Sympathy for the Devil
by Sakuri
Summary: Complete. Slash AU. In a Sunnydale without Buffy, Spike is being held captive by the Initiative. When a newly de-souled Angelus arrives in town, he may be the only one with knowledge enough to stop him. Enter Xander, new Initiative recruit, demon magnet.
1. Demon Magnet

**Title**: Sympathy For The Devil

**Authoress**: Sakuri

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spander slash. Slight AU. In a Sunnydale without Buffy, Spike is being held captive by the Initiative. When a newly de-souled Angelus arrives in town, he may be the only one with knowledge enough to help stop him. Enter Xander, new Initiative recruit, and the only person able to hold the vampire's interest for more than five minutes.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no one

**Chapter One**: Demon Magnet

xxx

**Sakuri**: **IMPORTANT NOTES!**

First of all, this is a Sunnydale to which Buffy never came, although the Initiative did. Came and conquered. The Buffyverse timeline up until this point will be twisted according to my own whims, but I'll try and give clear explanations for any changes I make.

Secondly, I'm obviously going to have to use some military language here, but you may be able to tell I don't have the first clue about that sort of thing. Sorry for any glaring mistakes I make when it comes to army stuff or the Initiative itself.

And finally, this will be something of a dark romance between Spike and Xander, not so much of the fluff. Be warned.

Enjoy.

xxx

Xander Harris made his way hurriedly down the whitewashed corridor, the glaring overhead lighting giving his Californian tan an unflattering yellow cast. His standard issue boots thudded with every measured step, and, as had become his custom, he kept his fingers resting on the butt of the handheld tranquiliser gun holstered at his belt. Next to it was a stake, but he used that less often.

He headed determinedly towards Director Walsh's office, having been called away from field duty to come meet with her. The message hadn't told him what said meeting was about, though, and he couldn't help but be curious as to what the Director would want with a newbie like him. A stray flash of smugness travelled through him at the thought of having caught the attention of someone so high up, only to be replaced by the more classic Xander-panic that instantly insisted he'd done something wrong and was about to be fired or locked up or whatever it was they did to punish secret agent guys these days.

_Yup. That's me. Xander Harris: secret agent. License to tranquilise. Codename: Xan-man. Status: nauseas. _

Grimly clamping down on the tremor of insecurity, he quickened his pace.

In his junior year of high school, Xander had accidently been possessed by a soldier spirit. As a long-term resident of the little town of Sunnydale, it was by no means his first supernatural experience, but it was probably his most significant. He'd walked away from that interesting Halloween experience with a new world open to him, a wealth of militant knowledge and instinct having been deposited into his head overnight. To this day, he was sure it had been the fighting skills he'd learned during the possession that allowed him to survive the next few years without getting bitten or eaten or sacrificed by something that went bump in the night.

He'd never been a promising student who'd go on to college and university and make a life for himself. Not like Willow. He'd already started down the road of dead-end jobs when it had happened, and God knows where he'd be now if not for that incident leading him to the Initiative.

When first they'd contacted him, he'd been a little sceptical, he had to admit. Oh sure, he'd known about vampires and ghosts and other oogedy-boogedies back then – _What Sunnydale citizen doesn't, if they're being honest with themselves?_ – but a secret government agency? Come on. Really.

So no, he hadn't exactly believed Riley when the agent had tried to explain the truth of things to him. Back then, Riley Finn had been nobody to Xander other than some guy Willow had met at college, and he'd half suspected the redhead of playing a practical joke on him, brought on by the marathon of James Bond movies they'd watched the week before, during which Xander had claimed he'd make a great secret agent. Riley had been somewhat perplexed when Xander began referring to him as M.

In fact, it had taken a full tour of the Initiative Headquarters and an introduction to Director Maggie Walsh before he'd been ready to believe. Something about the woman's cool, calculating, efficient demeanour had at last convinced him that a government agency really had been present in Sunnydale for years, keeping the town safe.

_Of course, the troops of armed commandos and multitude of caged demons were pretty persuasive, too, I suppose..._

They'd been watching him for years, the Director had told him, ever since the possession. She'd had no qualms about admitting that they'd briefly considered him a Hostile after coming into such intimate contact with the supernatural, but changed their minds after further observation. If he wanted to put his pilfered militant skills to use, she'd said, he would be a welcome addition to the agency.

Xander, fresh out of high school, living in his parents' basement and fairly lacking in job skills, had found this offer even more baffling than anything he'd seen or heard so far.

"Who, me?" he remembered asking incredulously. "You want _me_?"

Director Walsh had just shrugged. "You already have the skills. You're one of the few people in this town observant enough to notice what goes on around here, and smart enough not to dismiss it. And..."

"What?"

"Well, we've noticed you possess something of a... magnetism."

"Excuse me...?"

"Demonic magnetism, to be more precise. Our scientists would be very interested in discovering the source and nature of such a trait, if you agree."

Xander had agreed. Dived on the opportunity while foaming at the mouth, actually. That had been just over ten months ago, and now here he was: a fully fledged field agent, out there waging war against the forces of evil. _Well, at the very least, tasering them and bringing them back for observation._ But phrasing it like that diminished something of the drama.

Finally he reached the Director's door and knocked smartly, waiting until he heard the short invite before stepping inside and offering a perfunctory salute.

It was not only the Director present in her office. Beside her desk stood the weedy little Dr. Angleman, and on the far side of the room was Rupert Giles. Xander had previously known the latter as the school librarian, and had been understandably surprised the day he arrived to find Giles already an Initiative member. The man had turned out to be the local demonologist, possessing extensive knowledge of the supernatural and occult. As a result, he – along with every other Sunnydale citizen able to prove themselves useful – had been absorbed into the agency's number.

Currently they nodded to each other in vague recognition, before simultaneously turning their attention to the Director.

"Gentlemen, we have a problem."

Xander shifted uneasily, not liking the grim tone he heard in her voice. He wondered absently why he was here, feeling awkward, a lowborn foot soldier among the higher-ups.

"You'll all be aware of the recent stir in demonic activity over the past fortnight. The vampiric community, in particular, has proven increasingly disruptive. Agitated, even. Well, we've discovered the cause. Another Master vampire has arrived in Sunnydale, a member of the powerful Aurelius family. I've asked Mister Giles to create a profile on this particular Hostile. If he would care to share with us the results of his research?"

But, strangely, she didn't look at Giles. Instead she stared straight at _him_, and Xander was suddenly inexplicably certain that the following information was entirely for his benefit.

_Don't be stupid. This is the __**Director**__ here, Harris. She's hardly likely to care what you think about the latest marching orders, is she? _

_Yeah? _asked a second little voice in his head, the one that usually got him into some kind of trouble. _Then why are you here, hm? Must want __**something **__from you... _

"Yes. Well." The ex-librarian was taking off his glasses to absentmindedly polish in a gesture Xander recognised from school. "As the Director indicated, this is not just any fledgling vampire we're dealing with here. He's known as Angelus, or the... the Scourge of Europe. At the best part of three hundred years old, and with a reputation of pure, almost _artistic _evil preceding him, I believe it safe to say he will be like nothing we've encountered so far. His _lesser _deeds are quite enough to turn the stomach."

Dr. Angleman was casting dubious looks at the other man. "Now, Rupert, let's not blow this out of proportion. This is still just a vampire, remember. We've got enough of them locked up down in The Basement to know they're not _that _dangerous."

The Englishman visibly bristled at the dismissive tone. "It would be wise not to underestimate Angelus. He does not behave like others of his kind. From everything I've read of him, he's the only vampire who doesn't kill out of necessity or instinct or even just because he can – to this creature, cruelty is an art form."

"Oh _come _on..."

The Director interrupted them with a firm cough, before turning a calmly curious gaze towards Giles. "If he does, in fact, live up to this reputation, why haven't we heard of him before now?"

The ex-librarian shifted his weight and again removed his glasses. "It would appear that, until recently, Angelus has been subject to... to a curse, of sorts."

"Curse? As in, magic?"

"The vampire was cursed with a soul, made to suffer torment for every act of evil he'd ever committed, unable to achieve true happiness because if he did, he'd... well, he'd..." The man trailed off awkwardly, leaving the group to draw the pretty obvious conclusion.

_Vampire evil. Vampire guilty. Not guilty enough to stay celibate. Vampire evil again_, Xander summed up concisely in the privacy of his own mind.

"What nonsense."

They all cast a glance at Angleman, who was looking both amused and derisive as he scoffed, "You and your spellbooks, Rupert. Look, a vampire is a vampire is a vampire. No souls, no curses. Maybe this one just got tame in his old age, is all. Gonna be doing the bastard a favour, putting him down."

It was impossible to tell which man Director Walsh agreed with – if either – when she said neutrally, "Still, it would be a great opportunity for study if we could capture another Master vampire. Especially this one."

That put them back on track.

Giles coughed. "Well, as a matter of fact, I do believe Angelus has arrived here not only because Sunnydale is the site of a Hellmouth, but also because several members of his vampiric, ah, 'family' were recently in the area, including his consort and sire, Darla, and –"

The Director finished his thought with a cold smile. "And William the Bloody, who currently happens to be in our possession."

_William the Bloody? That would be Hostile 17, right? The Billy Idol lookalike? _

"It may be possible to, uhm, exploit the connection somehow? Use a vampire to catch a vampire?"

She nodded once. "Yes, the idea had already crossed my mind. In fact, it's where you –" she turned to Xander "– come in."

He blinked, caught off guard. "M-me?"

"Yes. Several times we've attempted to gain information from Hostile 17," she said, causing Angleman to suddenly become very interested in the floor, "and each time failed. Sometimes disastrously." Angleman flushed, Giles smirked. "Hostile 17 is no fledgling himself. Not only does he have the potential to prove useful in securing Angelus, as a Master vampire he may possess knowledge about his race – about the demonic community in general – that could prove invaluable to the Initiative's efforts."

_So? What does that have to do with me? Just a field agent here, not important enough for this. Oh please don't ask me to play bait or something... _

Director Walsh tapped her fingertips against her desk, the only sign of her frustration. "Unfortunately, Hostile 17 proves immune to most interrogation techniques. He doesn't care about solitary confinement or sensory deprivation. Complains if we deprive him of blood, but never breaks. Even truth serums serve only to inebriate him."

"He sang '_My Way_'..." Angleman recalled in a subdued mutter, offside.

Xander raised his hand. "Permission to speak freely?"

"Granted."

"Why exactly am I here? I mean, I'm not entirely clear on what use you think I can be..."

"You forget you have your own special abilities, Agent Harris."

He stared at her blankly.

She sighed. "When we first met, I told you I was interested in the demonic magnetism you exude. True, we don't yet fully understand the nature of such a trait, but we know it makes you attractive to their kind."

_Oh God. I knew it. I'm the bait. I'm the fucking bait! They're gonna take away my gun and my stake and send me for a nice little midnight walk, see what jumps out at me...! _

"While it did originally occur to me that you might be useful in luring Angelus, Mister Giles here assures me that the vampire is too canny for such an obvious ploy."

Xander let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

"You might, however, be the breakthrough we're looking for when it comes to Hostile 17."

_Woah. What. _

"D-Director?"

"I want you to talk to him, Agent Harris. Interview him, if you can. That magnetism of yours may come up with results."

_Magnetism? __**What **__magnetism? I've never known what the hell she's talking about when she says that! _

"Wh-what would I be asking?"

Director Walsh waved a hand. "Ask him about Angelus. Ask him about his own history. Ask what he knows of occurrences on the Hellmouth. Ask anything, just get him talking. We don't expect results immediately, but give it time Agent."

"But I –"

"Mister Giles has spent the most time and made the most progress with Hostile 17. Report to his office tomorrow at 18.00 and he will accompany you to meet with the vampire."

Xander forced himself not to scowl. This 'interview' was going to cut into his patrol time. He was supposed to be out _dusting _vampires, not making idle chitchat with them!

But his expression, as ever, remained neutral. He'd gotten pretty good at that since joining the Initiative. Learned to internalise.

"Yes, Director."

"Agent Harris."

And with that, he knew he was dismissed. Saluting a final time, Xander turned and left the room. He'd taken a good thirty steps before he allowed himself to let out a heartfelt curse.

_Well, Harris, you did always get saddled with the dirty work. Why break the habit of a lifetime? _

_But why __**me**__? _demanded a particularly whiney voice somewhere in the back of his mind.

_Because you had to go and be the demon magnet of Sunnydale, didn't you? Great. Just... __**great**__. _

xxx

It was early morning by the time he signed off and made his way home. The sun was just rising, painting the sky shades of pastel green and yellow. Everywhere was calm and quiet, idyllic, as if Xander hadn't just spent the last eight hours with monsters and murderers and freaks of nature.

He pulled his battered old car into his parents' driveway and turned off the ignition. Rested his forehead against the steering wheel, closed his eyes.

Moments like these, it was as if nothing had changed. Still driving the same crappy piece of junk. Still living in the same depressing basement. Same parents, who never noticed he'd been gone all night. He was the same loser he'd always been, in the daytime.

_What would Willow say if she knew what I did every night? _

He wasn't allowed to draw attention to himself, the Director had explained. That meant no drastic changes – no suddenly getting his own apartment, no new flash car, no getting a _life_, even though he had the money nowadays. Continue with his string of demeaning jobs, getting fired every month because he had to take off without warning, or call in sick, or turned up three hours late because he'd been so tired from the previous night's raid that he physically hadn't been able to wake up on time.

Sighing, he slammed the car door behind him and made his way over to the basement entrance, slipping quietly into the gloom. Maybe, if he was lucky, he could grab a couple of hours sleep before he had to wake up, don the latest humiliating neon uniform, and make his way to the Meat Palace to begin flipping burgers...


	2. First Encounter

**Title**: Sympathy For The Devil

**Authoress**: Sakuri

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spander slash. Slight AU. In a Sunnydale without Buffy, Spike is being held captive by the Initiative. When a newly de-souled Angelus arrives in town, he may be the only one with knowledge enough to help stop him. Enter Xander, new Initiative recruit, and the only person able to hold the vampire's interest for more than five minutes.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no one

**Chapter Two**: First Encounter

xxx

Xander obediently arrived outside Giles's office at the appointed time, raised his fist to announce his presence, only to have the door yanked open before he could do so. He blinked a couple of times in the face of the equally startled Englishman. "Uhm, hi."

"Oh good. Agent Harris, you're here."

"Call me Xander," he replied automatically, before wincing as he remembered he should really be a little more formal with his superiors. Neither the soldier spirit nor the additional Initiative training had quite managed to quell all his tendencies towards _faux pas _and impropriety, however.

_Wait, __**is**__ Giles my superior? He doesn't have a title, and I'm pretty sure he's unofficial around here. _

"Come in a moment, Ag– X-Xander."

He followed the ex-librarian into his office, instinctively glancing about to take in the new surroundings. Twitched an eyebrow.

_Wow. Did he just move the whole Sunnydale High library down here? _

It was almost an exact replica, with high wooden shelves packed with leather bound, yellow paged old books, many of which bore titles written in languages Xander couldn't hope to read, and half suspected didn't belong to any _human _culture on the planet. Grey filing cabinets lined one wall, decorated with potted ferns. A cup and saucer filled with gently steaming tea sat at the edge of the nearby wooden desk. The place bore no resemblance at all to the rest of the minimal, modern facility.

"I wanted to talk to you about what to expect when you meet with Hostile 17."

Xander sighed. "I still don't know what you all want from me, you know. I mean – give me a tranquiliser or a stake and point me at the vampires. Sure thing. _Talk _to one? That's a whole other story."

"They're not so far removed from humans as to be unintelligible," Giles answered mildly, moving to lean against his desk and retrieve his tea. "Now, I would never advise you to forget who and, more importantly, _what _you're conversing with, but I think you'll find the actual talking easier than you imagine. Especially with one such as Spike."

_Who? _"Who?"

The other man briefly froze, then, looking sheepish, removed his glasses to begin polishing. "Ah, that is, Hostile 17."

"You call him 'Spike'?"

Giles shrugged, still polishing. "A crude nickname, I admit, but oddly catchy. That's part of what I wanted to talk about."

"His nickname?"

"What? I– No. Look." The ex-librarian finally looked at him properly, pinning him with a gaze so intense Xander felt himself involuntarily stand a little straighter. "Hostile 17 can sometimes be... beguiling, in his own way. When he feels like it. You'll find it's very easy to forget what he is."

"I don't think –"

"You said it yourself," Giles interrupted. "You're accustomed to _hunting_ vampires – and, from what I hear, you do a commendable job. But you're not used to thinking of them as _people_."

Xander frowned. _But they're __**not**__ people. Isn't that the point? _

"Spike can be clever. Don't forget that." They stared at each other a little longer, before Giles finally replaced his glasses and moved towards the door, talking over his shoulder. "Try not to give him any personal information, if you can help it. He might be locked up but he'll still try to hurt you if you let him. I'll be with you, so don't worry too much." Then, almost as an afterthought, he added, "I must admit, I'm curious to see what effect, if any, your... ah, magnetism might have on a Master vampire such as him."

"I wish people would stop saying that," he muttered unhappily as he trailed out of the office. "I have no idea what it means."

xxx

The Basement, as it was informally known, was that section of the Initiative where the Hostiles were kept. It required high enough security that Xander had never been permitted inside before now – but in the company of Giles, the two of them breezed through the security checks with minimal fuss. The Englishman was clearly a regular visitor, as the men on guard greeted him by name, reminding him to buzz the intercom if he needed anything.

Soon enough Xander found himself striding down an unadorned, blindingly white corridor. It felt very much like walking into the light during a near death experience, though the effect was somewhat ruined by the row of cells along the right wall. Xander couldn't take his eyes from them.

They were little white rooms with one wall made of reinforced, 10 inch glass, so that a person could stand outside and safely observe the occupant, charts clamped on the wall to one side. Many were empty at the moment, and others pitch black so that whatever was inside was invisible. Others, though...

Xander remembered bringing in some of these demons. He'd definitely helped catch that horned one. _A Fyarl demon, wasn't it called?_ And there was one of the Hell Hounds, possibly the one that had left him with the scar on his leg. Most, though, he didn't recognise. They passed something slimy dragging its bulk across the pristine white floor, leaving a sludge-like trail behind it. Another cell had a couple of fledgling vampires in it, the two locked in together to see what they'd do. Xander gave it another half an hour before there was only one vamp and a small pile of dust.

Giles led him almost to the end of the corridor, past a succession of empty cells, before stopping at one in which the lights within were all turned off. If asked, Xander would have said it too was empty. He even cast a questioning glance at the other man, but Giles simply gestured for him to return his attention to the darkened room. Eyes furiously scanning the pitch black beyond the glass, he was still unable to see any signs of movement. He stepped closer and squinted. Giles flicked the light switch.

_Sweet Jesus! _

With difficulty, he fought not to show his fright at how close the vampire was revealed to be standing, a mere couple of feet away, directly in front of him. _Glass. He's behind monster-proof glass. Don't panic. _Nevertheless, his hand moved of its own accord to the stake at his belt.

Ice blue eyes flickered towards the movement and the vampire smirked, closing the last of the distance between them to come lay both his palms against the glass barrier. He cocked his head and drawled charmingly, "Evenin' ducks."

The last time Xander had laid eyes on Hostile 17, he'd been trussed up and unconscious, the new arrival. All flapping leather and bleached locks, Billy Idol wannabe. The coat had since been taken away from him, though, revealing a body that was surprisingly tiny, although you'd have to be a fool not to recognise the coiled strength there. He still had his black T-shirt and jeans, and the battered old Doc Martens he'd come with.

_Looks cleaner than I thought he'd be after months in this one room. Vampire thing, I suppose. Duh. No messy human bodily functions, like sweating or... yeah. _

In fact, the only thing to suggest he wasn't regularly grooming despite his state of incarceration was the hair. It had grown out, was now two-tone with dark brown roots. The gel that had slicked it back had long ago disintegrated, allowing the strands to curl sweetly around his face.

Falsely angelic.

"Brought me some young blood, have you Rupes?"

Giles sighed. "Spike, I've _told _you not to –"

"Oy, oy!" the vampire cut him off with an indignant glare. "Keep it professional, yeah? No 'Spike'. I'm a Hostile, me. Big Bad. Very dangerous. Grr." He clawed his fingers and bared his teeth in the most ridiculous impression of a monster Xander had ever seen. The human suddenly wanted very much to laugh, and had to viciously clamp down on the urge since he was pretty damn sure you weren't supposed to be sharing jokes with vampires. _Must be the nerves. _

Ignoring the blonde's mockery with what was clearly practiced resignation, Giles turned and moved to the far side of the corridor, where he stood with his back to the wall and watched. Nearby, like he'd promised, but oh so obviously removed from the interaction.

Spike's eyes lit up. "Ooh, new game is it? Right. See if I can figure out the rules to this one, eh?" Amusement swiftly disappeared, however, and an unimpressed gaze flicked up and down Xander, seemed to take the measure of him in an instant. "And just who might you be, pet?"

'_Pet'? Did I just get called __**pet**__ by the guy in the __**cage**__? Great. Way to exude authority, Harris. _

"Agent Harris. And you're Hostile 17."

"Prefer 'Spike', myself. More of a ring to it, yanno?" Blue eyes narrowed. "What's your proper name?"

Giles's warning flashed through his head. _No personal information. Right, got it. Like I'm about to let myself get to first name basis with a vampire, anyway. _

"Not really important, is it?" he countered.

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Suit yourself." He turned and sauntered towards the back of his cell, leaning against the far wall with his arms folded behind his head as if perfectly relaxed. "So come on then. Out with it. What's the latest interrogation technique?"

Deciding that subtlety was hardly his strong suit, Xander said simply, "Angelus is in the area."

That got him a reaction. The vampire stopped dead, fixed him with a wide-eyed stare. A muscle in his jaw twitched repeatedly and his arms fell to his side. "...What?"

"He's your – what do you call it? – grandsire, right?"

Spike moved slowly towards him, seemingly unaware that he held his body angled and hunched as though expecting to be struck. "Angel's here in Sunnydale?"

"No, _Angelus_ is."

Understanding flowed between them. Xander watched closely as emotions flittered in fast succession across the vampire's angular face. Anger. Shock. Confusion. Relief. Fear. Back to anger. He seemed stuck in a cycle, unsure how to react to the information. In fact, it wasn't just his expression that kept changing. Blue eyes flashed briefly golden before Spike managed to control himself enough to resume the human facade.

_**Man **__that looks weird. What a freak..._

The blonde was studying him narrowly now, suspicious and defensive. "Yeah? So why you telling _me_? What do I care if Peaches is back in town?"

Xander hesitated. _Crap. Now what do I say?_

Spike jabbed a finger in his direction and edged a little closer. "And while we're on the matter, why the bloody hell did they send someone barely out of high school to tell me? You _are _out of high school, aren't you, whelp?" It was quickly becoming a full blown rant as the vampire began stalking from one side of his cell to the other. "I mean, I know I'm not exactly on top form here, but it comes to something when they're sending kids to stare at me like I'm a soddin' circus show!"

_Who's he calling a __**kid**__? _

"Tell you what, time was this wouldn't be happening. Me an' Dru, we would've been in Brazil by now. Would have had a court, and minions, and it would have been a human like _you _in the god damn cage!" Spike whipped around to stare at him, eyes burning demonic gold in earnest now. "Yeah. Just like you. Be a right treat, wouldn't you pet? All tasty and innocent. Yeah..."

Spike snarled, let loose with the game face, and in less time than it took to blink had darted across his cell and hurled himself against the glass. The whole barrier reverberated with the sudden impact, vibrating with strain as the furious vampire fought to break through.

And just like that the soldier instinct finally kicked in, a bit belated. Xander moved almost as fast as Spike had, reaching into his back pocket and pulling free the crucifix he kept there. With all his strength he slammed it against the glass right before the other's face. The blonde reeled backwards with a growl, landing on his ass with limbs sprawled.

Looking murderous, the vampire's chest heaved with unnecessary gasps as he gathered his legs beneath him and regained his feet. But he was calm. Calmer. He ran a steady hand through his wavy hair, sweeping it out of his eyes.

"He'll come for me once he finds out I'm in here, you know," Spike whispered, and it took Xander a moment to realise he was talking about Angelus. "Tear this place down. Or maybe we'll just put you lot in the cages instead, see what happens. Yeah, that's more up his street. And when I get out, I'll have you as my nummy treat, won't I pet? Reckon you're sweet as pie..." The vampire tilted his head back and gave an unpleasant smile, touching one elongated fang with the tip of his tongue.

Xander, shaken though he was, couldn't resist returning his own nasty smile, maintaining it long enough to see the other falter. "We're _hoping _Angelus comes for you."

Golden eyes widened minimally. "You wanna put him in this place..."

"We're _going _to put him in this place."

Beat.

Spike began to laugh. _Really _laugh. If asked, Xander would have said there was an edge of hysteria to the sound, and he felt somewhat taken aback as he watched the vampire double over with unrelenting mirth, shifting back into his human face seemingly against his will.

"What's so funny?"

"You!" the blonde gasped through the laughter. "All enthusiastic, trying to be threatening. Like a puppy growling." He shook his head, hiccupped a little, before finally succeeding in controlling himself. "Look, pet. Bit of free advice here. Don't get in Angelus's way. If it _is _Angelus – and not the poof – you're never gonna put him in chains. Closest thing you'll ever see to a force of nature in Armani leather, he is."

"I'm not afraid of him."

"Soddin' well should be."

It was stalemate as they glared at one another through the glass, tension charging the air. Xander's hand once again twitched towards his belt and the weapons he kept there, while Spike's eyes flashed with the odd hint of gold.

_No wonder they fobbed this guy off on me! No one else wanted to deal with him! _

A quiet cough reminded them they weren't alone and both reluctantly broke their staring contest to glance at Giles. The Englishman took a slow step forward. "Agent Harris, maybe you should –"

"Forget it. This isn't working." And with that, the dark haired human spun on his heel and took off down the corridor, back rigid and boots stomping with more force than strictly necessary.

Giles sighed as he watched Xander disappear, murmured to no one in particular, "Sadly enough, that actually went better than expected."

In his cell, Spike nodded agreeably. "Yeah. I like that one."


	3. So it Begins

**Title**: Sympathy For The Devil

**Authoress**: Sakuri

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spander slash. Slight AU. In a Sunnydale without Buffy, Spike is being held captive by the Initiative. When a newly de-souled Angelus arrives in town, he may be the only one with knowledge enough to help stop him. Enter Xander, new Initiative recruit, and the only person able to hold the vampire's interest for more than five minutes.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no one

**Chapter Three**: So It Begins

xxx

Xander grabbed the pizza box from the passenger seat and exited the car, shivering in the cold afternoon air. Pulling his Parka jacket tighter around him, he half jogged towards the dormitory building, bounding up the stairs within with practiced ease.

Some of the students wandering the third floor corridors nodded to him in recognition, used to seeing him around. He gave absentminded smiles in return. Reaching the door he wanted, a sharp rap announced his presence. It was yanked open a mere moment later and Willow stood there, big green eyes lighting up at the sight of him. Or maybe at the sight of the food.

"Ooh, pizza!"

"Great to see you too, Wills." He grinned as she belatedly hugged him before ushering him inside. "I stopped at that take-away place on the way over, thought I'd pick you up a cheesy treat."

_Once a delivery boy, always a delivery boy... _

"Well it's much appreciated," she declared with a smile, taking the box and leading him towards the kitchenette. "Xander's here!"

He glanced around, located Willow's roommate, Tara, sitting cross-legged on her bed, open newspaper spread out in front of her. The mousy blonde looked up warily at Willow's shout, spotted Xander watching her and offered a shy smile.

As always, he experienced the distinct urge to reassure the timid girl, to make himself as non-threatening as possible. Immediately he dropped into a chair at the kitchenette counter, shed his bulky coat and slouched down.

"Coming to have a slice, baby?" Willow called gently to her, and Xander couldn't help the silly grin that broke out on his face. It was weird thinking of his childhood friend becoming a lesbian. Hearing the casual endearments she directed at the other girl, endearments that had never been used with Oz, could still throw him a little. But it was good. It was all good. She was happy, so it had to be good.

"So. How's college going for you two gals?"

Tara joined them around the counter, taking a seat next to her girlfriend, and hesitantly took a slice of pizza while Willow answered, "Same old, same old."

She always did that – dismissing the question as uninteresting, playing down the academic lifestyle he knew she adored – and he always pretended not to notice. How could he complain when his own exciting night-life was hardly on the list of Things Regularly Discussed? Besides, he knew she was just trying to protect him. She thought he was still Loser Boy, didn't want him to get jealous of the world she was living in now.

"How's work?" she asked through a mouthful of cheese and pepperoni.

_Oh, you know how it is. Subdued a werewolf last week. Got briefed on the latest psycho supernatural serial killer to stroll through Sunnydale. And had an interview with a vampire that would have made Anne Rice herself cringe. _

"Yanno how it is. The general humiliation of wearing the Meat Palace uniform, the monotony of 'Want fries with that?', highlighted only by the occasional trauma of finding out what, exactly, they put in the secret sauce."

Both girls gave sympathetic winces. Willow reached over to prod him sternly in the chest. "Why didn't you ever take that road trip of yours, mister? You were saving up and looking forward to it. What happened?"

_The Initiative happened. Turns out secret government agencies aren't really big on their employees taking the year off to 'find themselves'. Who knew? _

He settled on shrugging. "Don't know. It just got put off, really."

"You should still go. It could be good for you!"

"Yeah, maybe," he said, knowing it would never happen.

"You might meet someone."

There was a brief bout of tension in the room at that. Willow was never terribly impressed by his dating history. They'd had _massive_ fallings out over his brief fling with Cordelia, and when it came to Anya... Well. Until then, he hadn't been aware his Wills even _knew _the word scorn, let alone was capable of embodying it.

_Okay. Maybe she had a point on that one. Anya was __**weird**__. Hot, but very... __**very **__weird. _

Luckily, she'd disappeared from his life before anything got too serious, but also before he'd had the chance to figure out what the hell was her deal. After joining the Initiative, though, he was almost relieved for that, finding that he shied from thinking too much about Anya, afraid to realise something about her he really didn't want to know.

_Yanno, considering the whole demon magnet thing... _

Returning to the present conversation with conscious effort, Xander plastered on the biggest, falsest smile he could manage. "Meet someone? Why would I want to do that when I got you two as my honeys?"

Predictably, Tara blushed and squirmed with embarrassment at the affectionate innuendo, while Willow affected a possessive pout. "I don't share, buster."

He clapped a hand over his heart and looked stricken.

The pair broke into giggles and all was right with the world. Pleased with himself, he leaned back in his chair and basked in the laughter.

Shaking her head, Willow got up and headed towards the fridge. "Drinks?" They nodded and she produced a bottle of Coke and three glasses. "But seriously, Xander, you should try and find someone. Someone who's not Cordelia Chase or _Anya_. A nice girl."

"Or guy," Tara added quietly, speaking for the first time since his arrival, and with such innocence he couldn't tell if she was in earnest or teasing him.

He blinked dumbly at her. _Guy? Woah. Guy? _

Willow tutted, reaching out as she passed to touch her girlfriend's hair in mock reprimand. "Not everyone's gay, sweetie. You're just biased."

Tara smiled wordlessly and lifted one shoulder in a shrug, rising to her feet. "Alright," she accepted simply, drifting towards where she'd previously been sitting to retrieve the newspaper, bringing it back to the counter and quietly resuming her study of it.

"Ooh!" Willow suddenly exclaimed, waving her hands excitedly and almost overturning her drink. "I know! You should come to The Bronze with us this Saturday night! We could be, like, your wingmen! Or women. Wingwomen. It'll b fun!"

_Not the puppy dog eyes! How do I say no to the puppy dog eyes? _

He wavered. What was he doing Saturday night? Patrol, obviously, but no shift at the Meat Palace. Maybe he could make an hour or two, if they went early...

"_Xanderrr_..." Willow wheedled, leaning across to grasp his wrist. "Come on, please? We never see you anymore, you're always busy or working. Since when did you become Mr Work Ethic, anyway?"

"I didn't, I just..." _have a secret identity I can't tell you about. _He shook his head and made himself smile. "You're right. Yeah okay, an evening at The Bronze. I can do that. So... Wingwomen, you said?"

Willow beamed and bounced happily in her seat. "It'll be great! I could invite some of the girls from college, if you like? Maybe one of them –"

"Oh god."

They stopped talking instantly to look at Tara, alarmed by the horrified tone she spoke in. The blonde was staring at an article in the newspaper, brows puckered in distress.

"Tara? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. It's just..."

Concerned, both Willow and Xander got up to peer over the girl's shoulders, squinting as they read. Pretty commonplace in any Sunnydale newspaper, it was an article about a recent murder, but this one was peppered with phrases like 'unusual occurrence' and 'unexplained circumstances' which swiftly threw up a red flag in Xander's mind. _Demons? _He read on, realising with a sinking feeling that the incident was being linked to two other murders committed earlier in the week due to the similarities.

Similarities which included the body being discovered in a dark alleyway, drained of blood by a two-pronged neck wound, with a crude Catholic cross carved into the victim's cheek.

_Not demons. Angelus. _

_So it begins. _

"That's awful," Willow was saying softly, squeezing Tara's shoulder in comfort. "I know a lot of weird stuff goes on around here, but I don't think we've ever had a serial killer before. I hope they catch him soon."

Xander nodded grimly, wanting to reassure her but unable to.

_Don't worry, Wills. We __**will **__catch him soon, I promise. I'll do everything I can, even if it means going back to Sp– Hostile 17. _

And, he realised, he was _definitely _going to be at The Bronze with them. He didn't want them stepping foot outside after dark on their own. In fact, he was going to ask Riley to keep an extra eye on them, escort them anywhere they needed to go if Xander wasn't around to do so.

Gently, he took the paper away from the girls, folded it, and tossed it into the nearby trash can. Sure, he could be accused of being overprotective, but he didn't like them being exposed to that side of his world. He wanted them focused on happy things – a trip to The Bronze, match making, college, each other.

He stayed another hour, skilfully directing the conversation away from anything even remotely serious or significant, instead choosing to embrace his former self, playing the goofy, geeky guy he'd once been – and sometimes still felt like – until all three were reduced to insatiable giggles.

When he left it was reluctantly, with Willow begging him to stay longer.

_Wish I could, but I'm on duty tonight. And I need to see Giles, ask what's happening with this interview thing. Maybe I screwed it up, storming off like that..._

Busy wondering if he was happy or unhappy about such a possibility, he didn't spot Riley waiting by his car until he almost collided with the other agent.

"Oh, heya. Was just thinking about you."

"Oh yeah? What's up?"

Xander cast a glance back at the dormitory building, feeling another protective surge rise up in him. "Just... Keep a look out for them, yeah? Willow and Tara?"

"I always do," the other man replied easily.

Xander nodded his appreciation. If he was honest, he didn't exactly _like _Riley, but he could be a good guy. "Hey, did you want something by the way?"

"Only to deliver these." Reaching into a back pocket, he pulled out a couple of sheets of folded paper and offered them.

"What are they?"

"Formal orders from the Director telling you that you're to work with Mister Giles for the foreseeable future, and conduct sessions with Hostile 17 whenever necessary."

Xander snatched the papers, moodily examining them and recognising the terse warning for what it was. "It's not like I was defying orders," he muttered, more to himself than the other. "I was on my way to see Giles right now."

Riley reached over and clapped his shoulder. "Don't have to justify yourself to me. I sympathise. It's the general consensus that you got a raw deal, having to hang round with a vampire."

He grunted in acknowledgement, not really wanting to talk about it. "You heading in?"

"Yeah."

"Want a lift?"

Riley nodded, and the two agents climbed into Xander's beaten up car and peeled out of student parking, ready to go to work.


	4. Deal or No Deal

**Title**: Sympathy For The Devil

**Authoress**: Sakuri

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spander slash. Slight AU. In a Sunnydale without Buffy, Spike is being held captive by the Initiative. When a newly de-souled Angelus arrives in town, he may be the only one with knowledge enough to help stop him. Enter Xander, new Initiative recruit, and the only person able to hold the vampire's interest for more than five minutes.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no one

**Chapter Four**: Deal or No Deal

xxx

"Back so soon, pet?"

The vampire was slouched at the back of his cell this time, a dark blot against the pristine white canvas of the room. He sat with his back in the corner, one leg raised to his chest, one arm resting atop the bent knee, head tilted back to expose his neck. He had his eyes closed, and as far as Xander could tell he hadn't needed to open them to recognise his presence.

Figuring he had to start somewhere, he asked with false casualness, "How'd you know it was me?"

One eye opened, glanced at him with exasperation, closed again. "Can hear you, can't I? Could hear you swearing a blue streak soon as you stepped into the corridor." He chuckled. Opened both eyes, looked sly. "Can _smell _you, too."

Xander wrinkled his nose. "Gross."

"Nah." Spike uncoiled gracefully, suddenly on his feet and stalking closer, making a show of inhaling deeply as he came. "Like I said, you're a treat. Can smell the sunshine off you. And... and _food_. Bloody hell, it's been too long since I've had pizza."

_Okay, that is __**too **__weird. _

The vampire must have been aware of how unnerving he was being, as a fanged grin flitted across his smug face. "So come on, what is this? You ever gonna get round to whatever it is you were sent here for? Or do you just come for the view?" Spike trailed a hand suggestively down his chest until Xander looked away in annoyance and discomfort.

"Tell us where Angelus might be staying in Sunnydale."

"Having trouble finding him, are ya?"

Loath to admit that that was exactly the case, Xander kept silent. But clearly Spike didn't need his confirmation to know the truth. He looked pleased.

"Take it from me, you're not going to find him unless he wants to be found. Angelus is too good for the likes of you lot."

"We certainly found his calling cards." And with that, Xander took out the pictures of the vampire's latest victims and pressed them against the glass. The focus was always on the obscenely delicate cross carved into flesh.

Spike looked truly stunned for a moment. Then, using vampiric speed to move too fast to be seen by mortal eyes, he suddenly pressed himself flush against the barrier. His eyes stared unblinkingly at the photographs and his fingers, through the glass, adoringly stroked the bloody marks.

Disgusted, Xander snatched the pictures back and shoved them into a pocket.

"It really is him..." the vampire was whispering, as if only just believing it for the first time. "Ha! Angelus, you bastard, you did it!"

"Tell us where he might be," the human insisted, trying to get them back on track.

"Now why would I do that?"

They'd prepared for this, knowing the defiant vampire was hardly going to help them out of the goodness of his shrivelled heart, not unless he got something out of it.

_So make a deal. One of the deals Giles said was okay to offer him. _

"We'll give you something in return. Human blood, instead of animal."

The blonde seemed to consider for a moment, running the tip of his tongue over his lower lip. Then he shook his head. "Not worth it, and way too easy for you lot to back out of. What else you got?"

Xander sighed. "Giles said you were looking for a fight. We'll let you battle one of the other demons in here. Kill it, if you like."

Spike raised an eyebrow, looked a little more impressed. "Ah, there you go. Now you're getting the hang of it. But still no."

The human fought to hide his frustration, knowing full well that the other was enjoying this bartering session, enjoying playing him. "How about –"

"How about this. You tell me your proper name, and I'll tell you what I know."

_That sounds way too easy. _

"You expect me to believe you'll cooperate, just like that?"

"Up to you, pet, but that's the deal."

_Okay. That doesn't sound so bad. It's only telling him my first name, right? _

"Fine. Tell me where Angelus is and I'll tell you my name."

"Nuh-uh. You first."

He scowled, but had expected as much. Giles was making a concerned noise somewhere behind him, but was generally ignored. "Alright. It's... Xander."

Blue eyes widened fractionally before lowering to half-mast. "Xanderrr..." He practically purred the word, making the 'r' roll on and on, clearly satisfied with his minor victory.

Once again uncomfortable, Xander tried to push on in his best professional manner. "Where's Angelus?"

Spike looked him in the face and smirked. "Got no soddin' idea, do I pet."

Xander gaped at him. "But you said –"

"Evil, remember? Anyway. I said I'd tell you what I know, and I have. Nothing."

"You must have an idea."

"Why?" Spike demanded, shrugging. "Not hooked up with the git in decades. Not been out of this fucking room in _months_. Why the hell should I have any idea where he chooses to plonk his arse these days, eh?"

Xander pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, glaring. "You could have privileges if you worked with me. Why be a jerk about it?"

"Don't want your 'privileges'," the vampire retorted stubbornly. "Probably wouldn't get 'em if I did."

_What can I say to that? He's right. _

Spike began to turn away, losing interest. "Look. Unless you make it worth my while, I've got nothing to say to you."

"What do you want?" he asked before he could think better of it.

In the background, Giles made another anxious sound. "Xander, I don't think –"

"Now wait just a minute, Rupes." The vampire cocked his head, intrigued. "What do I want...? Not much. I'm a humble sort, really."

Xander rolled his eyes, watching as the vampire began counting off fingers, starting with the smallest.

"Pack of smokes. Bottle of JD. Some nice young thing to sink my teeth into. Good hard shag. Oh, and a one-way ticket out of _this _place. Care to indulge me on one or two?"

_Doesn't want much, does he? _

"And if I could get my hands on a packet of cigarettes and a bottle of whiskey, what would you tell me in return?"

"What do you want?" Spike mimicked gleefully, obviously relishing this new game.

_Suppose he's got to entertain himself somehow. But does it have to be at __**my **__expense? _

"I want you to tell me anything you know that could help us catch Angelus. You have history with him. You knew him at his worst."

"Been looking at my family history, have you pet?"

_No. Don't flatter yourself. Just going on whatever Giles tells me. _

"Maybe," was all he said, though. "Do we have a deal?"

Spike gave a smile that revealed his teeth, white and sharp even in his human form. "Now who would have thought? A White Hat like you making deals with the Big Bad."

"Shut up. We have a deal or not?"

"Alright, alright. Don't get your knickers in a twist. Bring me a nice little pressie and I'll see what I can do."

Xander didn't bother to offer any further response, simply turned from the cell and began walking away, conscious of Giles's footsteps behind him and the vampire's keen gaze burning into his back.

xxx

"I don't like him."

"I had a feeling you wouldn't," the Englishman replied mildly as they left The Basement. "Though I must say, you behaved admirably."

"Hardly," Xander muttered short-temperedly. "We still haven't got anything useful out of him, while he's sending me out on errands for cigarettes and booze!"

Giles grasped his shoulder and pulled him to halt. "Now Xander, listen to me. It may not seem like it at the moment, but this is the most progress anyone has ever made with Hostile 17. The very fact that he's not grown bored with you, not frozen you out yet, it's... remarkable, frankly."

Xander shook his head, sceptical. "He's just playing with me. You saw what happened earlier, when I told him my name."

"Yes. Yes, I did. I saw him _interested _in you, Xander, going out of his way to find something out about you! It means the magnetism's working."

_Oh you've __**got**__ to be kidding me. I have a crazy Master vampire 'interested' in me, and he thinks that's a __**good **__thing? _

xxx

At that moment, a little way out of town, the fledglings were cringing while Angelus raged.

"What the _hell _is wrong with this place?" A hint of an archaic Irish accent made his voice lilt dangerously. "Here we are, standing on a Hellmouth in the twenty first century, beautiful new technology available to any demon looking – chainsaws, electricity, PBS television – so Where. Is. The _torture_?"

The youngest minion cowered even lower as the elder vampire tore a sconce from the mansion wall and sent it hurtling across the room. Plaster dust and bits of brick trickled to the floor.

"It isn't right!" Angelus snarled for perhaps the fifth time that hour. "You're letting humans walk all over you! I could almost understand if there was a Slayer in town, but there's _not_! This place is perfect feeding ground and you've been letting it go to _waste_!"

The young minion wanted to tell him it wasn't their fault. He wanted to tell them about the strange group of humans with their tasers and chemical guns and brute force, but he didn't dare raise his voice for fear he'd be the next target on which the Master might take out his anger.

"And will someone _please _tell me where is _Spike_?"

Angelus glared about at the weak force of fledglings he'd hurriedly gathered upon arriving in Sunnydale. Useless, pathetic lot, but needs must. Not one of them could look at him, and no voices were raised in answer. But he'd expected as much.

He knew his family had been here before him. Darla. Drusilla. Spike. The girls were gone, scarpered long before he'd arrived. But Spike... William... his most rebellious childe was still around. Somewhere. He could _feel _it. He just didn't know _where_! No one did, apparently.

The vampiric community had been in chaos when he'd shown up, milling about looking for a leader. That had shocked him. A Hellmouth, of all places, and no Masters here before him? Unheard of, especially without a Slayer around to control the population.

So if Spike was in Sunnydale – and Angelus was almost certain he was – why was he staying low? Where was the cocky little guttersnipe he remembered, the one who would have been strutting around like he owned the place?

Angelus despised mysteries. Especially when it came to hisfamily. Spike may not be his favourite childe, but he was still _his _childe. He'd get to the bottom of this. Drag Spike out of whatever hole he was hiding in, gather the girls, and together they'd whip this place back into shape.

Or maybe head for Europe. He'd liked Europe...

But first he'd whip the fledglings into shape. Turning on them, he felt a moment's satisfaction at the collective flinch. Singling one out, he reached down and lifted him by the collar. "You. Find me Spike. Find out what happened to him, where he is. And _don't _come back without answers!" A casual toss sent the young vampire flying through the doorway and out of his sight.

"Now," he said, feeling a little calmer after the therapeutic show of violence. Dusting his hands off, he turned and cocked his head at the young woman bound and struggling on the floor. "Breakfast."


	5. Starvation

**Title**: Sympathy For The Devil

**Authoress**: Sakuri

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spander slash. Slight AU. In a Sunnydale without Buffy, Spike is being held captive by the Initiative. When a newly de-souled Angelus arrives in town, he may be the only one with knowledge enough to help stop him. Enter Xander, new Initiative recruit, and the only person able to hold the vampire's interest for more than five minutes.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no one

**Chapter Five**: Starvation

xxx

Xander flicked the lighter, lit the cigarette, and stood on tiptoe so he could reach the small ventilation holes drilled into the top of the glass barrier, carefully sliding the little cylinder through. Spike was waiting eagerly on the other side, almost dithering with excitement as he bounded forward to take it with the same care a man might use to cradle his long lost child.

"Oh, pet, I could kiss you." The words were slightly muffled as he spoke around the filter, inhaling deeply and closing his eyes with bliss.

"Can you not call me that?"

Spike was barely listening as he busied himself attaining his nicotine fix. "Huh? Wha? You mean 'pet'? Why?"

"I don't like it."

"Ok. 'Whelp' it is."

_Oh yeah. Much better. _

Xander stood back and watched the vampire smoke for a few minutes, taking the opportunity to study him. His first impression had been that Spike was unaffected by his incarceration. After all, the Big Bad attitude didn't allow for any signs of weakness, and in truth the human didn't care enough to look too closely.

But right now, with the vampire's defences brought low by relief and gratitude for the simple offering, Xander began to unwillingly... _notice_... things.

Spike was thin. Okay, he'd always known that, but... maybe _too_ thin? Remembering his conversation with the Director in which she'd mentioned depriving him of blood, Xander couldn't help but wonder how long they'd deprived him for, and how often he was fed even now.

_Who cares? Vampire, right? Okay, so starving him might be a little OTT, but it's not like he hasn't done things to deserve it. More than deserve it. _

He wondered, too, how Spike could be so easygoing, locked up as he was. Make jokes even. Throw out nicknames and endearments like they were friends. Didn't it bother him? Didn't he want to be out there, killing and raping and pillaging? _Or whatever it is vampires do for fun in their spare time. _

Not that he sympathised. That wasn't it. He just genuinely didn't understand why the blonde wasn't raging and fighting and demanding to be set free, like the other demons. It didn't make sense.

"See something you like?"

Xander blinked, realised he'd been staring. "No. Just wishing you'd hurry up and stop stalling."

Spike took a leisurely drag from his cigarette, let it burn down to the filter, before flicking the end away to some corner of his cell. "Alright then, whelp. Ask away." As he spoke, a silvery coil rose from his lips and drifted away. "And if I answer, I get another smoke, right?"

"Yeah, whatever." Organising his thoughts, Xander tried to remember where they'd agreed to start on the list of questions Giles had prepared. "Why do you think Angelus would come here?"

The blonde stepped up to the barrier, resting his forearms against the glass above his head. "Hellmouth, innit?"

Xander's eyes narrowed. "Not helpful."

"So? It's an answer."

The human tapped the mostly full box of cigarettes. "You want another one, try harder."

Spike sighed heavily, appearing thoroughly hard done by. "Alright, look. Last thing Angelus remembers is being with me, Dru and Darla. Now he's woken up again on his own in a new world. Doesn't take a genius to guess he'll probably try to find us, does it?"

Xander nodded, accepting that. They'd guessed as much themselves. "So he's here looking for you, and he'll stick around trying to find you."

"I told you that last time, whelp. Bit slow on the uptake, aren't we? Come on, make with the smokes."

He obligingly lit another cigarette and slid it through to the vampire, just glad he was finally making a bit of progress.

"You said you don't know where he'd be staying in Sunnydale. Fine. Any ideas on how _we_ might be able to locate him?"

Blue eyes studied him narrowly through a miasma of smoke, considering this rephrased question. "Maybe," he admitted eventually. "But information like that's gonna cost more than a couple of cigs."

Xander sighed, wishing the vampire didn't have to make _everything _so difficult. "What now?"

"Don't gimme that tone of voice, whelp! What? Angelus is my way out of here. Not gonna give him up for a cheap bribe and a bat of eyelashes, am I?"

The human snorted. "What _will _you give him up for, then?"

For a moment, Spike looked taken aback. Then he chuckled. "Doesn't take much, in all honesty. Never liked the tosser. How about you tell me a little something about you, and I'll see what I can do by way of advice."

"Tell you something? Like what?"

"Like a secret. Something I'll find... _interesting_."

Xander gave a start at the choice of phrasing, wondering frantically if vampiric senses might have allowed him to overhear him and Giles the previous day, before dismissing the idea as paranoid. No. More likely the vampire was just trying to make him squirm.

He forced himself to look unimpressed. "A secret? This is an interview, not a game of Truth or Dare."

Spike shrugged. "So sue me, I'm bored. Got nothing better to do, have I?" He cast a pointed glance around his bare cell. "Entertain me or find someone else to play your snitch."

The human sighed, feeling tired. _Great. What the hell can I tell him that he'll find sufficiently 'interesting'? Starting to hate that word... _He cast his mind about, trying to come up with something that wasn't too personal or too embarrassing, something he could confess without the vampire trying to use it against him.

"When I was ten –"

"Oh, don't _even_!" Spike cut across him, looking incredulous. "I said 'interesting', not 'infantile'! Want something _juicy_, pet."

"I don't have anything juicy!" Xander protested, only half lying. "I live a very boring life."

"Alright, here's how it's going to go. I'll ask you a question, and if I get an honest enough answer, I might return the favour."

The human cast a glance over his shoulder, saw Giles shake his head in warning, but could only shrug helplessly. _I have to do __**something**__ to make him talk, even if it does mean bartering personal information. This could mean catching Angelus before he does even more damage, or hurts someone important. Like Willow or Tara. _

"Go on then. Ask."

It seemed the vampire had been thinking about this for some time, as he didn't need even a minor pause for thought before asking, "You ever fuck a demon, Harris?"

"_What_?" He was almost sure that came out as a yelp, but he couldn't help it.

"You heard."

"I – No! Of course I haven't, I would nev–" He stopped dead, mind disobediently summoning thoughts of Anya.

Spike pounced on the hesitation. "Oh! Oh, what's this now? Not quite the White Hat I had you pegged as, are you?"

Xander glared at him, annoyed at his own slip up. "Shut up."

But the blonde was obviously far too thrilled with the information to let it go without comment. The pink tip of his tongue flicked between his teeth as he grinned lasciviously. "Bet you're a feisty one in bed, if you can keep a demon satisfied. That right, pet? Kept 'em comin', did ya?"

_Dear god, make him be quiet! If Giles decides to report that you've been screwing around with demon-girl, they could put you in a cell next to Spike's! _

Through gritted teeth, he managed to hiss out, "I... have never _knowingly _slept with a demon, no."

The vampire's mood took another swing as he came close to the glass and gave a suggestive leer, canting his hips forward and splaying a hand over his denim-clad crotch. "Want to?"

The human turned his face away sharply, trying to ignore the stinging blush that coloured his cheeks. _God damn vampire. Add sexual harassment to the list of things he should be staked for. _

"You going to tell me about Angelus or what?"

"You're no fun," Spike complained with something suspiciously resembling a pout. But eventually he held up his hands in defeat. "Right. Angelus. Let's see. Yeah, okay. Always a bit stuck up, Angelus. Liked his luxuries."

"So?"

"_So_, genius, he's not gonna be hanging round some cemetery or sewer or slum, like most vampires. Have a look at the posh part of town and you might have better luck."

"That's... actually quite helpful." It surprised him.

Spike waved a hand, turning his back. "Probably not as helpful as you think. You still won't catch him."

"We'll see."

"Yeah. Right." The vampire returned to the back of his cell, leaned against the wall and slumped to the floor. He looked tired, the sense of mischief gone out of him all of a sudden and without warning. His two-tone hair fell in curled tendrils in front of his eyes and he didn't bother to brush it aside. Blue eyes stared listlessly into space.

_Bastard. Maybe he's just realised he betrayed his only friend for a cigarette and a quick flirt. _

_He's too thin_, repeated the troublesome little voice in the back of his head that refused to be silenced. _Maybe he's just hungry. Maybe he's just __**starving**__. _

Xander stood there a few seconds longer, trying to shake the feeling, annoyed with himself when he couldn't. Finally he gave up, turning and beckoning Giles away from the cell. As they walked in silence, his thoughts stayed with the vampire.

_Thank god he's a traitorous bastard with no concept of loyalty. Easier than I thought to make him betray Angelus. _

_Or maybe he's just lying. _

_Or maybe he's got so much confidence in Angelus he doesn't __**need **__to lie. _

Xander didn't know which possibility worried him more. The trouble was, he could easily imagine Spike sending him on a wild goose chase, probably hoping to get a few more treats out of the arrangement before Xander gave up in disgust.

_Still. What choice do I have but to believe him for the moment? _

These interviews were becoming excruciating, though, and he found himself wishing this whole Angelus business could be over with sooner rather than later – not for the simple satisfaction of putting a monster behind bars, but so he never had to see Spike again. Even now, the blond vampire's voice still played around his head, teasing and cutting and dripping with that mock-cockney accent that got on Xander's nerves. He almost preferred it when the bastard was subdued, no matter how unnerving it was to see him looking so... vacant.

_Why should it be unnerving? Not like I give a damn. Get a __**grip**__, Harris. _

And he _didn't _give a damn. He really didn't. If he _did _find it a little uncomfortable noticing that the vampire was underweight beneath the clothes that must once have been form-fitting, that was only due to an innate squeamishness on his own part. It was the same way he might feel uncomfortable upon seeing a starving dog on the streets. Nothing personal in it.

So in this way he was able to justify himself when he murmured quietly to Giles, "Make sure he gets fed properly from now on."

The other man gave him a strange look, peering over the top of his glasses as if trying to decide whether Xander was in earnest or not. "I... Yes. Yes, I'll look into it..."

He waited until they'd left The Basement proper and were walking through the relatively empty hallways before asking, almost casually, "Why doesn't he fight? I mean, he must want out of this place, but he acts like it's all just a game."

Giles frowned yet again, clearly perplexed by this turn in conversation. "He did fight, in the beginning," he replied after a while, voice quiet. "Shouted bloody murder until he'd ruined his voice. Then, of course, it would be healed by the next day and he'd do the same thing all over again. Broke his arm throwing himself against the glass. Twice, as I recall. I believe they had to tranquilize him just to make him sleep, and keep him under whenever he needed to recuperate."

Xander shivered slightly. _Okay, yeah. That was more what I had in mind... _

"So what happened?"

Giles shrugged helplessly. "The Initiative happened. Director Walsh may not believe her methods have had much effect, but if she took the time to look, it's quite obvious how much they've worn him down already."

"But... He seems alright to me. He still talks back and everything!"

"Defiance and that odd ability to beguile are among the few powers he does have left. And he knows it. Whether you recognise it or not, Spike is at his weakest right now. Whether _he _recognises it or not, he'll be looking for an ally."

_So... what? You expect me to just cosy up to the vampire and wait for him to bare his non-existent soul? _

"From what I've seen," Xander began his token protest, "he likes you a lot better than me. Why don't _you _be his 'ally' and get him to spill his guts?"

"Spike doesn't respect me. Nor do I possess the demonic magnetism we're counting on to... to charm him."

_Stupid magnetism... _Xander thought to himself uncharitably.


	6. In Trouble Now

**Title**: Sympathy For The Devil

**Authoress**: Sakuri

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spander slash. Slight AU. In a Sunnydale without Buffy, Spike is being held captive by the Initiative. When a newly de-souled Angelus arrives in town, he may be the only one with knowledge enough to help stop him. Enter Xander, new Initiative recruit, and the only person able to hold the vampire's interest for more than five minutes.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no one

**Chapter Six**: In Trouble Now

xxx

**Sakuri**: Song used: 'I'll Remember You' by Sophie Zelmani (taken from the Buffy soundtrack).

xxx

Saturday rolled around and Xander found his basement invaded.

His mother let the girls in without thought or warning, so they descended the stairs just in time for Xander to step from the bathroom clad in nothing but a precariously placed towel. He froze at the sound of girlish giggling, a thousand nightmares of standing naked in front of Math class bombarding his mind before he managed to get a grip on the situation.

Willow stood smiling sheepishly at him from the bottom step, Tara's face hidden against her shoulder. "This a bad time? Sorry we're a bit early..."

Trying to suppress the embarrassed flush spreading over his neck and chest, he edged back towards the relative safety of the bathroom, gesturing helplessly to the outfit he'd left waiting for him on the bed. "Uh, it's fine Wills. Just... Can someone...?"

The redhead moved to retrieve the dark jeans, plain white T, and red shirt from where they'd been placed, looking amused as she examined them before handing them over. "Hey! No Hawaiian print! My Xander's all growed up." She beamed, a moment before her pixie-like face pinched into a curious frown. "Also, have you been working out?"

Xander fairly wrestled the clothes from her, not at all liking the way green eyes were skimming over his exposed torso. "Heh, no no! Just... Just my natural manly physique..."

With that lame explanation taken care of, he darted hurriedly into the bathroom and away from the prying gaze that was entirely too pervy for a so called lesbian.

As he closed the door, he could hear Willow's anxious, "You think I should start working out?"

And Tara's soft, "No, baby, you look lovely..."

xxx

The Bronze was packed, as always filled with the high school and college students who insisted on frequenting the club, loyally ignoring the numerous unexplained disasters that had taken place there over the years. _The Bronze is just like that, though. You can forget, here._ In keeping, Xander felt himself relax almost as soon as he crossed the threshold.

The music was loud, the lights were flashing, and the floor was crowded. Immediately he was overcome by the wash of sensations. As he stepped inside, cigarette smoke stung his nose, but he didn't let it remind him of a certain bleach blonde. He concentrated instead on guiding his girls before him, steering towards their customary spot on the tattered couch near the bar. They took the two-seater and he sprawled out on the suit opposite.

"See?" Willow said as they flopped down into the cushions. "This is fun. Isn't this fun? Xander?"

He reassured her with a smile, trying to be heard over the music by shouting. "Yeah, it's great! I was overdue for a night out!"

"Damn straight, mister!"

Happy, Xander tilted his head back and closed his eyes, listening to the snippets of conversation that drifted his way and the female singer on stage, nice and mellow.

_"__...It's daybreak, and you are asleep  
I can hear you breathe now..."_

Peering through his lowered lashes, he watched as Tara leaned in to whisper something in her girlfriend's ear, something that made the redhead squirm and blush and grin like an idiot. Fingers entwined on the couch between them, a tiny gesture he thought was ridiculously intimate. All of a sudden, he felt painfully jealous.

_I want that. That intimacy. _

He slapped his knees in an attempt to break the mood, rising to his feet. "Drinks, ladies? Name your poison."

Taking their orders, he disappeared hurriedly in the direction of the bar, squeezing his way through the throng of dancing teenagers and humming along to the slightly melancholy tune as he went.

It didn't take long to procure the set of drinks that was his regular order, the bartender handing them over with a friendly nod that Xander returned. Gathering up the bottles and passing across the correct money, he turned to walk away – very nearly colliding with the man standing behind him in the cue. Blinking in surprise, he found he had to crane his neck to meet the other's eye.

"Oh, s-sorry. Didn't spill, did I?"

Dark eyes twinkled beneath a heavy brow. "Nah, boy, y'alright."

_Woah, what accent is that? Scottish? Sounds cool. _

Sidestepping, Xander made his way back to where they'd been sitting, depositing the drinks on the coffee table before moving off to find the girls. They were already on the dance floor, looking as delectable as always, slow dancing and wearing matching gooey expressions that instantly set off another pang of envy in Xander's chest.

Without hesitation he placed himself between them, dancing badly enough to make the blonde bite her lip and the redhead roll her eyes.

"And there I was thinking your rhythm might have improved along with your fashion sense," Willow teased lightly.

He ignored the jibe good naturedly. "So, wingwomen of mine, ready to work your magic?"

"Ooh, okay!" the redhead chirped, clapping her hands and looking around as if planning to grab hold of the first woman who passed within reach and shove her at Xander. "Anyone you like?"

He gave her a sceptical glance. "You do know how to _be _a wingwoman, don't you...?"

"Of course I do! ...Anyway, how hard can it be?"

Abruptly convinced that he'd live to regret this, he gave in and obediently began scanning the crowd. There were certainly enough girls to choose from, all glitter and make-up and attitude. Everywhere he looked, a plethora of blondes and brunettes and redheads like Willow, bumping and grinding like it was going out of fashion. He remembered watching Cordy on this very dance floor, fascinated and horny. Seemed like a lifetime ago.

He was just getting interested in a gyrating brunette when his gaze travelled past her and found itself focused on the guy from the bar. Xander blinked in surprise. The man stood head and shoulders above most of the people around him, broad, leather-clad shoulders giving the further impression of size. Gelled hair and white skin were painted Technicolor by the strobes, and black, overshadowed eyes stared directly back at Xander. As he watched, the man raised a beer bottle in mock salute. Without thinking, Xander half-waved in return.

"I think we have a winner," Tara whispered laughingly near his ear.

He broke eye contact to glare at the blonde. "I wish you'd stop casting aspersions on my sexuality," he chided. "He's just some guy I nearly spilled beer all over at the bar."

"Wow, Xander, tall dark and handsome much? Way to go!" Willow chimed in on his other side, voice way too innocent to be taken seriously.

Exasperated with the pair of them, though, Xander excused himself and began to meander across the floor, leaving behind the sound of amused titters.

_Man, I have got to get some guy friends..._

He danced as he moved, knowing his movements were out of sync and ungainly, but unable to find it in himself to care. It had been too long since he'd been free to cut loose like this. Who gave a damn if he made a fool of himself? He enjoyed this opportunity to be a bit carefree, enjoyed the incidental brush of bodies against his own.

_"...I'll remember you  
You will be there in my heart.  
I'll remember you,  
But that is all that I can do.  
But I'll remember..."_

As the song came to an end, the call of nature was pulling him up short. He reluctantly ceased his flailing dance moves – to the immense relief of those in the near vicinity – and headed quickly for the men's room. He was still singing the chorus as he stepped up to a urinal.

"I'll remember yoouu... You will be there in my _heart_..." His voice, not quite able to reach the higher notes, echoed unflatteringly around the tiled room. Wincing at the sound, he finished his business, zipped up and moved to one of the sinks.

"Nice voice ye got there."

Fighting down an unbecoming noise of fright, Xander looked over his shoulder to see the guy from the bar, now hovering in the restroom doorway. His bulk almost completely blocked the exit, and Xander suffered a very high school moment of intimidation at the sight of the much larger man, before reminding himself he was a skilled fighter nowadays, not a geeky freshman.

Keeping this firmly in mind he straightened up, wiping damp hands on his shirt front. "Sorry about that. Thought I was alone in here."

"Ah, don't mind me, lad. Sing away."

_Not Scottish. Irish. _

Xander smiled awkwardly. "Actually, I'm good. I'll, uh, be heading back, if I can just... just get past..." He edged pointedly towards the door, hoping the other would take the hint.

He didn't. Instead, the man wagged a finger at him thoughtfully. "You know, you remind me of someone. I just can't place who. Been niggling since I laid eyes on ye..."

"Huh? That so? Must have one of those faces, I suppose. If I can just...?"

Once again he was ignored, and now Xander was starting to feel annoyed. He turned his face away, bracing himself to snap at the guy, when he happened to glance at one of the mirrors above the row of sinks.

Beat.

_...Is it just me, or am I the only one in this room currently in possession of a reflection? _

_No reflection. Huh. _

_That means– _

He whipped his head back around and found he was two inches from ridges and fangs and beastial yellow eyes. Without having to think, he hurled himself backwards, allowing instinct to take over as he dropped into a crouch and scrambled for the stake strapped against his ankle.

But this vampire was faster than those he was used to. Before he'd even halfway completed the movement, it lashed out and sent him sprawling, the wind knocked out of him. Xander's chest heaved, fighting for air, but before he could take so much as a single breath, the vampire was hovering over him. As if he was nothing but a rag doll, it reached down and carelessly lifted him, and as he struggled and gasped uselessly he found himself slammed up against the restroom wall.

It waved the stake in front of his eyes tauntingly. "Ah now, what's this? You're far from a Slayer, boy, so what does the likes of you need with one of these? That why the demons in this town are all a bunch of scared little piss-ants, eh? Got young things like you strolling round with ideas above and beyond their feckin' station!" One hard throw sent the carefully carved stake smashing into the far wall, where it shattered into a thousand countless splinters.

Xander tried in vain to pry the vampire's fingers loose from his shirt collar. He might as well have been trying to break concrete. "Bastard!" he hissed instead from between gritted teeth.

_Oh god. This is it. This is how I'm going to kick the bucket...! _

"Now," the vampire said almost conversationally, giving him a little shake that cracked the back of Xander's head against the tiles. "Gotta figure out what's so strange about you, so... _familiar_."

With no more warning than that, it dipped its head and pressed its ridged face against Xander's neck. He bucked and struggled, trying not to scream as he waited expectantly for the burning pain of fangs tearing into his skin, but it never came. Instead –

The vampire inhaled, long and deep. Paused. Did it again. Scenting him.

_...Oh gross_.

After a long, long moment it pulled back and stared at him with wide yellow eyes, whispered something that made both of them freeze.

"You smell of Spike."

_Well, shit. _

The restroom door crashed open, admitting a group of rowdy teenage boys. They laughed and shouted amongst themselves, pushed and shoved, a party of some sorts. Xander's heart pounded as he waited to see what would happen, his every muscle trembling with tension. The vampire still had tight hold of him, fangs glistening dangerously and eyes studying him as if debating whether or not to go ahead and feed regardless of the witnesses.

One of the boys finally caught sight of them, snorted as he took in their position. "Fucking queers."

Vampiric features grudgingly shifted back to human, and the creature turned to cast a lethal glare in the speaker's direction. Doing so, he released Xander's shirt, and the human didn't hesitate to bolt for the door.

_Strategic retreat! Strategic retreat! _

He launched from the restroom and plunged into the crowd of dancers, shoving people out of the way as he frantically searched for Willow and Tara. Spotting his girls seated on the couches, he dived towards them, babbling his excuses before he was even in earshot.

"– and wasn't that fun? Come on, you two, grab your coats and let's hit the road! Don't wanna be keeping you hard working academic types up too late, do I? Move it, move it, move it!"

Willow stared at him in perplexity, drink raised halfway to her mouth. "But we only just got here!"

"Yeah. We didn't even get to set you up with anyone yet!"

Xander was barely listening, busy pulling them to their feet and physically placing their coats around their shoulders. "Hurry up now, ladies. There you go, that's it."

"Xander! What's got into you–?"

He gave Willow a powerful shove in the direction of the door, effectively silencing her. Sticking close to the two confused females, he risked a glance over his shoulder just as they ducked out of The Bronze.

The dark eyed vampire was once again leaning on the bar, regarding him intently. Before Xander could look away, he raised his drink in another salute.

xxx

Having dropped the girls off back at their dorm room and somehow escaped without any kind of decent explanation for his behaviour, Xander had then hot-footed it to the Initiative building. He hadn't bothered calling on Giles, instead storming down to The Basement unescorted.

Currently he skidded to a halt near the end of the corridor, stopping in front of the familiar cell and peering inside.

Spike lay on the floor with his back to the glass, still asleep. He twitched when Xander slammed a hand against the barrier. "Hostile 17! Wake up! Hostile 17, that is an order! _Spike_!"

The vampire growled low in his throat and rolled onto his back, head lolling far enough to the side to glare in Xander's direction. "What is it, whelp? Ever heard of letting the dead rest in peace?"

The human took a breath in the hopes of composing himself. "You said you could smell things on me, right? What do I smell of right now?"

"What the –?" Spike struggled to sit up, looking pissed off and only half awake. "What the bloody hell are you wittering on about now?"

"Smell me!"

_Huh. Well __**there's**__ a sentence I never thought I'd have to say... _

The blonde looked equally confused, staring at Xander like he'd grown a second head. Slowly, as if suspecting he'd heard wrong, he clambered to his feet and shuffling towards the glass where the ventilation holes were drilled.

Xander did the same, standing as close to the vampire as possible with the barrier between them. "Just tell me... What do I smell like?"

Blue eyes stared up at him in contemplation for a few seconds before closing as the vampire scented the air. "Beer. Smokes. Perfume – you got yourself a bird, do ya?"

"Shut up. What else?"

"Now, now, play nice. Let's see. Car exhaust. Disinfectant. _Cherry scented shampoo_, you soddin' girl. Bit of –"

He stopped speaking, frowned as if doubting himself. Xander watched as Spike pressed himself as close to the glass as possible, almost clambering up to better reach the holes above him.

Then, suddenly, he changed into game face.

"Angelus! You smell of _Angelus_!"

They stared at each other in shared astonishment, both absorbing the implications of the revelation.

_Then it really __**was **__him..._

"So you two met, did you?" Spike whispered with a note of disbelief. "Still haven't caught him though." It wasn't a question.

Xander shook his head, too disturbed to remember who he was talking to and why he shouldn't. "N-no. He was at The Bronze. He had me, but then he stopped because... because..." His gaze flickered up to meet the curious golden eyes regarding him from the cell. "Because of you."

The vampire's face lit up in realisation. "He knows you're connected to me, now."

"Yeah... I-I guess so..."

A low chuckle escaped the vampire as he backed into the centre of his cell, spreading his arms out wide and, almost playfully, beginning to slowly spin on the spot. "Not long now. Not long at all. Told you he'd find me, didn't I?"

Angry and afraid, Xander shoved himself away from the barrier, flicked off the lights in the cell just for spite, and turned to stalk along the corridor, his thoughts whirling.

_I didn't recognise him. _

_Shit, I didn't __**recognise **__him! _

_He's a vampire – he's like, __**the **__vampire – and I didn't __**recognise**__ him! _

_Oh my god, Giles was right! That's one hell of a blind spot, Harris! I keep expecting to know the bad guy by their horns or fangs or black hats, not bump into one cueing at a bar in a nightclub! _

He'd almost reached the door at the end of the corridor when Spike's voice drifted to him.

"You're in trouble now, pet..."


	7. Sedated

**Title**: Sympathy For The Devil

**Authoress**: Sakuri

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spander slash. Slight AU. In a Sunnydale without Buffy, Spike is being held captive by the Initiative. When a newly de-souled Angelus arrives in town, he may be the only one with knowledge enough to help stop him. Enter Xander, new Initiative recruit, and the only person able to hold the vampire's interest for more than five minutes.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no one

**Chapter Seven**: Sedated

xxx

**Sakuri**: Song used: 'I Wanna Be Sedated' by the Ramones. Bit of angst and violence in this chap.

xxx

They tossed him back inside without ceremony, door slammed shut behind him and the electric, reinforced lock activated. They needn't have bothered. Could have left the thing wide open and waiting, and Spike still wouldn't have had the power to crawl through it.

He lay there helplessly as his body tried to shake itself apart, waves of agony surging through him, breaking over him. Unable to get up and try to shake it off because of the tranqs lingering in his system. This was the worst it had ever been. Of all the things they'd done to him, all the things they'd injected him with in the name of science – things that made him drunk, made him hyper, changed his moods, left him unconscious for days, or one humiliating experiment that had left him retching and heaving, trying to expel his non-existent stomach contents like he was some pathetic human with a hangover. Didn't matter. This was worse.

_Holy water. _

_Shit... Wankers pumped me full of holy water..._

There was nothing scientific about this that he could see. This was torture, plain and simple. Malice. Sadism. He'd known that from the way they watched him thrash in drugged protest, dragging out the moment as the fuckers in white coats filled up the syringe with that glittering pure liquid, more deadly to him than any measure of acid.

Then they'd put it in his arm, in his blood, and Spike couldn't remember anything but agony ever since. Naively, he'd thought – hoped – that with the whelp interviewing him of late, the other forms of 'interrogation' would be put on hold. Not so. God knows what he'd told them as he'd struggled and suffered up in that lab of theirs. Couldn't control himself properly with it shredding his insides. The pain was bigger than him, a separate entity, impossible to get away from. He wanted to writhe and rage and claw at himself until he bled it all out across the pristine floor, but the tranquilisers kept him immobile.

He felt his face shift into his true visage, against his will. His chest contracted painfully as he gasped for breath, forgetting in his distress that the action was pointless. A scream was rising in his throat but he wouldn't let it out. Refused to. The last shred of his rational thought told him not to show how much the treatment was affecting him. They were watching, somewhere. And if they thought they'd found something to truly weaken him, they'd do it again, again, and again until he was nothing but a drooling wreck who'd do whatever they said, answer whatever they asked.

_Can't allow that. Keep it together. You're the Big bloody Bad! Had worse things done to you– _

_no I haven't no I haven't never this bad __**never **_

– _just soddin' well keep it together! Concentrate. On anything. Anything else. Anything at all... _

With over a hundred years of history, Spike was a fairly experienced vampire. Couldn't say he hadn't seen his share of torture. Back during those years right after his turning, Dru had taken into her addled little head to 'shape him up' into a 'real' demon. That had been tough. And Angelus, bastard that he was, had delightedly taken up the task when she'd grown bored, with a finesse and intensity not to be rivalled.

Spike had come close to breaking, before he found ways to deal.

Not so far removed from William in those days, reciting poetry in his head had been something to focus on, something that removed mind from body for as long as necessary. He wondered briefly if he could remember a sonnet or two...

_Sod that. _

Ramones lyrics flew through his head instead, bitty and fragmented to begin with, until he gathered himself enough to force the words through gritted teeth.

"T-twenty four hours to... go. Wanna _fucking_ be sedated." Pause to gasp, bite his lip until the fangs pierced flesh. "Nothin' t-to do, nowhere to g– _oh bollocks_!"

Useless. It was useless. Couldn't distract himself from this, not when the pain was in him, _inside _him, inescapable. His unbeating heart was burning away in his chest, dissolving in the wash of holy water. Everything within him was being agonisingly seared clean, seared away.

_Of all the ways I thought I'd go... Not this... _

Finally his willpower was no longer enough. He sobbed, once, and then the corridor rang as Spike _howled_ his torment.

xxx

"You're worrying over nothing, G-Man."

"Xander, please. I've told you, you're welcome to address me by my given name, but that infernal nickname –"

"Point is, I have not been 'beguiled', as you so British-ly put it."

Giles adjusted his glasses as they walked through the halls of the Initiative base, obviously in disagreement. "I just want you to be _careful_. You mustn't forget what he is. Ever. To see you display such... caring... for his wellbeing –"

"Oh, ew, Giles! Look, I wasn't being 'caring', I'm just not sadistic. I would have thought that's a good thing..." Xander shook his head, feeling chastised and defensive all at once. "Anyway, you're talking about this like he actually has some kind of power over me with this 'beguiling' thing."

"Well, Spike _is _the childe of Drusilla, who was notoriously able to enthral her victims."

_...And you didn't think to tell me this __**before**__?_

Outwardly, Xander chose not to acknowledge the comment as they neared the entrance to The Basement. The soldier at the door gave a nod of recognition as they approached, by now regarding them as regular visitors.

"Might have some difficulty today," the young man confided as they reached him. "Something's set them off."

They opened the door and immediately Xander knew what he'd meant. The place was positively _deafening_. Inhuman shrieks and screams and growls emerged from almost every occupied cell, the sounds bouncing relentlessly around the brightly lit corridor. Beside him, Giles clapped his hands over his ears, and Xander was fighting not to do the exact same.

_Nails on a chalk board times a hundred! What the hell is happening? _

The ex-librarian was trying to say something to him, but there was absolutely no chance of being heard over the din. He gave up and pointed along the rows of cells, gesturing urgently. Not really understanding what he was trying to communicate but nodding nevertheless, Xander took off briskly, Giles hurrying behind him. The screams grew worse as they went – one in particular, raw and piercing...

Finally, Xander broke into a run, pelting down the corridor with the sinking feeling that he knew the source of distress.

He skidded to a halt in front of Spike's cell just in time to witness the vampire give a thrash that rolled him onto his back. Game face was the _least _disturbing aspect of the picture he presented. Howl after howl tore through the lethal fangs, jaw distended and his wide, unseeing eyes burning the brightest gold Xander had ever seen. His spine arched up from the floor so forcefully that a human might have been in danger of damaging something. As it was, the vampire only added a keen to the awful sounds of torment he was making, such a primal, unguarded sound that Xander felt his skin prickle and nausea clench his stomach.

Giles caught up, panting and looking astonished at the sight he was confronted with. Xander turned to him in alarm. "What the hell's wrong with him?"

"I... I..."

"Giles!"

The man snapped back to himself, pulling together the tattered shreds of his composure. Once again playing the part of the professional, he quickly grasped the chart at the side of Spike's cell, flicking it open and rifling through the pages until he reached the latest entries. Xander watched expectantly, whole body vibrating with nerves shredded by the sound of pained shrieking. It didn't help to see Giles pale dramatically.

"Dear Lord..."

"What? _What_?"

The ex-librarian gazed into the cell over the top of his glasses, expression faintly appalled. "There's... there's holy water in his blood."

"_Why_?"

"I really haven't the faintest... My God..."

Spike sobbed from his position on the floor, one hand weakly clawing at his chest, and Xander felt himself recoil from the spectacle. Didn't matter that he despised the vampire, didn't matter that he deserved some kind of punishment for what he was. This was disgusting to watch. He made a decision.

"How do we stop it?"

Giles looked at him with both pity and incredulity. "Xander, there's nothing we can do. It's in his _blood_. It's too late. He... he may be strong enough to survive..."

_In his blood... In his blood... _

A plan of action appeared fully formed in Xander's brain and he didn't stop to question it. Residual soldier spirit slammed to the fore and he found himself issuing orders in a cool voice.

Pointing at the intercom on the other wall, he shoved a surprised Giles towards it. "Get some fresh blood down here, enough to replace what's in him now. Human."

"But –"

"Do it, Giles. _Now_."

The man hesitated only another moment before hurrying over and pressing the button that connected him to the soldiers outside The Basement. While he busied himself conveying the urgency of his request, Xander unhooked the restraints he carried with him on his belt. Checking the chart, he found the code that would enable him to open the electric lock on the cell and started to type it in.

"They're on their– Xander, what are you _doing_? You can't go in there!"

Xander felt a hand clasp his shoulder, trying to pull him back, but he carelessly shrugged off the hold. A green light flashed on the keypad, and the lock audibly clicked open.

"Xander! Agent Harris! This is madness, he could hurt you –"

He held up the restraints. "I'll tie him down."

"It's not worth the risk –"

"He's no good to us if he's dust, is he?" They glared at each other stubbornly until another gut-wrenching scream from the vampire tore Xander's attention away. Bracing himself, he pulled open the door and stepped through.

"What are you going to do?" Giles called to him angrily.

"Just watch," he grunted back, not having time for explanations.

But despite his confident words, he had to force himself to cross the small space between the corridor and where the vampire lay twitching. Spike was still in game face and looked more than half crazed. There was no recognition at all as he turned feral eyes on Xander and snarled.

_What are you thinking? How dumb can you get? Run while you still can, moron! _

But he didn't. Hoping against hope the vampire was still sedated enough not to put up a fight, he dropped swiftly to his knees and reached out. Spike shuddered and jerked but didn't – couldn't – pull away. First thing first, Xander turned him over, grabbed his wrists, and made short work of binding them behind his back.

He froze for a moment as he realised the vampire's skin was coated in a fine layer of ash.

_Oh my god, he's dusting. _

He flipped Spike over again and searched his belt and pockets for something sharp. The stake was the only thing he had on him, and as he took it in hand, terror and awful longing warred in the vampire's golden eyes.

"Do it... do it do it do it..." The rasping voice, devoid of accent, lisped through elongated fangs and set Xander's frayed nerves even further on edge.

"Shut up," he snapped. "I'm not going to stake you, just be quiet." _I'd warn him this is going to hurt, but I'm not even sure he can feel any more pain._

Xander closed his eyes for a second, bit his lip, and steeled himself to what he was about to do. Then, without further ado, he plunged the stake into Spike's thigh.

The renewed scream resounded through the small room, crashing over the human until his own head pounded. Blood spurted, unnaturally cool in temperature as it covered his hands and arms and even splashed up against his face as he withdrew the weapon. He'd struck the artery with unerring accuracy.

"Sorry sorry sorry sorry," he muttered nonsensically, brain not registering that this was a creature he regularly hunted and killed, only that he'd just stabbed someone and was about to do it again.

Shifting position, he moved to the vampire's other leg and lifted the stake, trying not to gag at the vivid pool of bright crimson already covering the white floor, smeared all over both of them. He struck for a second time and Spike's head slammed back into the floor, throat working but no sound emerging beyond choked gasps.

_Should have cut his wrists before I tied them. Would have hurt less. Too late now. _

He wondered if that would be enough for his plan to work, pulling back and watching anxiously. Spike was bleeding profusely, panting and twisting where he lay. Game face morphed to human then back again, and Xander couldn't help but be fascinated.

What he wasn't expecting, though, was for the vampire to look him dead in the eyes and whisper, "Again."

He blinked. "What?"

"Get it out of me, get it the fuck out of me! Again, Xander!" And before the human's stunned gaze, he tilted his head to the side and offered the artery in his throat.

Experiencing an irrational burst of gratitude that the vampire understood what he was trying to do, Xander was quick to comply. He shuffled along Spike's body, knees sliding in the blood pool, until he was close enough to press the stake to his neck. Once there, he hesitated long enough for Spike to unleash a frustrated growl. "Won't bite won't bite," he promised desperately, barely on this side of coherency.

Nodding, and permitting the fleeting hope that he was doing this right, Xander jerked the stake downwards, piercing the spot he knew a vampire would aim for. More blood flowed. Spike gasped. Footsteps pounded to a halt outside the cell.

Xander looked up, saw Giles looking shocked and sickened. Next to him the young soldier who'd greeted them had just arrived with half a dozen or so bags of O positive. The kid took one look at the spectacle within the cell and went green.

Xander ignored them both, up and clutching the stash of blood bags in a moment. As he turned to make his way back to Spike, he saw afresh the scene and understood what was causing their expressions of disgust. It looked like the site of a massacre, white walls and floor painted obscenely scarlet. Judging by the sheer volume of spilled blood, a human would most certainly be dead by now. He could only hope it was enough to keep a vampire alive.

Returning to his former spot, he took up one of the bags and held it so Spike could see. He wasn't granted the opportunity to open it, though, as the vampire instead chose simply to lunge upwards and sink his fangs through the plastic. Xander had to look away at that, but he faithfully kept his hand in place until the bag was emptied. He offered the next, performing the process over again, and in this way they methodically worked their way through the remaining bags.

When he was finally done, Spike fell back and didn't move. Xander watched closely as his face resumed its human mask.

_Heh. Can't exactly say he just looks like he's sleeping, not with the suspicious red stains around his mouth and the big gaping neck wound. _

But said neck wound was already tightening up and had ceased its sluggish bleeding. Further examination proved this was also the case with the stab wounds at his thighs. That was good. Trying to ignore the sense of surrealism, Xander performed his last act of mercy by sliding his arms beneath the vampire's knees and shoulders, staggering to his feet and lifting Spike out of the pool of tainted – _or should that be purified?_ – blood. He deposited him again in a relatively clean corner of the cell, paused long enough to undo the restraints, and was making for the exit before the other could stir.

Giles slammed the door behind him as soon as he stepped into the corridor, jabbing in the code that would reactivate the lock. Turned on him.

"Xander, that was the most _irresponsible_... What were you _thinking_...? Of all the...!"

Xander wasn't listening anyway. He was dazedly staring in the direction of Spike's cell, gaze flicking between his own reflection in the glass – blood-spattered and panic-stricken – and the unconscious vampire sprawled on the floor.

_I just saved his life... _

_I just saved a __**vampire's **__life... _

_Something is __**seriously **__wrong with this picture. _


	8. Home Truths

**Title**: Sympathy For The Devil

**Authoress**: Sakuri

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spander slash. Slight AU. In a Sunnydale without Buffy, Spike is being held captive by the Initiative. When a newly de-souled Angelus arrives in town, he may be the only one with knowledge enough to help stop him. Enter Xander, new Initiative recruit, and the only person able to hold the vampire's interest for more than five minutes.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no one

**Chapter Eight**: Home Truths

xxx

Director Walsh sighed as she listened to the two men fighting the same points for the fourth time over. Agent Harris, still a fearsome sight after the debacle down in The Basement, looked positively livid as he followed the fleeing Angleman around the room, gesturing furiously.

"_I _was making _progress_, you jerk! He'd started _talking _to me! _Now _how cooperative do you think he's going to be?"

Dr Angleman backed up, raising his hands defensively. "It was a perfectly valid experiment! I'll have you know we made plenty of... of very important discoveries!"

Harris sneered. "Like what? Vampire plus Holy Water equals Big Pile of Dust? Huh. Funny. Thought we knew that much already."

"It was an interrogation technique, _Agent_. We need answers from that leech and we're not going to get them with your precious heart-to-hearts!"

"I –"

"_Enough_!"

The pair fell silent and looked at her in surprise. Trying to soothe her own temper as she ran a hand down the front of her lab coat, Director Walsh slowly resumed her seat and motioned for them to do the same. Squabbling children, both of them. She turned first to Angleman.

"Agent Harris is correct. The procedure was excessive – and what's more, I did _not_ sign off on it."

"But I thought –"

"Your behaviour almost resulted in the termination of one of our most valuable Hostiles. You were careless and unprofessional and you _acted without permission_."

"I... I'm sorry, I just –"

"From now on, you will conduct your experiments and behavioural analysis on more expendable test subjects. Leave Hostile 17 alone. Dismissed."

Angleman gaped at her for a moment before he managed to compose himself, looking highly affronted as he left the room with a curt nod. Harris snorted scornfully at his departure, riled beyond maintaining his respectful demeanour even before his superior.

She studied him in the ensuing silence. He was still covered head to toe in drying vampire blood, which came off him when he moved in clouds of red dust. Her office was a mess with it, the young man a vision from a horror story. To her surprise, she found the sight of him quite unnerved her.

"Congratulations on successfully rectifying the situation, Agent. Very... innovative."

He glanced at her through a tangled fringe and nodded.

"You said you were making progress with Hostile 17. Mister Giles agrees. He even says the vampire has taken something of a liking to you."

Harris shrugged, reverting to the self-deprecating boy she'd first met. "He likes tormenting me, if that counts."

"Certainly the scraps of information you've reported are more than anyone else has managed to gather. And your own encounter with Angelus proves, at the very least, that Hostile 17 told you the truth about his sire's choice of lifestyle."

He stared at her, waiting for the point.

The Director leaned across the desk towards him. "I've stopped Angleman's interferences, now you do the rest. Make him _trust _you, Agent Harris."

Dark eyes narrowed thoughtfully, and in a rare moment of perception he replied, "This isn't just about Angelus anymore, is it?"

She smiled grimly. "Angelus is still, for the moment, our primary concern. The body count is rising, and we're having a difficult time controlling the public panic. His mutilations are getting worse, some victims not even drained, just killed for the joy of it. But yes, in this matter, you happen to be correct."

"So what other uses would Spike trusting me have?"

Director Walsh raised a pointed eyebrow at the nickname that slipped easily from the young man's lips. "The uses of _Hostile 17 _may be discussed at a later date, Agent. For now, be content to do as you're told."

He stiffened at the reprimand, tried to look contrite but only reaching sullen. "Yes. I will."

"Good. Now go and clean up before you stain anything else."

xxx

Dressed now in his civilian clothes with hair still wet from the shower, Xander made his way wearily back down into The Basement. He felt bone tired, wanting nothing more than to go home and sleep for a week. But no. Instead here he was, traipsing back down the white corridor, ignoring the hostile growls from the demons he passed by and trying to decide how, exactly, he was going to carry out the Director's latest orders.

_Make him trust me. Hah! How the hell do I do that? I hate him. He hates me. I'm one of the guys keeping him locked up in here, he'd kill me if he got half a chance. Quarter of a chance. Itsy-bitsy __**fraction **__of a chance. Why would he ever __**trust **__me? He wouldn't! He __**shouldn't**__! This is going to be impossible... _

None of this mental rant was betrayed in his expression, however. He was the picture of calm as he drew near Cell 17, inwardly bracing himself for the macabre scene he expected to be met with. He was spared the sight, though. Someone had cleaned up in his absence; he could smell the chemical tang of disinfectant and bleach. The room was once again bright, bare white – the only patch of colour being the vampire huddled on the floor in a corner.

No one had bothered cleaning _him_. Clothes were torn and stained beyond repair, blond hair ran through with red. He didn't look up as Xander approached but stayed frozen where he was, slumped against the left wall at the point nearest the glass, forehead resting against it and hands limply in his lap.

The position made him look vulnerable, and Xander wondered distractedly if he could use it to his advantage on the whole trust thing.

Without a word he came to a halt before the cell, roughly aligning himself with the vampire, and slid down the opposite wall until he sat cross-legged on the floor. On a level. He looked determinedly at his knees, careful not to stare, careful not to speak until spoken to, careful not to invade the other's personal space (a concept made void by the glass barrier, but acknowledged on principle). There was a time, not long ago, when he couldn't have done this. Couldn't have sat in awkward, aggressive silence without giving in to the urge to babble mindlessly, relieve the tension, crack a tactless joke. But the Initiative had taught him patience along with everything else, and he drew on every last reserve of the stuff now.

Maybe twenty minutes passed in that awful wordlessness before the vampire spoke, and even then it was little more than a subdued mutter.

"Should've staked me."

Xander blinked, jerking himself from his trance-like state and briefly wondering if he'd imagined the statement. Took a chance. "You think?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I do. Put us all out of our misery, wouldn't it?"

_Probably. _

"Thought you planned on getting out of here."

A low, verging on subsonic growl emanated from the vampire, and Xander felt it in his chest rather than heard it. Spike still didn't move, but gold-ringed eyes slid angrily towards him. "Don't humour me."

"I-I'm not – I mean, I... Sorry."

An unimpressed snort was the only response to his sheepish apology, and the human quickly reassessed the approach he'd planned on taking.

_Okay. So. No playing a part or he'll see right through it. No fake sympathy. That leaves... what, exactly? _

One of Spike's hands encircled his wrist, twisting and rubbing as he slowly, steadily rid himself of the layer of ash Xander had noticed earlier. They both watched with morbid fascination as the pale substance drifted down to sprinkle the black denim of his jeans.

"Are you... You okay now?" Xander ventured hesitantly. "Not gonna go _poof _or anything?"

An eloquent glare was sent his way. _Translation: fuck off. _

"Nah, pet, you put me back together good and proper." He didn't sound at all pleased about that fact. He sounded, in fact, downright disgusted. "Next time, do me a favour and shove –"

"There won't be a next time."

The vampire blinked, finally rousing himself enough to turn his head and reveal the weary, confused expression he wore. "What?"

Xander shrugged, examined his knees again. "I spoke to the Director. No more holy water. No more... anything. Just talking to me."

Narrowed eyes. "Why would you do that?"

"Like I said to Giles, you're no good to us dust."

Spike sneered and looked away again. "Bloody humans. Cold blooded bastards, every one of you, yet _I'm _the one locked up for being a monster."

"You _are_ a monster," had slipped out before Xander could realise how counterproductive such a sentence might prove.

"Yeah. That I am, pet. Killed without a second thought, me. Killed to eat, to survive, to protect, to avenge. Instinct, innit? Food chain, survival of the fittest, way I'm built – whatever you wanna call it. But humans... Christ, you lot could teach demons a thing or two, let me tell you. Never realised it til recently, mind. Thought you were all convenient little Happy Meals on legs, but we should be taking god damn _lessons _from the likes of you."

Xander rolled his eyes. "That's not true. We're not like –"

"No, you're not like us. Like I said, we kill for _reasons_. Don't regret it, don't lie about it, don't justify it. Don't. Care." Spike was suddenly on his knees facing the human, palms pressed flat against the glass. "But I can honestly say I've never pushed a body towards death over and over and fucking over, allowing them to get so close they _beg _for it, before pulling back and doing it all again. I swear, if Angelus does find me here, I don't think he'll wanna get me out as much as join your bloody club."

"No –"

"Oh, I know, I know. Not malicious, is it? All pure science, this. You're _studying _me. Nothing cruel in it, course not. Wanna share your discoveries, pet? Wanna tell me what the holy water was about? What it proved? What about the crucifixes and all the other religious tokens, eh? Even _I_ didn't know they _all_ burned, gotta hand you that. Feeding me infected blood, that was new. The vivisection –"

"Stop –"

"That one's my favourite. What did my heart look like when you cut me open? My stomach? Everything all shrivelled in there or –"

"Spike, _stop_!"

Xander was on his feet, one hand clenched anxiously in his damp hair as he tried to rid himself of the images the words had conjured. He took a breath, felt sick.

The vampire was a picture of scorn as he spent a few more moments glaring, before slumping back down into his seated position, head bowed so that wavy blond hair concealed his face. "See, pet?" his voice emerged, curiously dispassionate. "Least I'm honest bout what I am. Monster, you said. Fine. What does that make you lot then?"

There was tension. Silent tension. Xander didn't want to look at the other, furious with him, furious _for _him, and barely in a state of mind to understand the difference between the two. He felt... polluted by the things Spike was telling him, not wanting to believe but... believing.

"What did you _think _went on in this place?"

_Not that. Shit, not that... _

"I... I didn't know. I've never been allowed down here before..."

Snort. "Bloody rookie..."

"But I stopped it. I spoke to the Director, it won't happen again –"

"Yeah, right up until the point I give you what you want, then I'm fair game again." Spike shook his head, raked his fingers through unkempt hair. "Anyway, doesn't mean same thing's not being done to every other demon locked up in here, does it? You ever spoken to one of 'em way you're talking to me now? Some are harmless, you know that? They had lives out there, human friends, jobs. Never hurt anything, just happen to be built a bit different. Think _they _deserve to be sliced up and tormented the way you try to tell yourself I do? Eh, pet?"

"Shut up..." There was no conviction in his voice, however.

_He's lying. Demons are never harmless. They wouldn't be in here otherwise. _

"Prejudiced little tosser, aren't ya?"

"I have reason," Xander rasped back. "I don't need a lecture on morality from a vampire."

Spike only shook his head in resignation. "Need it from someone. This place isn't meant for you. Even I can see that. You're better. White Hat through and through. You'll never fit in here."

_Is this supposed to be a compliment or an insult? Is he playing mind games with me? _

He settled on saying simply, "You don't know me."

The vampire smiled grimly. "Know enough. How many of your _colleagues _would have done for me what you did tonight, and how many would have watched with no small amount of satisfaction while I burned up from the inside out? Think we both know the answer to that, don't we? Hm. Only reason I'm still around is 'cause, despite whatever they've tried to drill into that pretty little head of yours, you're still an incurable sodding good guy – and I damn sure don't know whether to thank you or hate you for that."

_Mind games. Definitely playing mind games..._

"I didn't do it to _save _you, yanno," the human snapped defensively. "I told you, you're just no good to us otherwise."

Blue eyes slowly rose to meet his own, and suddenly, out of nowhere, the spark of mischievous amusement was restored there. Spike flashed a perfect smile and drawled in that low tone, "You tell yourself whatever gets you through the night, pet, and the truth'll be our dirty little secret, yeah?"

"What truth?"

The vampire rose fluidly to his feet so they could stand face to face. "You like me, Xanderrr." There was that purr again. "You _despise _me, but you _like _me too."

Xander blinked in surprise, almost shocked into laughter. "I– Don't be deluded. Why would I _ever _like you, Spike?"

A sly chuckle rumbled in the other's chest. "Maybe I _beguiled _you, naughty, bad thing that I am..."

_He __**did **__overhear us at some point. How much else has he heard? _

Annoyed, unnerved, emotionally off balance, Xander's patience had reached its limit. He was too tired to deal with Spike's unpredictable mood swings, his indecipherable games and casual lies.

Sighing, he stepped back from the cell. "I'll be back some other time."

"Oh I'm counting on it, pet," Spike called after him as he began to walk away. "Highlight of my bloody day, you are!"

Xander refused to look back.


	9. Breakthrough

**Title**: Sympathy For The Devil

**Authoress**: Sakuri

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spander slash. Slight AU. In a Sunnydale without Buffy, Spike is being held captive by the Initiative. When a newly de-souled Angelus arrives in town, he may be the only one with knowledge enough to help stop him. Enter Xander, new Initiative recruit, and the only person able to hold the vampire's interest for more than five minutes.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no one

**Chapter Nine**: Breakthrough

xxx

Sunnydale was lame.

Angelus had never been overly fond of Americanisms, but he found this particular adjective entirely apt.

_Sunnydale __**is **__lame. So much for the so called Hellmouth... _

It hadn't taken him long to exchange his useless fledgling minions for some of the more experienced demonic contacts that still populated the town, once he'd finally managed to root them out – a task harder than originally expected. Everyone in Sunnydale had an unfortunate, unbecoming habit of striving to stay under the radar. Angelus – last fully conscious when he and his immediate vampiric family had happily kept most of Europe under the thumb – couldn't conceive of the concept. He'd found himself in the undignified position of trawling the backstreet bars and dens that still catered to demonic society, angry with them for skulking in the darkness and angry with himself for needing such cowards.

But it had paid off. Eventually. He'd run into a Kaliff demon named Vic who'd been willing to talk. None too bright, but all the more cooperative for it. Sitting there in some dingy little bar surrounded by demons on hard times, Angelus had listened with growing scepticism and annoyance as he was told of the human soldiers who controlled Sunnydale these days, just as efficient and twice as ruthless as any Slayer as they went about making a name for themselves killing or capturing any demon unlucky enough to get in their way. All the nests had been wiped out, the old families decimated, the covens broken and the clubs raided. He himself was the first Master to remain free for any significant period of time after crossing the town border.

That, naturally, had led to questions of Spike. And yes, Vic had remembered seeing him, albeit briefly, and had grimly predicted his current whereabouts – which essentially amounted to dust on the wind or playing lab rat in some secret underground prison. Angelus hadn't believed it, not at first. This was _Spike_, after all. His defiant, warmongering, unstoppable childe. The thought of him being locked up by humans like any helpless zoo animal simply refused to compute.

But then he'd encountered that... _boy_.

The one who recognised vampires and carried a stake and smelled of gunpowder and Spike. The little child soldier who thought he could play games with not one but two Master vampires and live to tell the tale.

Now Angelus was in something of a quandary. At last he'd acquired some idea of Spike's predicament and even happened across a tangible link to his wayward childe in the form of the young soldier. All that was left now was to decide how he was going to go about solving such a predicament – if, indeed, he did anything at all. Looking at the pitiful state of the demons around him and his own meagre resources, he did sometimes wonder if it wasn't wise to just leave Spike to his fate and instead concentrate his efforts on rounding up the female half of his family. Certainly it would be less hazardous. What was he going to do, anyway? Take on a miniature army of humans all by himself over _Spike_? Not likely.

It was an incident in a bar that decided him on the matter.

The vampire was once again sat with Vic, bored out of his mind as he listened to the Kaliff waxing maudlin into his drink, wanting to snap his neck just to stop the whinging but reminding himself that, so far, no one else proved willing to talk to him.

"I used to be a working citizen, you know," Vic was currently muttering, running a hand over his spiked face. "Used to be a debt collector, before the boss got taken."

Angelus nodded without comment, sliding the tip of his finger through a small pool of beer on the table in front of him.

"Now what am I supposed to do? Man, just look around! _Everyone's _out of work. The way things are, demons are unemployable. No one dares raise a finger against humans these days."

"I do," the vampire said quietly, idly pricking his thumb on the point of a lowered fang, bored.

"Well, you're one of the few, mate. Never thought I'd wish for a Slayer in these parts, but least _she _wouldn't be able to keep us all down like this."

"Yeah, she's real good like that." Angelus smiled to himself, remembering his last encounter with the blond thing up in LA. Sweet girl. Sickeningly so. Dumb enough to go and fall in love with a vampire, though, even if it was only his own pathetically harmless alter ego.

"Still," he brought himself back to the subject at hand. "They're only humans. Alright, humans with big guns, but so what?" He glanced around the barroom, took in the array of species and began ticking off fingers. "Between you, you've got – what? – strength, speed, venom, magic, opposable thumbs, something... slimy. Why don't you fight back?"

Vic shook his head. "You don't get it, Angelus – can I call you Angel?"

"_No_."

"Okay, okay. Sorry. Well, anyway. Like I was saying, you don't get it. I mean sure, we got all those powers, but only... individually, you know? They fight in numbers, we don't."

"Why not?"

"Ah, man, look at us!" The Kaliff gestured in exasperation at the sullen, destitute demons scattered in clusters around them. "Some of us have nothing to eat without human blood or flesh, so we starve. We fight each other from being cooped up together with nothing to hunt. We wander about like headless chickens cause the damn soldiers targeted any one of us with the slightest ounce of authority. That's why they took that boy of yours. Spike."

The vampire grinned unpleasantly. "Spike. Authority. Right."

Vic shrugged. "He was a Master, and we'll take what we can get."

"What do you mean?"

The horned demon leaned closer, as if sharing a confidence. "We need a leader."

In a second, Angelus was on his feet, open hands raised warningly. "Woah, boyo, I think I know where you're going with this, and the answer is _no_."

"But –"

"But nothing." He turned on his booted heel and made his way over toward the reptilian bartender, followed by a trailing Vic. He ordered another pint of imported Guinness before turning back to his companion, Irish accent coming on stronger in his annoyance. "Hate to break it to ye, but none o' this is my problem. Just wanted a couple o' questions answered, and ye were nice enough to oblige. Think I'll be on my way pretty soon, as it happens."

"But you're a Master vampire!" Vic thumped the bar so hard the wood creaked in protest. "We're prepared to listen, to take orders, if you'd just help us –"

"Help you _what_? Take on this Initiative? Not going to happen."

The Kaliff looked frustrated. "But you want Spike, don't you?"

Angelus pretended to consider. "You know, I'm really beginning to think I could take him or leave him..." Picking up his glass, he made to turn away from the bar, only to stop dead as his escape was hindered by the ring of demons now surrounding him. He sighed, noting the same determined expressions on their faces as Vic wore, guessing they'd had this little coup planned. "I really don't want to do this..."

A Carnyss demon directly in front of him growled in what he seemed to think was a threatening manner. "We need you. We need _someone_. We're dying out without help."

The vampire shrugged unhelpfully. "So? Leave. I'm sure there are plenty of other peaceful American towns with white picket fences to burn down and 2.5 average children to –"

"We don't want to leave!" the Carnyss protested angrily. "This is the Hellmouth! _They _should be the ones to go!" The sentiment was loudly supported by his fellows.

Angelus waited until the hoots and snarls and stamping of feet had subsided, allowed himself to look unimpressed. "Look. I'm only going to say this once more. You want to start a war against the humans, be my guests. I encourage it, in fact! But I'm just passing through, I'm not your fecking leader!"

The Carnyss reached out to grasp his arm, perhaps compel him to listen. Without so much as a hesitation, the glass in the vampire's hand was hurtling forward to strike the demon's ridged face. There was a howl of pain and the sickening crunch of broken glass and suddenly the Carnyss was staggering backwards, bloody hands pressed over his eyes.

Angelus remained unmoved, still in human guise and looking remarkably unflustered. He examined his sleeve, brushed off a few glass fragments and splashes of beer. Glanced around at the remaining demons expectantly.

They looked on with fervent eyes, caught between indignation that one of their own had been so easily felled, and pure, simple bloodlust. Admiration for a creature stronger and more vicious than themselves glinted in sly gazes. Apart from the odd quiet whimper from his brief opponent, no one made a sound, and Angelus heard respect in the silence. He waited, almost preening under the obedient attention. No one broke, but the pleading, hostile eyes never left him.

"Good," he said at last, loosening his shoulders with a roll. "Now we're getting the idea."

He stepped away from the crowd, and had almost reached the door when Vic's voice drifted through the quiet.

"Just... one more thing, before you go. I think you'll be interested in this."

The vampire made a show of looking annoyed as he cast a dismissive glance over his shoulder. "What now? I told you, I'm not –"

"Hey, man, just take a look and then make up your mind, yeah?"

Considering himself to have the patience of a saint, Angelus turned and stood with folded arms, brows lowered and menacing as he waited pointedly.

The Kaliff promptly gave a gesture to two fledgling vamps at his side, and the pair scurried off behind the bar and through a door out of sight. Angelus watched curiously, only half his mind dedicated to enjoying the tension from the other demons. Minutes ticked by. The Carnyss dragged himself off the floor and shuffled away, still shielding his eyes. Vic sweated nervously. Angelus waited.

At last there was a thump and struggle from behind the door, and it swung open to admit the two young vampires and the unconscious cargo they dragged between them. They brought the body to Angelus and dumped it at his feet, where it groaned and rolled over but didn't wake.

"...And what am I supposed to do with this?"

Vic edged forward, kneeling down next to the human male they'd brought in. "Take a look, man, he's one of _them_." As he spoke, he rifled under the man's shirt and extracted a silver chain with a pair of dog tags attached, which were waved triumphantly up at the vampire. "He's Initiative!"

Angelus frowned, also lowering himself to take a closer look. He reached out, turning the man's face from side to side, patting down his torso and arms, but unable to find any signs that he'd been taken by force. "How'd you get him? I thought you said these guys were always in groups. Doesn't even look like he's been in a fight lately."

Vic grinned, evidently pleased with himself. "That's the _beautiful _part." None too gently, he took hold of the soldier's wrist and ripped back his sleeve, exposing a forearm peppered with two-pronged bite marks. "Got a vamp-habit, don't he? Little prick's been down here least once a week for months now, begging to be bit like it's going out of fashion."

Angelus ran his fingertips over old and new bites, knowing how thoroughly addictive the venom of a vampire could be to humans.

_Always came in handy, that. Keeps them compliant if you decide to __**play**__ a while. _

"Normally just let him go," the Kaliff was explaining. "He pays well enough, and he's one of the few incoming sources of human blood we got, nowadays. But since you arrived, thought I'd keep hold of him a day or two, see if he's anyway useful..."

The vampire's quicksilver mind was already sliding through the possibilities, and liking what it found.

_Oh yes. I definitely got some uses for a stray soldier boy. _

_William, me lad, you may be in luck. _


	10. Gone

**Title**: Sympathy For The Devil

**Authoress**: Sakuri

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spander slash. Slight AU. In a Sunnydale without Buffy, Spike is being held captive by the Initiative. When a newly de-souled Angelus arrives in town, he may be the only one with knowledge enough to help stop him. Enter Xander, new Initiative recruit, and the only person able to hold the vampire's interest for more than five minutes.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no one

**Chapter Ten**: Gone

xxx

Days passed, and Xander diligently did his duty. In the daytime, he worked his usual shift of 12 to 5 at the Meat Palace (miraculously not having been fired yet). Afterwards he had an hour or two of free time, during which he either crashed out, or – if he still had energy left to drag himself across town – briefly visited Willow and Tara. His redheaded friend was growing increasingly worried about his run-down appearance and constant preoccupation, but so far he was managing to fob off her concerned, prying questions.

Then, in the evenings, Xander would grit his teeth and go to see Spike.

The vampire had recovered admirably from the trauma of the holy water incident. In fact, he'd bounced right back to his overconfident, overcompensating self without missing a beat, sniping or flirting however the mood took him. Xander would sigh and endure, doing his utmost best to keep the conversation on track but remaining unsurprised when they ended up on some tangent or other. Sometimes – on rare occasions – such tangents even proved a little entertaining. He consoled himself that Spike was pretty much unstoppable anyway when he got going on one of his many 'glory days' stories, so there wasn't much harm in sitting back to listen.

So Xander found himself shocked, horrified, riveted audience to the vampire's enthusiastic tales of adventure and bloodshed and depravity and freedom. He would sit on the floor with his back to the wall, watching as Spike strode around his cell, all lilting voice and expansive gestures as he spoke of the time just after his turning. How he and Dru had crashed every party at which 'fucking Cecily' – _whoever that is _– had dared to show her face for the next year, driving the young woman to distraction with their antics. How he'd quickly grown bored of England after avenging himself on all his old peers, and travelled the world with his new unholy family. It amazed Xander to hear this man he'd previously dismissed as an arrogant, posturing punk – albeit one a hundred-plus his elder – happily describing the worldwide cultures he'd seen and been part of in his long life, smugly slipping in a few sentences of Chinese that Xander would have put money on being some sort of crude insult. He'd listened, reluctantly fascinated, as the vampire's words painted vivid pictures of Europe and Africa and Asia, once again feeling the pang of regret that he hadn't taken his own road trip around America when he'd had the chance.

Spike could talk for hours if encouraged, but Xander was under no delusions. He was nothing but a sounding board to the vampire, a substitute, an excuse to hear his own voice. Still, he made the most of it. He listened avidly to stories involving Angelus, waiting to pounce on any scrap of information that might prove useful to their current endeavours.

He may as well have been trying to draw blood from a stone.

_Heh. Bad metaphor, considering the amount of vampires involved. Or should that be simile? _

Spike knew exactly what he was doing, taunting him with titbits of info that _sounded _significant at the time, but which would later turn out to be useless bits of trivia or the punch line to the vampire's latest ill-considered joke. Xander had heard enough to last a lifetime about Angelus's preferred methods of torture, his bad taste in music, that thing he had about St Patrick's Day, and that one time he'd lost a bet to Darla that had led to him reading aloud one of William's old (and exceedingly bad) poems at the next demon gathering, through gritted teeth claiming the work as his own and being laughed out of town as a result.

Xander had snorted in amusement at that last one, then been mad with himself for an hour.

After his sessions with Spike he was due on field duty. He'd join the other agents feeling awkward and uncomfortable, a consort of the enemy. Still, they were as civil as they'd always been, if a little distant. But then they'd always been distant, because Xander Harris was just the natural outsider. Always. From high school freak to demon magnet gone native, it didn't matter.

Sometimes he'd see Riley on patrol, although it had been a few days now. The other agent was always friendly enough, and if for no other reason than some company he didn't have to feel tense with, Xander preferred to partner with him as they walked the cemeteries at night. Demon activity had died down drastically of late, so patrol consisted largely of dusting the recent influx of baby vamps courtesy of Angelus. At those times, Xander couldn't help the sharp twinge of hypocrisy he felt, because an hour before hadn't he been smirking at another vampire's bad jokes?

_Just doing my job_, he'd tell himself in those times of doubt. _She said to get him to trust me. Well, now I really do have him – somehow – telling me his life story, bit by horrific bit. So that's got to be a good thing, right? _

He repeated this justification to himself now as he drew near The Basement. Absentmindedly flashing his ID, he patted the fresh pack of cigarettes in his trouser pocket and told himself it wasn't a sign of being _nice_, it was a legitimate attempt at bartering. Giles, had he been present, would have given him _that _look, the sceptical one angled over the top of his glasses.

But Giles rarely accompanied him anymore. Xander found the vampire was generally more cooperative if he met with him alone, and had asked Giles to stay behind in the interest of progress. Besides, if he was honest with himself, he didn't want the older man to overhear how Spike talked to him. It was one thing to privately indulge the vampire's argumentative nature, his overly personal questions and his brazen sexual innuendos – it was quite another to perform for an audience.

Stepping into the all too familiar white corridor, Xander wondered distractedly what story he'd be hearing this time. Yesterday Spike had been on a World War Two kick, proudly admitting to eating a few Nazis in his time and preening in such a manner that Xander was convinced he'd actually expected praise for the revelation.

His thoughts were returned to the present, however, as he looked ahead and blinked in surprise to note another figure standing in the corridor. Another figure right outside Cell 17, as it happened. Frowning curiously, Xander quickened his pace.

_Oh god, they're not looking to do more experiments on him, are they? _

A closer look let him relax, though. Just Riley.

_Oh great. As if having Giles witness Spike embarrass me wasn't bad enough, this should just be peachy. _

Vainly hoping for the best, he called a greeting to the other agent as he approached, wondering what he was doing here. But Riley didn't turn around, didn't even acknowledge his arrival. Instead he continued to stare intently into Spike's cell, mouth moving as he spoke. Xander strained but for the life of him couldn't hear what was being said.

_Wait, what would __**Riley **__have to say to Spike? He always says vampires aren't worth talking to... _

He began to jog down the corridor, calling Riley's name yet again, only to be ignored. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled with some unease he couldn't put a name to, which only increased as the other man moved in front of the cell door, actually reaching for the keypad lock.

Xander broke into a run, then. Not knowing what was going on but _sure _that something wasn't right.

"Riley, _stop_!"

Before his disbelieving eyes, Riley was typing in the code that would release the electric lock and the vampire behind it. Panic exploded in Xander, overriding the confusion that was more likely to make him hesitate. He reached for his belt, whipping out the tranquilizer gun and taking aim.

"Stop _now _or I'll –"

As the gun clicked into place, Riley's head finally snapped towards him and all Xander's higher brain function ground to a halt. From the familiar, inoffensive face of the young agent who was his sort-of-friend shone the yellow eyes of a demon.

The hand holding the gun trembled and dropped.

_Vampire... _

Riley dived forward and Xander fell back instinctively. Made clumsy by his shock, he fumbled to get the tranquilizer back in position but was far too slow. Riley collided with him, effortlessly sending the gun skittering across the floor and delivering a blow to his jaw that made his head spin.

_Vampire! Jesus fucking Christ! _

Vision filled with feral yellow eyes and flashing fangs, Xander struggled to shake off the denial that was threatening to rise up and drown all rational thought. "R-_Riley_?"

The creature advancing on him cocked its head and seemed to consider, as if only just recognising him for the first time. "Harris," it lisped in realisation, grinning obscenely. "Oh you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this."

Xander had no time to defend himself against the flurry of movement that followed, the blows that landed across his cheek, his gut, the back of his neck as he doubled over. They were a soldier's moves, moves he himself was capable of, but now lethally combined with a demon's strength and speed, and Xander didn't stand a chance. He landed face down, hard enough to taste blood. Then hands grasped his shoulders and flipped him over, and a heavy weight was settling atop his chest. He blinked frantically, trying to bring his spinning vision into focus, only to find Riley leaning over him, eyes alight as he stared at the human's throat.

"Riley... man... You know me. Don't –!"

His last desperate attempt at escape proved useless, however, as the vampire chose that moment to lunge forward, mouth open and deadly, and Xander was trying to fight him off or wiggle loose or do _something _other than just lie there and take it, knowing all the while he didn't have a hope, knowing he was about to die, or maybe be vamped like Riley, and oh god which was worse, and–

Another face appeared in his peripheral vision, hovering over Riley's shoulder, and almost the last thing he expected to hear in this situation: "Oy! Newbie!"

Riley froze on top of him, the points of his fangs barely grazing skin.

Spike reached down to grasp the other vampire's shirt collar, yanking him upwards and away from the reeling human, giving him a shove in the chest for good measure. "Bloody fledges," he muttered irritably. "First lesson of being a vampire, git: don't touch what isn't yours."

Xander had gone unnaturally still at the sight of Spike – _Spike! _– standing free outside his cell.

_Oh my god. I was too late. He's loose. I'm going to die. Riley's already dead. Someone needs to stop them getting out of here. Oh god. What do I do? I'm going to __**die**__...! _

Surreptitiously, he inched his hand towards his belt, wondering if he could grab the stake there, jump to his feet, and dust at least one of them before the other snapped his neck.

Spike caught the movement, though. Grinning gleefully, he strode closer to loom over Xander. "Nuh-uh-uh, pet. Be good now, right?" He crouched down, snatching the stake away and tossing it carelessly over his shoulder.

"Spike..." His voice shook with dread, not so much for himself as for the thought of what the furious vampire would do once he was free again.

_What the hell? What am I going to say? 'Oh Spike, please don't kill the nice people who've been torturing you for months'? Fucking __**hell**__! _

As if reading his mind, the vampire chuckled and patted his cheek indulgently, before grasping his shirt and pulling him to his feet, holding him in place so they were inches apart. Though he was by far the bigger of the two, Xander knew he was easily outmatched in sheer power, so didn't bother to fight as Spike began steering him backwards.

"Always did wanna feel how warm you were," the vampire murmured into his ear as they went, and Xander had to fight not to cringe away.

He was being pushed and guided into the recently abandoned cell, he realised soon enough. At that thought, it occurred to him that there must be some kind of procedure for escapees, some sort of alarm. He darted a quick look around, finally locating the camera mounted high on the wall in the corridor.

_Yes! Someone has to be monitoring the security tapes. They'll be here soon. Stop panicking, Harris. _

Spike caught the expression of relief on his face, followed his line of sight and smiled unpleasantly. "I wouldn't get your hopes up too high, if I were you. I'll give him this, commando-vamp over there knows what he's doing. Tape's on a loop. Right now, us three're as good as invisible."

Xander sagged in defeat, allowing himself to be manhandled up against the wall and shuddering a little as Spike leaned in close to his neck. "You're not going to get out of here without being noticed," he snapped, more to buy himself time than anything else.

"_He_ got in," Spike responded, jerking a thumb towards Riley, who was staring at them menacingly from the corridor, still in his brand new game face. "Angelus's inside man. Told you he'd get me out, didn't I?"

_Angelus did that. Fucking bastard turned Riley. Shit..._

"Although," Spike went on in a thoughtful voice. "You are right that I might be a bit conspicuous, dressed like this." A wicked look passed across his face, blue eyes dancing. "Now where can I get myself a neat little disguise like that uniform you're wearing, eh?" The vampire's long fingers began smoothing out Xander's shirt, eyeing it critically.

Xander groaned. _Oh, come __**on**__! _"Can you just... make sure you kill me _before _you strip me? Please?"

Spike blinked, actually looking taken aback. "Kill you? Never crossed my mind, pet. Got better plans for you than that." And suddenly he was leaning in, cold mouth abruptly crashing against Xander's. The human twitched with shock and indignity, but was held immobile by the wall at his back and the vampire's iron grip on his arms, helpless to fight back as Spike didn't so much as kiss him as assault him with tongue. There was a hint of fangs in the contact, the rumble of a growl, and Xander's knees were buckling with something like terror.

"Spike don't do this," he gasped when he was briefly released from the clinch, only for the vampire to turn his attention to nuzzling his neck – naturally, right over the pulse point.

"Hm? What? You think I'm going to have my wicked way with you?" A low laugh was pressed into his shoulder and an unmistakable hardness was ground against his thigh as Spike canted his hips forward. "Maybe. But not yet. And definitely not here. Only ruin the mood, yanno?"

Without warning he was released and Spike was staring at him calmly a short distance away, for all the world as if he hadn't just threatened the things he'd threatened, done the things he'd done. "Well?"

"Wh-what?"

"Make with the uniform already. You might have all day, but some of us have got places to be and people to kill, so hurry it up, whelp."

Xander gaped, panic once again bubbling up in him at the thought of being made to strip. It was his nightmare made real, more scary than having a rabid vamp-Riley at his throat. It left him so... vulnerable.

But once again he could feel the ingrained soldier instincts kicking in, telling him to just do what he was told and he might get to live to raise the alarm.

Clamping down on the tumult of emotions that wanted to make him refuse, he slowly raised his hands and unbuttoned his outer jacket, tossing it on the floor between himself and the blonde. Next came the shirt, and when he would have moved on the vampire made him stop and remove the dog tags still hanging around his neck.

Spike watched with a lascivious grin all the while, making no effort to hide either his amusement or his interest. When Xander was down to his underwear, he resentfully handed over the articles of uniform, watching as the vampire quickly changed into them. And yes, when he slid down his own faded black jeans to exchange them for Xander's camos, there was ample evidence of his _enjoyment _of the unwilling striptease that had been performed for him. Again Spike only smirked, not in the least bit ashamed.

Re-clothed and looking entirely out of place in the militant uniform, the vampire patted himself down curiously. It took only seconds for him to locate the pack of cigarettes Xander had been carrying, which he examined with a slightly softer smile. "Oh, pet, you do care."

Xander snarled in fury, beyond coherent words.

"Now, now, don't be like that. Next time I see you, how bout I make it up to you, yeah?"

"The next time I see you I'll dust you," the human spat mutinously.

Spike laughed, a true laugh, all exhilaration and approval. "That's my boy." And once again he swooped in, grasping the back of Xander's neck and pulling him forward so he could place a hard kiss to his forehead, before darting away and out of the cell.

The keypad was activated and the door locked itself, trapping him inside. "Don't worry," Spike added through the glass, his voice oddly muffled. "Rupes is due to come see me in the morning. He'll find you then."

And with that he and Riley were gone.

Xander stood frozen in the middle of the white room, not knowing what to do or how to react. Faintly, he heard the door at the end of the corridor open and close, and then all was quiet. No voices raised. No alarms blared. Nothing.

_He just fucking strolled out of here! Oh shit, oh __**shit**__,____he's gone! But we can recapture him, right? Before he does too much damage? _

_Not if he meets up with Angelus, _said the other traitorous little voice. _And your one hope of catching __**him**__ just walked out of here in your____uniform. You're god damned screwed, Harris. _

His mouth and forehead tingled distractingly where Spike had kissed him, as if the chill flesh was still pressed there. He felt a blush of humiliation and anger heat his cheeks at the memory.

_And what was that about the next time he sees me...? _

_Christ. I am __**so **__screwed. _


	11. Reunion

**Title**: Sympathy For The Devil

**Authoress**: Sakuri

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spander slash. Slight AU. In a Sunnydale without Buffy, Spike is being held captive by the Initiative. When a newly de-souled Angelus arrives in town, he may be the only one with knowledge enough to help stop him. Enter Xander, new Initiative recruit, and the only person able to hold the vampire's interest for more than five minutes.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no one

**Chapter Eleven**: Reunion.

xxx

Angelus was upstairs when the front door almost swung off its hinges, the resounding _slam _as it bounced off the wall travelling through the mansion and making the vampire wince. He moved towards the stairs, corners of his mouth already lifting in a triumphant smile because _no one _but Spike walked into a place like that, and sure enough as he descended into the foyer, there was his childe – childer, if he counted the fledgling Finn, which he didn't – clad in some ridiculous army uniform and spinning a circle in the middle of the carpet, taking in these new surroundings. Angelus, never overly sentimental, nevertheless felt something stir at the heart of him. If he'd had breath, it would have hitched.

_Spike. My William. _

How long since he'd laid eyes on his youngest? As Angel, he'd fled his family and avoided them for at least the best part of a century, avoided _thinking _about them, even. But now, right in front of him, Spike. Tattered and battered and too thin, but – _Spike_. His angular face was tilting this way and that, registering approval as he took in the high ceilings and airy rooms that the minions had cleaned up, amusement at the extravagant, gothic furniture decorating the place, mild surprise as he finally turned enough to spot Angelus standing at the bottom of the stairs.

They stared. Took the measure of one another. Noted the differences. Nodded.

"Nice digs," Spike commented after a moment or two, his manufactured cockney accent making the other blink and then grin.

"Yeah," Angelus agreed quietly. Shrugged. "Got a warlock to cast a concealment spell, make sure those soldier boys of yours don't stumble across the place."

Bark of laughter. "_Knew_ you'd have something like that up your sleeve. Told 'em they were wasting their time."

"Yeah."

He thought Spike was the one to move first, but by the time they collided in the middle, the embrace was mutual. Angelus let out an _oof _as Spike's arms nearly broke his ribs and hands scrabbled at the back of his shirt for purchase, clinging like he hadn't believed the older vampire was real until that moment. Maybe he hadn't. Angelus gave as good as he got, growling as he felt how truly _breakable _his childe was right then, growling as he smelled the last of the drugs still lingering in his system. Positively _crushing _him close, because even if he himself had hurt Spike in the past, he'd never done _this_. Never made him tremble minutely as he held on to his sire like a lifeline, head tucked under Angelus's chin like a kid in need of comfort.

It was wrong. It shouldn't be possible. This was _Spike_! Spike, who was supposed to burst in here demanding to know what had taken so long and where was dinner. That was the script. Not... this. It made him wonder what the humans had done to make him admit the weakness.

"Did you kill them?" he asked gruffly when he thought his voice wouldn't shake with the anger.

"No," Spike said without moving or letting go. "Didn't wanna risk them stopping us."

"You should have killed them."

"Wanted to."

They contemplated this in silence for a while, until at last Angelus gathered himself enough to take Spike by the shoulders and push him away to study at arm's length. He looked nervous, like he expected to be mocked for the show of neediness, and had that insolent set of his jaw that said he'd fight back if that was the case. Good. Least the spirit hadn't been entirely kicked out of him.

"Go clean up," was all Angelus said, grimacing at the tangled, bloodstained, half-dyed curls that fell around his childe's face. "Bathroom's on the left. Take a shower. There's fresh clothes ready."

The corner of Spike's mouth curled and he shook his head wryly. "Priss. Little dirt never hurt anyone."

"You smell of human."

_No, I smell of Xander_, Spike thought to himself, but didn't voice. Shrugging consent, he moved towards the stairs and started heading up. A thought occurred to him. He turned and cast a look past Angelus, to where Finn stood exactly where he'd been left, unmoving. "What are you gonna do with commando-vamp over there?"

Angelus glanced at him. "Turn him loose?"

_Like a dog you don't want anymore_, Spike thought, oddly relieved. _Git might be Angelus's childe – closer relation than mine, that is – but he's not family. Good. Don't like him. _

Even so, he shook his head. "Keep him around a bit, yeah? Got plans he might be useful for." They both watched as this information slid over the youngest vampire like water off a duck's back, not causing so much as a ripple in his blank expression. "What's wrong with him, anyway? He doesn't... _do _anything. Was like this all the way over. Get better conversation out of a sodding _wall_."

Angelus shrugged, not looking overly concerned. "Trained to kill us, wasn't he? Maybe he's having an identity crisis. Could be fun..."

The blonde rolled his eyes and went to get his shower, leaving the other to indulge his whims tormenting the unfortunate fledge.

xxx

Later that night, Angelus surveyed his living room and remembered exactly how annoying Spike could be.

It was trashed. Every surface, including most of the floor, was taken up with rubbish. Pizza boxes, half full Chinese food cartons, soda cans, beer bottles, chocolate wrappers, sweet foils – the list was endless. He wondered incredulously how and where Spike had acquired it all, especially at this time of night, and in so short a time. A television Angelus had never watched was currently blasting out soap opera vapidity which clearly entranced the blond vampire, throned in the middle of his mess in Angelus's favourite chair, slouched sideways with one leg thrown over the arm.

"God I've missed this," Spike muttered without looking up, mouth full of fortune cookie and new T-shirt speckled with the crumbs.

_Slob_, the older vampire wanted to snap. _Layabout. _

"Where'd you get all this?" he asked instead.

Spike shrugged. "Ordered in, didn't I? You should try the mu shu, by the way, 'fore it gets cold."

Angelus ignored the offer. "You ordered in? As in, had a _human _deliver it?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Where is he?"

The blonde was looking thoroughly perplexed and more than a little annoyed as the conversation was beginning to distract him from TV. "How should I know? Back at the take-out place, I'd assume..."

"You let him _go_?"

Spike scowled. "Course I did. You don't _eat_ the pizza guy, mate. S'common courtesy."

"Spike!"

"What? It's true!"

Angelus closed his eyes in exasperation. _He's always been like this. What was I expecting? Take more than a little scare to shake it out of him. _

"I just thought that after being captured and tortured by humans you might want to stop acting like one."

Blue eyes flew towards him, scandalised. "Oy! I do _not _act like a bloody human!"

A pointed glance was cast at the beer bottle in the other's hand, the food spilled down his front and scattered around him. Finally landed scathingly on the television, which was still spouting drivel about a boy named Timmy.

Maybe if he _had _been human, Spike would have blushed right about then. As it was, he shifted self-consciously in his chair. "Modern day luxuries, innit? They're there, may as well take advantage..."

"Tell yourself that, boy."

"Wouldn't expect you to understand," Spike snapped back, tossing down the rest of his beer in a childish show of pique. "You've been out of it, haven't you? Wouldn't be surprised if the last luxury _you _remembered was the invention of fire..."

Angelus snarled, while some distant corner of his brain marvelled at the ease with which Spike – and only Spike – could provoke him.

They fell silent, then. Spike pretended to watch his programme. Angelus waded through the junk to go stand by the lit fireplace, soaking up the heat. It lasted maybe ten minutes, their mutual sulking.

Finally Spike broke the tension. "So what _have _you been doing since you left us?"

"_I _didn't leave you. _He _did."

"Same difference, mate."

Angelus stared into the flames some more, seething. He could hear the resentment in his childe's voice, the abandonment that Spike would deny upon pain of death, and he in turn resented that. _It wasn't __**me**__ that left them! It was __**Angel**__. _

"I haven't been doing anything," he answered at last, each word snipped short with loathing for his alter ego. _Nothing but scrounging in alleys and pining after blond chits who should know better. _

"Dru had a coupla funny turns," Spike informed him in the background. "Took care of her, though. Fixed her up. Dunno bout Darla. She left us, too, after you disappeared. Bagged myself another Slayer. Good times."

Angelus cast a glance over his shoulder, noting the wordless request for approval in the tense set of Spike's shoulders and the way he couldn't look away from the TV.

"I heard," he admitted after a while, because he had, through Angel. "You made a name for yourself, William."

"Damn right."

The tension fluctuated noticeably, from hostile to melancholy in an instant. Spike used the remote to turn the volume down. Angelus idly passed his hand above the flames.

"So how'd you get back?" the blonde asked, flicking a glance up and down his sire. "To the old you, I mean."

The older vampire smiled ironically. "Bagged my own Slayer, as it happens. Bedded her, even."

One scarred eyebrow shot up so high it threatened to retreat into hairline. "You shagged a _Slayer_?"

Angelus laughed, glad he could still inspire that expression of astonishment and grudging respect. "Hell of a lay. Turns out the gypsy curse came with a true happiness clause. Quite literally sold my soul for one good fuck."

"And – what? She just _let _you?"

Angelus frowned, an expression somewhere between confusion and scorn flashing across his features. "She... _loved _me."

"She loved Angel, you mean."

Golden eyes pinned him, wavered, returned to the fire. "Yeah. Angel."

Spike stared hard at his sire's back, and out of nowhere came the thought, _He wants her to love __**him**__. God knows why. _

"You kill her?" he inquired, voice pitched as if he didn't care. He didn't, really. Not on principle. But now he was curious.

"No," came the answer he'd expected. "Not yet, anyway."

"Always did take your bloody time. Beer?"

Angelus blinked at him, took a moment to follow the abrupt topic change, then studied the bottle in his outstretched hand like it was something offensive. After a moment he sighed, rolled his eyes, and took it. "This stuff isn't as good as it used to be," he commented, dropping down onto the nearby couch.

"American shit. I'll get us the imported stuff tomorrow night. Might even pick you up a curry, see if we can't get you used to these modern day luxuries..."

Angelus snorted at the other's wheedling tone, but shook his head. "Don't bother. Want to be gone from here soon as possible. Try and find the girls –"

"_No_."

Angelus turned to regard his childe in surprise, only to find Spike sitting forward in his chair, back rigid and hands clenched and eyes aglow with the demon in him. He raised a questioning eyebrow. "No?"

"No. We are not leaving. Not yet."

"And why's that?"

Spike growled and let his face fully shift to its true form. "Because that... _place _is still standing. Because that bitch of a woman and her wanker doctors are still breathing. I want them _dead_, Angelus."

"Then you should have killed them when you had the chance. What do you expect now?"

"I want them _dead_," Spike repeated, like it was simple as that. He was on his feet, agitated. "I want it _burned _to the fucking_ ground_!"

"Spike..."

Smaller body shook from being wound too tightly, fists clenched at his sides as he stared down at the older vampire, golden eyes burning. "Do you know what they did to me?"

Angelus blinked slowly, braced himself. "Tell me."

And Spike did. He told him every graphic detail, far more than he'd goaded Xander with back in his cell. The holy water had been the least malicious, really. The recollections flowed out of him like poison, purging a wound. He ranted and paced and shuddered and confessed, and with the release of vitriol came some small amount of relief. Done, he found himself slumped in front of the other, tired and jumpy and grateful in his _bones _for the security of his sire, right there before him.

At some point while he talked, Angelus had slid into game face, pushed beyond his human facade by pure outrage. Now he stared at his childe with wide, over-bright yellow eyes, privately astonished that Spike wasn't dust. He'd known better vampires who'd have succumbed to any one of the treatments just described to him. Sometimes it slipped his mind that Spike really was a Master, not just some punk kid playing at being the Big Bad. He wondered if he'd ever forget again, after hearing what he'd endured.

Now Spike kneeled at his feet, forehead resting against Angelus's knee, the fight momentarily gone from him. Angelus wound his fingers into the other's hair and clenched until he heard the other hiss in pain and gratitude. The solid point of contact grounded them both.

"I want them dead," Spike whispered for a third time. "I want that place destroyed. And I'm asking you formally."

Angelus twitched, shocked that his childe would resort to the vampiric customs he usually scorned with such a passion.

"Do this for me, Sire." He shuddered again, maybe with need or maybe fighting the pride he had to overcome to make the request. He didn't look up. "Do this for me."

Angelus's growl would have terrified most other demons right then, but only served to send a thrillthrough Spike, which intensified nicely when the older vampire hissed back, "_Yes_."


	12. Screw Up

**Title**: Sympathy For The Devil

**Authoress**: Sakuri

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spander slash. Slight AU. In a Sunnydale without Buffy, Spike is being held captive by the Initiative. When a newly de-souled Angelus arrives in town, he may be the only one with knowledge enough to help stop him. Enter Xander, new Initiative recruit, and the only person able to hold the vampire's interest for more than five minutes.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no one

**Chapter Twelve**: Screw Up

xxx

**Sakuri**: Bit of femmeslash in this chapter, though not graphic.

xxx

Xander couldn't organise his thoughts.

They spiralled round and round in his head. He recalled all too clearly the expression of astonishment and dawning horror when Giles had come across him in the cell. He recalled pleading with the older man to let him out, to hurry up, to come with him as they raised the alarm – and Giles's awful hesitation, the suspicion he couldn't control that Xander was a trap, a final vengeful farewell from Hostile 17. He remembered being so exasperated, so frustrated and furious that his eyes were stinging when he'd yelled through the glass, "He didn't turn me! Giles, he didn't turn me, he turned _Riley_!"

He remembered the uproar, then. All the demons in the corridor shrieking their defiance and approval as they realised one of their own had slipped the leash. The questions hurled at him in fast succession. _How did he escape? – When? – Why were you there? – How did you survive? – Are you __**certain**__? _And yes, yes, he was certain, somebody let him out, fuck it!

The burst of activity, as soldiers ran in all directions, searching the base just in case. People checking the security tapes, and sure enough they'd been tampered with – but outside The Basement, yeah, there they went, Agent Finn and Hostile 17, walking calmly out of the place like they had the right. Someone was finding him clothes, dragging him roughly from the cell, marching him like a prisoner towards the Director's office, where once again he told his story beneath incredulous stares. He remembered the woman's colour draining when he mentioned Riley, her voice losing its professional coldness as she'd murmured, "_Vampires_..." He remembered her resentment, gone in an instant but not fast enough, that Xander was the one standing here safe and well, because she'd liked Riley, hadn't she...?

Her eyes, murderous, as she'd hissed out, "Containment is too risky with this breed. We have to exterminate them, all three."

He remembered Angleman glaring at him with scorn, blaming him. "This is what comes from letting boys interfere with a man's job." And maybe the Director agreed with him, at last, because she hadn't protested when he'd shoved Xander from the office and slammed the door in his face.

He hadn't known what to do, after that. He'd stood around uselessly, paralysed by indecision and shaky panic. He should be doing something. He should be out on patrol, looking for Spike, looking to keep his parting promise to the vampire. He should call Willow, tell her never to invite Riley inside again.

That was how Giles found him, not long after, taking him by the arm and leading the compliant young man back to his comfortable office, the little replica of Sunnydale High library, all wood and leather and English-ness, not a hint of sterile white. They'd been here for half an hour now, with tea and biscuits, and still Xander didn't really know why. He mindlessly accepted the reassurance to be found in Giles's presence, but didn't feel deserving of it.

"I screwed up," he managed to rasp at last, staring fixedly at his cooling cup of tea and soggy digestive.

The ex-librarian hummed evasively under his breath. "You did your best, Xander. You tried."

He shook his head stubbornly. "I should have listened to you. About Spike. _Hostile 17_. I shouldn't have forgotten what he is."

"No matter what you'd have done differently, you could never have anticipated Agent Finn's involvement. That was Angelus's doing, and not your fault."

Xander wanted to scream at the understanding tone of voice the other used. Instead he snapped out, "If I hadn't saved his worthless life when I did, Riley couldn't have let him go and we wouldn't be in this mess! He'd just be dead and that would be that."

Giles reached out and grasped his wrist. "Xander, I never told you at the time, but what you did was... admirable. Foolhardy, impulsive, yes, but also... admirable, in a way."

"I stopped a vampire from dusting. That's not what we do here, you know that." He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Maybe I'm just not cut out for this. I've screwed up and got fired from every other job I've ever had, why stop now?"

Giles ignored his pessimism. "You didn't screw up, Xander. As for what you did for Spike – you showed compassion for a creature in torment. What's wrong with that?"

"I _saved _his _life_! And now he's _out _there with his stupid sire, and now Riley, and people are going to _die_ because I let it happen!"

"You didn't –"

"I _did_!" He was on his feet now, chair scraping the tiled floor. "I forgot to think of him as a vampire, Giles! I got so caught up in his god damn stories and feeling... feeling fucking _sorry _for him – how dumb is that? – that I forgot what he _is_!"

"_Xander_!"

Giles had risen too, and they stared at each other intently across the desk. Stripping off his glasses, the Englishman began to pace the room slowly. "Yes, the situation is bad," he admitted at length. "But you alone are not to blame. I myself told the Director that Angelus would be a more than worthy opponent, like nothing we've dealt with, but she refused to believe me. Once we knew that the vampire was after Spike, there should have been a heavier guard placed upon him. But we were far too complacent in the matter, especially when it seemed as if he was responding to you. That's why I stopped accompanying you, hoping for yet more progress."

Giles stopped and looked at him. "You see? We are all to blame, one way or another."

Xander shrugged. "The Director just blames me. I could tell."

"Yes. Well. The woman can be criminally short sighted. My point is this. You are a good man, Xander, and a good agent."

The younger snorted sceptically but made no further argument. He looked tired. Giles moved towards him, taking him by the shoulder and guiding him to the door. "You should go home. Get some rest."

"I should go patrol."

"It's the middle of the day."

Xander looked shocked, as if the passage of time had entirely escaped him in the midst of other events. He started to nod, froze, then looked wildly around the room. "What time is it?"

"It's... half two. Why?"

His shoulders slumped and his eyes closed in defeat. "Missed my shift. There goes another job. Huh. Two in one day. Broke my own record..."

Giles felt a sudden swelling sympathy for his young companion, inadequately patted him on the back. "The Director hasn't discharged you. I'm sure she won't."

"Yeah. Thanks, G-Man." He sounded distinctly unconvinced. Turning, he slouched out of the room radiating hopelessness, leaving Giles to watch him go unhappily.

xxx

Willow hummed contentedly in the back of her throat as she kissed her girlfriend, revelling in the privilege. It was satisfying in a way she'd never understood before, coaxing someone like Tara – with her wounded, beautiful smile and hurt-me eyes – to feel comfortable with her, to trust. That first day of college, when she'd stepped into her new dorm room and laid eyes on the other girl, knowing in that instant that her new mission in life was to know her, comfort her, strengthen her, love her, if she could – she'd never expected this. Never expected to be allowed to press her down into the mattress, eager and unresisting and, above all else, trusting, as Willow held her in place. Never expected to feel her own breath getting out of control as her fingertips invaded clothing, seeking out soft curves and hollows, so different from a guy – no, different from _anyone_, because this was Tara, her gorgeous girlfriend, and _no one _compared, thank you very much. She was on sensory overload, eyes fluttering in the dim lighting, glimpses of the other girl caught and held in mind, perfect, private little snapshots, indecent, glorious images that no one but her would _ever _get to see. The scents of rose incense and Tara's skin and heat filled her nose until her head swam and her hand moved of its own volition, seeking the heat, the scent, the–

Someone pounded on the door.

Instantly, Tara let out a startled sound, and all the anxieties and defences Willow had so painstakingly peeled away were clamped swiftly back in place. She sat up stiffly, shy and embarrassed as she hurriedly replaced her clothing, not quite looking at the grumbling redhead.

The pounding again, more insistent this time.

Willow sighed irritably and got to her feet, running a hand through her hair as she tried to order it. She flicked on the light switch as she headed for the door, pausing to take a look through the peep hole.

It was Xander.

She wavered over opening the door, wincing and calling out. "Uhm, j-just a minute!"

Then, turning back, she cast a dismayed look at the floor of their room, where the ingredients of their latest spell were still scattered about. "Tara!" Her voice escaped in an urgent hiss. "Quick, help me put all this away."

The blonde cocked her head a little, but complied. Kneeling, she gathered up the candles and incense and collection of charms, while Willow snatched up the books and busied herself squirreling them away in their nightstand table. When it was done, and no trace of the magical practice was left on show, Tara bit her lip and gave the redhead a hurt, inquiring look. "D-does it embarrass you? Doing s-spells?"

Immediately repentant, Willow shook her head vigorously. "Oh! Oh, baby, no of course not." She placed her hands on Tara's waist and smiled apologetically. "It's just Xander. He can be funny about this sort of thing, you know? I think he likes pretending that supernatural stuff like this doesn't exist, and I don't wanna make him uncomfortable. But if it bothers you..."

Reassured, the blonde shook her head. "It's okay. I don't mind, I just wondered."

Willow tutted and kissed her nose. "Silly." Finally, she moved towards the door and unlatched it, pulling it open to reveal her worse for wear friend. Concern quickly rose in her and she frowned. "Xander?"

He was leaning with one shoulder against the doorframe, and roused himself enough to give a weak, insincere smile when she said his name. "Hey Will."

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Why aren't you at work?"

He shrugged as he stepped inside. "Got fired." In truth, he was unsure if this was actually the case, not having called in to check, but one way or another he was pretty sure his days at the Meat Palace were over and done with.

Willow, however, looked stricken. "Again? But why?"

For a second time he shrugged, staring at the floor as if he'd discovered the secrets of the universe there. He had dark circles under his eyes, she noticed, and generally looked like he hadn't slept for a week. If nothing else, his outfit was a screaming statement that all was not well. It distinctly lacked the trademark clashing colours or geeky logos or horrendous prints, and instead was a strange olive green ensemble that didn't look at all right on him.

Hesitantly, she touched his arm. "Are you okay?"

"Not really."

"...You wanna talk about it?"

"No."

He turned and ambled away from her, further into the room where he spotted Tara, dithering near the unmade bed, affording them privacy by not stepping into sight and trying vainly not to overhear. He smiled at her efforts, attempting to say thanks without saying it.

"How's college?"

Perplexed by his behaviour, she trailed after him uncertainly. "Same old, same–"

His head snapped around to pin her with a glare that shut her up midsentence. "Don't do that, please. I could do with hearing about someone's life going better than mine."

The girls cast bemused glances at each other, not used to this morose Xander who was just a bit intimidating. Tara ducked her head and fled to the kitchenette, removing herself from the line of fire as she pointedly went about the beginnings of a meal. Willow moved to sit on the edge of the bed near to where her friend was standing.

"Uh, I don't know what to talk about, really. I joined the book club last week. We're reading Stephen King." She stalled when he gave no response, but consciously made an effort to rally and offered enthusiastically, "Oh, my Psychology class is kinda cool. We've got this lecturer, Professor Walsh, and she's –"

Xander's hand suddenly flew up, stopping her. "Okay. I was wrong. Maybe I don't want to hear about your classes."

Irrationally hurt, Willow watched as her friend paced anxiously back and forth, eyes never leaving the floor, muscle in his jaw working furiously. His tension was contagious, until she could feel all the horny goodness from her session with Tara draining away and leaving her cold. Annoyed, worried, she at last reached out and caught tight hold of his wrist, not allowing him to protest as she pulled him down to sit next to her.

Fixing him with Resolve Look, she asked seriously, "Xander, what's wrong?"

He looked like he wanted to argue, to pull away, but she knew him too well and didn't let go. A few seconds and he was closing his eyes, sagging and upset. When he spoke, she only knew because she saw his mouth move, the words were that quiet.

"I screw everything up, Will..."

Instinctively, she reached out and pulled him towards her, expecting him to lean against her shoulder like he always did when something was wrong. It surprised her when he instead lay his head in her lap and froze like that, tense and rigid. Her eyes flew to Tara, who had paused in her work and whose face reflected her own confusion. Not knowing what else to do, Willow wordlessly began to stroke the messy head of hair pillowed atop her thighs.

Xander sighed as he lay like that, wanting to close his eyes and relax into the sympathy but unable to. He let the soft sounds of Tara's cooking and Willow's senseless crooning wash over him, though, and there was comfort to be found in that. Familiarity. Harmlessness. Another deep breath and the stinging in his eyes relented a bit. This close, the scent around the bed sheets was heady, like sex and rose petals, and he belatedly wondered what he'd interrupted.

_Maybe I can just stay here, like this. Just for a little while. Make sure Riley doesn't show up. Make sure they're okay. _

_Make sure Spike doesn't find me. _


	13. Violated

**Title**: Sympathy For The Devil

**Authoress**: Sakuri

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spander slash. Slight AU. In a Sunnydale without Buffy, Spike is being held captive by the Initiative. When a newly de-souled Angelus arrives in town, he may be the only one with knowledge enough to help stop him. Enter Xander, new Initiative recruit, and the only person able to hold the vampire's interest for more than five minutes.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no one

**Chapter Thirteen**: Violated

xxx

**Sakuri**: If you tilt your head and squint, there's something that could almost be called bloodplay in this chapter. Thought I'd give the warning, case it squicks anyone.

xxx

It didn't take long for things to return to relative normality. The Director didn't discharge him, as Giles had promised, but he _was _demoted back to field agent, his access to The Basement withdrawn. He was glad. He'd begun to hate the place and all its connotations. Besides, things had been simple before he'd been sent there and now he welcomed a return to simple. No sign of Spike, no interviews, no playing demon magnet interrogator or demon rights activist. Just patrol. Patrol was good. On patrol vampires equalled bad and that was that. The other agents went back to treating him as they always had: they ignored him. That, too, suited him just fine. It felt weird, not partnering with Riley when he went out each night, and he didn't want to get to know one of these other agents who didn't like him and didn't care.

He collected his last pay cheque from the Meat Palace, put off looking for another demeaning day job just yet. He could do with the chance to catch up on some much needed rest and recuperation. He repaired the various parts of his basement that needed repairing, attempted communication with his parents, failed, reacquainted himself with Star Trek DVDs and Hitchhiker's Guide novels. Generally goofed off while he had the opportunity.

Saturday night he finished patrol early.

It had been a quiet night, right up until the Braznarc demon came out of nowhere and tackled Xander to the ground. Thinking back on it, he wasn't too clear on the encounter. He remembered grappling with the creature while his partner had struggled to get a clear shot without hitting him as well as the demon. He'd hesitated too long. Claws had driven into Xander's thigh and he'd screamed as the flesh tore. It had been the opening of a floodgate. Rage had exploded in him, pent up over the last few weeks and finally finding a release. He'd barely noticed when the other agent finally succeeded in shooting a tranq dart into the demon and it fell still. He'd been up and kicking at it, over and over and over, screaming incoherently, too furious to cry even though he wanted to, just a little bit, not stopping when his stunned partner tried to drag him away, not stopping until his damaged leg gave out under him and he fell.

Unsurprisingly, they'd dismissed him for the night after that. Hurriedly bound the wound and instructed him to return to the Initiative medical ward to get it treated. He hadn't, though. He'd limped home alone, wanting to lick his wounds in privacy and figure out what the fuck was with his outburst without a government issue shrink peering over his shoulder.

Entering his basement, he quickly shed his jacket onto the floor and spared a moment to unclip his weapons, depositing them in the customary spot on his nightstand. Then, as best he could, he hobbled into his bathroom. He was forced to undo the makeshift tourniquet in order to peel of his ruined trousers. Almost instantly the wound started bleeding again, painting the tiled floor red.

"Shit..."

Pressing down to keep the pressure on, he retied the strip of torn material above the wound and busied himself cleaning the angry red slashes that dissected his flesh, fervently hoping the demon hadn't been venomous and swearing when he realised he was out of antiseptic.

Hesitantly, he stood up, favouring his bad leg. He left the ruined clothing and the blood slicks across the bathroom floor, deciding to deal with the mess in the morning. Clad now in his green T-shirt and boxers, he limped pitifully towards the sofa-bed, fully intending to collapse, pass out, and wake up some time next week feeling sorry for himself. He tripped over a misplaced comic book on his way, stumbling in the darkness. By the time he actually made it to the bed, his leg was throbbing painfully, he'd stubbed a toe, and a stress headache was pounding away behind his eyes. It was the least restful he'd ever felt.

All of this disappeared, though, as he cast a careless glance down at his nightstand and a wave of frigid unease stilled him.

His gun and his stake were gone.

Xander had all of two seconds to process this fact, and then something was barrelling into the side of him. He was hurled face down onto his rickety bed, a strangled cry escaping him as his leg jarred against the metal frame. Something heavy and grabby settled atop him, clasping his wrists behind his back in an iron grip and effectively leaving him immobile. All of this had taken only a couple of seconds, and Xander's head reeled in shocked protest.

"Told you I'd be seeing you again, pet."

Immediately, Xander ceased his automatic struggles and froze totally. _No_, his mind threw up protests at once. _It can't be. He wouldn't come here. He __**couldn't **__come here. Doesn't know where I live. He'd need an invite. It __**can't **__be him...!_

"Oy. Stop breathing like that, you'll pass out."

_I'm hyperventilating_, Xander thought distantly. _I'm hyperventilating and the dead guy who doesn't need to breathe is telling me to stop. _He wanted to laugh hysterically.

"Good boy. We okay now? That's it, deep breaths. You react this badly _every _time you see a vampire? How the hell have you survived on the Hellmouth?"

"Sp-Spike?"

"In the undead flesh. You miss me?"

Xander began to struggle for all he was worth – but, right then, straddled by a vampire, modesty concealed only by his underwear, half suffocated by his own bedding and suffering the twinges of a gammy leg – right then, that wasn't all that much. Within half a minute he recognised the pointlessness of his efforts and went limp.

"How the hell did you get in?" he demanded instead.

He could almost _hear _the self-satisfied smirk from above him as Spike readjusted his position, settling more comfortably on his Xander-shaped pillow. "Knocked on earlier, spoke to your mum. Told her I was a friend you met at work – not far from the truth, that, is it? She said I could come in and wait for you to get home, if I liked."

Xander felt his stomach churn. "Oh my god, my mom. If you hurt my mom I'll –"

"Relax. Didn't touch one greying hair on her head, didn't even go in. Just needed the invite. Said bye, snuck round the side and came down here to settle in for a rollercoaster evening of picking through your dirty Y-fronts and that vanilla porn collection you keep in the bottom of your wardrobe."

"_What_?... That's... I... Spike, why are you _here_? What do you want?"

"Thought I'd made that clear already, pet. Want you."

The weight on his back briefly withdrew, and then cold, strong hands were flipping him over and the vampire was peering down at him. Xander blinked despite himself. Spike had cleaned up. He'd trimmed and re-bleached his hair, slicked it back with gel. He wore a form fitting black T and a deep red shirt, with a plain silver chain glinting around his neck. It was... startling. Made him _real _in a way seeing him dishevelled and behind glass couldn't. He was all sharp angles and clashing colours and right _there _behind the eyes, not just some walking talking miracle of taxonomy, but something intelligent and feeling and dangerous. _Funny how that kind of thing hits home when you have a vampire sitting on top of you._

He wondered if Spike was going to eat him now.

"What are you doing here?" he asked again, because that was the only question he could get his head around right now.

Spike shrugged.

Xander waited.

_Is he going to kill me or not? What, he let me go back at the Initiative just so he could bite me in my own home? Why bother? _

The vampire, meanwhile, was growing increasingly distracted. He'd noticed the tang of blood in the air as soon as Harris had entered, of course, but now, this close, the scent was becoming overwhelming. It smelled... good. Better than good. He wondered if humans had gotten more enticing during his months of captivity or if it was just _this _human. Made curious, he shifted around a bit until he could peer at the scratch along the boy's thigh.

Suddenly hungry, he reached out a hand to sample, not bothering to be particularly gentle as he dipped a finger into the largest gash and raised it to his mouth in the same unthinking manner someone might scoop up whipped cream. Harris grunted when he touched the damaged flesh, then watched with wide eyes, horrified and incredulous, as Spike licked his fingers clean with obvious enjoyment, features rippling slightly at the taste. _Yeah, _the vampire decided privately. _Definitely something special bout this boy. Extra pheromone, different gene, __**something**__. Knew I was right to make him last a while. _

"Sp-Spike, that's _disgusting_."

"Quite tasty, actually. You're not bad."

"...I so did _not _need to know that..."

"S'true."

"And yet again I find myself asking – what the hell do you want? Other than to poke your unwanted extremities into my body." Beat. "...Uhm. There's not much of a chance you can forget I said that last part, is there?"

"Not really, no."

"_Great_..."

Spike laughed, and shocked himself because it was genuine. Relenting in his good humour, he swung himself off the human and got to his feet, sauntering away across the room. He heard the boy scrambling up behind him, but wasn't too worried. Spike had been here hours waiting for the other, and while he'd waited he'd scoured Harris's awful basement and removed the weapons that could be used against him. The collection of stakes, crosses, tranq guns and tasers were currently in a pile under a bush in the back garden. If he was feeling generous when he left he might even let on where to find it all.

Xander, at that moment, was staring warily at the vampire's back. He'd just discovered the true extent of his predicament, having reached under his pillow for a stake as soon as Spike rolled off him and found it missing. His heart was pounding and his leg hurt and he felt sick with fear. A vampire had gotten into his house, his house with his parents in it, and he was helpless to do anything about it. He knew full well he wasn't a match for any vampire hand-to-hand, and certainly not a Master like Spike.

_Oh yeah. I'm in trouble here. _

Especially as the vampire in question was looking a lot healthier than the last time they'd met, almost a week ago. _Well. As healthy as the evil dead can look, anyway. He must have been feeding. Bastard. _

"You're looking... better."

_Keep him talking while you try and think your way out of this, Harris. Ha! __**That **__sounds promising... _

Spike glanced at him. "Yeah. Sire's blood'll do that for ya." He was picking his way along Xander's shelves, scornfully examining the sci-fi merchandise and collectable memorabilia. Even now that he was a soldier Xander couldn't help being a geek. "Star Wars? Christ, you're a loser..." Clearly, Spike agreed.

The human edged his way around the bed, trying not to draw attention to his movement. He'd seen something, something that had sent a flash of hope through him. Not far away, half hidden beneath a pile of crumpled magazines on the floor, was the pencil with which he'd been doing the crossword. _Like a mini makeshift stake... _

"Seriously, for the last time, why are you here?"

Spike picked up one of the figurines, turned it over in his hands, replaced it. "Came to even it up between us, I guess."

Xander shuffled closer to the pencil, barely listening. "Even what up?"

"Owe you one after the holy water shit, don't I? Thought I'd come repay the favour."

The other blinked and looked towards him, momentarily distracted. "You're not gonna stab me in the other leg, are you?"

Spike snorted and gave a smile Harris couldn't see. "Nah. Gonna save your life, though."

Xander clenched his teeth as hard as he could to stop the sounds of pain escaping as he bent slowly and reached for the writing implement. "My life doesn't need saving," he pointed out as he straightened, weapon in hand.

"Not yet it doesn't," the vampire replied easily enough, moving over to his desk and riffling through the scrap papers and comic books to be found there. "Will do soon, though."

"Oh?"

"Yep. Me and Angelus are gonna destroy that Initiative place of yours. Thought I'd give you the heads up to get out while you can. Don't wanna get caught in the crossfire, do y–"

Xander chose that moment to lunge. Without missing a beat, Spike whirled around to meet him. In less than a second he saw the pencil plunging towards his heart, saw that the human was off balance, saw his advantage. He reached out and caught the arm slamming towards him, and with a move so fast and forceful Xander couldn't follow it, used the firm hold to flip the human onto his back. Xander landed so hard he couldn't get a breath in for several long seconds, and the pencil went clattering across the room. Spike glared down at him.

"Ungrateful little tosser! Got no sense of fair play, your species..."

He looked so put out, in fact, that Xander felt the absurd and fleeting urge to apologise. _Maybe he's given me concussion. Or maybe I'm light headed from the blood loss... _

The bleeding really was starting to get out of hand. Spike noticed it too, a look of unmistakable hunger crossing his face before he shook it off. "Should do something bout that, yanno..."

Xander lay still, staring up at his ceiling despondently while every fibre of him quietly ached. "I'd _done _something. Then you showed up."

The vampire snorted, unimpressed, and knelt down to poke some more at the gashes. "You're s'posed to clean it out proper and bandage it up, not just make do with a quick rinse. Don't they teach you anything in the army these days?"

_Oh good. I'm getting health lectures from a vampire who'd kill me as soon as look at me. And the night is complete... _

"I'll live," he snapped back.

The scarred eyebrow rose and Spike looked amused. "Wouldn't be too sure of that. You're fluffy little things, really, when you don't have all your guns and armour. Die of all sorts, humans. Bump on the head – dead. Too much junk food – dead. Little scratch getting dirty – dead. Dunno how you've survived as a species..."

"Are you _trying _to turn me into a hypochondriac?"

"Nah. Just don't want you getting gangrene and snuffing it 'fore I'm done with you, is all."

"What –?"

Spike abruptly clamped both hands on Xander's leg, turned so that he could place one powerful knee on his chest, dipped his head, and _licked _a long stripe down the open wound.

Xander fairly shrieked.

"_Spike_! What? Fuck...! _Stop_!"

The vampire thoroughly ignored his garbled protests, ignored the ineffective struggles that tried to dislodge him, and calmly went about his self-appointed task. He licked again, diligently working his tongue into the torn flesh and trying not to go cross-eyed with the heady, wonderful taste of the whelp's blood. He thought absently he could get drunk off of it, if he ever decided to take enough.

Xander had never before been in a more unpleasant situation. He hit uselessly at any part of Spike he could reach – which, unfortunately, was mostly his legs and butt. Fighting wasn't doing him the least amount of good, but if he stopped it would only mean focusing on the sensation of the vampire's tongue lapping at his cuts, which, by the way, fucking _hurt_, and it was weird and cold and... and... _gross_!

"What the _fuck _are you _doing_?"

The blond head reared up as Spike took a final examination of his work and sat back, pink devil tongue flicking out to remove the last traces of red from his mouth. "Vampire spit, pet. Natural antiseptic, and it lasts longer than the manufactured stuff. Probably help it heal quicker, too."

Xander goggled at him, unable to process the reasonable tone of voice he'd spoken in. Like this was your normal everyday interaction between vamps and humans. Like _Xander _was the weird one!

"I feel so violated..." he murmured faintly.

Spike grinned, like he'd made a joke. _Ha. _Clambering to his feet, he stood a moment straightening his shirt and hair, adjusting the chain around his neck and patting himself down as if checking he had everything. Then, he spared one last dismissive glance for the human before stepping over him and heading for the door.

"Keep in mind what I said. S'up to you if you stick around or not, but least I warned you. Means we're square, you and me. Don't owe you anymore, so don't expect favours."

The door slammed behind him.

Xander stayed exactly where he was, entirely traumatised.


	14. Contemplation

**Title**: Sympathy For The Devil

**Authoress**: Sakuri

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spander slash. Slight AU. In a Sunnydale without Buffy, Spike is being held captive by the Initiative. When a newly de-souled Angelus arrives in town, he may be the only one with knowledge enough to help stop him. Enter Xander, new Initiative recruit, and the only person able to hold the vampire's interest for more than five minutes.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no one

**Chapter Fourteen**: Contemplation

xxx

Xander, being Xander, dealt with the situation the same way he dealt with everything that went wrong: he pretended it wasn't happening.

He didn't tell the Director or Giles or anyone at all from the Initiative about Spike showing up at his house. What good would it do, after all? None of them could do anything about it. Couldn't _un_invite him in, could they? And besides which, there would be too many awkward questions. They'd ask why Hostile 17 had sought him out, what he'd wanted, why he wasn't dead, why Xander wasn't dead. Somehow he doubted Maggie Walsh would like any of the answers he might be able to give.

Nor did he tell anyone about the warning Spike had imparted during their brief interaction. That caused him a little more guilt, but he shoved it firmly to the back of his mind. It would make no difference to report the vampire's threat to destroy the Initiative. The Director was already out for Spike and Angelus's blood, her reaction wouldn't be any different if she knew they were out for hers. Anyway, he reassured himself somewhat, they were only a couple of vampires. How much of a threat could they possibly pose?

xxx

"Oh you have _got _to be kidding me!"

Spike's indignant voice carried clearly throughout the room and Angelus glared at him to be quiet. The older vampire grabbed his arm and dragged him further into the shadows, away from the dozen or so assorted demons currently shooting them both speculative, impatient looks.

"Shut up, Spike. Do _you _have any better ideas?"

"I reckon I could come up with a damn sight more than this!"

"Well you haven't, so I think we'll do it my way, boy."

The blonde growled low in his chest but fell into sullen silence. He glared furiously around the bar, baring his teeth at those who were staring too hard. This, he'd been told, was where Angelus had picked up Finn, but the fact did little to endear the place or the demons to him, angry as he was right now.

Angelus shook him by the shoulder, successfully reclaiming his attention. "Look. We need some kind of help if we're going to do this." He glanced over his shoulder at the gathered demons. "And this lot are gagging for a Master, so let's give them a Master!"

Spike narrowed his eyes. "Should have known this was just you on a power kick..."

As soon as his sire had outlined his plan to take the local demons up on their offer of becoming elected Master, Spike had been dead set against the whole idea. He didn't want these strangers let in on his personal problems, his personal vendettas. Didn't matter that Angelus had assured him they'd be little more than cannon fodder, Spike still didn't like it. He'd be the first to admit he was one of the rare family-orientated demons. He'd much prefer this to go down with just him and his sire, maybe a few minions at most.

"Think numbers, Spike," Angelus was saying in that condescending tone of voice he often adopted around his youngest childe. "You're the one that's got me taking on the U.S. government. Don't begrudge me a few helping hands, do ye?"

"Sodding hell," the younger vampire muttered, sensing defeat. "Fine. You do what you think you have to, mate. Just don't expect me to play bloody lieutenant to this load of drunks."

And with that, Spike turned on his heel and stalked out of the bar, his loose red over-shirt making a poor substitute for the leather coat that would have flared dramatically behind him.

Bloody Angelus. He'd forgotten how annoying his sire could be, how arrogant and posturing. Oh, he had no doubt that the other vampire would keep his word about taking vengeance on the Initiative, and, if forced to guess, Spike would probably admit that _most _of his motivation still genuinely stemmed from the insult to his family. Angelus had always been protective – well, no, more like possessive, if he was being honest – when it came to what was his. Right now, Angelus would be outraged both on Spike's behalf and his own for the assault on his childe.

But that wasn't the only reason he'd thrown himself into this task so eagerly. The Angelus he remembered had always been a little off the deep end, but this new one – the version of Angelus which emerged after a century of being driven further insane by the torment and enslavement of a cursed soul – was a whole something else.

Angelus wanted _chaos_. Shouldn't surprise him, really. Was what he'd always wanted, wasn't it? Back in the days of being the Scourge of Europe, nothing had made him happier than the bloody swathe they'd cut across whole countries. The destruction, the panic, the riots. He'd lived for it. Spike, nothing more than a fledge in those days, had followed along with stars in his eyes, awestruck and intimidated by his beloved sire, wanting nothing more than to emulate the powerful Master vampire who'd taught him that chaos was true power.

Well, Spike was a Master himself now, and knew better.

_Wanker just gets off on all the carnage and confusion. Barely even cares for the end result, so long as maximum damage is done in the meantime. _

Spike knew there were simpler ways of doing this, if they were indeed going to do it. Wasn't like Walsh and all her little minions _lived _in that secret base of theirs. They all, at some point or another, left to go home or visit friends or whatever it was they did with the rest of their double lives. Wouldn't exactly be a piece of cake, but a quick, simple snatch and grab would be a lot less risky than what Angelus seemed to be planning. All Spike needed was to get his hands on that bitch of a woman and a few days in which to subject her to some of her own oh so scientific experiments, see how _she _liked being the test subject. He'd be done after that, the grudge forgotten. Quick torch job to the base, to kill the problem at the roots, and then he'd be driving off into the night while the fireworks lit the sky in his wake. Simple.

Angelus had never really seen the appeal of simple, though. To him, the messier something got, the better. The bigger it got, the better. He'd used to laugh that he and Spike didn't think on the same scale.

_Bloody right, too. Wouldn't want to. Only one who thinks remotely like him is Dru, and that's only 'cause she's about as nuts as her 'Daddy'. _

Take now, for example. Angelus had gone to the bar tonight with the sole purpose of recruiting the demons who'd offered him their services not long ago. _**Recruiting **__other demons!_ Spike thought scornfully. _He thinks he's waging a bloody __**war**__, the daft prick. _

Launching a full-frontal attack wasn't going to get them anywhere, in Spike's humble opinion. It was just stupid. _And if anyone knows anything about stupid plans, it's me. Even if he does get them on his side, all he's left with are a few demonic barflies too dumb and too worthless even to be of use to the Initiative! Some fighting force you'll have there, Peaches. _

Spike sighed in frustration as he walked, digging in his pocket for a lighter and cigarette. The following fix of nicotine did little to calm his agitated nerves.

Angelus wanted chaos, like always. No big surprises there. But Spike was fairly certain he'd miscalculated this time. _He's underestimating the Initiative soldiers. He's always thought humans are weak – and they are, don't get me wrong – but not __**that **__weak! _These weren't the same breed of humans who'd existed the last time Angelus was out and about. They wouldn't run screaming just 'cause you flashed 'em your fangs. Nor were they like the rest of Sunnydale, who had to have it spelled out for them in capitals before they'd admit or even realise there was something a bit different about their town.

No, these humans were something Angelus wasn't prepared for. They possessed technologies the older vampire couldn't grasp or appreciate. They were strong and efficient and stealthy. Organised. Level headed. Calculating. In fact, there was more than a hint of the cold blooded predator to them that Spike could respect, in an abstract kind of way, when they weren't pitting themselves against him. If this was the direction in which evolution was taking humans, he had to say – he approved.

Wouldn't stop him from exterminating this particular group, mind.

_Just got to find a way to make Angelus listen to reason before he charges in half-cocked, is all. Can't be too difficult, right? _

Spike snorted. Even _he_ didn't believe him.

xxx

He was more careful, nowadays. Stuck to the rooftops, mostly. Least until he was absolutely certain there were no soldiers in the vicinity. Some part of him was appalled that a bunch of human kids playing army had him so twitchy, but he forced himself to remember his own reasoning, and the experiences that had brought about that reasoning, and the defiant urge to swagger down the street in full view would slowly recede.

_Won't be taken alive a second time. Refuse to be. _

So up on the rooftops he stayed, sullenly chain smoking as he meandered his way across town. The only reason he was out here was sheer boredom. Until recently, he and Angelus had been cooped up together in that mansion of his. They'd agreed they needed to keep a low profile, at least for a little while, until the humans had stopped jumping at shadows and maybe let security relax a little bit. It had been a fortnight, now, since Spike's escape, and they'd at last been forced to leave the mansion out of necessity: a moment longer together in the enclosed environment with only Finn upon whom to take out their shared frustrations, boredom and growing claustrophobia, and they might well have killed each other before the night was out.

That was one of the reasons he'd taken it upon himself to go visit the boy a few days ago, as it happened. A little light entertainment had done him the world of good, and he'd returned to the mansion in a far better mood, much to Angelus's puzzlement.

Yet, oddly enough, Spike found himself frowning at the memory. Harris was certainly a... curiosity. On paper, he was everything Spike thoroughly despised. Weak, naive, idealistic. He didn't even have that predatory nature of the other soldiers to recommend him. Even by human standards, he was considered a loser, a freak, an outsider. He'd meant what he said when he'd told Harris he'd never fit in at the Initiative, that there was too much good in him. The vampire wanted to feel disdain, wanted to feel the natural scornful superiority he was entitled to, but instead he was... intrigued. Harris was _fun_. Fun to torment, fun to puzzle at, fun to disillusion. He'd actually come to enjoy talking with the whelp back in his cell, shocking him with tales of what he'd done in his time, just to provoke the delicious expressions of horror and shameful excitement, and he'd thoroughly revelled in their last encounter down in Harris's basement bedroom.

Spike sighed as his mind caught up with that last thought. He blamed his upbringing, personally. Thanks to Drusilla, he was conditioned into finding all oddities fascinating. She'd taught him that innocent things could have a unique appeal if you looked at them from the right angle. Her with her dolls and tea parties and little girl persona, all combined in equal measures with a vampire's viciousness and the dark insanity at the heart of her.

_Hell of a girl, my Dru. Shame she's a faithless cow, with it... _

Quickly clamping down on thoughts of the problems they'd been having the last time he'd seen her, back before his capture, he returned firmly to the issue at hand. Harris. Unwillingly, his mind flew to his escape from the cell, when he'd kissed the boy, stripped him, and gotten pretty damn hard from the whole experience. _Huh. Maybe I'm a bit faithless myself... _

Now, usually, Spike wasn't one to give himself grief over who he was attracted to. He'd even fancied his fair share of humans before now, and he and Dru had thoroughly enjoyed them before draining them dry. No, the problem was that he wasn't used to fancying a human he hadn't killed yet. Worse still, he wasn't sure _why _he hadn't killed him yet.

Partially, it really did have something to do with the debt he'd owed the boy. Harris had saved his life down in the cells, allowing him to survive long enough to regain his freedom. Couldn't go ignoring something like that, now, could he? Although that was yet another thing Angelus often liked to criticise him for, that embarrassing _human _sentiment of fair play. Even Drusilla had sided with the older vampire. _Too much of a man, she said. Not monster enough for her... _

But that wasn't the whole explanation, anyway. He himself didn't understand the _whole_ explanation, if he was honest, but he knew it had something to do with finding the boy interesting. Never one to look too closely at his own motives, afraid of what he'd find if he did – it was this aversion to self-analysis, more than anything, that had contributed to his reckless reputation – Spike knew only that he'd quite like to talk to Harris again. _Quite like to fuck him, too, if it'd get the whelp out of my system. _

Standing atop his rooftop perch, Spike drew on his cigarette and slowly exhaled, staring out into the night. Arousal was stirring in him as he remembered easily overpowering the human, pinning him down, that living _warmth _beneath him, the zinging taste of that unusual blood. Yes. He wanted that again. He had no idea what he was planning to do with the boy just yet, but he definitely wanted that to be part of the plan. Just a matter of bringing _Harris _around to the idea, now...


	15. Game On

**Title**: Sympathy For The Devil

**Authoress**: Sakuri

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spander slash. Slight AU. In a Sunnydale without Buffy, Spike is being held captive by the Initiative. When a newly de-souled Angelus arrives in town, he may be the only one with knowledge enough to help stop him. Enter Xander, new Initiative recruit, and the only person able to hold the vampire's interest for more than five minutes.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no one

**Chapter Fifteen**: Game On

xxx

**Sakuri**: I have no idea where Spike actually studied back in the days of being William. Call it artistic licence.

xxx

Things were calming down for Xander. He could consciously feel the knot of tension that had been tightening up his chest for weeks starting to smooth out and relax. His life had returned to the status quo in the last fortnight, with no more than the odd hitch or two along the way. _If you call being molested in your own home by a vampire a 'hitch'. _Xander stoically ignored that last thought, however.

He'd gotten his game back on patrol. _No more lying there and taking it like a girl, thank you very much. I am a secret agent. I have a stake, and I'm not afraid to use it. _The number of fledges he'd dusted had gone up exponentially. After being so easily tossed about by Angelus, then Riley, then Spike, Xander's confidence had taken something of a knock. Only now was it starting to return, as he remembered that two of them were experienced Masters and the other a trained soldier with super strength. _I am no less of a man because they can beat me. _As if to prove as much, he patrolled Sunnydale with a new zeal, and had broken the weekly record for successful kills and captures. The other agents were clearly impressed, and he was pretty sure he was making his way slowly back into the Director's good books.

In the daytime, for the first time ever, he had very little to do. Briefly, he'd contemplated going job hunting, but what was the point? He'd only be working to cure his boredom, and he figured there had to be less degrading ways of doing that than taking abuse from the pimple-faced manager of the Meat Palace. He had more than enough money from his job at the Initiative to keep paying his dad rent, so that wasn't an issue. In fact, he was fairly certain he could afford to get his own place if he really felt the need, but that, of course, went against the Director's orders about not suddenly changing his lifestyle. He had to wonder, though, exactly how long she expected him to live with his parents.

So he slept in the day, for the most part, and woke feeling more well-rested than he could remember feeling in his life. Passed an hour or so training with the massive punching bag he'd had fitted into his basement, then generally wasted what was left of the day watching cartoons. Good times, in all.

Today, however, he'd delegated the evening to visiting Willow and Tara, who had promised to cook for him if he brought over a movie. Steadfastly refusing to be subjected to another chick-flick, he grabbed something sci-fi and was on his way.

xxx

Willow opened the door already looking bright eyed and beaming, which he took as a good signal of how the night was going to turn out. "Xander! Uhm, I think I have a bit of a surprise for you."

"Oh?" He stepped past her without waiting for an invite, hearing murmured voices from the living area. "We got extra company?"

She bounded after him. "That's kind of your surprise. I didn't think you'd mind, seeing as –"

Xander rounded the corner, automatically heading towards the kitchenette, and the world abruptly ground to a halt. So it felt like, anyway. He stood there like a statue as Willow ran headlong into his back. He couldn't move. He could barely breathe.

Because there at the kitchen table, with his arm thrown comfortably around the back of Tara's chair, was Hostile 17. The vampire glanced up at him, offered a sly tilt of his mouth. "Evenin' ducks."

"_Spike_!"

Willow stepped out from behind him, made anxious by his tone of voice. "He said he was a –"

"A friend from work," Xander finished for her, entirely deadpan as he remembered the story that had been told to his mother. Spike met his eyes and gave a delighted grin.

"Th-this is okay, isn't it? I didn't think you'd mind..."

Spike withdrew his arm from Tara and got to his feet, sauntering across the room towards them. Despite himself, Xander flinched as the vampire clapped him on the shoulder. "Now don't go blaming the birds, Harris. May have misled them bout how well me and you are getting along lately." In a clearly audible stage whisper, he said to the confused redhead, "Had words last time we saw each other, see. I, however," he raised his voice and held out his hands magnanimously, "am willing to forgive and forget."

"_What_?" Xander gaped at him, incredulous at the ridiculous construction of half-truths, severe understatements and all out lies. At the same time, the cold part of his brain was frantically trying to assimilate plans for how to get rid of Spike. Once again he found himself in the situation of dealing with a vampire in a civilian home, and hadn't _that _gone just dandy last time? Now he was even further impaired by not being able to say anything in front of the girls, or do anything that might put them in danger. For some reason Spike had decided not to kill them or hurt them or even reveal what he was. Yet. Xander just had to keep it that way.

The vampire must have seen the thoughts running through his head, as his mouth curled triumphantly and blue eyes danced. They both knew who was currently holding all the cards.

"Come on, pet," Spike practically purred. "Let's put it all behind us, yeah?"

"What are you doing here?" Xander whispered in response. There was nothing else he could think to ask, so horrified was he. He ignored totally the crap Spike was spouting, all of it fabricated as it was.

Spike shrugged. "Would have met you at yours, but I'd just missed you. Your mum said you'd be here. Was just gonna knock on, but the girlies were nice enough to invite me in for a spot of tea while I waited." He was smirking smugly by the time he finished, point of his tongue showing between sharp white teeth in an expression Xander was starting to associate with imminent mischief.

Willow, who'd remained quiet throughout the interaction, was now shooting panicky glances at Xander. "S-sorry? Should I not have...?"

"It's fine, Will," he reassured automatically, even while his heart was hammering. "But, yanno, maybe me and Spike should just go, and I'll come back some other –"

"Oy," the vampire spoke over him, dark brows furrowing as he jabbed a thumb over his shoulder at the kitchen table, already half laid out. "S'rude to walk out on a lady cooking you dinner, Harris. No one ever teach you manners?"

_But you can't stay here! _Xander wanted to scream. _I have to leave so that you'll follow. I can't let you be here with them. _

He didn't say any of this, though, because he could see what Willow and Tara couldn't from where they were standing. He could see the ripple pass across Spike's face, revealing just a fleeting glimpse of his true visage. He could see the glowing golden flicker of the demon's eyes, like a trick of the light. He could see the fanged smile, and knew it for what it was. A threat. Maybe even a promise.

_Translation: Play nice and do what I say, or else. _

"You girls don't mind setting another place for me, do you? I don't take up much room..."

Tara dithered, obviously uncertain. "W-well... It's not like we don't have enough food... X-Xander?"

Glaring furiously at the vampire, Xander felt sick as he found himself nodding stiffly. "Yeah. Sure. Fine with me."

_Just play along! _he mentally ordered himself all the while. _Get it over with, get him out of here, get him away from them as fast as possible. If that means indulging him in whatever this is... Fine. I can do that. Cool. _

Spike clapped once, catching their attention. "Great. Don't normally invite myself in like this, mind –" his eyes danced like he'd made a joke "– but me and Harris been needing a little catch-up time, yanno?" He strolled back to his spot at the table, once again draping his arm behind Tara. Xander's fists clenched as, unbidden, he imagined the damage the vampire could do to the girl before Xander even got close enough to try and stop him.

There was a tangible tension in the air then, as the girls tried to figure out what was wrong and if it was their fault, and Xander cursed himself a thousand times over for somehow leading the vampire here. Spike, naturally, looked entirely unmoved by the other's discomfort. He drummed his painted nails on the tabletop, tapping out an uneven rhythm. An expression of total innocence was plastered across his face as he looked around at them all, seemingly clueless as to the cause of the delay.

Xander sighed as he realised they were all looking to him. Reluctantly, he took his place next to Spike, barely suppressing the overwhelming urge to punch the blonde square in the face. The vampire looked over the moon, on the other hand, tilting his head so he could gaze at Xander with glittering eyes, smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Don't worry, pet. I'm on my best behaviour, me."

xxx

Dinner was a... unique experience.

Tara served some kind of pasta. Xander was so tense and distressed he barely tasted it, but it must have been good because Spike tossed out compliments and pleasantries as if they came naturally. He went all out, in fact, toning down his rough cockney accent until it was nothing but a quirky British lilt. Didn't even swear. Any misgivings the girls started out with quickly fell away as Spike went on a charm offensive that Xander wouldn't have thought him capable of. He was suddenly witty, perceptive, funny, encouraging. What he talked about, Xander couldn't have said – having been rendered temporarily deaf by the blood rushing in his ears – but apparently it was well received.

At one point, Willow looked inquiringly towards Spike and asked, "So how do you two know each other?" and Xander almost inhaled a spaghetti strand.

Coughing and pounding his chest, he met her bemused look with an incredulous one of his own. "I told you already. Didn't I tell you already? We met at work. I distinctly remember telling you that."

Her eyebrows slowly rose. "I was just making conversation, Xander. Jeez, defensive much?"

Next to him, Spike snorted in amusement. He was in the process of scraping clean his plate, for all the world as if his undead body actually needed the nourishment. "Ignore him, Red. Boy's just a bit ashamed of me, int he? Thinks I'm disreputable."

"Are you?" the redhead responded blandly.

He sent her a grin that had just a bit too much tooth in it for Xander's comfort, but said only, "Have to make up your own mind bout that, won't you?"

"Y-you seem very n-nice to me," Tara offered politely, and, for a miracle, the vampire looked genuinely charmed. He blinked a few times, too, as if shocked at himself.

Xander, meanwhile, viciously repressed the urge to drag Spike out of there by the collar of his ridiculous gothic attire. He had the feeling such behaviour might be a tad conspicuous. No harm fantasising, though. He was in the midst of a particularly good one involving the wooden chopsticks he knew Willow kept in the cutlery drawer inexplicably lodging themselves in the vampire's heart, when he was rudely interrupted by a cold hand suddenly landing on his thigh.

He jumped so violently that his knees struck the underside of the table, and everyone swiftly moved to steady trembling plates and glasses, shooting him looks which ranged between exasperated and maliciously amused.

"Sorry. Muscle cramp. Heh." Trying not to be obvious about it, he struggled beneath the table to remove the offending appendage. Spike barely acknowledged his attempts, his face so thoroughly devoid of expression that Xander was almost tempted to believe the molesting hand acted entirely independently of its owner. It was only the slightest twitch of his mouth and the studious way he was not looking away from Willow that said otherwise.

"Xander? Are you okay?"

"I'm good. I'm great. Don't mind me."

As the faltering conversation gradually resumed its progress, Xander tried for all he was worth to pry loose the fingers that were busy trailing absentminded patterns over the surface of his jeans. He may as well have been trying to coax solid stone to move, and in a distracted manner he wondered how the hell Spike managed to balance that kind of strength with the deceptively gentle touch he was being unwillingly subjected to. Short of leaping wildly to his feet, however, it seemed impossible to dislodge the vampire, and he couldn't think of anything more humiliating than revealing to the girls what Spike was doing to him out of sight. He seethed, but the anger almost instantly transformed into flighty panic as the hand on his leg _shifted_.

Fingertips grazed his inseam, while the flat of Spike's palm rested deliberately over the place recently shredded by demon claws. Until this moment, Xander had been doing pretty well denying to himself that the wound had undergone something of a miraculous recovery, showing one or two week's worth of healing overnight. But now, as the vampire very pointedly pressed down on the spot, memories of Spike's unique brand of TLC exploded into the forefront of his mind. All of a sudden he could once again feel the vampire's cold, perverse tongue sliding over flesh, and he knew without doubt his face was burning an impressive shade of crimson.

"I did a uni course once upon a time," Spike was saying amiably enough, completely immune to the anxiety radiating from his left. "Not like all this, though. S'all changed since my day."

"Yeah? Where did you study?"

"Cambridge boy, me."

Willow and Tara gaped at him wordlessly for a few long moments. The redhead was the first to recover. "You... you studied at _Cambridge_? And you work with _Xander_?" Tare elbowed her sharply, and the other girl blushed. "Uhm, that came out wrong..."

Xander, who didn't give a damn where Spike had gone to school over a century ago and probably wouldn't have believed him even if he'd been paying attention, was far from offended by his friend's careless remark. No, he was way too preoccupied with desperately trying to prevent the wandering hand from travelling further up his thigh. Spike was taking his time, but his intentions were oh so obvious. But as hard as Xander attempted to push him away, or dig his nails into the chill flesh, nothing was stopping him.

Worse – worse than anything he could possibly imagine – his over-starved libido had apparently missed the memo that said this was _Spike _doing the naughty touching!

Xander's mind almost shut down as full blown horror set in at that realisation. He went absolutely frozen still as he tried stoically to ignore the flush of heat spreading throughout his body, just below the skin.

_Oh my god. Think of something disgusting __**right now**__. Slime demon. Scary clowns. Giles! _

It was no use. Spike's fingers slid ever higher until they were almost, _almost _touching him right _there_. His jeans were uncomfortably tight, and he was barely clinging to the presence of mind letting him keep a straight face under Willow and Tara's scrutiny. He was positively clawing at the vampire but to no avail. And then Spike cocked his head just so, eyes heavy lidded and chest expanding as he inhaled deeply, scenting the air, and Xander couldn't take it anymore.

He staggered to his feet, and instantly the invasive touch fell away as if it had never been.

The girls blinked at him. "Xander? What's up now?"

Hoping his pitiful, shameful condition wasn't visible to their prying eyes, he shuffled backwards awkwardly, wanting the safety of distance. "I, uh... I'm not feeling so good, Will. You think I could take a rain check?"

Her brows puckered. "You have seemed a little off tonight. Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

He waved off her concern, feeling vaguely guilty for causing it. It didn't matter right now. He just needed to get Spike out of here, like, _now_, and he'd make it up to Willow some other time. Jaw clenching, he forced himself to look towards the vampire, hating him, hating the dancing eyes, and through gritted teeth managed to utter, "Spike? You coming?"

Spike lounged in his chair, one arm thrown over the back, legs spread, gaze skimming languidly over Xander until his discomfort increased tenfold. Whatever naive hope he'd harboured of the vampire remaining oblivious to the reaction he'd caused abruptly shrivelled and died. Unable to help himself, he blushed yet again.

Satisfied, Spike got to his feet. "Lead the way, pet." He paused long enough to turn to the girls, who were watching the pair of them with badly concealed perplexity. "Nice of ya to have me, ladies. Sure I'll be seeing you again sometime."

Tara gave that lovely hesitant smile of hers. "We'd like that, S-Spike."

Unable to watch a moment longer, Xander grabbed the vampire's sleeve and dragged him towards the door.

_Right. He's had his fun with me. Game's over. _


	16. Date

**Title**: Sympathy For The Devil

**Authoress**: Sakuri

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spander slash. Slight AU. In a Sunnydale without Buffy, Spike is being held captive by the Initiative. When a newly de-souled Angelus arrives in town, he may be the only one with knowledge enough to help stop him. Enter Xander, new Initiative recruit, and the only person able to hold the vampire's interest for more than five minutes.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no one

**Chapter Sixteen**: Date

xxx

Xander generously allowed Spike to get all the way into the hallway before fisting his hands in the front of the red over-shirt and using the hold to slam him into the nearest wall. Spike even let him. He let out a rumbling laugh as the collision rocked him and the taller human pressed close in a furious, failing attempt at intimidation.

"What the _fuck _are you playing at, Spike?"

"Me? Just wanted to meet your friends, pet."

Xander shook him until he heard the blond head crack against the cinderblocks and the vampire utter a muffled curse. "If I _ever _catch you around them again –"

"Oh you'll what, exactly? Gonna stake me? Haven't managed it yet, have you?"

The human glared impotently, resenting the perfectly true words. There was, in fact, a stake currently strapped to his ankle, as there always was when he dressed in civilian clothes, but he knew without doubt that if he so much as reached for it Spike would incapacitate him in a moment. Right now the vampire was just indulging him, and that stung more than he was willing to admit. _Besides_, he reminded himself grudgingly, _there're too many students running about around here. I'm guessing they might freak if one of us turned to dust or bled out from the neck in front of them. Yeah, not really the best place for a fight. _

This in mind, Xander forced himself to release the other, stepping back and beginning the walk out of the dormitory. Booted footsteps followed, as he knew they would.

"Nice birds you got there, Harris. You could of warned me they were witches, though."

Xander grit his teeth as he walked ahead, only half listening to the nonsense small talk being inflicted upon him. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Please shut up."

"Alright, whatever, _Wiccans _then. That a bit more PC for you, eh?"

"Spike. They're not... witches or... or Wiccans or whatever it is you think. Willow's Jewish, for god's sake! Anyway, they don't know about stuff like that. Stuff like _you_."

The vampire jogged a bit to catch up with him, pulling out the ever present pack of cigarettes from his jeans pocket, lighting up as they walked. He snorted sceptically at Xander's dismissal, however. "I'm telling you now, pet, they're bloody witches. Not amateurs, either. Can feel the magic coming off the both of 'em. Threw me for a loop when I first walked in. Thought I might have gotten in bit over my head, tell you the truth."

The human sighed in extreme annoyance, stopping to turn around and confront the other. "You're clearly insane. I'm guessing being locked up in a cell does that to some people. Maybe I should just do us both a favour and put you out of your misery."

Spike smiled, and it was almost a pitying expression. "Hey, don't believe me if you don't want to, Harris. Just calling it as I see it. Red and Glinda got some serious mojo going for them." He paused to inhale from the cigarette, before blowing smoke in a thin stream from his nose. "Would have thought you'd be pleased, anyway. Those two are probably better defended against my lot than you are, even with all your nifty little gadgets."

Xander narrowed his eyes, slightly taken aback. _He's being serious. He __**actually**__ believes they're... witches. Man, how off the mark can you __**get**__? _

_Still. If thinking that keeps him away from them, then he can go right ahead. _

So he settled on shrugging. "Fine. Whatever, Spike." Resuming stalking away, he was unsurprised that the vampire easily kept pace. What he didn't appreciate, however, was his unwelcome companion throwing a casual arm around his neck, very much like he might strangle him, if he felt like, although he kept the gesture just this side of friendly.

Xander tried angrily to wriggle away, only to result in almost falling head first down the flight of stairs they'd come to. "Will you get the hell off me?"

"Don't be like that. I've been good, haven't I?"

"Oh yeah. Stellar behaviour, Spike. You stalk me, you sneak into my friends' home, and then you proceed to _threaten _them in an attempt to get me to play along with whatever _insane _game you're –"

"Worked, didn't it?" They were almost outside now, and the vampire had yet to let go of him. His greater strength tugged Xander to the left as they reached the parking lot. "Anyway. Could have done a lot worse. You know that."

"Yeah. You're a real saint. Spike – let go – what are you doing?"

Spike was pulling him in the opposite direction to his car, oblivious to his ongoing struggles. His arm might as well have been a vice around his neck, immovable.

"Just thought I'd take you for a little drive, pet. Yanno, finish the night off all proper like."

Xander gaped at him incredulously. "Spike! This is not a... a date!"

"No? There was me thinking I was doing pretty well at this. Nice home-cooked meal. Impressed your mates. Got you all hot and bothered. Sounds like a date to me."

"I was _not _– 'hot and bothered'!"

Spike chose that moment to whirl him around, take him by the shoulders, and shove him back against a nearby battered black car. Xander winced, anticipating bruises along his spine. But that was by far the least of his problems, because Spike wasn't backing off, but instead pressing up against him in an entirely inappropriate manner, all grabby hands and sharp hipbones.

"Can smell it on ya, luv," he purred – literally purred, Xander was sure of it. "Bloody walking bundle of hormones, you are, and you _want _me."

"I don't –"

The vampire didn't say a word, simply ground forward against the rather inconvenient bulge that had appeared in Xander's jeans up in the girls' dorm room and had yet to make its disappearance. Xander shut his eyes and fought furiously not to respond even minutely.

When he felt steady enough, he levelled a glare at the other and said in as glacial a voice as possible, "You said it yourself. It's the hormones. I'm a teenage male, what do you expect? But don't _ever _think it means I want _you, _Spike."

The vampire reeled backwards as if struck, face contorting into a snarl. Xander tensed, waiting for the attack he was certain was coming in the wake of the insult, but Spike only spat back at him, "Sodding high and mighty for some little know-nothing nobody, aren't you? Tell you what, whelp, you'd be bloody _lucky_ if I ever decided to fuck you, and don't you forget it!"

The human put on a patently false look of anguish. "Oh, no, whatever shall I do? My secret desire to get it on with a dead guy, over before it began..." Sneering, he made to push past the other.

Spike slammed him back into place with such force Xander had to grit his teeth against a cry of pain. It distantly occurred to him that this was the first time the vampire had purposely hurt him, and he wondered if he was starting to push his luck with the back-talk. Not that it would stop him, of course.

"Get in the car, Harris," Spike ordered shortly, voice leaving little room for argument.

But naturally enough, Xander being Xander: "Are you crazy? I do not have a death wish, thanks, and there's no way I'm going anywhere with you, much less in a moving vehicle."

Clearly losing whatever patience he'd previously possessed, the blonde folded his arms and said with dangerous quiet, "Alright, how bout this? You toddle off home and I'll stick around here, maybe pop back up for Red, see what other _snacks _she might be good for..."

Spike, as it happened, had no intention of doing any such thing, knowing far better than to get tangled up with witches, but the boy didn't need to be informed of that.

Sure enough, Xander's dark eyes had already gone wide with alarm at the implicit threat. "You leave her alone!"

Spike shrugged, his expression sly. "Come with me then, make sure I do."

"This is stupid," the human protested, though there was almost a note of pleading there, too. "What the hell do you _want _from me? Isn't it enough you got away from the Initiative? Why are you still hanging around? Just... just go. Get out of town. Even if I don't get the satisfaction of personally sweeping up your ashes, it's better than having you around here."

The vampire pretended to consider. "Nah. Quite happy here, ta. Now, you gonna get in the car or do I have to find my entertainment elsewhere tonight?" He cast a pointed glance up at the dormitory building.

Xander warily regarded the piece of junk Spike called a car. DeSotto, he observed absently, and made a mental note to keep an eye out for the vehicle in future. If, that is, he survived the coming encounter.

_What do I do? I can't actually be considering this, right? _

Xander, though he hated it, was coming to terms with the fact he couldn't beat the vampire in a fight, but surely he had to do _something_. He might put in a call to the Initiative, but Spike would be long gone before backup arrived, and probably in a mood to get his own back. The only option, right here and now, was looking more and more like he was going to have to continue humouring him.

Spike gave him a push. "You're thinking too much. Get in and let's go." He turned on his heel and strode around to the other side of the car, as if perfectly confident that Xander would do as he was told. The driver's side door opened and slammed shut as he got in, leaving the human standing alone, suffering indecision.

A second slam eventually resounded around the parking lot, followed by the prompt screech of tires.

xxx

Spike's driving, like everything else about him, was certainly something to be reckoned with. Xander was almost instantly convinced he'd made a terrible mistake, and that the vampire really was trying to kill him. Not by draining – that would be far too conventional for Spike – but via a ten car pileup, or possibly a fear-induced heart attack. He'd already left nail impressions in the seat cushion and his jaw hurt from being clenched so tightly.

It seemed Spike had forgotten he had a mortal riding next to him. He took the corners at an outrageous speed, and any other drivers were perceived as a personal affront to his right to rule the road. Xander quickly began to see his young life flashing past in Technicolor detail, backlit by the searing beams of oncoming traffic.

"Having fun?" Spike shouted over the roar of the engine some minutes later, amusement vibrating beneath the words.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Xander answered in earnest, flinching as the car jerked to the right. "Why the hell am I here?"

"Cause you just can't bring yourself to say no to me, pet."

"Of course I can't say no to you! You're a _psychopath_!"

The vampire chuckled and spun the steering wheel. "Can't tell me this isn't the most excitement your sad little life's seen in a long while."

"I fight monsters every night, Spike."

"Yeah but I bet I'm the only one of 'em that's shown you a night out like this, aren't I?" Spike swung the car around, rubber and metal shrieking, and for a prolonged moment Xander was certain, absolutely _certain_, they were going to go careening into the looming row of houses suddenly rushing towards them. He let out some unmanly yelp and threw up his arms, waiting for the crunch and crash of impact.

The vampire calmly reached over and yanked them back down. "Stop that. You're missing the show."

Somehow they were still in one piece and the houses were now blurring past the right window. Xander's heart was almost pounding through his chest as his body tried to insist he should rightfully be dead right now.

"I'd r-really like to get out now."

"Already?"

"You're going to get me killed!"

The vampire turned to frown at him, looking hurt, and Xander wanted to scream hysterically, _Watch the road! _

"Oy. I'll have you know I make a terrific driver." He floored the acceleration as they burst into a more open area, mercifully devoid of civilians. "And I told you before, not gonna hurt ya."

The human scoffed. "Cause I believe _that_."

"Should do. Had more than one opportunity to do you in if I'd wanted. You know as well as I do that I could take you right now..."

Xander knew a double entendre when he heard one, so he rethought most of the immediate answers that popped into his head, and finally settled on, "Well if you're not trying to kill me in some ridiculously roundabout way – which I still don't believe, by the way – what do you _want_?"

Spike shrugged. "Gotta entertain myself somehow, don't I? Angelus isn't exactly one for idle chitchat, and your lot's got all the other good demons locked up out of the way. This town is _dead_, yanno? Should be grateful we're here stirring things up a bit."

"Well I'm not, Spike. And I'd very much appreciate you finding yourself someone else to keep you company from now on." Privately, Xander couldn't believe he was having this conversation. His superiors would be having coronaries if they could hear him advising the vampire to seek out some other luckless 'friend'. That is, they would be if they'd survived the _aneurisms_ from when he'd actually _gotten in the car in the first place_!

Sometimes, on occasion, Xander truly despised himself.

The radio blasting in his ears brought him back to the moment, Sid Vicious hollering out a godawful version of _'My Way'_, Spike practically convulsing in his seat as he provided enthusiastic backup vocals. He was driving like a maniac, grinning like a sociopath, happier than Xander had ever seen him, and once again he experienced the wholly inappropriate urge to laugh.

_Man, I am so fucked up... _

So while Xander despaired for himself, the DeSotto trailed a reckless comet-streak through Sunnydale, the noise of its passage disturbing the peace long after it had roared away into the distance.

xxx

Eventually, Spike relented and took him home. Xander all but collapsed onto the sidewalk outside his house, never so ecstatic for solid ground in his life, euphoric enough to ignore the vampire's bark of mocking laughter and even the taunting call of, "Be seeing you, Harris," as he peeled away into the night. He made it to his basement on shaky legs, contemplated comfort food until the idea was vetoed by a churning stomach. Groaned.

_Even if he's not actively trying to kill me, I'm pretty sure he's still gonna be the death of me..._

It was only some time later, when Xander lay prostrate on his uncomfortable sofa-bed, still feeling the lingering phantom motions of the traumatic car journey every time he closed his eyes, and wondering what exactly had been the _point_ of the impromptu joy ride – it was only then it occurred to him that, all jokes aside, tonight really might be the vampire's skewed idea of a date.


	17. Love's Bitch

**Title**: Sympathy For The Devil

**Authoress**: Sakuri

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spander slash. Slight AU. In a Sunnydale without Buffy, Spike is being held captive by the Initiative. When a newly de-souled Angelus arrives in town, he may be the only one with knowledge enough to help stop him. Enter Xander, new Initiative recruit, and the only person able to hold the vampire's interest for more than five minutes.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no one

**Chapter Seventeen**: Love's Bitch

xxx

**Sakuri**: Few lines borrowed from the episode _'Lover's Walk'_, purely because I absolutely love them.

xxx

Xander wasn't gay. He really wasn't. But he was starting to wonder uneasily if maybe he had a _vibe_.

_It's not like Spike even bothered to __**ask **__before he started molesting me. But, then again, _he added sarcastically, _be reasonable. I wasn't even __**aware**__ of our first 'date', which I'm fairly certain can be classed as kidnap. Somehow, he doesn't really strike me as the asking type... _

Still, he could have dismissed the vampire's advances if they were the only problem. But no. If it wasn't Spike and his _presumptions_, it was Willow and Tara giving him the third degree.

The next day Willow knocked on his basement door, and strode inside while he stood there blinking at her. He turned to watch her fidget nervously in the middle of the room, hands wringing.

"Okay," she stated at last, an expression of resolve he'd become familiar with passing over her face. "I've thought about this since yesterday, and I've decided I'm just going to come out and say it. Xander. You know you can tell me anything, right? You know I wouldn't judge? I mean, _me _of all people... What ground would I have? S-so yes. Anything. Anything at all."

Still feeling sluggish this early in the morning, he squinted at her in bemusement. "What are you talking about?"

She bit her lip. "Are you... Is Spike your boyfriend?"

"_What_?" His eyes bugged as he stared at her, all of a sudden feeling very much wide awake. "_Spike_?"

The redhead scowled defensively. "It's not such a farfetched conclusion, mister! From the way the two of you were acting..."

"We weren't acting like anything!"

"He calls you 'pet', Xander! Maybe I'm not... not _up_ on British lingo, but that sounds a bit more intimate than casual acquaintances!"

"Spike uses nicknames with everyone..." he protested weakly. _At least, I think he does. Maybe. Not like I've heard him talking to anyone else like that. _The absurd thought of Spike calling Giles 'pet' entered his head and he had to fight down a smirk.

"Okay, well, it's not just that," Willow continued tenaciously. "Did you realise how much like a married couple you were acting? And I _so _don't want to get into the dynamics of that, before you answer."

"I didn't even want him there!"

Her demeanour promptly shifted. "That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about." She sounded serious now, less anxious. "You know I wouldn't care if you're gay. It _would _explain why you went with Cordelia and _Anya_. Overcompensating much?"

"Willow, I'm not –"

"But is _Spike _the best choice? You don't really seem to have much in common..."

_Oh but you have __**no **__idea..._

"I thought you _liked _him," he pointed out snidely. "You and Tara couldn't seem to get enough."

"That doesn't necessarily mean he's right for you, Xander." She came to him and peered earnestly into his face. "I'd understand if you were happy, but... You've been so tense lately. And last night you barely said a word. I thought you were going to kill him at one point."

He snorted. "Yeah, he's real good at inspiring feelings of homicide in perfectly average people. But you don't have to worry, Will. Spike's _definitely _not my boyfriend, and I'm so not gay."

She looked patently unconvinced. "So he's... just a friend?"

"Not even that. I think he's kind of my stalker."

Green eyes flew wide. "Stalker? Oh my god, Xander, seriously? Have you called the police?"

_...Oops. That may have been a tactical error. _"Uh, no. Look, I'm probably just overreacting. He's not that bad. Forget I said anything."

"Xander..."

"I appreciate the concern. Really, I do. But I'm _fine_, Willow. Just ignore the whole Spike thing, okay? He's not important."

She sighed and seemed to relent, for which he was grateful. Hoping that would be that, he asked her about Tara and successfully changed the subject.

xxx

In the days that followed, things were different. So different, in fact, that even Xander's formidable powers of denial weren't strong enough to keep certain niggling facts from his attention.

The first of those facts was that he didn't always feel... alone.

It happened most often when he was on patrol. He and some nameless partner would be moving quietly through the cemetery, or the dark alleyways of Sunnydale, or checking out the latest derelict building that might prove ideal for a demonic lair, and Xander would suddenly feel the back of his neck prickle, that unaccountable human sixth sense kicking in that said someone was watching.

Xander could never identify the source of the feeling. After the fourth time surreptitiously glancing over his shoulder he started to feel silly, and by the time he began whirling around at top speed to try and catch his phantom observer in the act, he knew he was getting downright paranoid.

He might have seriously considered himself crazy, until the night he noticed the pile of spent cigarette butts scattered around the base of the tree outside his house.

From then on, he knew what to look for. In the cemetery, when a twig snapped somewhere behind him, making his newest partner almost jump out of his skin and spin around with gun at the ready, only to discover nothing, nothing at all, Xander could almost but not quite hear derisive British laughter drifting on the wind. In the deserted alleyway with the suspected vamp nest, when Xander felt the heavy weight of a familiar gaze on his back, he jerked his head upwards just in time to see the hem of a red shirt disappearing over the edge of the rooftop.

_Stalker, I said, _he thought at that moment. _Ha! I should be so lucky. This is the guy who __**gave **__stalkers their bad name! _

Why Spike seemed to be following him, watching him, Xander didn't know. Didn't really _want _to know, if he was being honest.

Another fact he couldn't possibly fail to notice was that the vampire had, at some point, been in his basement. Been there, in fact, when _he_, Xander, wasn't. Multiple times. To be fair, this took a little longer to penetrate his defensive shields of denial, but eventually it too became unavoidable.

Things were moved. His Star Wars figurines were placed in obscene positions. His few secretly horded porn magazines were left open and in plain sight, all about the room. Spike even hid his TV remote. (Xander might have suspected he himself was at fault for this last one, having just lost the remote, except he eventually found it stashed in the bathroom cabinet, completely in keeping with Spike's screwed sense of humour.)

It freaked the hell out of him, but he had no idea what to do about the development. Since the night they'd both been at Willow's, he hadn't seen the vampire face to face, and had no way of contacting him to say, essentially, _Fuck off. _He felt sure it was far too late to tell anyone at the Initiative and ask for their help. He'd gone too long lying to them, hiding the fact that he often saw Spike, willingly or otherwise. They wouldn't trust him now – and rightly so, he suspected.

Spike left things for him. Gifts, he thought they were supposed to be. A scratched and well used Ramones CD. A box of doughnuts from which all the chocolate ones had already been pinched. A black shirt with a note that read simply, _'Wear something decent for once.' _

The latest trinket threw Xander somewhat, however.

He first spotted it on his pillow, where he couldn't possibly miss its presence. Wary, he made his way over to examine the new offering, and realised in astonishment that it was a comic book. A rare comic book. Still wrapped.

_Wonder what poor kid he mugged to get hold of this, _he thought cynically, even as he reached out to gently touch it. It was perfect condition, unlike all his old battered copies, and despite himself Xander was... impressed.

Oh, not impressed in a how-could-I-have-misjudged-him kind of way. More like an I-can't-believe-he-had-the-sheer-nerve sort of impressed. Spike had never been anything but scornful towards all his geekish tendencies. That the vampire had actually _deigned _to go out and steal him a first edition comic...

Xander shook his head and gave a humourless grin.

_Points for trying, I guess. _

xxx

Angelus watched from the stairs as his childe re-entered the mansion, an extra swagger in his step and an inane smirk on his angular face. The older vampire followed him silently into the living room, frowning. Spike spotted him, tipped a salute of acknowledgement and went back to setting up for a good few hours of lounging. Angelus wandered further into the room, coming to stop near the couch, so that when Spike moved to step past him, he could easily shoot out a hand to grasp him by the collar and pull him close.

Spike, too surprised by the lightning flash movement to resist, did nothing to stop him as he dipped his head to the other's shoulder and scented. But a moment later he was pushing away as hard as possible, good mood fleeing in the face of indignation. "What the bloody hell are you playing at?"

Angelus jabbed a finger at him accusingly. "You smell of human again. The _same _human."

Spike immediately went defensive. It showed in his body language as he turned slightly to one side and lifted his chin. "Dunno what you're on about, mate." He made to shoulder his way past, but was shoved roughly back into place.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice? You think I'm stupid? I know that smell. I _remember _it. From the boy."

The younger vampire snarled, obviously angry, but made no attempt to deny the claim.

Angelus swore as his suspicions were confirmed. "Dammit Spike! What are you thinking? We're trying to take down this Initiative organisation, and you're out making nice with the enemy!"

"Not your business..."

"The hell it's not! He's a _soldier_. What possible reason could you have for coming back here every other night stinking of his company?"

Spike bristled. "Look. No harm to you, is there? Back off."

"Are you being purposely dense? It's harm to me if you give the game away and get us both dusted! You can't really think this new obsession is a good idea?"

"M'not obsessed."

Angelus snorted sceptically. He knew Spike, perhaps better than Spike knew himself. His youngest childe had the most addictive personality he'd ever come across. What others found to be a mild fascination or object of affection quickly became Spike's obsession. It was one reason he and Drusilla had worked so well together. He'd constantly needed a being on which to focus all his attention, and she'd constantly been in need of that attention.

But to now turn that level of intensity upon a human... It was just courting trouble. Especially when said human was among the forces personally opposed against them!

"Get a grip, Spike. Stay away from your new pet. Get rid of him, or I'll get rid of him for you." He turned smartly on his heel and headed for the door, satisfied with his proclamation.

Spike, on the other hand, was not. "You don't bleeding well tell me what to do! And you'll leave the boy alone, Angelus."

"Oh will I now? That an order, _childe_?"

The blonde squared his shoulders defiantly. "Yanno what? Yeah. It is."

Angelus strode back towards him, seriously irritated now. "You're going to a lot of time and effort for one little bit of a human. That good of a fuck, is he?"

Spike's eyes flashed gold. "Thrill a minute," he answered tonelessly.

"Better than Dru?"

This time, Spike's true face slid fully into place as he loosed a growl. "Don't you mention her."

"I thought one of us should, since you've been pointedly avoiding the subject. So what happened, William? You get tired of her? Decide she was too much trouble to take care of anymore?"

The younger vampire's fist came out of nowhere, landing a blow that sent him stumbling backwards, and then Spike was on him, bearing him to the floor. "Dru's not fucking helpless and you know it, you bastard." A backhand followed up the words and made his head spin. "Never needed me, did she? Not _me_, just _someone_ to put up with all her funny fucking turns and stop her from dancing off into the sunrise once in a while!"

"She's still your sire!" Angelus spat back from between bared fangs. "You owe her more than running round after the first bit of arse to catch your eye –"

"_**She **__left __**me**_!"

The roar left them both silent, Spike's chest heaving like he needed the breath, throat working with fury. "You don't know _anything_," he hissed at last. "She left me for a fucking Chaos demon! A _Chaos demon_! Have you _seen _one of those buggers?" The blond head shook and fell forward in defeat. "Only came to this god forsaken town looking for her, and you know what she did when they took me? She left me to _rot_!"

"Spike –"

"Only worshipped her for a century or so, only looked after her every day of my bloody unlife, and she can't lift a sodding finger to get me out of there! God damn bitch was just happy I was gone without making a scene!"

"_Spike_!"

At last he managed to catch the other's attention, effectively ending the rant. Spike blinked down at him, seemed to realise he was still perched atop the older vampire, and wearily got to his feet. He turned away, regretting the emotional outburst.

Angelus wiped the smear of blood from his mouth with the back of his hand, examined it dispassionately. Tried to find a way to glaze over the revelations and return to the point he'd been in the middle of making.

"So you and Dru are history. Fine. A human really make the best rebound?"

Spike threw back his head and laughed, a sharp and bitter sound entirely without mirth. "Never did have the healthiest relationships, did I?" His gaze shifted, turned furtive. "Anyway. You're one to talk. Bit hypocritical, isn't it, all this steering me away from the mortal?"

"Hypocritical?"

"You might know me all too well, Angelus, but I know you too. And I know damn well you've got your own obsessions with that Slayer bint of yours."

The older vampire's eyebrows shot up in feigned amusement. "Buffy? Come on, Spike. You can do better than that."

"Could say the same to you, mate. Not exactly your finest hour, pining after a bit of skirt who's in love with your neutered alter ego – oh, and a _Slayer_, in case that fact escaped your notice."

Angelus growled furiously. "You're out of line."

"Yeah, well so are you. Don't pull me up on how stupid my interests are until you've sorted out your own."

Incensed now, Angelus grabbed at him as he tried to leave, shaking his audacious childe until he heard teeth rattle. "I am _not _pining after the Slayer! Of all the –"

"You'd have killed her by now if you didn't care," Spike interrupted, sounding vindictive and delighted. "The Angelus I knew would never have left a live enemy at his back, but maybe there's more Angel in you nowadays. Cause you ran _scared_, didn't you? You couldn't kill her because you love–"

"_Shut up_ –"

"You'll never kill her. You'll fight and you'll fuck and you'll hate each other til it makes you quiver, and all the while you'll be in love til it kills you both. Love isn't brains or even soul, Angelus, it's blood. Blood screaming inside you to work its will. I may be love's bitch, but at least I'm man enough to admit it."

His sire stared at him like he'd spoken aloud his most private terrors. Spike supposed he had. He stepped out of the suddenly weak hold the other vampire had on him and got all the way to the door before Angelus managed to speak up. He stopped without turning to look at him.

"You're wrong. Whatever you think you know, you don't. Even if I did want the Slayer for anything other than bragging rights – I'd turn her. Not be with a human."

"Don't know what you're missing, mate," Spike threw casually over his shoulder, trying to ignore the growing sense of foreboding his sire's words inspired.

"Stay away from him, Spike! I'm warning you!"

The blonde finally left without looking back. Angelus snarled at the spot where he'd been standing, feeling the strong urge to go kill something.


	18. Outlet

**Title**: Sympathy For The Devil

**Authoress**: Sakuri

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spander slash. Slight AU. In a Sunnydale without Buffy, Spike is being held captive by the Initiative. When a newly de-souled Angelus arrives in town, he may be the only one with knowledge enough to help stop him. Enter Xander, new Initiative recruit, and the only person able to hold the vampire's interest for more than five minutes.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no one

**Chapter Eighteen**: Outlet

xxx

**Sakuri**: Slash warning for this chapter. Finally, some progress.

xxx

Director Walsh stared expressionlessly at the monitor, not giving away the least reaction to any of the scenes playing out on its screen. She watched Agent Harris sneaking cigarettes through to the creature in the cell, watched him save its life with blood and violence, watching him sit and talk – _laugh _– with it like it was human. She'd been watching the footage of Cell 17 on and off for hours now. She didn't like what she saw, but none of that showed on her impassive face.

"What, exactly, was the point of assigning Harris to converse with the vampire again...?"

An eyelid flickered at the drawling voice and her unimpressed gaze slid slowly towards Angleman. "My plans are my own, Doctor."

He shrugged, leaning back against her desk with his arms folded. "Hardly matters anymore. You've lost Hostile 17. One of your best agents was turned by Angelus. And Harris has clearly gone native." He gestured dismissively at the security footage of The Basement taken over the last month or so.

"He has not 'gone native'," she snapped back, annoyed. It wasn't possible that she would lose _another _agent to vampires.

"It just seemed senseless to appeal to the Hostile when I could have taken anything you wanted from him by force."

She sighed. "Do you know how potent a Master vampire's blood is, Doctor?"

"Yes. But I don't see the significance. A simple injection could have extracted –"

"Did you know it is only at its most powerful when offered freely? To a consort or childe, for example, or on rare occasions even a claimed human..."

Angleman remained unmoved. "This sounds like mysticism rather than science, Director. Perhaps Rupert Giles would be of more use to you than myself?" His voice was deadpan.

She was equally sceptical of the suggestion. "I sincerely doubt it. The man doesn't have the stomach for progress. If he wasn't a walking encyclopaedia of demonic knowledge, I'd have little use for him at all."

"To return to the point – that's what you wanted? For Harris to get him to give up his _blood_? Why, may I ask?"

The Director, over the years, had come to trust Angleman. It was one reason she let him talk to her in that informal, impertinent manner when they were in private. He was useful for bouncing ideas off of, and had a mind as cold and analytical as her own.

She settled back in her chair and switched off the monitor. "The Adam Project failed primarily because of an inability to reanimate the demonic body segments. The uranium-based power source we originally planned on would only have provided the Adam prototype with far too much independence and instability, and influenced by demonic nature the prototype would inevitably have turned on us. You'll recall, however, that when these problems were realised we were somewhat at a loss about how to overcome them."

Project 314 had indeed ground to a halt after the 'bio-mechanical demonoid' concept was scrapped a year or so ago, but the Director and Angleman were among the few who still held high hopes for the idea.

"I fail to see what this has to do with Hostile 17."

She looked at him intently. "What purpose does a vampire's blood serve if not miracles of reanimation?"

The Doctor's mouth parted slightly and his eyes flashed as he immediately caught up to her line of thinking. "Blood willingly given as a power source... I like it. And, vampires being essentially parasitic in nature, it would keep any creature we created using the process completely dependent on us. We'd have to scrap the cybernetic enhancements, of course, without the uranium core. But, theoretically, demonic strength and stamina would make up for much of the sacrificed power..." He was already running with the idea. "The thought certainly has promise."

She arched an eyebrow at his concession, then shook her head. "Still. It has all come to nought, considering we are conspicuously without our Master vampire candidate. The Project must once again be put back on hold, I fear."

Angleman's mouth twisted wryly. "Too bad. Mind you, we have a new hypothesis to begin work on while you rectify the situation. Although..."

"What?"

"I can't help but doubt the idea of Hostile 17 ever agreeing to cooperate in any fashion. Especially with _Harris _playing diplomat. I mean, really..."

"I disagree. His magnetism was starting to produce results before the Hostile broke loose. You saw the tapes."

"Yes, I did. I saw Harris fraternising with the enemy. I'd keep an eye on that boy, Director."

"Noted, Doctor."

xxx

Xander knew something was wrong almost as soon as he began descending the stairs to his room and heard the television already playing. He hadn't been in all day, and he knew for a fact it had been off when he left. Tense now, and knowing he'd given away his knowledge with the instinctive pause it had caused, he slowly finished the descent and stepped fully into the basement, gun out and at the ready.

It was somewhat anti-climactic to spot an all too familiar vampire sprawled out in his orange Barcalounger, channel surfing.

"Spike."

The blonde head turned towards him at the sound of the unimpressed greeting. "Y'alright Harris. How's it going?"

"What are you doing here? _Again_?"

"Having a picnic, clearly." He watched, vaguely interested, as Xander stalked towards him. The boy was visibly pissed off, but it was nice to know his first instinct was no longer to shoot him on sight. _Progress, that is. _

"Get out."

"M'in the middle of something here, 'case you hadn't noticed." He gestured towards the TV, currently tuned to Animal Planet and showing a gazelle being set upon by a lioness.

The human seemed to recall himself, and the tranquiliser gun that had hung at his side started to rise and aim.

Despite his relaxed posture, Spike moved with trademark lightning strike speed as he leaned forward and twisted Xander's wrist just enough to make him drop the weapon, which was snatched up almost before the other could process what had happened.

"Now, now, now," the vampire reprimanded genially. "I've been nothing but nice to you, so you can just repay the favour, ta."

Xander fumed as he was thwarted yet again. "I don't think you quite grasp how this works," he said slowly, as if addressing a particularly obtuse child. "Me good guy, you bad guy. Me human, you vampire. Me Agent, you Hostile."

Spike just looked at him like he was having a stroke.

Xander sighed and threw up his hands in exasperation. "We're not friends! You can't... can't _be _here all the time! It's ridiculous!"

The vampire flicked a few channels, remained entirely unconcerned. "Look, I know you want everything to be neat and nice and compartmentalised, but the world don't work like that, pet."

To Xander's discomfort, that sounded an awful lot like the lesson Giles had tried to teach him once upon a time. He pushed the comparison firmly aside.

"I don't care. Get out."

"Got nowhere else to go."

"Go home."

Spike made a disgruntled noise. "Can't. Angelus is calling a _meeting of the troops_. Had to get out 'fore I killed something."

The human was gaping at him. "What do you mean, 'troops'...? As in... demons? What demons? Where?"

"What do you honestly take me for, Harris? Not gonna _tell _you, am I? Think it's quite enough I gave you warning to get out in the first place, even if you _are _too thick and stubborn to take me seriously..."

"Just go away, please."

Spike thoroughly ignored him, flicked past an old rerun of _Dawson's Creek_, hesitated, settled on that channel. "You got any crisps around here?"

_Oh my god, is it possible to __**die **__of irritation? _

"The word is 'chips', and no, not for the likes of you." _I, on the other hand, am in serious need of alcohol. Preferably pumped directly into the vein. _

Telling himself he was _not_ admitting defeat, he crossed to the fridge and yanked it open with unnecessary force, taking out a beer. Took a gulp and wished it was something stronger.

Spike was smirking at him.

Xander wordlessly flipped him the bird.

That only appeared to amuse the vampire further, as he lazily tilted back his head and laughed, shifting in the chair so that his hips lifted upwards. "Can see how you managed to keep some little demon bird entertained. Knew you'd be feisty. Didn't I say?"

The human flushed. "She was not 'some little demon bird'. She might not even have _been _a demon."

Spike glanced him up and down. "Someone who smells and tastes like you? I can tell you now. She was a demon."

"...That is just wrong beyond the telling of it, Spike."

"S'true though. Shocked you're still breathing, walking round the Hellmouth like a bleeding gourmet meal."

"I can take care of myself, thanks."

_Yup. I am entirely self-sufficient. Except for the part where I can't get my vampire stalker to leave the basement I rent from my parents. _

_...You're such a loser, Harris. _

As if reading his mind, Spike was glancing critically around the dank room. "So why you still living here, then? Why not get a place of your own – yanno, _above_ ground level? Can't tell me the government's not paying you a pretty penny to risk your life for them every night."

Xander scowled at his unwanted guest as he stomped over to the ancient brown couch and flopped down. "None of your business."

"Touched a nerve," Spike observed sagely.

"Fuck off. Seriously. Get the hell out of my house and don't come back."

"Bit of a nasty temper on you, isn't there?"

And suddenly Xander couldn't bear another moment of the vampire's mockery, his false pleasantries. Resentment was bubbling up within him, positively _spewing _out of him. He didn't need his life, pathetic as it was, invaded and picked apart by _Spike_, of all people. Not when the vampire was responsible for methodically ruining some of the only existing good parts. His career had nearly gone to hell because of his involvement with Spike. He'd lost his day job. Lost Riley. Willow and Tara had yet to stop looking at him funny. He was lying to everybody. Questioning his boss' ethics. Questioning his _own _ethics. All for _Spike_!

In that moment he despised the vampire quite acutely.

"Get out."

"Fancy watching _Passions_?"

"I said, Get. _Out_."

The other finally seemed to register the hard note that had entered his voice, and turned his head slowly towards Xander. "Now don't go getting in a twist, pet –"

"Get out, _get out, get the __**fuck **__out_!"

Blue eyes widened in helpless surprise at his outburst, and the deceptive look of innocence served only to push Xander over the edge. Without consciously deciding to move, he was abruptly on his feet and pacing towards the other.

"What exactly do you get from coming here, Spike? Are you really that lonely? _That _desperate?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm a loser, you said. Fine. Great. What does that say about the guy who follows me, _spies _on me, brings me useless little offerings in the hope I'll throw him a pity fuck? Hm? Face it. You're worse than a loser. You're a sad, pathetic jerk who can't even get a date within his own species, let alone without resorting to physical force –"

Spike sprung from the chair and dived at him, sending them both tumbling to the floor with a series of grunts and thuds as his hands grappled for Xander's throat. The human fell back on training, using his attacker's momentum to turn them round mid-struggle. It was Spike who landed on his back, though he never once ceased his attempts at choking him, even when Xander drew back a fist and slammed it squarely into his mouth. Again and again the human struck him, incandescent rage lending strength he normally could never possess.

Spike vamped out with a growl of fury, giving up his strangulation hold in favour of catching Xander's fist and using it as leverage to twist them around. The pair rolled away across the rubbish-strewn floor, spitting and swearing. Spike landed a blow to his ribs that made him see spots, and he retaliated by driving a knee into the vampire's stomach.

His one remaining rational thought was screaming at him to disengage, to admit defeat, to get away from the stronger, faster, crueller vampire before he got himself killed. But reason had clearly been usurped. Right then, Xander simply didn't care that Spike could snap his neck at any moment. He was just so _angry_, and Spike was _there_, taking it.

The vampire came to land on top of him, knocking the breath from his lungs. Golden eyes blazed in the dim light. "_Fuck_ you, Harris."

Fanged mouth crashed down against his own, hard and unrelenting and with nothing whatsoever of affection in it. It was that, more than anything, that made Xander kiss back. This wasn't lust. This was just another aspect of the fight, another outlet for fury, resentment, self-loathing. Spike's teeth cut his mouth and the vampire growled as he lapped up the blood. Xander got a hand twisted in the bleached locks and pulled until he knew it had to hurt, but Spike only thrust down against him, sharp hipbones jarring painfully against his own.

"I _hate_ you," Xander hissed, even as the vampire worked a knee between his legs.

"I know," Spike said simply, wincing as the human's fingers clawed at his back.

Spike was still in full vamp mode, all feral eyes and ridges, and Xander was glad. Spike was a monster, and maybe this would let him remember that in future. His mind was filled up with the sight of the demon's face, even while his body moved on autopilot, giving as good as he got, panting and struggling and rutting. Spike's breath was cold and scentless against his cheek, and for some reason it infuriated Xander that this... this _creature _insisted on affecting such a human trait. He pressed his tongue into the chill mouth just to make it stop.

Spike was making needy little sounds at the back of his throat, and Xander knew they were both close. What he wasn't expecting was for the vampire to suddenly tear his mouth away from the kiss, work a hand into Xander's hair, and force his head pointedly to once side. The human had just enough time to think, fleetingly, _Bastard...! _and then Spike's fangs were sinking into the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Xander gasped at the sensation, the total overload of multiple sensations. Spike's fangs two burning points of pain, a cool tongue soothing and probing, possessive hands beneath his shirt, or pulling his hips upwards as Spike's slammed down against him. Hatred. Fury. Lust.

Blind eyes fixed on the ceiling, Xander bit his lip and came.

The vampire shuddered atop him, finding his own release only seconds later. Both had been silent. They lay for a minute without moving, Xander catching his breath. After a while, Spike's fangs slowly retracted. He licked the bite gently, almost apologetic now that the violence of the moment had receded.

Xander pushed at him until Spike took the hint and rolled off, collapsing on his back next to the human. His face had smoothed out again, blue eyes dazed and sated. He wanted to smoke, but had little inclination to move.

"...Happy now?" Xander's voice rasped, rife with dark undercurrents that made short work of any afterglow he might have hoped to enjoy.

"No. You're still an incredible git."

"Get out."

"Yeah. 'Kay."

After another few moments, Spike clambered to his feet and left without glancing back. Xander was left lying there yet again, too drained to feel anything but ashamed.


	19. Court

**Title**: Sympathy For The Devil

**Authoress**: Sakuri

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spander slash. Slight AU. In a Sunnydale without Buffy, Spike is being held captive by the Initiative. When a newly de-souled Angelus arrives in town, he may be the only one with knowledge enough to help stop him. Enter Xander, new Initiative recruit, and the only person able to hold the vampire's interest for more than five minutes.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no one

**Chapter Nineteen**: Court

xxx

Giles knew something was wrong with his young friend as they sat eating lunch in the cafeteria. He'd seen Xander eat before, shovelling food into his mouth with little propriety, talking all the while. There was none of that now, however. His companion picked listlessly at the solitary fruit cup he'd purchased – which in itself was a sign for concern. He hadn't said a word for the past ten minutes, and seemed wholly absorbed by whatever troubled thoughts had fixed the deep frown over his face.

"Is something bothering you?"

Brown eyes blinked, drifted up to stare at him. "Huh? Oh. No, I'm great G-Man. Top of the world."

"Forgive me, you just seem a little... distracted."

Xander shrugged. "Tired, I guess."

They didn't work together officially anymore, now that Xander had returned to being a simple field agent and Giles had retreated back to his office and his research. But the ex-librarian had grown somewhat fond of the young man, and Xander had few – if any – other fiends here at work. So they made an effort to see each other.

"Giles...?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever done something stupid? And I'm talking really, _really _stupid here."

The older man suffered a brief flash of memory from his own rebellious adolescence, tried in vain to conceal the flinch it caused. "I, ah, believe all of us have regrets of one nature or another..."

"Yeah, but what if this – this thing that you did – isn't just a regret? What if it's, like... a mistake the size of Canada? What if it's the stupidest, most dangerous thing you've ever done?"

Giles frowned, made puzzled and suspicious and worried. "Xander? What exactly have you done?"

The other looked down, obviously not having intended to reveal so much. "Nothing. Never mind."

"If you're in some kind of trouble –"

"Honestly, forget it. I'm just overreacting, I suppose." He tried to muster a smile that was anything but convincing. "So what've you been studying today?"

Giles knew full well that the young agent didn't give a damn about the mating habits of Fyarl demons, but he obliged the request for a change of topic by quietly outlining his research for the day. Xander promptly tuned out, but he let that pass.

After a while, however, the one sided conversation petered out again. Giles ate his sandwich. Xander picked at a melon slice.

"What if –" The younger man took a breath, braced himself. "What if you know something important, something you're not supposed to know, and you _need _to tell someone about it but you can't because of how you came to know it in the first place?"

Giles removed his glasses, trying to process the rush of implications and hypotheticals. "May I ask what sort of situation we're discussing here?"

Xander bit his lip and lowered his voice. "I think there's going to be an attack on the Initiative."

The older man went immediately still. "And why do you think that?"

"Like I said, I can't tell you."

"What kind of attack?"

"...Angelus. And I'm pretty sure he's getting other demons to help him."

Giles frowned again in concern. "Xander, this level of information, it sounds beyond speculation. Did someone tell you all this...?"

Xander pointedly ignored the question. "I just thought I should let someone know. You don't have to believe me. I might even be wrong. But just in case..." He shrugged.

"Xander –"

The agent stood, picking up his cafeteria tray and unfinished fruit cup as he prepared to leave. He knew he'd hardly been subtle, and had no doubt that Giles was capable of guessing who exactly had given him that kind of information, but he'd _had _to say something. "Look. Don't worry about me, okay G-Man?"

"But if you –" Giles broke off with a frustrated, anxious sigh. Xander was gone.

xxx

The gifts had stopped arriving. His basement returned to being as empty as it ever had been, devoid of uninvited visitors and their lingering presence. When he went out, he went out alone, with no sense of being watched or followed. Told himself he was glad of it.

The vampire had finally heard him, it seemed. Finally taken the hint and decided to leave him alone. Either that, or he'd at last succeeded in offending Spike enough to push him away, having hurled out every vicious insult he'd _known _would hurt the vampire during their last encounter.

_Or maybe he finally just realised I'm – what was it he called me? – some know-nothing nobody and not worth his attention. Sounds more like it. Got what he wanted and got bored. _

_Good. _

Xander didn't need the hassle. He didn't need and definitely didn't _want _some illicit, hate-hate, fuck-buddy relationship with a half-crazy mass-murdering vampire. Even _he _wasn't _that _desperate, thank you very much.

He completely discounted the incident of frantic dry-humping on his bedroom floor.

Never happened. Nuh uh. He was not gay, and he certainly wasn't semi-suicidal enough to fuck his demonic stalker. By deduction, The Incident simply could not have happened.

And if sometimes beneath his polo-neck sweater the bite mark Spike had left twinged unexpectedly, intense with memories, he determinedly ignored it.

xxx

Angelus regarded his new, unconventional Court and wondered how his unlife had come to this.

It was only natural for a Master vampire to rule a Court, but usually such a Court was made up of other vampires. Traditionally, after all, his kind and other species of demon tended not to cooperate very well. Most demons looked down on vampires, even the powerful ones, viewing them as little more than glorified mosquitoes dependent on the human race for survival. Personally, Angelus had always thought it petty jealousy. Demons who couldn't disguise themselves or their true nature resenting those able to walk unnoticed amongst their prey.

But that was all besides the point. Suffice to say, the idea of demons and vampires working together was widely thought of as ludicrous. The idea of demons _submitting _to the authority of a single vampire? Unheard of.

Yet that was what had happened. Angelus was making history as Master of a demonic Court.

Turns out desperation and depravity do the same thing for demons as they do for humans: bring them together. For the time being, old rivalries, petty grudges, and burgeoning superiority complexes had been placed firmly aside in favour of this temporary, unnatural alliance.

When he'd first accepted Vic's offer to lead the demons of Sunnydale against the humans, there had been some protests. Some challengers. It was only to be expected, really. But Angelus had smacked them all down without much trouble. After that he was undisputedly regarded as the strongest demon present, vampire or otherwise, and he'd been free to make his plans to utilize the Court.

They'd needed training before anything productive could be done, however. Most of them were solitary predators by nature, reliant on instinct and brute force rather than intellect, and possessed little to no experience working as any kind of team or following orders. Angelus began by teaching them technique and strategy in the same way he'd once taught his own childer, the same way he'd once taught – god help him – the Slayer. He delighted himself by creating countless combinations of each demon's abilities, trying to figure out which variations would cause the most damage and destruction.

Meanwhile, he'd gotten Spike to hack into the Initiative's computer system – in a rare display of practical, applicable talent – and retrieve a floor plan of the base for him. The younger vampire had also tried to go deeper, to access things like security systems, but the firewalls around the more important files had proven impenetrable. Angelus, if he was honest, was almost glad. He wanted to do this the hands-on way.

So they'd memorised the floor plans. They'd trained. Sometimes they'd fought amongst themselves, cooped up inside the mansion with the tension growing. But always they'd kept their purpose in mind, and now it was drawing near.

They were ready.

"When?" Spike asked quietly from his position at Angelus's side.

"Few nights from now, I reckon. We'll move while the foot soldiers are out on patrol. The main building won't be as well defended."

The blonde scuffed a boot along the floor, uncharacteristically despondent while discussing the prospect of violence. "Makes sense."

"I assume you'll be with us?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

They stood on the second floor landing, leaning over the railing and peering down at the demons milling below.

"Not still hung up on your boy toy then?"

Spike flashed yellow eyes at him. "Bugger off."

Angelus held his hands up in all innocence. "Hey, I'm just asking. Don't want you throwing the fight because you're too distracted by the child soldier."

Two nights ago, Spike had returned home smelling of sex, and Angelus had been just about ready to stake him out of sheer exasperation. He _could not _afford Spike to go soft on him, especially now of all times. Trust his idiot of a childe to fall for a human on the eve of battle.

But ever since, Spike had continued to defy Angelus's private expectations of him. Instead of lovesick, he'd been absolutely morose. Hostile. Bitter, even. Angelus had started to wonder incredulously what this kid had _done _to him.

"It'll be fine," Spike snapped. "I still want this. I'm not going to ruin your precious plans."

"Better not, boy. We're going to leave this town a smoking crater behind us."

Listening to the gleeful note in his sire's voice, and looking down at the unheard of lengths to which Angelus had gone to achieve such an outcome, Spike did not for a moment doubt it.


	20. Breach

**Title**: Sympathy For The Devil

**Authoress**: Sakuri

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spander slash. Slight AU. In a Sunnydale without Buffy, Spike is being held captive by the Initiative. When a newly de-souled Angelus arrives in town, he may be the only one with knowledge enough to help stop him. Enter Xander, new Initiative recruit, and the only person able to hold the vampire's interest for more than five minutes.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no one

**Chapter Twenty**: Breach

xxx

**Sakuri**: Sorry for the wait. Hope this chapter makes up for it, even if it's a little on the short side.

xxx

It was nothing more than bad luck that Xander was in the Initiative building when the alarms went off.

He was _supposed _to be out in the field, as was his routine, but instead Giles had called him into his office to 'consult' with. Of course, the real purpose of the meeting was nothing so official.

"Xander, I know you have to be in contact with Spike," were the first words spoken almost as soon as the door closed behind him.

Xander considered denying the fact, but really what was the point when he'd been the one to hint at the truth to Giles in the first place? So he merely shrugged. "It's not exactly willing communication, but yeah."

The other man stared at him like he hadn't really believed his own accusation until that moment. "What? How can you...? Why would you do such a thing? Don't you realise the danger?"

"I told you, not exactly my idea, G-Man. He just turns up every now and then."

The ex-librarian looked harassed, glaring at the floor as he tried to come to terms with the situation. "Clearly your magnetism ability is still in effect. But why haven't you _told _anyone? The Director? She of all people would want to know if you still have access to Spike."

Xander rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I don't have 'access'. It's not like I know where to find him or anything. And... It's complicated..."

"Enough to justify not reporting such a development?"

He thought briefly of the vampire's access to his home, to Willow and Tara's home. "Yes," was the frank answer.

Giles looked taken aback, although he quickly rallied. "And what exactly does Spike seek you out _for_?"

"I have no idea," Xander replied truthfully. "Just to annoy me, sometimes. But then he's also warned me to leave the Initiative because Angelus is going to try destroying it."

"He _warned _you? And... he never hurt you?"

There was only the smallest of hesitations. "No."

The glasses were off again. "That's... I don't understand. There's no precedent for a vampire befriending a human in such a manner."

"I wouldn't call it 'befriending'..."

"And you believe he's telling you the truth about Angelus and his intentions?"

That was when the security alarms began blaring.

Xander glanced skywards at the sound. "...Pretty sure, yeah."

Giles looked startled. "Surely you don't think...? Not right this minute?"

The younger pointedly ignored the question. "Do you have a weapon around here?"

"N-no, but –"

"Then stay here and lock the door when I leave. If it turns out to be nothing, I'll be right back."

"Xander, wait –"

But the agent was already slipping out of the office, glancing both ways along the corridor before stepping out into the open. Others like himself were emerging as well, those few soldiers still present within the building following protocol as they'd been trained by converging towards the centre of the building. It was there that the entrance to The Basement could be found, and the location of the Director's office. It was to be protected at all costs.

A robotic voice overhead suddenly began announcing security breaches. Xander almost tripped. As long as he'd been working here, he'd never heard of anything successfully getting into the base. He broke into a full run, listening with half an ear as the voice overhead reported both the north and south quadrants breached, as well as the north-east entrance.

_Jesus, they're trying to come at us from every angle, _he realised distantly. _There's no way Angelus isn't behind this. _

He burst into the main room at the same time the demons did. The electronically sealed door across from him chose that moment to buckle, releasing a surge of chaos into the room. Xander swore and skidded for cover, sliding behind an abandoned computer desk as all hell broke out around him. Those soldiers who hadn't been quick enough to seek shelter found themselves set upon. In the quick glimpses Xander got every time he took a shot over the edge of the desk, he could see nothing but carnage.

The next defence collapsed, then, as another troop of demons clawed their way into the room from behind him. He wheeled around, barely able to believe his eyes at the countless breeds of demon currently swarming into his sanctuary. He fired wildly, much as the other soldiers were doing, no time for precision.

_Oh god, we're outnumbered. _More soldiers were arriving by the second, converging from other quadrants, but it seemed like a slow trickle in comparison to the tidal wave of foes. The re-call to the soldiers off-base would have gone out by now, but it could still be vital minutes before they returned.

Thinking this, Xander cast a wild look at the entrance to The Basement, realising they couldn't possibly survive the attack if the demons down there were set free as well. Soldiers had clustered around there, and for the moment were holding their own, successfully holding back those demons that sought to clear a path toward their imprisoned fellows. He looked away again, this time towards the Director's office.

She was standing in the doorway, horror and shock plastered across her face as she surveyed the battlefield that had exploded within her base. Her eyes finally landed on him, and he saw her mouth his name. He squinted, trying to see through the hail of bullets and fire and blood, reading her lips when she said, _Get me out of here. _

He nodded, steeling himself, then abandoned his speck of shelter to dive into the fray towards her.

xxx

Spike had never known his sire to be more in his element than when he was systematically dismantling something. Next to him, Angelus issued orders in a calm, controlled voice, sending in the various groups of demons from different angles, different entrances. He could only imagine the delicious human smell of panic from inside. Their precious fortress, protected by secrecy and technology, suddenly invaded by the very things they tried to lock inside. He closed his eyes and inhaled, savouring the moment.

_Bastards should have seen this coming. Can't screw with the natural order so badly and expect to get away with it. There's a balance. Bloody code of conduct. You wanna go up against a Master vampire, better be prepared to deal with the consequences... _

He and Angelus stood on the damp grass outside the main entrance of the Initiative base, sharing a moment of intense triumph. The older vampire beckoned forward the last trio of demons in his arsenal, their number including the Kaliff, Vic, who shot a toothy grin at Angelus before barrelling past.

"And don't forget!" the vampire called after them short temperedly. "You're not to kill the Director or her Doctors. I want them brought to me alive."

His sire turned to him, then. "There. They should be able to take care of any frontline that manages to scramble into place. Your turn." He gestured dismissively to the fledgling vampire who permanently seemed to trail at his heels these days. "Take Finn and find your way down to wherever it was they had you locked up."

Spike nodded once, flicked away his spent cigarette, and shoved Finn towards the building ahead of him. He'd been right in keeping the young fledge around. Commando-vamp would come in extremely handy with finding a quick, efficient way of releasing those demons in The Basement from their cages. No doubt they'd be feeling grateful enough – or, rather, furious enough – to provide the last surge of strength that would help them bring this place to the ground.

As Spike and Finn disappeared into the base, Angelus spared himself a moment to relish the victory he could already taste. It felt so _good _to be back on form. How long had it been since he'd felt truly liberated like this? Just let himself go, enjoyed an honest bit of bloodshed like a vampire was supposed to?

Too long.

All thanks to that god damned curse.

It had destroyed him, in every sense of the word. Ruined him. Left him impotent for the best part of a century. Turned him into fucking _Angel_.

He'd nearly gone mad, trapped and confined within the iron bars of a cursed soul. Locked in the back of his own mind, his searingly lit prison, forced to watch as his actions were usurped. He'd been made a mockery of, transformed into a perverse, unnatural creature, some shambling excuse for a vampire. Demons weren't _meant _to have souls! May as well strap a human down and sew birds' wings to his back. Was disgusting.

From moping about in sewers and alleys, living in filth and feeding off rats, to actively _helping _the Slayer, killing other demons, falling in fucking _love _with her – he didn't know which aspects of the whole debacle was worse.

But it was over now, he reassured himself for the hundredth time. It was nothing but a nightmare from which he'd finally woken up. The world could be put to rights now. He could be himself again, no longer chafed by the fetters of manufactured guilt and compassion.

Grin feral, he took a step towards the base's entrance, excited to join the fight and return to what he was always supposed to be.

The quiet _twang! _directly behind him gave a split second warning and he immediately darted to one side. But even as he dropped and rolled away, pain blossomed in his shoulder, and he looked down to see the blood-smeared tip of a crossbow bolt protruding from below his collarbone. Outraged and frustrated, he sprang to his feet and whirled around in a defensive crouch, expecting a soldier.

Instead he saw a girl.

Just a girl, dressed in the leather jacket he'd once owned and holding the crossbow he himself had helped teach her to use.

The Slayer looked at him solemnly.

"Hello, lover."


	21. Spoils of War

**Title**: Sympathy For The Devil

**Authoress**: Sakuri

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spander slash. Slight AU. In a Sunnydale without Buffy, Spike is being held captive by the Initiative. When a newly de-souled Angelus arrives in town, he may be the only one with knowledge enough to help stop him. Enter Xander, new Initiative recruit, and the only person able to hold the vampire's interest for more than five minutes.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no one

**Chapter Twenty One**: Spoils of War

xxx

Angelus stared at her in astonishment, in no way prepared for the sight of her, so out of place. She was dressed as fashionably and impractically as ever, in her heeled Gucci boots and dark red leather trousers, hair unbound and shivering in the breeze. She tossed the crossbow aside even as he looked on, taking a firmer hold on the axe that had previously been resting against her shoulder and swinging it down to wield before her.

_She's supposed to be in LA, _he thought unhelpfully.

"Did you follow me, Slayer...?"

She cocked her head and said in that flippant way of hers, "What? You thought you could disrespect me in the morning and I'd just let it go?"

He smiled unpleasantly, but largely ignored her as he examined the bolt which pierced his shoulder. Sighing in a hard done by manner, he took tight hold of the bloodied tip and, steeling himself, pulled it all the way through and out of his body. Dropped it contemptuously on the grass. "Never could touch the heart."

Her mouth hardened against the jibe. "I won't miss next time." She circled towards him and he moved with her. "Try me."

"You still thinking you can kill me, little girl? Or are you just trying to get my attention, trailing behind me all the way to Sunnydale..." He tilted his head and let his eyes travel up and down her, his face shifting into true form. "Well you got it, baby."

Buffy rolled her eyes and made a disgusted sound in the back of her throat. "Okay. I'm going to enjoy this more than I thought."

Then she hefted the axe and dived towards him.

xxx

Spike was suffering flashbacks as he strode quickly through the white, sterile hallways of the Initiative. The last time he'd travelled through this way, it hadn't been of his own volition. He'd been dragged between two soldiers, manhandled and forced along, all his formidable strength chemically suppressed. On a gurney then, some kind of stainless steel trolley, passing in and out of consciousness as the strip lights flickered past overhead. Finally waking up _starving _and sore and sick, wondering what the fuck had happened and where he was. Where his bloody coat was.

Now, he wondered absently if he had time to go searching for his precious prize possession. Grudgingly decided he didn't. They needed the demons down in The Basement before those agents out on patrol were called back to defend their base. Without them they'd be outnumbered.

He'd have to come back for the coat.

So he and Finn cut an unerring path through the chaos. War was being waged all around them as humans and demons clashed. Spike found himself stepping over bodies of all shapes and sizes, casualties of both sides. A myriad of multicoloured bloods spattered the floor.

Spike cast an evaluative glance around them as they moved into the main room. A cacophony of noise met his ears. Soldiers were shooting – some of them maintaining the use of tranq darts, possibly out of sheer habit, but most going for the kill now. Demons were shrieking and hollering, guttural or sibilant. He could hear bones breaking, flesh rending, voices screaming. Smiled.

"Don't get yourself shot," he muttered to the younger vampire at his side, who mutely blinked up at him. Spike shook his head in exasperation. "Sure Angelus did some permanent damage to you. Tell you what, you better not turn out to be a second Dru..." Far from sounding overly concerned by the prospect, Spike was feeling almost light hearted. There was a bounce in his step as he waded into the battle, intent on his destination of The Basement.

_Never thought I'd willingly be heading back to that place. But guess this is a good enough reason to make an exception. _

An agent tried to stake him as they fought their way through the crowd. Finn growled and unnecessary warning. Spike had already caught hold of the man's arm and brought it down against his knee. There was an audibly _snap _and the human howled. Spike kicked him in the chest and he went hurtling backwards into the waiting arms of a Fyarl demon. He and Finn were moving on even before he'd finished being torn apart.

Spike had recognised the agent as one of those who'd held him down when the crucifixes were pressed against his flesh.

The entrance to The Basement was on the far side of the long room, but getting over there was easier said than done. Everyone was getting in his way, friend and foe alike. He wondered irritably where Angelus was, since he was supposed to be making at least a _pretence _of coordination. But his sire was nowhere to be seen.

"Right, what's the plan?" he shouted to his companion over the noise of combat.

"There's a control room," Finn answered simply.

"Lead on then."

Spike was anxious to get his role in the plan over and done with. Once he was done being responsible and useful, he could get down to having some proper fun. There was a full scale brawl going on around him and here he was ignoring it, for the most part, in favour of _duty_. It unsettled him.

They'd almost reached the control room when Spike heard the voice. He stopped dead, sensitive ears and keen eyes scanning the vicinity. It took less than a moment to zero in.

He stared incredulously at Xander through the crowd.

_What's he doing here? He's a field agent! He shouldn't be here – at least not yet! _

Spike swore colourfully. He'd had vague, unspecified plans of keeping the boy out of harm's way tonight. He didn't want him killed in the crossfire and he didn't want him brought to Angelus's attention. But to see him _here_, now...!

The dark haired human, he realised, was with the Director. Protecting her. Escorting her away from this mess. Spike swore again, because there should have been demons appointed to immediately target her, and why wasn't Angelus keeping an eye on things? His stupid 'strategy' was going to hell because you couldn't expect demons to fight _en masse _for you without supervision. Anyone knew that.

He was still staring fixedly at the woman when Xander spotted him. Large dark eyes met his own and became even larger. Both of them froze. Spike couldn't move, even when Finn returned to his side looking expectant. Xander had stilled momentarily with his hand on the small of the Director's back, as though struck by sudden indecision. Shock plastered across his expression, like he'd genuinely forgotten the vampire might be here, and in its wake came the briefest flash of betrayal.

Then he was all professional again, turning away from Spike to issue and urgent command to the Director, ripping his expressive gaze away from the vampire, denying him. He was pushing the woman behind him towards an emergency exit, keeping demons at bay with a taser gun. That wouldn't do him any good for much longer, though, as even now a group of demons were coordinating an attack to converge on the pair of humans.

Xander seemed to realise this, and with a final accusing glare for Spike, he grabbed the Director's wrist and fled for the door. The demons roared and pounced after them, disappearing through the exit.

Spike started forward without thinking, only to have his sleeve grabbed by Finn. The young vampire frowned at him. "The control room."

He hesitated, unsure. They _needed _those demons down in The Basement if they were to pull this off. Angelus had stressed that when he'd given Spike the task of freeing them. He had responsibilities in this mission. He had orders.

But Xander...

_Hell. Never was too good at following orders. Angelus should know that by now. _

Sparing a glance for Finn, he snapped out, "Do it yourself."

And then he was running full pelt for the emergency exit, hot on the human's heels.

xxx

Angelus caught the Slayer's roundhouse kick and used it to lift her off her feet entirely, intending to bodily throw her away from him. Instead her legs wrapped suddenly around him, and she used the hold as leverage to hit him in the face at least three times before he could pry her loose. The heel of his palm at last connected with her chest, projecting her backwards, and she back flipped away from him. Halfway through the movement, her hand closed around the handle of the axe that had previously been dropped in the scuffle, and by the time she landed firmly on her feet it was held at the ready.

He glowered at her warily, both of them made cautious now. Her lip was bleeding, and the powerful scent of Slayer's blood filled the air. He thought his nose was broken.

She's gotten better. There was something more driving her now, something that made her strong. Something intense. He wondered if she still harboured some little-girl love for him, or if it was hatred behind the passion these days. Wondered which thought he preferred.

He rushed her again, taking advantage of the fact that she was obviously winded. His vicious flurry of blows were met and deflected, mostly, although he did manage to land a smack across her cheek, and snatched at the weapon while she reeled, trying to steal it away. She kneed him in the stomach, and followed up with the handle of the axe smashing into his jaw. A frustrated curse broke from him as he backed away, shaking his head to throw off the daze.

"What's the matter?" he took to taunting instead, hoping to throw her off. "Aren't you going to plead with me some more? Tell me you love me, even now?" His demeanour changed visibly as he morphed back to human facade and allowed his eyes to take on the haunted, soulful look of his alter ego. Spoke softly, barely a trembling whisper. "Aren't you... aren't you going to try and reach me, Buffy? Because Angel has to be in here somewhere, doesn't he? Isn't that what you came all this way for? He can't just... _disappear_. He wouldn't leave you like that..."

Pain showed in every line of her body, his words finding their mark much more easily than his fists. She shuddered and closer her eyes against them. "You're not Angel anymore."

"Finally cottoned on to that, have you?" He leered at her and chuckled in the face of the lethal glare she sent back. "I'm the new and improved version, baby."

The axe swung in her hands. "We'll see."

They collided yet again in the centre of the clearing, two forces intent on destruction – their own or each other's.

xxx

Spike swiftly assessed the scene laid out before him.

He's burst through the exit to find himself standing outside. A nondescript black car was just starting its engine, door slamming shut as someone climbed inside. Between it and the door in which he stood, the cluster of demons were being held up by none other than Xander, who braced himself against them with a determined expression. The black car screeched into movement, speeding away into the night, and that was when Spike realised he could no longer see the Director. Realised she must have left the young agent to guard her retreat all alone.

_His _young agent.

Outrage welled up in Spike, and he mentally took note of another grievance the woman owed reparations for. He began to stalk forward, only to resume his less than nonchalant sprint as one of the demons finally got the better of Xander and clocked him over the head. He crumpled like his strings had been cut, and only Spike's furious shout prevented him from becoming the spoils of war.

"Oy! Nobody even _thinks _of touching him, you hear?"

A Carnyss with a makeshift bandage over one eye turned a glare on him, then seemed to recognise him as the Court's second in command. All the same he remained sulky. "Why not? We caught him fair and square..."

"Boy's mine," the vampire replied simply enough as he reached the group. "So hands off, mate."

Without further preamble, he reached down and hauled the unconscious human to his feet, then easily over one shoulder. The discarded weapons he kicked aside.

"Should we go back inside?" one of the demons inquired, all but jittering with adrenaline and bloodlust.

Spike raised his head and scented the air, took a moment to consider. "Not much point now. Whole thing's gone to bollocks. More soldiers'll be swarming this place any minute now, so you may as well get out while you can." Without waiting to see if they took his advice or not, he turned and began his own retreat, one arm clasped around the back of Xander's knees to keep him in place.

"Well that was a big waste of time and effort, wasn't it pet?" he muttered to the oblivious human as he went. "Angelus isn't gonna be too pleased with me for dropping everything to run after you. Although it's his bloody fault, too, abandoning us all –"

He broke off as he neared the front of the Initiative building and heard the distinct sounds of more fighting. He edged closer, reluctant to be spotted in the middle of his rescue mission. He had a reputation to maintain, after all. And he wasn't too keen on walking out onto a second battle field that might have formed with the return of the agents.

What he saw instead brought him to a standstill. The reason for Angelus's absence became patently obvious as he watched his sire fighting with a girl, who, from the very fact that she was still alive, _had _to be the Slayer.

_...Well __**there's **__a nasty little development. _

It was certainly a show worth watching, he admitted distractedly. Might as well be two demons out there, all heat and fury as they went at it. Exchange of sweat and breath and pain and passion. _Might as well be fucking with clothes on. Bleeding morons, both of 'em, if they can't see that. If they were __**actually **__trying to kill each other, one would be dead already. _

Having said that, however, the Slayer chose that moment to send the flashing axe blade in a particularly vicious arc that caught Angelus across the shoulder, the same one that had already been bleeding sluggishly. Spike winced instinctively, sympathetically.

He dithered, questioning whether or not to lend the older vampire a hand – decision heavily weighted by the tempting prospect of adding another Slayer to his already impressive tally – but eventually conceding that it was never wise to get in the middle of a lovers' tiff, and that Angelus could take care of himself.

Besides. He had Xander to consider. Humans could be fragile things, and he wanted the boy stashed somewhere safe before the night was out.

Shifting him more comfortably on his shoulder, Spike turned away from the sparring pair with a dismissive quirk of his eyebrow, leaving them to it. Maybe Angelus could stop being such an uptight prick now that he was clearly getting his end away with the Slayer bint. After a fashion.

xxx

Angelus was injured and incensed and _this wasn't going as it was supposed to_! The attack on the base should have been a blindside assault. They should have taken what they wanted and been on their way by now, not lingered this long. The second wave of demons should have been unleashed already, but somehow Spike seemed to have screwed _that _up, too. And the Slayer – _Buffy _– most certainly should _not _be here!

Livid at being forced to admit defeat, Angelus kicked her hard enough to send her sprawling, and then, rather than follow up on the attack – he turned tail and ran.


	22. Liars

**Title**: Sympathy For The Devil

**Authoress**: Sakuri

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spander slash. Slight AU. In a Sunnydale without Buffy, Spike is being held captive by the Initiative. When a newly de-souled Angelus arrives in town, he may be the only one with knowledge enough to help stop him. Enter Xander, new Initiative recruit, and the only person able to hold the vampire's interest for more than five minutes.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no one

**Chapter Twenty Two**: Liars

xxx

Xander woke gradually. Consciousness snuck up on him. It occurred vaguely to him that he was comfortable. Warm, relaxed, and comfortable. It was nice. There was quiet all around him, which was unusual. Normally he felt surrounded by noise. If it wasn't his parents arguing overhead, slamming about the house while his TV blasted in an attempt to drown them out, it was the chaotic sounds of fighting for his life, of battle raging...

He opened his eyes, a flash of memory making him feel abruptly disjointed and out of place. _Why is it quiet? It wasn't quiet the last time I was awake... _

The lights were dim. He frowned and tried to sit up, immediately foiled when pain knifed through his side. The last remnants of his relaxed mood disappeared as he grunted and tried to figure out what the hell had happened.

There was the sound of someone placing down a mug on the coffee table in the background, the creak of couch springs as someone got up off it. Spike leaning over him to peer curiously into his face.

Xander groaned. "Oh god, not you..."

The scarred eyebrow twitched upwards. "Nice, that. What happened to, 'Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to look after me, Spike'?"

He struggled for a second time to get up. "What...? Where...?"

"Sit still. You're undoing all my hard work."

Xander looked down at himself. The bedcovers were pulled up to his waist and he was bare-chested. Bandages wrapped tightly around his ribs, which throbbed painfully. "What did you...?"

Spike looked critically down at the white strips of linen. "Never tried taking care of a human before. Mostly just took 'em apart. They too tight on you? Your head okay? I stopped any bleeding, but there's not much I can do bout anything more internal than that. The whole quick healing thing only works on surface injuries – with humans, anyway. Hard to apply vampire spit to a broken rib, yanno?"

Xander blinked dazedly. _Is he... babbling? But vampires don't babble... _

He shook his head, trying to clear the useless thoughts that tumbled around in there. "The base... The Director..."

The vampire's expression rapidly transformed to one of scorn. "Bitch is fine, thanks to you. Idiot."

Xander looked visibly relieved.

Spike scowled. "Wouldn't be so bloody pleased, if I were you. She left you there, you remember that part? Saved her selfish arse and left you to take the fall. Be dead by now if it weren't for me."

"You took me? The _hell_, Spike? I don't... I have to..." He threw off the covers – vaguely glad in the back of his mind that he was still clad in the green trousers of his uniform – and swung his legs over the side of the bed. His head instantly started spinning. Spike, blinking, prodded him once in the shoulder and he slowly toppled backwards without resistance. A defeated moan escaped him.

"Don't think you're up for moving just yet, pet. When was the last time you ate?"

"Fuck. Off," Xander ground out. "You don't suit playing nursemaid."

The vampire snorted. "Should hope not. But I know what I'm talking about, thanks, so sit down and shut up for once in your life, will you?"

The human looked mutinous. "What will it take to get it through your head, Spike? I don't need this right now. Just go away."

Spike stared at him blandly and said only, "Can't."

"Why the hell not?"

He shrugged, idly moving to pick up the mug he'd previously set down. "S'daytime outside."

Xander struggled back upright, gaping. "It's _what_? You _stayed _until it got _light _out? How stupid _are _you? What were you even doing?"

The vampire looked unimpressed by his tirade. "I was patching _you _up, you ungrateful prick. Least you can do is put me up for the day."

"No, actually, I don't have to do _anything _for you. Jesus, Spike! I can't believe... I can't..."

Spike just rolled his eyes as Xander trailed off into incoherency, crossing to the other side of the sofa-bed and carelessly dropping down onto it, studiously ignoring Xander's wild-eyed glare burning into the side of his head.

"Leave."

"Gonna make me?"

The human's jaw worked in impotent fury. There was a brief silence before his gaze flicked down to the mug in the other's hand, and his eyes widened in horror. "Is that... _blood_?" He physically recoiled, looking and sounding sickened.

Spike took a calm sip. "Yup."

"Oh my god..."

"Relax. Thought you might object if I brought fresh food with me, so I'm being a good little vamp and bagging it for the moment."

Far from reassured, Xander still wore an expression of disgust as he leaned away from the blonde. _I can't believe how screwed up this is... _

"Want the telly on?"

"_No_! I want you out of my house, and I _need _to get back to the base." He made yet another attempt at getting up, only to be thwarted by the vampire's restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Give it a break, Harris. No one over there is missing you, trust me. You're hurt, so just lie there and sodding well take it easy." When the human didn't seem inclined to physically fight him on the matter, Spike nodded decisively and got to his feet again, draining the last of his blood and heading over to the small fridge Xander kept down here. Wordlessly, he rummaged through its contents and emerged with the leftover half of pizza he'd spotted during his earlier snoop. Dark eyes watched him narrowly as he went about swiftly heating it up in the crappy microwave, before carrying it over to the bedridden human.

And Xander could give him that incredulous, faintly disbelieving look all he liked. If he was honest, Spike didn't mind performing the odd domestic duty every now and then. _Just the odd one, mind._ He'd spent enough time indulging all of Dru's whims and needs in their time together. With her off on her frequent flights of fancy, it had often fallen to him to provide basic necessities like food and shelter. And she'd certainly given him more than enough practice taking care of the sick and injured. Oh admittedly, the situation was a little different now that it involved a human, but he figured the basics remained the same. Quite frankly, it was simply second nature to Spike, and far from the conscious attempt at antagonism Xander seemed to view it as.

"...Why are you doing this?" the human asked after a while, reluctantly taking hold of the plate being offered to him.

Spike shrugged. "What's it matter?"

"It matters because... because..." But apparently Xander couldn't find the words to adequately express how much it _mattered_. He silently fumed and ate his pizza, realising for the first time how hungry he was. _Stupid vampire... _As he chewed contemptuously, the vampire in question moved about in the periphery of his vision, flicking on the television. The blast of sudden noise made Xander flinch, and resent the fact that Spike felt so at home here.

Especially when Spike had come so close to destroying everything. He'd _led _Angelus and all those other demons straight to the Initiative, nearly killed everyone present and ruined the work of years. The Director had barely escaped with her life. _Xander _had barely escaped with his life. He didn't even _know _what had become of Giles. His stomach clenched painfully at that thought, and he quickly put aside the unfinished food.

"I need to go see what's happening," he insisted.

Spike sighed from his spot on the couch. "I told you already. It's all fine."

"Like I'd believe _you_..."

"Should do. Seems like I'm the only one who ever utters a word of truth round here."

"And what's _that _supposed to mean?"

Blue eyes flicked angrily towards him. "Well there's your precious Director, for starters. Tell you you're important to her, does she? Didn't stop her from leaving you behind, did it? Then there's your little girlie friends, pretending like they're _normal_. They're _not _normal, mate, they're bloody witches, and they're _lying _about it. And finally we've got you." A black-nailed finger was jabbed in his direction. "_You _lie like you breathe."

"I do not –"

"No? You're lying to everyone you _know _about what you are. Acting like you're some hapless loser 'cause you think it keeps them _safe_. Well it doesn't and it's stupid. _And_, if that's not enough, you lie to yourself even more than _I _thought possible!"

"_How_?"

"Playing at being the loyal little soldier, telling yourself you _agree _with the things they do, telling yourself you don't care that they treat you like dirt."

Xander glared. "I _am _a loyal little– I _am _a loyal soldier. That's not a lie."

"Only 'cause you don't know any better." He shook his head as if in despair, and reiterated, "Idiot."

"Spike. Is there a point to this rant or are we done here?" Carefully this time, he slid off the bed and got to his feet. His side hurt fiercely, as did his head, but he ignored the sensations in favour of going in search of a shirt. They were scattered all over the floor, but actually acquiring one proved more difficult than expected. He couldn't bend to pick one up without fire shooting across his side.

Spike watched his dilemma speculatively, turning over the idea of simply tying Xander to the bed. For his own safety, of course. Defiant human was going to puncture a lung trying to move about with broken ribs. Sighing heavily, the vampire got up and deftly plucked an article of clothing off the floor, holding it out to the other.

Xander remained hostile as he snatched it and began putting it on with slow, pained motions. "You better be gone by the time I get back tonight."

The scarred eyebrow cocked upwards infuriatingly. "What? Not interested in a repeat performance of the last time I was here?"

The human went absolutely still, except for his gaze, which unwillingly flickered towards the spot on the floor associated with such memories. Despite his determinedly blank expression, blood was pooling in his cheeks until they blazed with embarrassment. "I don't know what you mean," he said after a very long time. "Nothing happened. And there will _never _be a 'repeat performance' of – of the – the thing that didn't happen."

Spike grinned in cynical amusement. "Another thing you're lying about, is it? This list's getting never-ending, pet."

"Shut up."

"Can't tell me you didn't enjoy it," the vampire murmured quietly, trailing behind as Xander moved about the room.

"I can and will."

"It was sex! Everybody enjoys sex."

The human turned on him, looking incredulous that Spike had actually dared to bring up the topic. He made a frantic gesture between them. "It _was not _sex. It was nothing but... friction."

"Oh, so it _did _happen now?"

"...Shut _up_!"

Clearly, in his weakened state, Xander's formidable powers of denial had abandoned him, and now he was panicking. The vampire was openly talking about The Incident Which Should Not Be Named and he had no clue how to deal with it.

Spike seemed to see something of this in his face, as he frowned and held up a pacifying hand. "Alright, alright, calm down. S'just sex. Nothing to get your knickers in such a twist over. Can't blame me for trying for a second go, can you?"

"It shouldn't have happened the once," Xander insisted, staring fixedly at the floor. "I don't even know why it did. I'm not like... that."

"Like what?"

The human snorted self-deprecatingly. _Easy. Stupid. Gay. Hateful. _No, he wasn't any of those things, but he'd still gone and _done _it, hadn't he?

In response to the question, he just shook his head.

"It's not the end of the world, yanno," Spike pointed out at length, genuinely not understand what the problem was. "I mean, sorry I bit you and all, but other than that I don't see the big fuss..."

The human looked caught between annoyance at that reminder and mortification at the whole conversation. "Can we just forget it happened, please? In fact, let's forget _everything _since the moment I met you. You go back to Angelus, I go back to the Initiative, and we both go back to trying to kill each other like any normal vampire and human. Deal?"

And now _Spike _was annoyed, because this whole denial thing was getting old fast.

"We fucked. You liked it. Get over it, Harris."

Xander blushed and closed his eyes as if he could block out the blunt words. "I didn't... _like _it. And it's not happening again. Ever." His glanced at Spike then, and suddenly his gaze was clear and resolute. "You can act like a normal person all you like – and I use 'normal' in the loosest _possible _sense of the word – but you're not. I'm not the only one who lies. For all your... your bad jokes, and your crude pick-up lines, and crappy taste in music, and _obsession _with daytime TV – you're still just a killer, Spike. You _murder _people and you don't even feel bad about it."

The blonde shifted awkwardly. "I'm a vampire," he offered by way of explanation.

Xander nodded. "Yeah. I noticed. And I can't be friends – or anything else – with someone who does the things you do."

He turned on his heel, then, and left the basement without looking back, so he missed the thoughtful expression that had appeared on Spike's face.


	23. Drugged Deals

**Title**: Sympathy For The Devil

**Authoress**: Sakuri

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spander slash. Slight AU. In a Sunnydale without Buffy, Spike is being held captive by the Initiative. When a newly de-souled Angelus arrives in town, he may be the only one with knowledge enough to help stop him. Enter Xander, new Initiative recruit, and the only person able to hold the vampire's interest for more than five minutes.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no one

**Chapter Twenty Three**: Drugged Deals

xxx

Spike had – annoyingly – told the truth.

The Initiative had fared well in the attack. As well as could be expected, anyway. There had been casualties, of course, but fewer than might have been expected, and no important personnel were harmed.

Xander limped in to find the clean-up already underway. The bodies of fallen soldiers had been removed from the battle field that was the halls and corridors, and workers were in the process of transporting demonic corpses down to the labs. Everywhere he looked, people bustled with activity. No one seemed to have much time for him, so he went in search of Giles.

The man was fine, having avoided the main bulk of battle. When he noticed Xander's injuries, however, he insisted on bringing him to one of the overworked doctors on the base. One of them performed a cursory examination and promptly instructed him to go home. When he tried to protest, he was curtly informed that his presence would only serve to hinder recovery efforts at his current performance level, and then the doctor rushed away to see to another patient.

Which was how, barely an hour after arriving, he found himself with nowhere to go but back to a basement in which he'd recently left a snubbed vampire. He didn't delude himself by hoping Spike might have slipped out in his absence, as it was still full daylight out. Parked outside his house, Xander stared straight ahead and let out a sigh – immediately regretting it when a flash of pain travelled across his ribs.

_Damn it. What the hell? I could easily have brought backup with me and had him locked up back at the base before the day was over. He wouldn't even have been able to escape! He's trapped! Why didn't I do that? _

_I am so pathetic... _

Still unable to find a reason for the leave of his senses, Xander got out of the car and moodily slammed the door, scowling thunderously as he stalked around the house to his basement entrance. When he walked inside, the sudden gloom made it hard to see, and he spent a moment squinting into the darkness.

"Spike? You still here?"

There was a slight scuff of movement over by the stairs, and Xander glanced that way just in time to see the vampire slowly descending. He had a wary, suspicious expression plastered across his face, and moved like at any second he expected to spring into action.

"...You came back alone."

It took the human only a moment to figure out what he meant by that. Apparently even Spike was shocked by how far off the deep end Xander was these days. Clearly he'd expected Xander's return to be heralded by that troop of armed soldiers they both knew he _should _have brought with him.

Instead they simply stared at each other as this knowledge settled in, along with the many implications to be found in the fact that Xander was standing there, patently _not _having turned him in.

After a moment or two, he ducked his head to escape the narrow, assessing blue gaze. "I got told to come home until I'm better," he admitted, for lack of anything else to say in order to escape the uncomfortable silence.

"Told you."

Xander shrugged. "Yeah, well."

_Now what do I do? I'm not spending the day with him. I'll go insane!_

_...More insane. _

"Look, you can have the basement until the sun sets. I'll be upstairs." Eyes lowered, he edged his way past the immobile vampire. Halfway up the stairs, he paused. "Don't let this happen again. I don't like you being here in the daytime."

xxx

How long since he'd been upstairs in his own house? There hadn't been a need in longer than he could remember. He had every necessity down in the basement, and it wasn't like 'family time' was much of an issue. It felt alien to him now, his parents strangers.

Luckily, after about an hour, his dad headed out for the pub and his mum went upstairs with a 'migraine' – _hangover _– leaving Xander with the living room to himself.

He was stretched out on the couch, trying to keep as still as possible and absently wishing he'd taken some painkillers before lying down. The clock showed just after 4 in the afternoon, so it would still be two or more hours before he could return to his basement and nurse his wounds in private. Sighing, he flipped the channels some more, bored and in pain and intensely, irritatingly aware of his unwanted 'guest' just one floor below him. He didn't even want to _know _what sort of havoc Spike was wreaking on his room. He'd probably torn up his comics in a fit of pique by now, or maybe he was planning to torch something with that Zippo lighter of his.

_Screw it. I'll get up if and when I smell smoke. _

He wondered absently how long he'd have to stay off duty. Maybe he'd use the time to catch up with Willow and Tara, who he hadn't seen much of since the disastrous dinner. But then again, during their last brief phone call, Willow had mentioned they'd have someone staying with them for the next little while, so maybe he'd just leave them to it.

A sound from the other end of the room caught his attention. He looked up and saw with exasperation – although little true surprise – the vampire hovering in the doorway which led to the basement. Spike was peering out cautiously into the room, more hesitant than Xander had ever seen him. Delicately, he lifted his head and sniffed the air, the gesture oddly reminiscent of a cat.

The curtains had been pulled to accommodate his mother's hangover, so Spike was free to wander slowly into the room. Xander just watched him, too exhausted even to protest. Besides, it felt somewhat surreal seeing the vampire in this environment, so out of place.

"Thought they'd never leave," he muttered. "Boring as hell down there on my own."

Spike's red and black clothing, his stark white pallor, was all a clash of colour against the smoke-faded background. He trailed his fingers across the tabletop, the mantelpiece, the mostly empty drinks cabinet. There was dust on almost everything he touched, spring cleaning having become a thing of the past in this house. He wiped it on his jeans disdainfully. "And I thought downstairs was depressing..."

"What's up now?" Xander spoke at last, an edge of annoyance in his voice. "I surrendered the basement. Isn't that enough?"

Spike rolled his eyes. "Not like I come here for the accommodations, pet." He came to stand in front of the couch on which Xander was sprawled, folding his arms expectantly. When the human made absolutely no attempt at moving, he scowled and turned around, dropping gracefully onto the floor so that his back rested against the front of the couch, his legs stretched out before him and crossed at the ankle.

Xander frowned at the bleach blond locks now not far from him. "There's a perfectly good chair over there, you know."

"Fine here, ta. What we watching?"

"Star Trek reruns."

"Oh Christ..."

They lapsed into quiet, as onscreen Captain Kirk and Mister Spock boldly went where no one had gone before. Xander idly wondered if he had the energy to order Spike back down to the basement. Eventually decided he didn't.

Jabbing the vampire in the shoulder, he did decide he could make himself useful, though. "There's a bottle of Tylenol on the kitchen counter. Go get it."

"M'not your bloody maid," came the grumbling reply, even as Spike got to his feet again and sauntered out of the living room. Xander listened to him slamming cupboard doors and rooting through the fridge, despite the fact that the bottle of painkillers was clearly visible on the counter. When at last his curiosity seemed to have been sated, the vampire reappeared with the requested item, spinning it idly between his fingers so that the pills inside rattled. "Your side hurting?"

"No," Xander responded morosely. "You've just finally driven me to suicide, Spike. Bugged me so much that I'm going to overdose, right here."

"Tosser..."

_Wonder if it'd be pushing it to send him for a drink to take them with. _Remembering Spike making himself at home downstairs, Xander winced and discarded the idea. _He'd probably bring me a mug of blood. _He settled for taking the tablets dry.

Meanwhile, the vampire was squinting critically at him. Without warning, he kneeled down in a swift motion and yanked Xander's shirt up, completely ignoring the resultant flail of protest.

"_Spike_!"

Because _really_, this kind of thing just _had _to stop.

But for once, miraculously, the vampire didn't seem to have molestation in mind. He was all seriousness as he meticulously examined his earlier handiwork, tugging carefully at the bandages where they'd come loose. Craning his neck, Xander could see a sickly purple and yellow bruise expanding across his left side.

"You gotta stop moving around," Spike was muttering, glaring at the injury as though it had personally offended him. "You're just making it worse."

"Well thank you, Nurse Sally, but I think –"

"You? _Think_? There's a riot..." He fussed for a few more minutes, and Xander let him, because, really, he was in no fit state to put up much of a fight. Instead he stared at the ceiling and tried to ignore how surreal the situation was.

"Stop fidgeting."

Xander blinked. "I'm not!"

"You're... twitching. Stop it."

"I can't help it. Your hands are cold."

_...Yup. Definitely surreal. _

At last Spike relented and resumed his sitting position on the floor. At some point he'd swiped the remote, and now used it to indulge his annoying habit of endlessly flicking between stations. The human sighed as Star Trek was quickly left behind and he was forced to catch only snippets of Spike's awful taste in shows.

It was in the middle of a debate between _Passions _and _General Hospital _that the vampire casually asked, "What if I stopped?"

Xander grunted, half asleep as the painkillers began to kick in. "Huh? Stopped what?"

"Killing."

Beat.

_...Am I high? Cause I could have sworn he just said–_

"Stop killing?"

The vampire tossed a fleeting, impatient glance over his shoulder. "S'what I said, pet. So what you think?"

But Xander couldn't seem to think at all. His brain had stalled. He frowned up at the ceiling some more in thorough perplexity. "...I don't get it," he admitted eventually.

A sigh was issued. "Jesus, it's not that hard, Harris. What. If I. Stopped–"

"I _know _what you said, alright? I just don't know why you said it!"

Spike didn't look at him, electing to focus the majority of his attention on picking invisible specks of dust from the carpet. "Well _you're _the one who said you can't be 'friends' with someone who does what I do."

"Yeah. So?"

"What if I... didn't do it anymore?"

Some small, hysterical, drug-addled part of Xander wanted to laugh, but he had the sneaking suspicion that if he began he wouldn't stop for a good long while, so he clamped down on the urge with difficulty. "Isn't that kind of like a moot point?"

"Huh?"

"You said it yourself – you're a vampire, Spike. Killing people is pretty much in your job description. Don't get me wrong, I don't condone it – but let's face it. You can't just _stop _on a whim."

Spike, in truth, didn't find this much of a valid argument, as he'd certainly conducted the rest of his unlife by whim alone.

"And anyway," Xander went on before he could point this out, "isn't it sort of... necessary? A dietary requirement or something?"

The vampire snorted. "Nah. The _blood's _the 'dietary requirement', not the death. And I didn't say I'd stop biting people, you'll notice. Just wouldn't kill 'em."

"...Uh huh. And why, exactly, would you do that?"

He shrugged but didn't reply right away. _If Angelus could hear me now, _he thought to himself wryly, _he'd put a stake through my heart himself. Can't really bring myself to blame him, either. Love's bitch is bloody right... _

He'd never known if it was a good or a bad thing, something of which he should be proud or ashamed, but he'd long been aware of his own ability and even _willingness_ to change himself in response to his current object of affection. It was something that had been with him since his human existence, when he'd tried in vain to live up to Cecily's impossible standards. Then Drusilla had come along, and that particular character trait, like most others, had been magnified tenfold by the gift of his vampiric nature. He'd recreated himself entirely trying to meet her needs, going from William to Spike, personality fluctuating wildly between destructive and nurturing, reckless and patient, ruthless and protective – a hundred moods to meet her every requirement.

Others could bring the trait out in him, too. Angelus most notably. Since the days of his fledgling youth, he'd strived to impress the older vampire, had been willing to do whatever necessary to earn a tiny bit of favour. It was one reason he'd been so helpless to stop the... _thing_... between his sire and Dru. Both of them had wanted it, and he couldn't combat something like that.

Only recently was he beginning to feel free of the instinct to please the other vampire, now that he'd started to see Angelus in a more realistic light and realised he was about as full of shit as anyone else in the world.

But with Xander it was already starting up again. He could feel it. That urge to become what was required. What was _wanted_.

He wondered absently if it meant he was weak, or insecure, or just plain bug-fuck insane. _Probably. But when did that ever stop me? _

"Spike?"

He brought himself back to reality with a start. "Yeah?"

"You can't actually be serious," Xander was saying with faint incredulity, trying to twist round on the couch enough to stare at the other but having to stop with a wince.

The vampire took pity, turning to meet his eyes. "Why can't I?"

"Because... Well, because... You're _evil_, that's why! It's like telling a dog it's not allowed to bark anymore, it has to meow."

"...That's a stupid analogy, and did you just compare me to a sodding dog?"

"So not the point!" The human flapped a hand, trying to encompass the scale of the implausibility of such a proposal. "Look. I get that you're all about trying to get in my pants at almost any cost – really, I'd take it as a complement if it wasn't so... yanno... scary – but don't you think this is getting a bit out of hand?"

Blue eyes, on a level with his own, merely regarded him with something like amusement. "You do realise you're encouraging me to _carry on _killing people?"

Xander blinked, because clearly he _hadn't _in fact realised this. "Yeah, but... What I meant... I didn't... _Dammit Spike_!"

"Think about it," the vampire went on, happily ignoring the outburst. "It'd put an end to all your little moral dilemmas, and with _that _obstacle out of the way, there'd be nothing stopping us –"

"Do _not_ finish that sentence."

Xander covered his face with a hand, trying to remember why exactly he'd allowed the other to go on talking this long, when all he was getting from the conversation was a headache and the rapid loss of his painkiller daze.

"Yanno what? You _should _stop killing people. Because it's right and... and not-evil." He held up a finger warningly. "But that does not mean that _I_ get to be some perverted prize for you kicking the habit!"

"My, we are full of ourselves, aren't we?" There was laughter in Spike's voice as he responded, and he folded his arms on the edge of the couch and rested his chin on them, grinning.

Xander turned his head to glare, and found himself surprised to realise how close the vampire was. What's more, his expression was more relaxed than Xander had ever seen it, the smile crooked and eyes crinkled at the corners. The retort died on his lips and he barely noticed, because something of a realisation had just struck him right between the eyes.

Spike was... _pretty_.

Almost instantaneously he wished he could annihilate that particular thought, but it refused to disappear. Panic bloomed briefly on his face, and he watched with detached fascination as the contented expression the vampire wore was slowly replaced by a frown. Spike didn't say anything, though. They were just _staring _at each other, a communication in its own right, and Xander _desperately _wished he could look away, just turn his head and look away, but motor function seemed to have taken a hike right alongside denial. _Fuck! _

Spike was barely inches away from him now, having somehow gravitated closer without seeming to move. His eyes were lowered, fixed on Xander's mouth with obvious intent, and when he spoke his voice was low and rumbley, like the purr Xander was sure he'd heard from him once. "Gonna be my prize, pet?"

"I..."

And there was no time for anything but the hysterical realisation, _Holy shit, I'm not gonna stop him...! _before Spike was kissing him.

Xander blamed the drugs.


	24. Diet

**Title**: Sympathy For The Devil

**Authoress**: Sakuri

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spander slash. Slight AU. In a Sunnydale without Buffy, Spike is being held captive by the Initiative. When a newly de-souled Angelus arrives in town, he may be the only one with knowledge enough to help stop him. Enter Xander, new Initiative recruit, and the only person able to hold the vampire's interest for more than five minutes.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no one

**Chapter Twenty Four**: Diet

xxx

**Sakuri**: Don't know about you guys, but part of the fun of this fic for me has become the multitude of secret identities the characters seem to have acquired (which, by the way, I SO did not have planned when I began writing. It just sort of snuck up on me). But anyway, I'm kind of looking forward to how each one of them gets discovered. This chapter is the first step towards that.

xxx

Angelus lay into him as soon as he stepped through the door.

"And where the hell have you been?"

Spike raised a calm eyebrow as he pointedly took the time to close the door behind him. "Didn't know I had a curfew, _Dad_."

"Spike –"

"Got caught out by sunrise, didn't I? Slept in a crypt at the cemetery 'til about an hour ago. Why, what's up?"

"What's _up_?" His sire followed him through to the large and sterile kitchen that only Spike ever used when he got a craving for human food. Currently, he made his way to the fridge and took out one of the emergency blood bags that had been stolen during a raid on the local donor banks. Angelus watched with vague distaste as he poured it into a cup and popped it into the microwave, before seeming to recover the thread of his rant.

"What's _up_, Spike, is that last night was a complete and utter _failure_!"

"Yeah, noticed that actually..."

A finger was jabbed at him. "Don't get smart with me. It was _your _fault!"

"_My _fault? How was it _my _fault? Where were _you _when the whole thing was going to hell in a handbasket? Not _there_, were you? No, you were too busy playing silly buggers with the Slayer!"

Angelus's expression blanked with shock, clearly not having expected Spike to know about that particular encounter. They glared at each other until the microwave beeped. The younger vampire broke the stalemate to take out his newly heated blood and sip.

"She took me by surprise," Angelus snapped at last, defensive. "I was trying to keep her from interfering."

Spike just nodded sagely. "Yeah, I can see that. I'm sure that's _exactly _what would be going through my head too, that close to someone I'd traded my bright shiny soul for – battle plans."

Scepticism had never been so eloquently expressed.

"And what were _you _doing, then?" Angelus countered immediately, aware that he was losing ground. "Certainly wasn't what you were supposed to be doing, was it? Finn said you ran off. Care to explain that one?"

Here the younger vampire hesitated, stalling by taking a long drink and making a show of sprawling back against the kitchen counter. He'd been in close enough proximity to enough humans last night that he was hoping Angelus couldn't identify any individual scent, and wouldn't notice the lingering traces of Xander still on him.

Eventually he gave a shrug. "Saw the Director making a getaway, and since _someone _wasn't around to keep things under control, took it upon myself to go after her."

"So you caught her?"

"...No."

"Ah, _Spike_!"

"Well did you get the Slayer?"

Angelus looked apoplectic at that response, and Spike wisely ducked past him and out of the kitchen before he took it into his head to try and throttle him.

"_No_, I did not 'get the Slayer', and _that's _our second problem! Not only is this town rife with soldiers, we now have a god damn _Slayer _after us!"

"After _you_, mate," Spike corrected as they stalked through the foyer and into the living room. "She's come here looking for _you_, and don't even pretend you're not getting off on it."

_Anyone else would just cut their losses and skip town, _Spike thought to himself. _No, not Angelus. He'll just dig his heels in harder, stubborn bastard. _

"Want me to kill her for you?" he offered casually. "I'm two for two. Wouldn't mind taking a shot at three –"

A hand clamped down on his shoulder and spun him forcefully around, to be met with one of Angelus's most deadly glares. When he spoke his voice reverberated with a demonic growl. "Slayer's _mine_."

Spike, unimpressed by the display, donned his most obnoxious grin. "Been telling you that all along, mate."

xxx

The whole not killing thing turned out to be a lot easier than Spike had originally expected.

Hell, he enjoyed a spot of violence as much as the next vampire, and it wasn't like he planned on becoming a pacifist or anything. A good fight could be found almost anywhere, though, and was in fact more satisfying when an opponent was even half decent competition. Demons were good for that. Humans, not so much.

It wasn't even like he needed the adjustment period. When he thought about it, it actually amazed him how long it had been since he'd killed a human while feeding. Not since before his capture, he'd realised with a vague sense of incredulity, wondering anxiously if he'd been conditioned by those gits in white coats without his noticing.

But, then again, he supposed it had just been a matter of practicality, really. He'd been so weakened after his escape that he'd fed almost exclusively on sire's blood until he'd recovered. By that point, he and Angelus had been holed up in the mansion, keeping a low profile, so they'd drunk from the blood packets in the fridge. And after _that_, even when his movements became less restricted, he'd been so distracted by a combination of helping Angelus with attack strategies and determinedly seeking Xander's attention...

He shook his head, annoyed with himself, though he knew there was little point in being angry over a practice he was now willingly embracing.

These were the thoughts travelling through his head as he stared down at the unconscious woman in his arms. She'd fainted. Her neck still bled sluggishly from his bite. Her heart continued to beat steadily.

Rolling his eyes, he hauled her towards the alleyway entrance and, after a glance out to make sure no one else was around, dumped her gracelessly onto the sidewalk, where she couldn't possibly fail to be found sooner or later. Then, clapping imaginary dust from his hands, the vampire was up on the rooftops and out of sight in the next blink of an eye.

_Bloody hell I've gone soft... _

There was no denying that. And, worst of all, he was soft on a _human_. If it hadn't been for Angelus being in this very situation – or something remarkably similar – with his Slayer bint, he'd have died of shame by now. Instead he made do with the cold comfort that it was apparently a family trait.

Xander had kissed him this afternoon. Well. Maybe that particular verb phrase was a little too proactive for what had actually happened. But Xander had at least lain back and _allowed _the kiss. _That counts, right? _He wished the human wasn't so bloody contrary as to be injured, or there might have been a damn sight more satisfaction to be found. As it was, he'd only really succeeded in working himself up into unfulfilled frustration and thoroughly spooking Xander.

_Cause, yanno, him being human wasn't difficult enough, was it? No, he's got to be a __**repressed **__human! Classic American boy next door, all dimples and homophobia. _

_Great choice, Spike. Just great. _

The growing sound of music was slowly pulling him from his thoughts, however, and he looked down at the street below him to realise he was near that club the teenyboppers of Sunnydale were so fond of. The Bronze, or some such.

_What the hell? Still hungry. Might nip in and find myself another pick-me-up 'fore I call it a night... _

xxx

The club was smoky and hot with human life. Spike luxuriated in it, parting his lips to inhale it all in, to _taste _it. He slid fluidly through the press of young bodies, able to feel the weight of their attention, their appreciation, beginning to settle on him. He wore it like his absent leather jacket, preening and playing the stalking predator, angling his head in that way he knew made him look both dangerous and seductive.

Any other place, while the humans there might still find him attractive, there would always be those atavistic instincts in the dark part of their brains which said to fear him. Not here. He'd previously speculated that it was the constant, low-level frequency of the Hellmouth that threw off their senses, or possibly the overexposure to all things supernatural that had acclimatised them. Either way, it made for easy pickings. Even this close to him, when they should have been able to feel his lack of body temperature, notice his preternatural strength and grace, see the smile that was sometimes a little too wide, a little too sharp, and made him look like he'd go for the throat – even now, they were oblivious. Sunnydalers to the core, these teenage hormone-bombs, wilfully ignorant of the dangers that surrounded them, of which Spike was only one.

Fucking paradise for any demon lucky enough to stumble across the place. Too bad he was in the vegetarian-vampire game these days.

_Sodding figures... _

He made his way towards the bar and got himself a shot of Jack Daniels, quickly followed by a second. Then he swivelled on his stool and, much as Angelus had done some weeks earlier, leisurely surveyed the dance floor.

He loved humans, possibly in a way few other vampires did. Oh, he wasn't into all that sanctity of life shit Angel had spouted, and he certainly wouldn't have suffered any pangs of conscience over killing one – or two dozen, if he felt like.

He just loved their _heat_. He loved the fight in them, the resilience, the ingenuity. He loved the spectrum that made up the whole. Little paradoxes, they were, capable of almost demonic cruelties, as well as compassion that was alien to most of his kind. They were an endless source of fascination to him – one to which he could never readily admit, although he suspected Angelus knew anyway. They were... addictive.

His eyes continued to pass over the crowd, searching for an easy target he could tempt to leave the club with him. It would be their lucky night, whoever he chose. Like before, he only planned to take a quick drink, rather than doing any lasting damage.

He'd just selected a likely individual when a flash of familiar looking red hair distracted him. His eyes sharpened, tracking the movement, and sure enough there was Red and her girlfriend weaving their way through the crush of bodies.

A spike of curiosity instantly shot through him, and he was up off the barstool before he'd even made the conscious decision to move. He'd liked the girls when he'd met them, but Red in particular was intriguing. She was powerful, that one. Even mostly oblivious to the ways of magic as he was, he knew enough to be both wary and impressed.

Nice to know his boy had people like that surrounding him, although he _was _starting to wonder what exactly was so special about Xander that he managed to collect supernatural beings as strong as both Red and himself, gathered around him like moths to a porch light.

_Something in his blood, _Spike decided idly. _Whatever it is that makes it __**taste **__like that. S'got to be. _

The witches were heading for the exit and Spike trailed behind them, losing interest in the club as quickly as he'd found it. Stepping back into the night air, it didn't take long to spot them walking away from The Bronze a little way up the street, holding hands and giggling softly. Spike looked faintly bemused for a moment as he stood there watching them, shaking his head at the inherent... _girliness_.

"Oy! You two!" The pair didn't respond at first and he frantically scoured his memory for their real names. "Uh, Willow?"

The redhead finally glanced over her shoulder and they both came to a stop as they spotted him. He grinned and sauntered closer. "Y'alright ladies? Long time, no see."

"Spike?" Willow regarded him with a blatantly suspicious expression. "Uhm, hey. How are... things?"

"Can't complain. You two heading home?"

"Yes..."

"Come on, then. I'll walk you. Coupla bits like you should be more careful, out after dark." _Hah! Well, look at that. Can still play the gentlemen if I feel like it. Never could get rid of bloody William... _

"Y-you don't have to do that," Tara stammered at him.

He waved a dismissive hand. "No bother to me, luv."

The vampire started walking, and, at a loss for anything else to do, they fell into step with him. It was quiet at first, and he could sense the girls casting cautious glances at each other. He hummed under his breath to break the tension, privately wondering what Xander had told them to make them both so tense around him, so different from the last time, all smiles.

"Do you still see Xander?" Willow asked after a while, staring at him so intently he was sure there was some extra significance to the question.

He shrugged, and said with semi-honesty, "Yeah. Getting on better these days, me and Harris."

"That's... that's good, I guess. I'm glad."

Spike snorted at the display of tact, very much doubting it was what was really on her mind. "You worried bout your boy, Red?"

"Always," she answered without pause, eyes still burning into the side of his head.

"You seen him lately then?"

A look of confusion passed over her face. "Not in a few days, no..."

"Maybe you should, if you're so worried."

_There, _he thought with grim satisfaction. _Surely she's gotta start wondering how he gets himself so beat up if he's really just the layabout he's pretending to be. _

Because Spike had had enough of the intricate web of lies humans tended to construct around themselves – his human, in particular. It went against his nature, to be perfectly honest. Oh, he could lie through his teeth with the best of 'em, if the need arose, but at base he was a truthteller. Always had been. And this was the kind of situation that put him right on edge.

She came to a halt, frowning up at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Not my place, luv. But maybe you lot should have a little chat, yeah?"

"About what?" she demanded tightly, clearly beginning to lose her temper. He noted immediately that there seemed to be an extra crackle of static in the air all of a sudden, and deemed it time to make a strategic retreat.

"This and that. Might feel like letting on a few things yourself, eh?" Her eyebrows drew together sceptically at that, but he held up a hand to stop any interruptions which might be forthcoming. "Right. Well. Think you two can make it home from here. Be seeing you and all that. Red." He nodded to her, then glanced at Tara slyly. "Glinda."

Spike saw both sets of eyes go wide at the nickname and all its implications, but he'd already turned away and disappeared into the night before either could choke out a protest.


	25. Movie Night

**Title**: Sympathy For The Devil

**Authoress**: Sakuri

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spander slash. Slight AU. In a Sunnydale without Buffy, Spike is being held captive by the Initiative. When a newly de-souled Angelus arrives in town, he may be the only one with knowledge enough to help stop him. Enter Xander, new Initiative recruit, and the only person able to hold the vampire's interest for more than five minutes.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no one

**Chapter Twenty Five**: Movie Night

xxx

Spike arrived with pizza.

He did it casually, like it was an everyday thing for them. Or, rather, an everynight thing. Xander woke to the sound of his door being jimmied open, but before anything like alarm could begin to set in, the vampire was striding into sight, pizza box balanced on one hand while the other clutched a six-pack.

"Don't get up," Spike announced magnanimously, dropping the pizza into Xander's lap and setting the beers down on the nightstand.

The human frowned groggily at him, wincing when the bedside light was switched on. "Mm? What are you doing? What time is it?"

"Dunno. Bout twelve?" He darted across to switch on the TV, then easily dragged the Barcalounger over towards the bed, flopping down onto it with remote in hand. "_'Blade' _on tonight. That's sci-fi enough for you, right? Come on, we can laugh at all the mistakes they made about vampires."

Xander groaned and pressed a pillow over his face as his brain finally woke up enough to process the invasion. For the past few nights Spike had continued to drop by uninvited under the pretence of making sure he was healing up okay. Said he had a 'vested interest'. Usually, however, he didn't stay more than a few minutes, as Xander wasn't exactly welcoming.

It looked like it might be a bit harder to shift him, this time.

"Oh god, go away Spike! I was sleeping, in case you didn't get that," he muttered resentfully.

"Hey, I'm bored out of my sodding mind over at Angelus's," the vampire replied, which to Xander seemed somewhat irrelevant. "Entertain me. Not like you have anything better to do, is it? Lounging around here on sick leave."

"I have _sleep _to be doing, actually, which really needs my full attention right now..." He pulled the covers pointedly over his head and all was quiet for a few blissful moments.

"...Uh huh. Well, you have fun with that, pet, but I'm gonna stay sitting here, if you don't mind. Oh, and if you happen to want any of this food, I'd recommend you get your arse into gear some time in the next ten minutes, 'fore I finish it off."

Xander stared blindly at the underside of his quilt, listening to the vampire settling in to watch his film. A beer bottle hissed as the lid was pried off, and then the warm smell of cheese, tomatoes and pepperoni filled his bedroom as Spike flipped the pizza box open. What might have been a defeated whimper emerged from under the covers and then Xander was struggling to sit up.

"I hate you," he informed the other coolly as Spike crowed in triumph.

_Using unhealthy junk food as bait is __**not **__fair play. Stupid evil dead... _

"Fine. Feed me and then you can get out."

The scarred eyebrow cocked upwards. "That's just charming, that is. Really know how to show a guy a good time, don't you Harris?"

Xander blushed and chose to nab himself a slice of pizza rather than meet the amused blue eyes. He didn't mean it, as the vampire well know. Not because he _wanted_ Spike here – he didn't – he just hadn't quite figured out _how_, exactly, to go about kicking Spike out. It was really becoming a problem.

"So your birds been to see you yet?"

"My–? You mean Willow and Tara? No. Why?" He stared hard at Spike, suspicion blooming. "Did you speak to them?"

"Might have done."

"Oh my god, are they –"

"I you ask me one more time if I hurt them, I _swear_..."

Xander shifted awkwardly. "You can't exactly blame me, yanno. Anyway. Why were you even talking to them? What did you say?"

"Nothing important. Just told 'em to drop by and see you, is all. I should get credit for that, I should. Tell you what," Spike went on, pointing his beer bottle at the human for emphasis, "you'd think the bleeding _Hellmouth _would be safer for a vampire, wouldn't you? If it's not soldiers, it's bloody Slayers and witches..."

Xander frowned at him, annoyed at yet another reference to the girls being witches. Spike couldn't seem to let the idea go, even though they'd argued over it more than once now. Deciding he couldn't be bothered fighting it out _again_, he made the conscious effort to change the subject by asking, "What's a Slayer?"

Spike choked slightly on the bite of pizza he'd just taken. He stared incredulously. "You're kidding me."

"What?"

"You mean to say this precious organisation of yours hunts, kills and captures demons on a nightly basis – and you've not one of you heard of the Slayer?"

Xander shook his head cluelessly. "If the higher ups have, they never mentioned it to me. So what is one?"

"She's the 'one girl in all the world'," Spike said derisively, sounding as though he were quoting someone or something. "Little bit of a girl meant to fight vamps and the forces of evil."

Xander looked sceptical. "What, just the one?"

"Only ever just the one. She dies, there'll be another one, though. Never stop coming. They're like roaches..."

_Funny. I've heard that said about vampires. _Out loud, he said only, "Wait, so let me get this straight. You're afraid of a _girl_?"

Spike scowled. "Not like she's a _normal _girl. Got super strength and everything. Anyway – not bloody afraid of her, git. I've got an unbroken record against Slayers, ta, so you can just wipe that smirk off your face."

Xander rolled his eyes and tried not to think about what might be meant by 'unbroken record'. To distract himself, he made a gesture at the beers. "Pass me one, then. There's a bottle opener on the –"

He stopped speaking abruptly, because Spike had picked up one of the beers, shifted casually into game face, and bitten down on the metal cap. It came off with a hiss, and the vampire spared a moment to pry it from his fangs before morphing back to normal. The gesture was clearly a practiced one, and he didn't seem at all aware that he'd done anything strange as he held out the now open bottle.

Xander looked thoroughly nonplussed. "...You're like, ten kinds of wrong, Spike."

"I try."

He still took the beer, realising alcohol might be necessary for any extended conversation with the vampire. "So this Slayer, then. There's one in Sunnydale? Think she'd wanna join the Initiative?"

Spike snorted. "Christ, you _have _been brainwashed, haven't you? 'Sides, why would she wanna join you lot? She's the original, mate. Not gonna take orders from a load of military wannabes, is she?"

"Alright, so what _is _she doing here?"

The vampire began to laugh, drawing his legs up underneath him on the Barcalounger, getting comfortable. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"'Kay. Well, you heard how Angelus used to be Soulboy, yeah?"

"Yeah..."

"Back in the day, apparently 'Buffy' – that'd be the Slayer – was his epic romance. What kind of name is _Buffy_, by the way...?"

Xander couldn't help it. He gaped. And reminiscent of a 13-year-old gossip, asked, "Seriously?"

"Yup. But hey, it's good news for you, since he's back to obsessing over her now. Might give you a bit of breathing room, yanno?"

_Anyone ever tell him he sucks at playing the bad guy...? _

The human finished his drink and Spike wordlessly replaced it, performing the same trick with the lid. His head was swimming slightly as the alcohol did battle with the painkillers already in his system. It was pleasant. Made tolerating the vampire's company a hell of a lot easier.

_That's not true, _piped up the troublesome voice in his head he thought he'd gotten rid of. _He's not that bad and you know it. You hate it but you know it. _

Spike, if nothing else, was entertaining. Xander could say with all honesty he hadn't experienced a dull moment since meeting the vampire. Admittedly, the moments hadn't all been golden, either, but they'd been... _exciting_. He felt like he'd been stuck in a rut without ever realising it, right up until the point Spike had sauntered into his life, smacked him upside the head, and proceeded to drag him kicking and screaming into the thick of things. Metaphorically speaking. It wasn't the best of arrivals, and it certainly wasn't a status quo that should necessarily be maintained, but he was... grateful, in a weird way, for the break in monotony.

Now, if Spike would just take that gratitude in the form of not having a stake shoved through his heart and be on his way, things would be working out quite nicely.

Xander sighed somewhat wistfully and resumed drinking.

"This film is naff," the vampire abruptly proclaimed, directing a scornful glance at the TV neither of them had been paying the slightest bit of attention to. "...Wanna make out instead?"

Xander didn't snort beer from his nose, but it was a very close thing. When he could, he levelled a glare at his grinning companion. "Let's not."

Spike shrugged loosely. "Why not? Could be fun."

"_Spike _–"

"Can I just ask," the vampire interrupted, "is it the fact that I'm a demon or the fact that I'm a guy that freaks you out so bad?"

"I have to _choose_?" Xander asked sarcastically. "Trust me, there's not one thing about you that _doesn't _freak me out."

"Sure got an interesting way of showing it. Can't say I've ever screwed around with something that did a number on me as bad as you're making out. Well. Maybe that one time..."

Sensing a story coming on, Xander cut it short. "Alright, seriously now, you can't keep bringing this up."

"Why not?"

"Because you just... _can't_! I feel like we've had this conversation before. Whatever you're hoping for between me and you isn't going to happen."

"S'already happened coupla times, pet. Don't see why you're putting a stop to a good thing now."

"_It's not a good thing_!" He was aware he was becoming dangerously close to shrill, and that the hand gesture he made verged on flailing, but some things needed the extra emphasis. "How could it ever be a 'good thing'? We don't like each other, we don't trust each other, we don't have _anything _in common except the fact that we _should _be trying to kill each other!"

"Best things always did have a bit of danger to 'em," Spike joked, but it was said quietly and the smile was fading from his face. "Don't you ever get tired of living according to what you 'should be' doing?"

"Fucking around with a vampire is a bit beyond teenage rebellion, don't you think?"

"Can't you just... I don't know, pretend I'm not one or something? Everyone else in this bleeding town manages it..."

Xander began to laugh despite himself. "It's a bit hard to pretend you're normal when you open beers with your extremely fangy teeth, Spike."

The vampire looked vaguely sheepish. "Yeah, well..."

"Besides. I'm not gonna just up and forget about the fact that you kill –"

Spike suddenly stabbed a finger into the air, eyes gleaming as he leaned forward. "Ah! No! Told you I was going on a new diet, didn't I? I've been a good vamp, me."

Xander raised an eyebrow. "You expect me to believe you haven't been biting anyone?"

"...Well, now, didn't exactly say that."

"Knew it."

Spike slouched backwards in the chair, sighing heavily. "This the thanks I get for trying, is it? Might just decide I can't be arsed putting the effort in anymore..."

Xander's expression flickered minutely. He turned his face away, staring determinedly into some corner of the room. "You do that, Spike. You just do that."

The vampire uncoiled from his reclined position with one of those disconcertingly fast movements, springing to his feet and prowling around the bed to bring himself into Xander's line of sight. "Know what you are, Harris? You're a fucking tease."

"How? I've told you from the start I don't want –"

"Yeah, but you still let me _be_ here, don't you?"

"I don't 'let' you do anything. You do it whether I say no or not."

"You're a _tease _and I'm getting bloody tired of it!"

"Then leave me alone!"

They glared at each other, anger crackling in the air. Xander had sat up too fast, and now his side ached fiercely. Spike's cool gaze flickered over him knowingly.

"You say you don't like me, but you do," he insisted, voice low and slow like he was addressing some spooked animal. "I make you laugh. I make you think. I make you _feel _something, and that's what's scaring the shit out of you."

"You don't –"

"And maybe it'd be sensible not to trust me, but you do. You've been alone with me more times than I can count, defenceless, and I've never laid a finger on you. An unwanted one, anyway. You don't even go for a weapon when you see me anymore."

"That doesn't mean I trust –"

"I've never told you a lie and you know it. I've saved your life. I've fucked you and bitten you and you've come out in one piece. There are _reasons _you trust me, pet. Valid ones."

Xander could feel himself recoiling from the firmly spoken words. He wanted to flee them, pretend he hadn't heard them – because there was _truth _there, god help him. He stared fixedly at the covers, jaw clenched so tightly the muscle spasmed.

Spike eventually sneered. "Yanno, I was wrong. You're not a tease – you're just a coward."

He couldn't explain why he felt his cheeks burning when the vampire said that, or why he felt the need to defend himself. _I don't care what he thinks, _he reminded himself sternly.

"Oh, and for the record," Spike snapped, already heading for the door, "you can speak for yourself from now on. I like you just fine, actually – though for the life of me I can't remember why, right now."

The door slammed behind him and Xander blinked.


	26. Discoveries

**Title**: Sympathy For The Devil

**Authoress**: Sakuri

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spander slash. Slight AU. In a Sunnydale without Buffy, Spike is being held captive by the Initiative. When a newly de-souled Angelus arrives in town, he may be the only one with knowledge enough to help stop him. Enter Xander, new Initiative recruit, and the only person able to hold the vampire's interest for more than five minutes.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no one

**Chapter Twenty Six**: Discoveries

xxx

The girls made their appearance the following day, Willow already talking at speed as she bounced down the stairs to his room.

"Xander? Are you okay? Your mom said you'd hurt yourself but –" She stopped as she reached the bottom and realised she'd just woken him up. "Oops."

He grunted a greeting and squinted blurrily at the clock. It was afternoon, late to be sleeping in. _Hell. Not like I got much sleep last night. _

"Are you okay?" she asked again. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"It's nothing," he downplayed automatically. "Just bruised a rib or two. Good as new in a few days, don't worry about it."

In his head, he silently cursed the vampire. There was a _reason _he hadn't told Willow he was hurt. He hated lying to her. He was bad at it, for one. But what else could he do if she asked him how it had happened? _I don't think she'd take it too well if I told her I got knocked about a bit in the middle of a human-demon turf war. _

He levered himself up into a sitting position, and the covers shifted to reveal the bandages still wrapped tightly around him. Fresh alarm flittered across both girls' faces. He sighed.

"Why didn't you _call _me?" Willow demanded, hands wringing. "I would have come over. I would have taken care of you! Do you need anything now? Can I get you something?"

"Jeez, I'm not on my death bed here, Will!" He looked pleadingly towards the other girl. "Tara, help me out here?"

She smiled softly. "H-he does seem alright..."

"That's not the point!" The redhead looked stricken. "I should have known! I should come see you more often. I can't believe _Spike _had to tell me something was wrong..." She stopped, expression changing from guilty to hurt in an instant. "Why did Spike know and not me?"

Xander wanted to bury his head in frustration. "I didn't purposely tell him and not you, Will. He just happened to be here and saw for himself."

"Why was he here? You said you didn't like him. You said he was stalking you!"

"I... I..." He stalled, unsure how to explain a situation he didn't fully understand himself.

Tara saved him, placing a restraining hand on her girlfriend's arm. "Willow."

She sagged slightly. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to give you the third degree. I just feel really bad about not being here." She glanced back at Tara. "We've just been so preoccupied with Buffy and everything..."

Beat.

He was pretty sure he did a double take at that. _Buffy? _

"Uhm, B-Buffy...?"

_It can't be the same one. No way, no __**freaking **__way! _

"Yeah, I told you we had a friend staying over with us for a while, remember?"

He did, but only vaguely. It was information that had passed in and out of his head, meaningless.

"We started talking online, and she came down from LA to see us. She's really nice, Xander. You'd like her."

He continued to stare at her blankly, not processing anything beyond 'LA'. Angelus had come from LA. And Spike had said that he and the Slayer... he and _Buffy_...

"Xander...? Are you alright?"

_No_, he was _not _alright! The _Slayer_! They were hanging out with the _Slayer_! How was he supposed to keep them safe when their new best friend fought the forces of evil for a living? And she was in their _house_! Angelus's ex-girlfriend was _living _in their _house_!

...No matter which way he said it, it never sounded any better.

What did it mean? His thoughts raced. What were the chances that the Slayer would pick _Willow and Tara _to stay with when she came hunting her psycho vampire ex?

Beat.

Unbidden, Spike's words from the night before flew through his head. Slayers and witches. If it's not soldiers, it's Slayers and witches...

He shook his head. _No way, _he thought again._ They would have told me something like that. But... _

Slayers and fucking witches!

Why else would this Buffy person be with them? Like sought like. Supernatural sought supernatural. Spike had said from the beginning that that was what they were, and he'd had no reason to lie, not about that. There were easier ways to screw with him. But that meant–

"Xander!"

He jumped. Both girls were staring at him with varying degrees of alarm and perplexity.

"Xander? You're kind of scaring me..."

He realised he hadn't said anything in a while, and had in fact been gazing silently into space with a look of horror on his face. With conscious effort, he made himself focus on her. "Sorry."

"What's up? Did I say something?"

He shook his head. "I just... don't feel great." He couldn't stop himself studying both her and Tara, trying to see something in them that would prove his new suspicion wrong or right. What did witches look like? Was there a sign?

"M-maybe we should go..." Tara ducked her head nervously, looking a little freaked out. Like she'd noticed the scrutiny.

He tore his eyes away, knowing he must be acting strangely to them, but unable to help it. He needed to figure this out, and he needed them _gone _in order to do that.

Willow backed away reluctantly, obviously dithering.

"I'll call you later," he offered, agitated.

"Alright... Feel better..."

He didn't look up until they'd gone.

xxx

He supposed it made sense, in a way. Meticulously examining memories of Willow, he could see clues. Subtle, but there.

She'd been so shy. For _years _she'd jumped at her own shadow. And then... Then she'd changed. He'd thought she'd just finally come into herself, leaving behind teenage anxiety along with the stress of high school. _Most people 'find themselves' in college, right? _

Now he wondered if it was something more. She'd become comfortable and confident so suddenly. Was that normal? Or was it because she'd suddenly become powerful? Spike said she was powerful. Tara, too. How much magic could they do?

_Enough to scare a vampire, apparently. _

His instincts were clashing. He'd never met a supernatural being he hadn't done battle against. He didn't think any existed that weren't evil. The way the Director put it...

But no. He _knew _Willow and Tara, and they were as far from evil as it was possible to get. It wasn't like he'd ever come across witches before, either. Maybe they weren't the same as other supernatural creatures. They certainly couldn't be like the demons down in The Basement. Although Spike had said even demons weren't all evil...

_Oh, Spike said, Spike said... Fuck Spike. What does he know? _

xxx

He went back to work as soon as possible, sooner than he probably should have out of sheer boredom. The ache wasn't entirely gone, but he had mobility back, and he could grit his teeth and get on with things when necessary. It felt weird entering the government base after his leave of absence. The last time he'd been here, it had been in the aftermath of war. Blood had still painted the walls, and everyone had been working with grim, frenzied efficiency.

Things were back to normal, now, with barely a sign that there'd ever been any damage done. He signed in, got a medic to check him over, and was cleared for duty without delay. His new schedule said he wasn't on patrol tonight, though, so he was just about to head home again when he bumped into Giles.

"Ah! Xander. Good to see you up and about again."

He grinned and performed a casual salute, genuinely pleased to see the older man. "Hey G-Man. What'd I miss?"

"Well, actually, I did want to discuss one or two things with you. Do you have time to stop by my office?"

_His office. It's going to be something off the record, then. Always comfortable conversations... _

Nevertheless, he nodded obligingly and they left the corridor, not saying anything more until they were safely inside Giles's little replica of Sunnydale High library. Xander felt a tension he hadn't been aware of ease from his shoulders, and he didn't think twice about lounging in the comfortable chair by Giles's desk.

"So what's up?"

"I think you should see something." He moved around to the other side of his desk, opened the bottom drawer, and took out a stack of files. Dropping them in front of Xander, he gestured encouragingly. "Read them."

The younger man groaned. "Right now? There's pages and pages here..."

Rolling his eyes skywards as if asking for patience, Giles took the first file and rifled through the pages, opening it to what was apparently the most significant point. He set it down again and shoved it across the desk. "Read that."

Xander glanced it over, recognising it quickly as a hospital report. He frowned, having expected something else. "What is it...?" But even as he asked he was reading, scowling as he tried to translate doctor's scrawl into legible English. After a few moments his curiosity subsided and he sat back.

"This is just describing a vampire bite injury. Not much of a news flash, is it? What's the deal?"

"If you possessed an attention span surpassing that of a goldfish, you'd have noticed that it is _not _a coroner's report, but an emergency room write-up."

It took him a moment, but he got there. "The victim survived?"

A glimmer of satisfaction travelled over Giles's face, swiftly replaced by a look that Xander couldn't read. He tossed the second file down. "And so did that one." Third file. "And that one." Fourth, fifth, sixth. "And every patient listed here."

Xander had gone perfectly still. "And it's... it's definitely a vampire... doing this?"

The glasses came off, to be polished slowly and contemplatively. He seemed remarkably calm. "Oh yes. There was significant blood loss – although, never enough to be fatal, you'll note. And, rather fortunately, the victims were always left somewhere they were sure to be discovered quickly. It's certainly a rather... _odd_ pattern of behaviour for a vampire, don't you think?"

He nodded dumbly, all the while thinking, _He told the truth. The bastard told the fucking __**truth**__...!_

Giles leaned forward and stared at him intently. "Xander. Look at me." He did so reluctantly. "This is Spike's doing, isn't it?"

"I..."

"Have you made an alliance or some such with him?"

"Giles, it's not what you think," he blurted before he could think better of it. Then winced. _Okay. That sounded bad. _"I mean... Alright, it sort of is, but..." _But what? What, exactly, are your mitigating circumstances? Hm? Oh, that's right, you have none! _

"I think you should explain what's going on," Giles said, in the voice he'd once used when Xander had tried to return a library book he'd spilled soda on.

"There's not a whole lot to explain," he tried sheepishly. "I mean, he _said _he wasn't killing people, but I didn't really _believe _him, yanno...?"

"And why did he say this?"

"Uhm..."

"Xander, I have not brought this matter to the attention of Director Walsh as of yet, but if you give me reason to worry about your safety then I'll have no choice –"

He held up his hands in a placating gesture. "Alright, alright. Look, I think he's just... lonely." _If by 'lonely' you understand I mean 'horny', of course. _"He shows up and wants to watch _movies_, Giles."

"He has access to your _house_?"

_...Crap. _"...Uhm?"

"_Why _haven't you told anyone?"

Xander shocked himself when the answer immediately came to mind, a new answer to the last time the question had been asked, and it was not one he could bring himself to voice, or even examine in any particular detail.

_Because they'd kill him_, he thought with absolute certainty. _Captivity wouldn't be good enough anymore, not with the escape, and Riley, and Angelus still in town. They'd dust him. Probably after an extensive round of 'interrogation'. _

Spike would deserve it, too. He couldn't bring himself to deny that fact, even now. The Master vampire had trailed a bloody streak through history, and a month or two of good behaviour didn't exonerate him. But Xander was selfish in that he didn't want to be a _part _of snuffing out Spike's firebrand existence. Let him leave town and get his comeuppance at the hand of some other vampire or hunter or... or Slayer. Xander just didn't want to be there to _see_ it, for fuck's sake, because he knew things like Spike's favourite singers, and that he could speak Chinese and read Latin, and that he tasted like iron and smoke and spice – and you didn't help _kill _someone you knew those things about. You just didn't. He was sure it was an unwritten rule or something.

"...I can't, Giles," he answered at last, unable to articulate all the many reasons why.

The older man gave a distressed sigh. "Am I to understand you've made the agreement not to turn him in if he maintains this no-kill policy he seems to have recently embraced?"

_...Guess that sounds more reasonable than, 'He's doing it to get in my pants.' _

"Yes?"

Giles looked unconvinced. "And you actually _trust _him to stick to this... arrangement?"

_There's that word again. I'm putting 'trust' on the word-list of, 'If I Ever Hear Again It'll Be Too Soon'. Right next to 'demon' and 'magnet'. _

Out loud, he said only, "It's been working so far."

"Xander. You do understand that a... a friendship with a vampire is unfeasible, don't you?"

He snorted. "Oh I am _so _not the person you need to convince of that fact, G-Man."

"I wouldn't want to see you get hurt. In any sense of the word."

Suddenly uncomfortable, Xander got up to leave. "Look, I appreciate the concern. But I've got it under control. I do. So I'll see you around, right?"

"Of course. But – wait." Giles hesitated, replacing his glasses and shuffling the files restlessly. Finally, he directed his gaze at Xander, searching and intent. "The night of the attack here. I know you disappeared from the base. What happened?"

The younger man blanched slightly. He briefly considered lying. But, once again, found himself thinking, _What's the point? _

"He was here, with Angelus. He got me out. Saved my life." The short, simple sentences were said clinically and truthfully. Easier to ignore the squirming in his gut that way.

If anything, Giles only looked more concerned.


	27. Prized

**Title**: Sympathy For The Devil

**Authoress**: Sakuri

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spander slash. Slight AU. In a Sunnydale without Buffy, Spike is being held captive by the Initiative. When a newly de-souled Angelus arrives in town, he may be the only one with knowledge enough to help stop him. Enter Xander, new Initiative recruit, and the only person able to hold the vampire's interest for more than five minutes.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no one

**Chapter Twenty Seven**: Prized

xxx

**Sakuri**: Slash warning.

xxx

He was still thinking about it the next night during patrol.

_Spike told the truth. About __**everything**__. _

The realisation unsettled him. It didn't sit well with his worldview. It wasn't _right_. Spike should be the liar, not Willow. He wasn't supposed to keep promises. He wasn't supposed to do... _any _of the shit he did!

_But he told the freaking truth! _

Xander didn't know what to do with that information. Couldn't even decide what it meant to him. He didn't want to say thank you. He didn't think he _could_. But at the same time, he knew he had to acknowledge it in one way or another. Apparently the people who told him the truth about stuff were few and far between these days. He was pretty sure it was down to Spike and Giles, in fact, and how sad was _that_?

_So how do you go about saying, 'Yanno, thanks for the brutal honesty, but it still doesn't mean I'm sleeping with you' – without actually __**saying **__it...? _

_Dilemma. Huh. _

xxx

It wasn't until later, when he was heading home for the night, that inspiration struck. He didn't know if it would work or how much it would even mean, exactly, but it was the only idea he'd come up with that, a) was remotely feasible, b) didn't make him look like a gibbering idiot, and c) was essentially harmless. After all, you had to think in harmless terms when dealing with a vampire.

Examining the thought from various angles and judging it as close to satisfactory as he was going to get, Xander nodded decisively, turned on his heel, and headed back into the Initiative building.

xxx

He hadn't seen the vampire since their last late-night argument, but by now he was getting a pretty good idea about how to find him. So, an hour or so later, he found himself standing outside on his front lawn, arms folded tightly over his chest as he shivered slightly in the chill breeze.

"I know you're out here somewhere," he said aloud, not bothering to keep his voice down. He turned in a circle, scanning the most likely looking shadows. "Spike? Come on, I need to talk to you. Now is not the time to pretend like you're a normal functioning person –"

There was a crack, a branch snapping, and Xander turned just in time to see Spike drop down out of the tree, landing in a graceful feline crouch.

He smiled to himself, satisfied at being right, and wondered with exasperation when he'd become so accustomed to being stalked.

"Got something to say, whelp?"

_Ooh, it's 'whelp'. He really must be mad. _

Xander approached slowly. He felt awkward and uncomfortable, but steeled. "Giles found the hospital records," he said right off the bat. "I know you're letting them live, the people you bite."

Spike looked a little taken aback. "Yeah, well. Told you that much, didn't I?"

He went on. "And I think... I think you might be right about Willow and Tara."

This time the blonde's eyebrows shot right up. "Course I am. Gotta wonder where this turn around of yours is coming from, though."

Xander kept silent. He'd already decided not to tell Spike _why _he'd come to be suspicious of the girls. It was one thing to admit the vampire might be right, it was quite another to tell him he could find the Slayer in a house he already had access to. Xander didn't know all that much about what a Slayer was, and he certainly didn't like her being around Willow and Tara, but if she fought vampires she couldn't be all that bad. He wasn't going to be responsible for setting Spike and Angelus on her.

"I need to ask you something," he said instead.

"Oh?"

He squared his shoulders, told himself this was necessary. "Willow and Tara... being witches... Are they... Could they be dangerous?"

Spike frowned, but paused to give the question consideration. Eventually, he said, "_Could _they be? Yeah. _Are _they? Doubt it, pet." He cocked his head, and murmured thoughtfully, "What you thinking, eh? Never can figure you out. You know those birds, you know they're not gonna do anything wrong."

Xander looked away, mouth firming. "I _thought _I knew them. Now I find out they're... witches... not even human –"

Spike cuffed him hard on the shoulder, seeming to forget his own strength for a moment. "Oy. Stop that."

"_Ow_! Jesus, Spike..."

The vampire ignored his complaints. "Going shooting your mouth off without an intelligent thought in your head... You _know _anything about witches?"

"...No."

"Damn right you don't. They're as human as you, you tosser."

"But –"

"No 'but' about it. They got souls and consciences and everything else you humans are so bloody proud of. Don't be such a prejudiced little shit, Harris."

Xander stared at the other in astonishment, completely thrown by Spike's indignity. "I..."

"You're like this with anything not totally human, aren't you? Not everything out there is evil, yanno." He hesitated. "Alright, vampires, yeah. Majority of demons, yeah. But not sodding _everything_."

"Okay, okay!" He held up his hands in defeat. "_Man_, you're touchy."

"And you're a bleeding moron..."

Sheepish, Xander shoved his hands deep in his pockets, scuffing a sneakered shoe through the grass.

"That it?" Spike asked, affecting impatience. "Cause I got places to be, and you should be tucked up in beddy-bye, where something won't eat you." He closed his mouth with unnecessary force, teeth snapping.

The human rolled his eyes, unimpressed. "Just hang on a minute, okay? Just... come on." He turned and began making his way across the lawn, heading for the basement.

Spike stood watching him go, feeling puzzled. The human had never once willingly invited him inside. It seemed particularly unlikely that he'd do so now.

Xander cast a glance over his shoulder, eyebrows raised expectantly.

The vampire immediately assumed his most cocksure swagger, leering suggestively. "Changed your mind about something else as well, have you?"

"No," the other responded, firmly and pointedly, before disappearing into the house.

Spike scowled, because now he _really _didn't know what was going on. He dithered for a moment, and then, telling himself scathingly to stop being so pathetic, stalked after the other.

He got one step inside the door when something hit him square in the face. Not hard. It settled briefly over his head before he smacked it down, surprised and indignant and thoroughly bemused in the face of the grinning human.

"What the hell?"

Xander said nothing, just raised an amused brow and glanced down at the floor by Spike's feet.

After a few seconds, the vampire followed his gaze. And blinked. Slowly, very slowly, he crouched down and reached out.

His fingers brushed over leather. Smooth, worn, familiar as his own skin _leather_. He grasped it, pulled it to him, pressed his face into the cool folds and inhaled. And yes, this was _his_. Memories whirled through his head, jagged and jarring and painfully bright.

Xander looked on, his laughing grin fading to a small quirk of the mouth. He watched the vampire straighten, holding the duster out in front of him with an expression of obvious and irrational adoration.

The coat hadn't been hard to find. It had been in storage at the base, along with everything else ever confiscated from the demons down in The Basement. Just a normal article of clothing, as opposed to the weapons and magical paraphernalia that took up much of the space down there, it hadn't been high priority and he was fairly sure no one would ever notice its absence.

Spike's eyes finally turned towards him, wide and intense and almost disbelieving. "You got my coat," he said faintly.

Xander shrugged, looking down. _It's just a coat. He doesn't have to look at me like __**that**__... _

The vampire suddenly stepped towards him and he went tense, hoping he wasn't going to have to fight off yet another advance. That wasn't what he wanted, wasn't why he'd done it. He opened his mouth in protest, but Spike didn't try to kiss him. Instead, he did something he'd never done before.

He – hugged him.

Xander stood there, too shocked to respond, his arms held stiffly by his sides, back rigid, shoulders hunched in a flinch. Spike's coldness seeped into him, surrounded him. It felt _weird_. He smelled of smoke and hair gel and, now, leather.

"You, Harris, are fucking amazing," the vampire whispered against his neck, a puff of cool air, and then he was gone, back to admiring his old possession, seemingly oblivious to Xander's frozen state. He whipped the duster up around his shoulders and shrugged it on with an easy, fluid movement, well practiced. Blue eyes glittered happily.

Xander coughed awkwardly, shifting in place. He could remember the first time he'd seen Spike clad in that coat, unconscious and tied down. Only now was he starting to realise how fundamentally _wrong _that image was. Spike was motion and action and constant, volatile energy. It was unnatural to think of him restrained.

Seeing him now, he looked... _complete_ for the first time since Xander had met him. Like he'd been missing something all this time, some piece of costume, some layer of his all-important Big Bad persona. Now, before his eyes, he was sliding seamlessly back into character, black-nailed hand splayed over the lapels, hips cocked forward, soft leather draped flawlessly over lean, wiry frame. Smirk like a work of art gracing his mouth.

Something in Xander twinged and he fought not to close his eyes.

_You're straight. You. Are. Perfectly. Straight. You do not find him the least bit attractive right now. _

He swallowed when Spike stepped up close again, invading his personal space unrepentantly.

"Why?"

_Because you told me the truth. Because I owed you. Because you should have it, it's yours. _

"Dunno really. But hey, if you don't want it, I think I kept the receipt..."

The vampire's face lit up at the teasing. "Nah, you're alright. Think I'll keep hold of it, ta." He still didn't step back.

Almost against his will, Xander's eyes drifted downwards, studying the new look. He could sense the vampire preening under the attention. This close, he could see all the little things that said Spike was something other than human. His skin was perfectly dry and poreless, totally without blemish. He didn't bother to breathe. His eyes, even in 'human' form, shone in the darkness like a cat's, the tapetum lucidum in them reflecting a brief flash of eerie light.

He was far too different, far too strange and alien and dangerous, to ever feel truly at ease around – but oh god, Xander _wanted_. His breath hitched at how fast and hard it hit him, coming out of nowhere like a freight train.

_I don't. I can't. _

But he _did_. He wanted so badly he shook with the effort not to do something about it. He needed to move away and he needed to do it _now_, but he was paralyzed, rooted to the spot, just _staring_.

"Do it," Spike hissed, an order or a dare, positively vibrating with anticipation.

"N-no. I... _can't_, Spike. We can't..."

The vampire edged impossibly closer. "Sure you can, pet. Know you want it. Come on. Come on, Harris, _do it_."

Xander jerkily closed the remaining distance between them, compelled to obey, fucking _desperate _to obey. He slammed into Spike without finesse, both of them stumbling with the force of the collision. The vampire laughed into his mouth, delighted and triumphant, allowing himself to be pushed until his back touched the wall and Xander's hands were on his shoulders, not so much holding him there as _clinging_.

"That's it, luv," the vampire rumbled when he pulled back just far enough to suck in a breath. Spike's hands travelled down to land on his ass and Xander grunted, hips snapping forward of their own volition. "Just like that."

"Shut up," he snapped back, then hesitated, like he had no idea what to do next. Spike solved the problem for him by suddenly surging forward, turning them in place so that Xander hit the wall hard, skull cracking against it. "Ow, _fuck_, Spike!" The vampire scrabbled at his belt, deft fingers making swift work of yanking it open. "Fuck..."

Xander couldn't breathe. The vampire was everywhere – at his throat, sharp teeth and a litany of filthy promises; under his shirt, blunt nails scratching over his stomach as if determined to leave a mark; in his fucking _pants_, and Xander had fought so hard against this very thing, hadn't wanted it, had been _sure _he didn't want it, right up until just a few moments ago, but now – now, oh fuck, he was giving in, he was pliant, he was calling a complete and utter surrender.

_This is so wrong. So, so wrong. You have no excuse for this. Not this time, not – _

_Oh – __**god**__! _

Spike had dropped to his knees, newly regained leather coat pooling around him. Xander gaped, his mouth working uselessly at the sight, and the vampire smirked up at him, blue eyes flashing gold. He gave a swift, precise tug on his camos, pulling them down until cool air rushed over him. Xander made some quiet, abortive sound of shock in the back of his throat, trying half-heartedly to protest – only to find himself abruptly and wholly incapable of forming anything coherent, as Spike wasted no time on foreplay but quickly proceeded with trying to suck his last rational thought out through his cock. Xander gasped, the back of his head striking the wall yet again, and all he could think was, _Oh fuck, oh god, that's __**cold**__! _Cold like that time Anya had tried the thing with the ice, only this was different – this was different because – because –

Because it was _Spike_, and it was bleached short hair under his fingers, crunchy with gel, and it was a vampire's strength holding him in place, gleefully digging bruises into his hips, and it was god damned _Spike_! He was losing his mind from the sheer depravity, he was being pushed over the edge. _Because that whole not needing to breathe thing? Has its advantages. _

And then he found he couldn't really think much more of anything, as the vampire chose that moment to do... _something _with his tongue and Xander's vision went white as he came. Spike took it in stride, not letting up for a moment, until he was ready to plead for a respite, tugging insistently on the other's hair to pull him upwards, mouth meeting the vampire's. There was stolen warmth there, this time, and the taste of himself.

"God," Spike breathed, eyes closed. His hand sought Xander's and guided it towards himself. The human had a moment of startled panic as he realised he was expected to reciprocate, but made the conscious effort to stop thinking.

He fumbled awkwardly with the button on the vampire's jeans, and had to snort wryly when he realised that Spike saved time by not wearing underwear. A growl tore from the vampire at the first hesitant touch, the human _heat_, the very fact that it was Xander doing this, that he was _willing _to do this.

Xander, meanwhile, could not stop thinking, rather unhelpfully, that _This is way different than with a girl. _There was no softness anywhere, no curves, no give. Spike wasn't just compliant, he was _demanding_. And the actual act of touching him... The angle felt all wrong, the sensation too strange, his movements too unsure or too eager, in turns.

He must have been doing something right, though, because Spike didn't last much longer than he had. He vamped out when he came, but only for a second or two, and then he was slumping forward against Xander, forehead resting against the human's shoulder. A self-satisfied smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"That... That was..."

"Bloody good?"

Xander laughed, a little wildly. "I was gonna say 'stupid' or 'wrong', actually. But yeah... Yeah, that too..."

Spike pressed a grin into the other's shirt, feeling like he'd finally won a victory.


	28. Evaluations

**Title**: Sympathy For The Devil

**Authoress**: Sakuri

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spander slash. Slight AU. In a Sunnydale without Buffy, Spike is being held captive by the Initiative. When a newly de-souled Angelus arrives in town, he may be the only one with knowledge enough to help stop him. Enter Xander, new Initiative recruit, and the only person able to hold the vampire's interest for more than five minutes.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no one

**Chapter Twenty Eight**: Evaluations

xxx

He could be arrested for treason.

This occurred to Xander out of nowhere, some time the next day. He very nearly inhaled the cereal he happened to be eating.

He could be arrested for treason, and probably a whole bunch of other scary-sounding charges. Crimes against nature, even. He'd gone against the government he worked for. Lied to it, betrayed it, defied it – in possibly the most sordid manner he could ever have managed. _Yeah. Not only did I harbour the demon I was supposed to be out hunting, I went and had __**sex **__with him! Twice! Jesus, I let him... Let him... _

Xander closed his eyes, remembering.

He'd let Spike blow him. _Heh. Should have known he'd be good at it. Vampire... Sucking... _

_But __**treason**__, Jesus! He wasn't __**that **__good! _

If the Director ever found out – and she didn't even have to find it _all _out, just that he'd been associating with Hostile 17 in _any _fashion – she'd come down on him so hard. He'd go to prison. And not just normal prison, no. He'd go to government prison – _secret government agency prison_! Room 101. Maybe even The Basement.

_Oh god, what the fuck am I doing? I'm behaving like a rogue agent, screwing around like this. But... I'm not. I'm __**not**__. I'm just criminally stupid. _

_...And gay, apparently. _

It was all Spike's fault. He hadn't been gay before he'd met Spike. _I would have noticed._ He hadn't been stupid, either. _Not to this extent, anyway. _He'd been decidedly average, in fact, and never once appreciated how good he'd had it. _Yup. A time of anonymity, monotony, and good old fashioned deception – them were the days. _

He sighed. Okay, so things hadn't been _perfect_. But this? _This _was supposed to be a fair exchange?

In the past couple of months or so, he'd traded... what? Security for excitement, for one. _Okay, _he thought to himself as he shoved his unfinished breakfast away._ I can see that working for some people. Nothing wrong with a bit of excitement, right? Right. Only... not when it's in the form of dealing with escaped Hostiles, coming home to my vampire stalker, surviving his death-defying car rides, attacks on the base, risking my job – my __**life **__– by not telling anyone about all this, and... and..._

_Stop. What else? _

What else had he traded, then? What had he given up, and what had he gotten in return? He supposed, reluctantly, that most importantly he'd gotten the truth. _Now there's a loaded little word. _It was something important to Xander, even though he felt like a hypocrite for that, not having dealt much in the way of truth as of late. _Not like I ever tell anyone the truth anymore. Not about me. Even my best friends don't know what I do every night. Still... Guess I didn't know anything about what __**they **__do these days, either, not til Spike said... _

When put like that, he wasn't sure if truth was all it was cracked up to be.

Getting up, he deposited the bowl of cereal on the table and simply stood there absentmindedly, frown fixed in place. _What else? Knowledge. Probably know the most of anyone about what's going on in Sunnydale, if only because I'm getting information from the Initiative on one side and from Spike on the other. Can't really see a down-side to that one... Except, yanno, feeling like I'm double-crossing everyone in sight. _

He could have gone on like this for quite some time, but it was just a stall. While troubling, none of that measured up to the real Big Problem that lay at the heart of his anxiety.

_There's a difference between not turning Spike over to be tortured and killed by some scientist down in the labs, and... and having __**sex **__with him! Come on, Harris, you know this shit. You've gotta stop indulging this sick idea of a 'relationship'. Nip it in the bud before it gets started, because it's just not going to happen. It __**can't**__. Even if you wanted it to, it just can't. _

_Doesn't matter in the slightest that he could suck a golf ball through a hose pipe. Nope. _

Because this wasn't Romeo and fucking Juliet, 'two houses divided' and all that crap. This was two whole _species _divided, and mostly because one of them lived by eating members of the other. It just wouldn't _work_. Even if the vampire had decided he was on what passed as a vegetarian kick at this moment in time, it wouldn't last. It couldn't. He didn't have a conscience or a soul or anything even resembling empathy to keep him in check.

_Actually, for a vampire, he's pretty good at reading feelings–_

_Shut up_, Xander told himself viciously, and continued to work through the logistics of the problem.

Spike's interest in him would fade, sooner or later, and when it did he'd be right back to William the Bloody, living up to the reputation of a successful and remorseless Master vampire. It was his nature, so Xander supposed he couldn't really hold it against him.

Himself, however, now that was another story. _Because I've evidently become a world-class __**moron **__all of a sudden. _

If he _knew _all of these things about Spike – knew that it was reckless and stupid and just plain irrational to be getting more and more involved with him in this way, knew that whatever weird 'truce' they'd established couldn't possibly last, knew without a shadow of a doubt that it would all come back to bite him in the ass before all was said and done – he didn't understand why he was having difficulty _doing _something about it.

Why couldn't he just tell Spike to fuck off and actually _mean _it for a change? Why, if he was actually so hopeless as to _still _want to help the vampire rather than turn him in, couldn't he for god's sake keep it platonic? Why'd he have to go and overstep that last boundary, make it just that much worse...?

_Because Spike was on the money all that time ago down in The Basement_, he realised grimly.

_I hate him..._ _but I like him too._

_Bastard._

xxx

Angelus's home was invaded. They were everywhere, always under his feet every time he took a step. God damned demons...

The Slayer had evidently raided the bars. What was left of the illusion of security had been shattered when she'd strode in, smacked around a few bartenders, and had the places in uproar asking after him.

For perhaps the hundredth time, Angelus snarled viciously and cursed her. He should have known she'd continue hounding him, should have remembered her persistence.

He'd actually resorted to hiding out in his bedroom, suffering self-imposed exile like some angst-ridden teenaged brat. But what else could he do? The demons had _swarmed _his mansion in a blind panic now that both the Initiative and the Slayer were on their cases. There was no other safe haven in all of Sunnydale. His home had suddenly become the nexus of all demonic activity in town, but for once he wanted nothing more than to kick them all out on their scaly arses.

He hadn't signed up for this. He wasn't their damned den mother, hosting _sleep overs_. He wanted his privacy back. He wanted his _home _back! Who'd have known being Master would lead to this kind of farce?

The spell that hid the building from prying eyes was being strained to its limit with so many demons coming in and out, and sooner or later they were going to get themselves – get _him _– caught.

And it was all thanks to Buffy _bloody _Summers.

Well, if he hadn't been prepared to kill her before, he certainly was now. _Turning a man's home upside down does that to him. _The next time she interfered in his plans, he'd destroy her. _Destroy _her.

The door to his bedroom slammed open, disturbing his thoughts, and he looked up to see Spike stroll inside. Nonplussed by the sight of the blond vampire, he glowered at him silently, waiting to hear what he wanted this time.

"Well, don't you look cosy..." the younger drawled, his amusement evident as he eyed the four poster bed Angelus was lying on, reaching out to pluck scornfully at the rich red hangings. "Very... Anne Rice."

"Shut up. What do you want?"

"Troops are getting restless," Spike commented, bracing his shoulder against one of the posts. "Keep on asking me what you're planning to do bout this mess we're all in."

Angelus gave him a sceptical look. "Oh, so it is still 'we', is it?"

"What's that s'posed to mean?"

"Not seen you round here very often as of late, William me lad. Found yourself a better deal somewhere, have you?"

His voice was light, but Spike heard the warning edge hidden there, and the use of his real name tipped him off that his sire was seriously pissed. He straightened up.

"Dunno what you're on about, mate. Here now, aren't I?"

Angelus's eyes flicked over him, thoughtful. "Hm. Why is that? Finished with your boy toy for the night?"

The younger vampire visibly bristled but said nothing.

Angelus went on, the picture of calm. "Thought I told you to stop seeing him, anyway. Now, you know me. Normally don't give a damn what perversions you're into, but _this _– this is distracting you, and I can't _afford _that, Spike."

"Oh, come off the power trip, will you?"

"Are you even still willing to _do _this?"

"Course I –"

"Because to the unbiased observer, it might seem like you're losing your nerve – and losing it to a _human_."

"Oy! Not lost anything, thanks –"

"Then pull yourself together, for the love of god!"

They stared at each other in hostile silence before Spike turned on his heel, a new leather coat flaring behind him, and stormed out of the room. Angelus, on the other hand, didn't bother moving a muscle. He remained stretched out atop the bed covers, head pillowed on one arm and legs crossed at the ankle. Thinking.

He'd have to make another move, soon. Attack the base. Attack the Slayer. It didn't matter, just _something_. His Court was getting restless, as Spike had felt the need to remind him. Hell, _he _was getting restless. No one would be happy if they just continued to languish about the mansion, only getting weaker and more frustrated. They needed to be _doing _something. Besides, if they could successfully eliminate even one of the threats, it meant things would return to an even playing field – and the invasion of demons in his house could finally get the hell out.

But first...

First, he needed a Court in working order. And that definitely meant having a second in command who wasn't openly fraternizing with the enemy. Spike had never done things by the book, but even for him this was a little on the nose. Anyone else, Angelus would have dusted weeks ago and been done with. The problem was... he _needed _Spike.

Much as he hated to admit it, it was true. With no one else even remotely competent in the whole of Sunnydale, the other Master vampire was his only reliable ally – and what had his life come to when he could say _that_?

But Spike would be a whole lot more reliable if he wasn't so... distracted. Angelus wasn't stupid. He'd been able to smell the boy's scent clinging to the younger vampire a few minutes ago. He didn't think Spike was even making the effort to hide it anymore, and if he didn't know better he'd say his childe was working towards making this kid a claimed human.

He couldn't allow that. He'd indulged Spike's whim long enough, longer than was probably wise, but now it was time for an intervention. For Spike's own good, naturally. He'd thank him for it, all said and done.

Angelus just needed to get rid of the human, and it would all be fine.


	29. Them

**Title**: Sympathy For The Devil

**Authoress**: Sakuri

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spander slash. Slight AU. In a Sunnydale without Buffy, Spike is being held captive by the Initiative. When a newly de-souled Angelus arrives in town, he may be the only one with knowledge enough to help stop him. Enter Xander, new Initiative recruit, and the only person able to hold the vampire's interest for more than five minutes.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no one

**Chapter Twenty Nine**: Them

xxx

Xander sat in his car, fingers drumming nervously on the steering wheel. It was late afternoon, as he well knew from obsessively checking his watch. He'd been here a while now – _twenty three minutes, if you wanna get exact _– unable to stop dithering. He was aware of dithering, but just couldn't seem to help himself.

While he'd spent a large portion of his young life feeling nauseas about meeting a girl, he couldn't ever remember a time he'd felt that way about meeting up with Willow.

He took a breath. _Okay. So she's a witch. So what? Look, Harris, if she didn't turn you into a frog that time you got chocolate and peanut butter all over her homework, I think you're safe. _

It was stupid to be afraid of her. In theory, he knew this. He'd just never – knowingly – dealt with anyone capable of using magic before.

_Fuck it. You've been hanging out with a vampire on an increasingly regular basis for the past two months or so. I think you can handle movie night with your best friend. _

Repeating this to himself, he got out of the car and made his way towards the dorm building. He bounded up the stairs within, so occupied by his thoughts that he missed the sound of heels clicking along the hallway towards him. He turned a corner and collided with someone.

It was like walking into a brick wall. Before he could register what had happened, he found himself landing on his ass, blinking up at the petite young woman standing over him.

"Oh my god, I – I didn't see you. Are you alright?"

He nodded dumbly, a little disorientated. _She's... so tiny! How the hell did she send me flying like that? _

A manicured hand reached for him, and he took it without thinking, allowing her to haul him upwards effortlessly. He couldn't resist flexing his fingers as she let go. "...That's a good grip you got there."

"Uh, thanks."

If he hadn't already guessed, the strange sensation of the soldier spirit suddenly standing to attention might have tipped him off. He fought down the annoying instinct to salute as he stood there studying her.

"Buffy, right?"

Her eyebrows rose. "Do I know you or something?"

"No, no. But you're staying with Will and Tara, right? I'm Xander."

"Oh! Hey! They talk about you a lot."

"Uh huh."

They stared at each other, the moment slightly awkward as both failed to think up anything more to say. Once upon a time, Xander would have been rendered speechless for entirely different reasons. The woman in front of him was undeniably gorgeous, and under almost any other set of circumstances, he'd be tongue tied and falling all over himself trying to hit on her.

But with the knowledge that this girl was apparently a Slayer, and with the unsettling feeling of the soldier spirit radiating deference for a superior hunter throughout the back of his mind – well. He thought it had the potential to get pretty weird pretty fast.

"Right. Well. I better be going." She motioned vaguely and he sidestepped for her. "See you, I guess..."

He turned to watch her go, wondering if she'd be out on her own patrol of Sunnydale tonight. A spike of anxiety shot through him as the unbidden question came to him of what might happen if she encountered Initiative soldiers.

_Shit. Hope they don't tranquilise her... _

xxx

He'd been half expecting something dramatic that night at Willow's. He was to be disappointed, though. It was much the same as any other movie night he'd shared with them, with Xander being forced to watch something ridiculously girly while Tara quietly teased him for enjoying it. In all honesty, the whole _reason _for his nervousness had completely slipped his mind after about an hour of being there, which he supposed was a good thing.

Taking his leave, he'd felt and given in to the overwhelming urge to sweep the astonished pair into a bear hug.

He hadn't been able to bring himself to voice the questions waiting on the tip of his tongue. He wouldn't know _how _to. He rolled his eyes wryly as he tried to imagine how it would go.

_Hey Tara, pass the popcorn. Levitate it over here like Sabrina, will you? _

It was already dark by the time he finally stepped into the student parking lot. He frowned and checked his watch yet again, hoping he wouldn't be late for sign in at the base. Heading for his car at a brisk pace, rummaging through his pockets for the keys, he didn't see it coming.

Something clipped him precisely across the back of the head. He was out before he hit the ground.

xxx

Angelus cocked his head and studied the unconscious human laid out before him. Personally, he didn't see the appeal.

He supposed, if you squinted, there was a certain prettiness there. The longish dark hair, the expressive dark eyes, skin that'd bruise up quite nicely with just the right amount of pressure. The chains looked good on him, too. Bit like Dru, really. Close as you could get with a male human, anyway.

He snorted. Spike always did take obsession to strange new places.

He should have known. He should have known all that time ago when he'd first encountered the boy, stumbling around that club smelling of Spike, playing at hunter. The kid was _trouble_. An unnecessary complication. Even now, when the situation should have been simple – _just a snap of the neck, over and done with_ – it wasn't. He'd been about to do it, too, when a sudden thought had stayed his hand. _Who says I don't have impulse control? _

He had to keep in mind that his youngest childe did not think or act like other vampires. Too often he forgot the fact. Any other of their kind, if for whatever reason they decided to claim a human, wouldn't let it run free the way Spike did. Claimed humans were _possessions_, not partners.

But Spike... Spike _cared_, and he wasn't _supposed _to.

He wouldn't just take it as an insult or a reprimand if his new pet turned up dead, he'd see it as a reason to seek vengeance – the same kind of vengeance Angelus was currently seeking for _him_, and didn't that just smack of ingratitude? Things would go to hell before he knew what had happened if Spike turned on him. Never let it be said his childe didn't know how to kick up a fuss.

So now here he was, in a quandary. He had the human all bound up in front of him, chained and manacled, vulnerable and helpless. Ready for the slaughter.

Only he couldn't. He couldn't afford the schism that killing the boy would cause, anymore than he could afford this state of constant distraction on Spike's part. He'd even gone so far as to seriously consider turning the boy as a sort of compromise, never mind that a fledgling vamp could prove endless amounts of work if you actually intended to raise it properly.

Angelus sighed. For the moment, he had no choice. He was going to have to keep the human alive, and leave his options open.

_Just for now_, he reassured himself. It made sense. Not only was he avoiding the fallout that killing him would cause, he'd be placing himself in a position of power over his defiant childe. Possession, after all, was nine tenths of the law. Didn't matter that Spike had claimed the kid – and he had; Spike's scent all over him and the faint scar of a bite told him as much. It would be enough to keep most other vampires away, actually. But Angelus was sire, and not above claiming sire's rights.

Spike's claim meant nothing when it was _Angelus _with his hands on the boy, and if the other vampire ever wanted his pet back – in one piece and in working order – he'd do as he was damn well told for once.

Satisfied with the logic, Angelus permitted a small smile. He stepped forward and upended the glass of icewater he was holding over the human. The discordant clinking of chains filled the small room as he scrabbled into motion, letting out a high pitched gasp of shock at the rude awakening.

"What – what – ?"

Xander looked around wildly, confusion blurring his senses. He squinted and blinked, shook his head, trying to bring the world into focus. Water dripped into his eyes. His arms felt heavy when he brought up a hand to wipe it away, and there was a horrendous shriek and scrape of metal. It made him jump.

"Wha–?"

"Awake are you, boyo?"

His head jerked up so fast it hurt, because he _knew _that voice, knew that accent. The shadows above him slowly resolved themselves into an all too familiar form. Angelus stared down at him, head tilted, mouth quirked. Xander's blood ran cold.

Immediately he tried to jump to his feet, horrified at being caught helpless by the vampire. He promptly tripped, dragged down by the weight of manacles around his wrists and ankles. Pressing back against the wall, he scrambled uselessly, panic exploding in the back of his head like a sunburst. It hurt. Blood rushed in his ears, behind his eyes, and throbbed through a large egg-shaped bump on the back of his skull.

Angelus chuckled indulgently at his struggles. He crouched down to put them on a level, forearms resting on his knees, hands dangling loose between his legs. "There now. Not gonna pass out on me again so soon, are you?"

He knew without having to check that he was weaponless, but he did so anyway. He only succeeded in making the chains scrape jarringly against the cement floor. _Who the hell still uses chains and manacles? _He cast another crazed glance at his surroundings, wondering frantically where he was, what had happened. A bare bulb overhead cast dim, dusty light into the room, barely enough to see by, and set the vampire in eerie silhouette. The floor was cold cement, the walls cracked white tiles. No windows. One door.

"Go ahead and call for help," Angelus invited, voice low and soft and lilting. "Not much that can hear you round these parts."

"Where –?"

"Not important." The vampire eyed him, frowning just slightly. "Still dunno what it is about you that's got him so up in arms..."

"Wh-who?"

Angelus looked incredulous, surging to his feet. "Oh that's just great, that is. _He's _gone round the god damn bend, while _you_, on the other hand, sit there oblivious."

Xander took a guess. "This is about _Spike_?"

"Of course it is," was snapped back at him. "Isn't it always?"

"...The fuck?" He staggered to his feet at last, absently testing the length of the chains. He thought he might have enough leeway to take a few steps away from the wall they attached to, but for the moment the vampire's presence kept him in place. "What's going on?"

"Nothing to worry that pretty little head about, kid," Angelus shot back, reaching out to pat his cheek. Xander slapped the hand away, recoiling. "Ah, ah, ah! No way to treat future family members, is it?"

He had a retort on the tip of his tongue, suitably venomous, when all thought abruptly ground to a halt. "...Future what now?"

A nasty grin spread over the vampire's face. "Not saying I'm gonna do it right away, mind. But yeah. Reckon if I make you a vampire, one of two things'll happen. One: dear William gets a new consort and gets his head back in the game. Problem solved. Two: the taboo of fucking a human is lost, and he'll let me kill you. Also problem solved. I'm not the picky sort, tell you the truth. Either's fine with me."

Xander just stared at him in horror, his thoughts almost flat-lining. Because... Angelus turning him? Same way he'd turned Riley? He didn't think anything had ever struck him as so thoroughly repulsive. Even spending time with Spike – with all the unnaturalness that came hand-in-hand with _that _particular relationship – it had never even occurred to him that Spike might want to make him a vampire. Now he wondered _why _it hadn't, and whether he'd been naive – because he could quite clearly see in Angelus's face that _this _vampire, at least, wouldn't hesitate to carry out his word.

He shook his head mutely.

Angelus was losing interest, now that the obligatory tormenting was done with. He gave Xander another critical once-over – even now perplexed as to the source of his childe's fascination – before turning away with the slightest of sneers and exiting through the only door. It locked behind him.

Xander did not call out after him, despite the questions that burned in his mouth. Where was he? What was he doing here? What had happened? How long did he have? Survival instinct kept him silent. As bad as it was being left alone without answers, he didn't think Angelus's prolonged company would prove any better for him.

xxx

Turns out, Xander wasn't too good at mentally keeping track of time. He had no idea how long he'd been unconscious, for a start, and even after he'd woken there was no telling the time of day. Mostly he judged the passage of time by how hungry he got, and how many times he stretched the chains to their limits to shuffle into a corner of the grotty room and take a leak.

Clearly, Angelus wasn't all too practiced at keeping a mortal alive. He remembered to bring Xander food and water only twice in the days – Xander was sure it was days, but less sure about how many – that passed. The human made the mistake of uttering a defiant word to him, the second time, and received a careless backhand for his troubles that left him reeling and made eating painful. Not that that was much of a problem, with the whole being left to starve thing...

He made efforts to free himself, of course, but all of them fruitless. The chains were too deeply embedded in the walls to pull free, and he only succeeded in rubbing his wrists raw until they bled. Nor was there enough length to them to even reach the door – which, he acknowledged despondently, would be useless in any case.

The Initiative would be missing him by now. If he wasn't already presumed dead, he'd have been declared AWOL. He would have liked to think they were looking for him, but didn't seriously entertain the idea. Agents went missing more often than anyone liked to admit. It'd be impractical to comb the town for every single one. Besides, he was only a lowly field agent. Hardly a priority.

Sometimes, as he began to drift in and out of exhausted, fitful sleep, he thought he might be able to accept dying at the hands of a demon. Hazard of the job, after all. No one joined the Initiative with any real expectations of making it to a ripe old age, even if he hadn't been made to confront the fact before now.

No, it was Angelus's threat – the thought of becoming one of _them _– that threw him into real despair, and swirled in his head, in his dreams, until he saw nothing in his mind's eye but the yellow gaze of the demons.


	30. Race Begins

**Title**: Sympathy For The Devil

**Authoress**: Sakuri

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spander slash. Slight AU. In a Sunnydale without Buffy, Spike is being held captive by the Initiative. When a newly de-souled Angelus arrives in town, he may be the only one with knowledge enough to help stop him. Enter Xander, new Initiative recruit, and the only person able to hold the vampire's interest for more than five minutes.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no one

**Chapter Thirty**: Race Begins

xxx

Xander was gone.

Spike didn't know where, only that he was _gone_.

It hadn't taken him at all long before he'd noticed the absence, but even once he had, he had no real clue as to what to _do_ about it. His first thought was that the human had completely freaked the fuck out after having sex with him for the second time – _Was different, this time, wasn't it? Consensual. Bet he panicked, the tosser _– and finally come to his senses enough to flee Spike's reach.

Maybe he'd holed himself up in that government base of his. Maybe he'd just skipped town. He sure as hell hadn't been back to his house in a couple of days.

Then he came across Xander's car, abandoned in the car park outside the witches'. He didn't stay long the first time, just hovered there uncertainly, casting glances up at the dormitory building and wondering if Xander was in there. When he came back the next night, however, and the night after that, and found that the car did not so much as budge, it became apparent that something had happened. Something... bad.

Xander was _gone_.

He ended up breaking the window and wangling the door open, sliding into the driver's seat just to sit there a minute or two, where Xander had been. Inside of the car looked like a bomb had hit it, discarded food wrappers and spare articles of clothing absolutely everywhere. The vampire snorted as he picked through some of the junk, finding a stack of godawful country music tapes, the car being too ancient to have a CD player. After a moment spent fiddling with the wires under the dash until the engine started, he popped one in and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he listened.

_You're a sad wanker, you know that? This ain't the definition of pathetic, dunno what is. Sat here pining after a kid... _

...But where the hell _was _he?

xxx

He got back to the mansion in no mood to deal with the demons that still crowded the place, snarling at any that got too close as he stalked through the foyer and up the stairs and towards his room. He hesitated, however, as he reached the upper hallway to find Angelus leaning casually out of his doorway, smiling genially.

Spike's eyes immediately narrowed, not liking the expression. "S'up with you?" he asked suspiciously.

"Who, me? No, nothing."

The younger vampire frowned slowly, half turned away, bemused by the strange encounter – and then froze. Indecisive. Not wanting to entertain the thought that had suddenly invaded his head. _He __**wouldn't**__... _

But when he turned back, Angelus was still standing there slouched in the doorway, hands in his pockets and wearing a smile sharp enough to draw blood. "Took you long enough."

"Oh sodding hell..." Spike muttered faintly, shaking his head. "You _didn't_! You didn't fucking _dare_ –!"

Angelus held up his hands in mock surrender. "Oops. Caught me." He was grinning, enjoying himself.

Spike moved without thinking, making a desperate grab for his sire, sudden fear spurring him into motion. The other vampire met him easily, though, hands flashing out lighting-swift to grasp his collar and drag him bodily into Angelus's room. Spike stumbled as the door slammed shut behind him.

"What did you _do_?" he hissed as Angelus advanced on him.

"Nothing," was the all too innocent reply, followed by a thoughtful, "Yet."

"You have him, you _took _him!" _Bastard. God. How long–? No. _

"That I did," his sire conceded, giving an almost sheepish shrug. "Just setting things right. Giving you a little _perspective_." He reached out, and Spike braced for an attack, but Angelus just clasped his shoulders and squeezed slightly, in horrendous parody of a supportive gesture.

The younger vampire shook him off viciously, wild eyed. "Is... Is he..." _Dead? Hurt? Still __**human**__? _

A disapproving expression flickered over the other's face, quickly masked by that obnoxiously false look of concern. "I'm only keeping him a little while," he said, as if it was _reasonable_. "You need some distance, Spike. Need to get your head back in the _game_. We've got a government to take down, remember?" He smiled brightly, all charming mischievous fucking _angelic _expression, and Spike wondered if vampires could throw up.

"Where is he?" he managed to force out, barely intelligible over the growl building in his throat. "Tell me where the _hell_ he is, or I swear –"

"You swear what?" Angelus interrupted scathingly, all traces of good humour abruptly dropping from his face. "What, exactly, are you going to do?"

"I'll bloody well –"

"Bearing in mind, of course, that I have your pet human."

Spike froze yet again, the words dying in his mouth. _Xander. He has Xander. Let him out of my sight. __**Stupid**__... _

They stared at each other, Angelus visibly smug in his victory. "I'm really not asking much," he pointed out, again in that sickeningly reasonable tone. "Just looking for a little focus. And then, when I'm satisfied, you can have him back. Right as rain. Promise."

"When _you're _satisfied," the younger vampire repeated caustically. He closed his eyes, rubbed furiously at his forehead. _Should have played it cool, _he thought belatedly. _Acted like it didn't matter. Too late now. Fuck. _

"Now you're getting it," Angelus praised, cuffing him lightly on the shoulder. And then, in a voice that held an edge of warning in it, "Come on, Spike. You used to know how to be a real vampire. Like riding a bike, right?"

Spike gave him such a look of venom he was surprised Angelus didn't _feel _it. Instead it only seemed to amuse the other vampire, who took him by the shoulders and not-so-gently escorted him back into the hallway outside his room.

"Oh, and he's not anywhere in the mansion," his sire added as he shoved him through the doorway. "So don't go making a mess looking."

xxx

Spike made one hell of a mess.

He knew instinctively that Angelus had told the truth about Xander not being in the mansion – his sire wasn't _stupid _– but he had to check. Hell, he had to do it out of _spite_, if nothing else.

The demons got out of his way sharpish as soon as they saw the look on his face, and Spike had free reign to tear the damn place apart. Every room was ransacked, everything remotely valuable trashed. He made zero effort at being subtle, and knew Angelus had to be able to _hear _what was going on, but his sire didn't seem interested in stopping his rampage through the mansion, and didn't show his face even after Spike had finished, burnt out, rage spent, and was simply sitting on the bottom stair in the foyer, the epicentre of the destruction area. He sat with his head bowed, one hand tugging on the bleached strands at the back of his neck in sheer frustration.

In the other hand he held the dog tags he'd stolen from Xander during his escape from the Initiative.

It had been a pointless thing to keep hold of them, really. He'd chucked the rest of the uniform, after all. But he'd liked the tags, liked owning them, hording them. Liked reading the name _Alexander L. Harris _and the possessive little thrill it gave him.

_Yeah, fat lot of good it did you. _

Xander was _gone_. God knew where. Angelus could have stashed him anywhere. Hell, Angelus could have killed him already and was just lying about it to ensure Spike's good behaviour. The sense of constraint made his hackles rise, made his skin itch and prickle with the need to rebel.

_But that would be stupid. What if he's __**not **__dead? What if I fuck up and __**then **__Angelus kills him as payback? _

He was trapped. Damned if he did, damned if he didn't.

He stood up, began to pace restlessly. The chain dangled, the metal tags clenched so tightly they bit into his palms. _Alexander L. Harris. _His instinct was to go out and search, turn Sunnydale upside down if he had to, ransack it just as he had the mansion. But that was stupid, too. Word would get back to Angelus in no time, and his sire would know exactly what he was doing, would also know exactly where Xander was – a luxury Spike didn't have. Of the two of them, Angelus would have no trouble getting to Xander first, and then that would be that.

"Fuck, _fuck_...!"

He swung on his heel, coat flaring behind him, trying to decide what the hell to do. He could take the obvious option and play the good submissive childe for a little bit, hope Angelus kept his word. _Hah. Not bloody likely. _No, Angelus might eventually deign to return Xander – but it certainly wouldn't be in human form. The only way Xander was coming back was as a fledge, if his sire had any say in the matter – and while Spike didn't find the idea unthinkable in and of itself, the idea of _Angelus _being the one to do it was thoroughly repulsive. Plus, he was pretty sure Xander liked his heartbeat.

_So. No. Gotta think, gotta think. C'mon William, sodding well __**think**__...!_

Had to be able to get to the human first, before Angelus, which could only happen if he knew _exactly _where he was being kept. No way to do _that_, though, without–

Spike stopped dead, experienced a moment of brilliance, and promptly hightailed it out of the mansion.

xxx

_This better work, _he thought to himself a few minutes later, having somewhat lost faith in his spur of the moment plans over the years. _You better hope this works... _

He glowered at some preppy college kid on the way past, appeased when he hurriedly ducked into his room and the hallway was left empty. Coming to a stop in front of the right door, he steeled himself to what he was about to do, and knocked.

"Red? Glinda? You in?"

A moment passed, then two, taking forever. Spike raised his hand to knock again, demand entrance.

And then the Slayer answered the door.


	31. Alliances

**Title**: Sympathy For The Devil

**Authoress**: Sakuri

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spander slash. Slight AU. In a Sunnydale without Buffy, Spike is being held captive by the Initiative. When a newly de-souled Angelus arrives in town, he may be the only one with knowledge enough to help stop him. Enter Xander, new Initiative recruit, and the only person able to hold the vampire's interest for more than five minutes.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no one

**Chapter Thirty One**: Alliances

xxx

Spike couldn't help it. He vamped out on instinct, and a split second later her fist connected with his nose. He swore and stumbled backwards into the hall, only dimly hearing her high-pitched, "What, you guys are coming _door-to-door_ now?"

Rallying, he let out a snarl and dived at her, dragging her out of the apartment and slamming her into the nearest wall. She barely seemed to feel it, falling gracefully into a crouch and kicking upwards into his stomach.

"Buffy, what's– _Spike_?"

"Oh my god!"

That was Red and Glinda, behind him. Their arrival brought him back to reality, a bit. Forcefully returning himself to human facade, he started to hold up his hands in surrender, but the bitch just took the opening to hit him in the face again.

"_Ow_! Bloody hell!"

Holding up a stake warningly, the Slayer asked incredulously, "You _know_ him?"

"You know _her_?" Spike shot back with the exact same tone.

Willow was staring at him wide eyed, pushing her girlfriend behind her. "You're a vampire..."

He shuffled slightly, still holding his hands up like he was under arrest. "Well... yeah, actually. Sorry?"

"Oh god... I invited him in. Buffy, I invited him in!"

"You _what_?" The Slayer pulled back the stake, clearly eager to put an end to the problem there and then.

"Xander!" Spike blurted in panic, aware of how precarious his position was. "It's about Xander!"

They all froze.

"What about Xander?" Willow asked at last, slow and suspicious.

"It's... He's gone, okay?"

"Gone?"

Spike braced himself. "Angelus has him."

The reaction was instantaneous. Glinda's fingers fluttered to her mouth, while her girlfriend's expression froze over. The Slayer surged forward, her hand clasping his throat and slamming him backwards into the wall. He manfully resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Something's not right about this," she hissed. "Why would a vampire come to warn us about another vampire –"

"They're friends," Tara interrupted. "H-him and Xander, I mean..."

"Damn straight."

"Who the hell is this Xander that he's friends with vampires?"

"He's not!" Willow protested vehemently, then stalled. "I mean..."

This was so far from helpful that Spike couldn't help wondering if he'd made a seriously big mistake coming to these people. _Never trust humans to do a vampire's job. _As he stood there with the Slayer's grip slackening just slightly in her distraction, his mind automatically began flicking through various scenarios in which he could escape this lot and start the search for Xander on his own, if he had to.

The redhead had her mobile phone out, and was shaking her head as she held it to her ear. "He's not answering."

"Yeah, well, just told you as much, didn't I, luv?" Spike sent a short-tempered glare at her over the Slayer's shoulder. "'Sides," he added with a drawl, "know you've got better ways of finding him than that. S'why I'm here."

"What?"

"Pair of you're witches, yeah? Make yourselves useful and do some magic. And – for the love of – will you get your bloody paws off me, Slayer? M'not gonna bite."

She didn't look very convinced.

Spike slouched, thoroughly exasperated. "Look. Those two can tell you. Red there invited me in weeks ago and I've not laid a finger on 'em. Even walked 'em home once." He lifted his chin with a haughty, absurd kind of pride.

"...Uh huh. If you're so harmless, what'd you do to the guy? Xander?"

Spike gaped. "Are you _deaf_? I didn't do _anything _to him! I'm here – stupidly – looking for help to go _get _him!" Deciding that enough was enough, he brought his hands up and shoved her away. She stumbled and braced for an attack, but he did nothing except point an accusing finger at the three of them. "Comes to something when you've got vampires doing your bleeding job _for_ you."

"_Excuse _me?"

"You heard, Slayer. So focused on your own little love melodrama with Peaches that you don't even notice what's going on in this town, the state of damn _chaos _it's in."

"What are you –"

"And you two!" He rounded on the stunned witches, restlessly shifting his weight back and forth, almost prowling, as the anxious energy that had been building up in him found an outlet. "You two call yourselves his _friends_. Yeah, that's great, that. Sodding jim dandy – 'cept he didn't even know you were witches til a few nights ago, did he?"

"You _told _him?"

"Course I bloody did. Someone had to. Anyway. If you're such good _friends_ of his, why the hell is it always me that has to tell you he's in some kind of trouble? Eh?"

Willow went pale. "I... I..."

"But you're a _vampire_," the Slayer snapped again from the sidelines, sounding more frustrated than anything else, like he was a problem she couldn't quite get her head around.

Spike whirled on her, expression faintly incredulous. "Yeah. Think we've established that. Got a point?"

She didn't seem to.

"Right then. All been nicely introduced. All clear on who everybody really is. Mind helping me get my boy back, now?"

"Your _boy_?" Buffy repeated sceptically, her eyebrows arching.

_Yes, bitch, __**mine**__,_he thought at her viciously, but didn't say aloud. Instead he turned to the witches. "Do one of those... locator spell thingies. Scry him. I know you can do it, 'cause I'd put money on that being how the Slayer here found her way to Angelus so easily." Telling looks were exchanged amongst the women, but when they stayed quiet for too long Spike lost his temper. "Just tell me where the hell he is and I'll go get him myself!"

"This is ridiculous," Buffy muttered, continuing to finger the stake she'd kept at hand. "Why would a _vampire _want to help someone? I think he's hiding from you, and you're just trying to get at him. Don't do anything he asks, Willow."

Spike growled. "He's not _hiding _from anyone. Your god damn ex-boyfriend _took _him from me, and unless you want him _dead_ or a brand new _vamp-Xander_, you'll tell me where the fuck he is!"

Willow looked wildly between the two of them, obviously unsure who to believe.

It was Tara who proved an unexpected ally. "X-Xander does seem t-to trust him, Buffy."

The Slayer dismissed the argument with a toss of her head. "Then he must not know what he is."

"He's known from the moment he met me," Spike countered swiftly. "More than he can say for the lot of you, isn't it?"

"Xander knows about vampires...?" Willow whispered faintly, as if she didn't believe it.

"He knows a damn sight more than you give him credit for. Prolly more than the two of you, tell you the truth."

"What –?"

"Look. Not the point here, right? You gonna do the spell or do I go find someone else?"

She moved towards him, sidestepping when the Slayer tried to hold her back. He eyes were narrow. Scrutinising.

"What, gonna mind-read me?" Spike mocked, then inwardly winced. _Oh yeah, that's helpful. Antagonise the witch, moron... _

She didn't acknowledge the jibe one way or another, though. Just stepped right up to him like she wasn't the least bit afraid – and, he realised, scenting the air, she wasn't. She looked as fragile as a fucking doll, glaring up at him, and still just _stood _there, unintimidated. He wouldn't have raised a hand against her even if he'd wanted to, in that moment. He kind of _liked _her, in that moment.

"We don't have time to argue like this right now if Xander's really in trouble," she said quietly, and this close he could see her expression flicker anxiously before hardening with resolve. "But if you're lying about this, for whatever reason, I will _hurt _you with a really big shovel."

The vampire blinked, somewhat taken aback. "Uh..."

She turned away before he could formulate a more articulate response. "Tara, go get the crystals. I'll find a map."

Spike wasn't the only one shocked by the quick acquiescence. The Slayer threw up her hands, planting herself firmly in the doorway. "Woah. Back it up a little. Can we maybe take a moment to explain why we're trusting the _vampire_?"

"Because he's with Xander," Willow answered, only now faltering as she blushed a bit. "As in... you know, _with _Xander."

Three pairs of female eyes turned to study him, Buffy's incredulous, Willow's concerned, Tara's knowing and faintly amused, like it was a secret she'd been in on for a while now. He tried not to squirm, found himself shifting defensively. "Yeah, so?"

Not that he was about to look a gift horse in the mouth or anything, but he did wonder how she knew. Maybe she'd done some sort of magic on him. Maybe her girlfriend had convinced her.

Maybe he was just really, pathetically obvious.

"Uhm, guys, in case you haven't been paying attention to, oh, _anything _I've told you in the last little while, I'll state the obvious again: vampires, not so much of the great boyfriend material."

Spike scowled. "I'd appreciate not being compared to Peaches, ta. 'Sides. Not quite the same thing, is it?" He leered at her. "Not like _I'm _gonna go batshit insane after a quick tumble. Trust me on that one, by the way. We already worked out the kinks."

The Slayer pinched the bridge of her nose and turned away. "Oh dear god..."

Willow took the opportunity to bustle past into the apartment, Tara darting after her. Spike summoned his very best swagger and followed, physically incapable of not smirking obnoxiously as he stepped effortlessly over the threshold.

She narrowed her eyes hatefully. "I don't like you."

"Don't much like you either," he admitted freely.

"I don't trust you."

"This going somewhere?"

She jabbed him in the chest with a pointy fingernail. "Don't think you're getting away with anything. I don't know what you've done to make them believe you, but _I_ sure as hell don't, and if you so much as _look _at them wrong, I'll put a stake through your heart so fast –"

He grabbed her wrist with the intention of removing the offending appendage from his personal space. She twisted out of the hold so violently she nearly broke his fingers.

"Jesus, _ow_! Sodding _bitch_!"

She flounced away in disgust, leaving him to growl murderously and shake the feeling back into a sore hand.


	32. Caught

**Title**: Sympathy For The Devil

**Authoress**: Sakuri

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spander slash. Slight AU. In a Sunnydale without Buffy, Spike is being held captive by the Initiative. When a newly de-souled Angelus arrives in town, he may be the only one with knowledge enough to help stop him. Enter Xander, new Initiative recruit, and the only person able to hold the vampire's interest for more than five minutes.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no one

**Chapter Thirty Two**: Caught

Spike glanced around the room full of unlikely allies and quietly despaired for himself. _The depths I'm prepared to sink to repulse even me on occasion... _

The Slayer had yet to stop watching his every movement with eyes like a hawk. She stood at the far side of the room, back against a wall, arms folded across her chest and stake still firmly in hand, the wooden point peeking out beneath her elbow. It was no doubt supposed to be an intimidation technique.

But he could ignore that. The prickling on the back of his neck from her incessant staring was nothing compared to the churning in his stomach as he watched the witches pour over a map of Sunnydale spread out on the kitchenette counter. They had half a dozen different coloured crystals scattered about, having tried several already and moved onto the clear sparkly one that was now being suspended on a silver chain above the map.

Spike hovered. He kept poking his head over their shoulders, trying to see what, if anything, was happening. His fingers twitched with the need to light a cigarette and his nose tickled from the scent of magic in the air, putting him further and further on edge. He was pestering, and he knew he was pestering, but it just felt like they were wasting so much _time_!

Every minute he stayed here, waiting impatiently for the pair to finish their finicky little spell, Xander was... was with _Angelus_. Jesus, every time he thought of it anew, the knot in his gut would tighten impossibly. Angelus could destroy the human without breaking a sweat, if he felt like, and wouldn't even have to kill him to do it. Just look at Drusilla and Riley and all the other hapless individuals unfortunate enough to cross his path over the years. He might just decide to leave Xander a babbling wreck for the sheer _fun _of it. Spike couldn't believe it had already been three days and nights, didn't want to think about how much damage could be done in that amount of time.

Unable to help himself any longer, he took out a cigarette and lit it with jerky movements, trying desperately to steady his nerves.

"Spike, whereabouts might he be?"

His head jerked around. It was the first time either of them had spoken to him since they'd started work. He thought they'd been trying to ignore him, to put off confronting the multiple unpleasant revelations he'd brought with him.

He stepped up to the counter, squinting down at the map as he drew on the cigarette. "Like I said, Angelus is hiding him from me. If I knew where he might be, wouldn't be here, now would I?"

Red cast him an annoyed glance, the crystal spinning despondently in her hand. "Well, where's Angelus? Maybe he's with him –"

"He's not at the mansion. I tore that place _apart_, so I _know _he's not there. Anyway. Mansion's hidden by magic, so you won't have much luck searching for it."

"But –"

"Just forget Angelus and search for Xander, yeah?"

"I am!"

"Well do it faster!"

She gave him raised eyebrows and a warning look. "Don't you growl at me, mister, vampire or no."

Letting out a frustrated noise, he turned and stalked away again, wondering vaguely how his unlife had come to this. _You know it's bad when you've got a pintsized little girl giving you orders... _

_You're a sad, sad man, William. _

He sighed and shook the thought away, just in time to catch the Slayer giving him a perplexed stare. She quickly looked away as soon as their eyes met, but he waited her out until she glanced back, giving him the opportunity to jut his chin out defiantly and demand, "What?" in his best guttersnipe accent.

Petulant, yes, but strangely satisfying.

"I don't get it," she said after a moment, shaking her head.

"Get what?"

She gestured helplessly. "This whole... worried act you've got going on."

He sneered and didn't bother to dignify that with a response. So what if he was worried? He almost wished it _was _an act, but he had every reason to be worried and the Slayer of all people should know that. She'd been up close and personal with Angelus herself. She should _know_.

"Your ex is a bastard," he spat suddenly, out of nowhere.

She frowned, expression grim and mildly surprised. The stake tapped against her ribs. "Tell me about it," she consented at last, words clipped.

Spike snorted, knowing with clear certainty that they were just about as horrified as each other at being in agreement over _anything_.

"Ah!"

They both startled slightly at the sound of Willow's cry, jolted from their staring match as they turned to see her pointing excitedly at the map. The crystal had settled, and she was already carefully marking the spot where the point had landed with a pen.

He hurried over, all but shoving her aside to peer down at the paper. "That him? That where he is?"

"It should be."

"Brilliant. Ta, luv." And before she could stop him, he'd snatched the map up and was striding for the door, already trying to work out in his head how to get to the place she'd marked.

"Where the hell are you going?"

He sidestepped the Slayer easily when she appeared in front of him, trying to block his path. "Where do you think? I'm going to go _get _him."

The hand she fastened on his arm was harder to shift, that annoying disproportionate strength of hers clamping down like a vice. She glared at him, all big eyes and pouty mouth that he wanted to tell her wasn't the least bit threatening.

"You think I'm gonna just let you run off with where to find this guy?"

"S'what I came for."

"Yeah, well, call me old fashioned, but I'm not a hundred percent sold on this new age vampire kick, you wanting to play knight in shining armour to a human."

"What the hell, Slayer?" He shook her off roughly, irritation rising. "I subjected myself to _you_, didn't I? That don't prove I'm serious, dunno what does. Now, if you'll kindly move your arse, I'll just be on my way –"

"I'm coming with you."

"You're – _what_? No. No, you're really not. Move." He shouldered past her and she let him go, only to turn and follow with her annoying clip-clop heels and bouncy stride. "Bugger _off_, will you?"

"Huh. Anyone would think you don't want witnesses..."

"Oh, that's what this is? You're still convinced I'm only trying to find him so I can kill him, right?"

"It's not beyond the realms of possibility. In fact, come to think of it, it's kind of smack bang on target, don't you think? You being a _vampire _and all..."

"Broken record much?"

They bounded down the stairs and all but power-walked through the halls, it soon becoming obvious that both were trying to come out ahead in some unacknowledged race for the car park. Spike fleetingly considered breaking into a run, but deemed that one too many sacrifices on the altar of his dignity for the night.

Instead, he turned a schoolboy sneer on her. "Please. You're not interested in what I want with Xander one way or the other. You're hoping precious _Angel _will be there so you can get back to the play-fighting and the eye-sex."

She blinked in bemusement. "...Eye-sex...?"

"I've seen the way you look at each other. Bloody sickening. Just go back to fucking and get it over with, would you?"

"Don't be disgusting."

He shook his head and veered to the right as they stepped outside, heard the Slayer come to a standstill behind him.

"_Now _where are you going?"

"I'm getting in my bloody car!" he shouted back over his shoulder, not slowing down in the least. "What does it _look _like?"

"Oh – no way in _hell _are you driving us!"

"Didn't intend to," Spike retorted calmly. "Not driving _you _anywhere."

"I –" He could hear her dithering all the way across the car park, and when the jarring sound of her heels clacking on the tarmac rang in his ears, he wasn't all that surprised. She ran to catch up with him, reached him just as he reached the DeSotto. They glared at each other over the top of the car. "I said I'm coming with you."

"Yeah, yeah. Better buckle up then, Slayer." He slid with practiced grace into the driver's seat, barely waiting for her to scramble into the passenger's side before starting the ignition and screeching into motion.

It had occurred to him that Angelus very well might be there, wherever 'there' was. Having back-up come with him – even if it _was _the god damn Slayer – wouldn't be the worst idea ever. It'd give him more of a chance of getting Xander out unscathed, as he'd seen first hand that she did pretty damn well at distracting his sire.

"Here. Make yourself useful." He shoved the rumpled map at her so she could give directions, then reached down to crank the radio up. "Do you like the Ramones...?"

xxx

It was an abandoned apartment block, scheduled for demolition in a few months' times. Spike squinted up at it through the windshield, drumming his fingers anxiously against the wheel. _Is he __**kidding **__with this? I'm slightly ashamed to be related to anyone cliché enough to use an empty block of flats to keep hostages in... _

"Well? Are we gonna go in or sit here admiring the view all night?"

The Slayer's whinging brought him back to the present. He glanced at her with exasperation. "Do you just rush into everything? You've gotta take a minute to learn the lay of the land, gotta make sure nothing's waiting to jump out at you, gotta – oh. Sod it. Come on."

"Finally..."

They got out and started towards the entrance. It was bordered up and nailed shut, but between them it took less than a minute to pry open and slip inside.

The room in which they emerged – Spike supposed it had been the lobby, once – was pitch black and silent. The lack of light wasn't a problem for him, but in the interest of stealth he got out his lighter and flicked it on, if only so the human accompanying him didn't trip in the darkness and announce their presence to all and sundry.

"Are we sure this is the right place?" she hissed at him as they padded quietly deeper into the building. "It looks like no one's been here in forever."

"Well, it's where the witches said to go," Spike muttered back, distracted. The sense of urgency was building in his chest again, and it was all he could do not to throw caution to the wind and go tearing through the halls. He was scenting the air continuously, trying to catch just a hint that someone had been here recently, just a hint of Xander. So far, nothing but dust and mould to irritate his sinuses.

"I swear, if this is a trap..." the Slayer whispered at him suspiciously as they passed from the lobby into the stairwell.

"I didn't even know you were going to _be_ there tonight, and I sure as hell didn't want you coming _with_ me. How could it be a trap, Slayer?"

"I didn't mean you, I meant from Angel."

"...Oh. Well, in that case, yeah, it could easily be a trap."

She sighed through gritted teeth.

"Up or down?"

"What?"

He gestured to the stairs, one flight leading down to what must be a basement, and the other leading to the higher floors. "If you were keeping a human, think you'd keep him upstairs or down?"

Her face twisted in mild disgust. "...All the horror movies would say head for the basement."

He rolled his eyes at her, but had to agree. Besides, when he inhaled deeply enough, he thought just maybe he could detect a faintly organic scent drifting upwards towards them, noticeable only because it contrasted so sharply with the stale, dead air that filled the rest of the place.

"Alright, come on. And be quiet about it."

They crept down the stairs, moving at a snail's pace. Spike had shifted into game face for the heightened senses, listening so intensely he could almost hear dust particles settling. His every muscle was bunched and ready to spring into motion. _Can't be this easy. Can't just walk in here and find him. Not right. Too simple. _

But they reached the bottom without incident, nothing jumping out at them or rearing up. Spike could definitely smell human now, and he spared a moment to nod at the Slayer in confirmation.

They stood in what had once been the boiler room. Most of the pipes had been stripped, and there were holes in the walls where someone had taken the copper wiring. Rats skittered about in the shadows. A single door stood across from them, and when the vampire rattled the doorknob he found it locked.

Without needing any further confirmation, he took a step back and landed a solid kick to the middle of it. The door promptly flew off its hinges with the most horrendous of crashes, causing even him to wince at the sudden noise. He dimly heard the Slayer hissing furiously at his shoulder, "Jeez, so much for _keeping quiet_!" but his attention had already left her.

He stepped into the next room prepared for an attack, if one came his way. Unexpected light from the overhead bulb stung his eyes and made him switch back to human facade, squinting and taking swift stock of what he suspected had once been storage space.

If he'd had breath, it might have stopped.

"_Sodding _hell!"

He was across the room before being conscious of moving, knees smarting from colliding with the cement floor, gathering up the limp bundle of limbs into his lap. Chains scraped across the floor and Xander flopped against him compliantly, not moving.

The Slayer appeared in the periphery of his vision. "Is he...?"

"Alive," Spike snapped back, able to hear the rhythmic fluttering of heart and lungs after his initial moment of panic. He shook the human slightly. "Come on, luv. Wake up for me. That's it, come on..."

Dark eyes slid slowly open, staring upwards dazedly. It took a moment before they focused, and then a puzzled frown proceeded to form. "Spike...?"

"We gotta stop meeting like this, Harris," the vampire murmured with a huff of relieved laughter. His hands were already moving across the human, efficiently checking for injuries. "You okay? You hurt?"

"What –? No... I –"

"Good. Come on, get up." He spoke brusquely, the sense of urgency pounding in place of a heartbeat in his chest. Without waiting for Xander to respond, he grasped him by the arms and hauled him unceremoniously to his feet, keeping an arm around him because the human was swaying dangerously.

"Spike, the chains..."

Without having to be told, the Slayer moved in closer, taking a length in hand and _wrenching_. The metal links gave in with shrieks of protest, severed remnants of chain clanging to the floor. She did it again with the ones around his ankles, absently shaking a hand once the job was done like she'd maybe broken a nail.

"...Huh," Xander muttered, blinking at her.

Spike didn't give him the chance to catch his bearings, half-leading half-carrying the human as he moved quickly for the door through which they'd come. Xander promptly stumbled against him, and he fisted a hand in his shirt and hauled him roughly upright again. "Stay with me, luv. Gonna go home, right?"

"Home..."

"Yeah. Get you cleaned up. 'Cause I gotta be honest with you, Harris, you're just not doing it for me right now."

The human snorted weakly with surprised laughter.

They stepped back into the darkened boiler room and Spike wordlessly handed over his lighter to the Slayer. She flicked it open and filled the blackness with a weak, flickering orange light. They reached the bottom of the stairs and–

Stopped dead.

The Slayer went tense and rigid next to him, and Xander let out a groan, slumping even more against his side with an air of defeat. But for Spike... The tight coil of urgency in his chest loosened so suddenly it was like elastic snapping, and the feeling was almost a relief, because this was _it_, this was what he'd been expecting, what he'd been waiting for the whole damn time.

Standing there at the top of the stairs looking calmly down at them was Angelus.


	33. No Turning Back

**Title**: Sympathy For The Devil

**Authoress**: Sakuri

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spander slash. Slight AU. In a Sunnydale without Buffy, Spike is being held captive by the Initiative. When a newly de-souled Angelus arrives in town, he may be the only one with knowledge enough to help stop him. Enter Xander, new Initiative recruit, and the only person able to hold the vampire's interest for more than five minutes.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no one

**Chapter Thirty Three**: No Turning Back

xxx

They backed up hurriedly as the older vampire slowly descended into the boiler room, scuffing his heels purposely on every step. Everything about his posture – loose-limbed, hands in pockets, head ducked – projected nonchalance, and Spike knew from experience that that was when Angelus was at his most dangerous.

Without having to think about it, he unwrapped Xander's arm from around his shoulders and bodily shoved him into the Slayer's surprised hold, muttering just loud enough for her to hear, "Get him out of here as soon as you get the chance."

"But –"

He didn't let her protest, and pointedly refused to meet Xander's glare, by stepping forward and away from them.

Angelus was wearing that sharp-edged, mean smile that meant he was probably thinking about ripping your throat out when they came face to face. He tilted his head in a nod to the humans. "Would you look at this, then. Got ourselves a nice little reunion. Have to give you credit, Spike, thought it'd take you a bit longer than this."

Spike let the words wash over him, not paying much attention as his fight or flight instinct went into overdrive. _Bastard's in the way of the stairs. Gotta make him move. _

"Just bout to be on our way," he forced himself to say with the same false casualness. He gravitated to the left as he did so, watching the other vampire's body language alter subtly. Angelus cast a fleeting glance at the Slayer, not liking that she was now in another direction to Spike and that they could potentially attack from two different angles.

Spike recaptured his attention with a clap, then spread his arms slightly in invitation, knowing he had to be the distraction here. "Forget about them, mate. They were just leaving. _Right_, Slayer?"

He spoke sharply because she was staring at Angelus's back with a murderous expression and the stake in her hand trembled. She was moments away from doing something stupid, and Spike needed her to _go_, to just get the fuck out and take _Xander _with her, because to him that was the only useful purpose she could possibly serve right now.

"I wondered if you'd try something like this," Angelus commented, strolling after him as Spike continued to back up, leading him as far from the stairs as he could manage in the cramped space. "But working with the _Slayer_? _This _Slayer? Surely that's some kind of breach in etiquette..."

The blonde gave an unrepentant grin. "You always did say I have no manners."

Angelus's expression shifted just slightly. "And no common sense, either. No _loyalty_. Look at what you're doing, you stupid little fucker –"

Spike surged into motion while his sire was still mid-rant, rushing him before he had a chance to brace against the sudden assault. They promptly went down in a tangle of leather and flashing fangs. He was dimly aware of Xander's voice in the background, strained with alarm, _and why hadn't the Slayer got her sodding act together already? _

"_Go_, get the _fuck _out of here, will you? Christ –"

Angelus punched him in the jaw, and _god dammit _he'd forgotten how strong his sire could be when he was really going for it. He reeled backwards, ears ringing and vision dimming. _Wait, no. _The light in the room had changed, but it took him a moment to realise it was because they'd been plunged into darkness, the illumination from his lighter disappearing along with the Slayer and Xander. He could hear their footsteps on the floor above, hear the discordant murmur of voices arguing. Then nothing, and they were gone. _Good_.

Angelus had regained his feet, and now they sprang away from each other, wary and angry and just waiting for an opening.

"This is _it_," the older vampire spat furiously, as if it needed _stating_. "I'm _through _with this, Spike. You make your choice right fucking now, because I swear this is it. Him or me."

"Needy tosser," Spike shot back without thinking, laughing despite himself. "Woulda thought it'd be pretty clear by now, anyway. Already bloody chose, mate."

Angelus actually looked taken aback, like he couldn't believe what his childe was saying so baldly to his face. "You're... siding with a _human_. With the _Slayer_."

He winced slightly when it was put like that, but managed to grit out weakly, "Never was one for convention..."

"_Convention_? This is beyond– This is– For the love of god, have you lost your _mind_?"

Spike didn't answer, just began to circle. Angelus mirrored him automatically, though he still wore that faintly incredulous expression.

"He's just _one human_. You could get _another _one if you're _that_ desperate – hell, you could get twenty. Prettier, younger, whatever. I'm not asking for much, here."

And Spike wanted to throw back his head and laugh, because Angelus had _no idea _what he was asking. Or, then again, maybe he did, and that was the whole point. Hard to tell. Either way, never going to happen. _Xander's... He's... Important. Too important_. Yeah. He could go with that. It was a nice, concise way of summing up the overwhelming _panic!rage!fear! _that threatened to incapacitate him every time he thought of his sire getting his hands on the human. Not happening. Simple as.

"Like the one I got, thanks," he said simply, instead. "The fact that he's _claimed _shoulda maybe tipped you off." And it wasn't something he'd said out loud before, or ever even really acknowledged, but it was true nonetheless. He'd bitten Xander and made him a claimed human without once thinking about it beforehand, and hadn't exactly gotten around to letting him in on that fact, but Angelus – Angelus would have known.

"I'm your sire –"

"Oh piss off, you fed me that line with Dru. Didn't much believe it back then, and I sure as hell don't believe it now. You don't have the right to lay so much as a _finger _on him, so keep your grabby hands to your bleeding self!"

"You're choosing a human," Angelus said again, like he needed to hear it confirmed just to get his head around it. "Over me – over _family_."

Spike obliged him. "Yup."

The older vampire was on him so fast he didn't see it coming. Angelus grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and hurled him across the room. He tried to duck and roll as he hit the ground, but once again the other vampire was too fast, descending on him in a flurry of fists and kicks that kept him in a defensive crouch. Helplessly, he threw up an arm to protect himself, frantically trying to get his bearings enough to retaliate.

It was rare that he could be outmatched in a fight, by vampire _or _demon, but Angelus – right now, Angelus might as well have been the devil himself in his blind fury. If Spike had had doubts about his sire's sanity before now, they'd just been confirmed. He looked _insane _as he bore down, and it was a flash of true fear that made Spike kick upwards, hard enough to propel the other away and let him get to his feet.

He panted somewhat dazedly, wiping blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. "Why don't you show me how you _really_ feel..."

"You faithless little _prick_!" Angelus was raging. Between the lisp of fangs and the accent that was getting heavier and heavier in his anger, he was starting to verge on unintelligible. "After _everything_– After– You know what? Dru was right about you."

Spike didn't let him finish that particular thought. He'd rather had enough of this taking it lying down. With a snarl, he let the demon in him rush to the fore, slamming into Angelus with as much force as he could muster. The older vampire crashed backwards into the wall, Spike's fist colliding with his cheekbone, his jaw, his nose in fast succession. He poured every ounce of outrage into the blows, finally letting himself feel it, really _feel _it. Angelus had _taken _what was _his_. Taken _Xander_. Jesus he could have killed him, could have turned him, could have – _anything_. He'd nearly lost him, come so close to losing him, and it was all Angelus's doing. He'd hated his sire for a lot of reasons during his unlife, but _this_...

Still, it didn't take the older, stronger vampire long to regain the upper hand. He threw Spike off him with frightening ease, following him down to the floor with hands around his throat, both of them fighting desperate and dirty. Angelus actually managed to get one hand secured at the back of Spike's head and the other on his jaw, and the only thing that stopped him ending it there and then with a vicious twist was Spike sinking his fangs deep into his shoulder. As the potent taste of sire's blood filled his mouth, and Angelus's shocked bark of pain filled his ears, it occurred dimly to him that he would really do it if he could, Angelus would really dust him.

Angelus released his hold just enough to slam Spike down to the floor by the shoulders. He'd ended up straddling the younger vampire, and now held him pinned in place. Blood from his broken nose dripped sluggishly, the odd drop landing on the blonde's face.

"She was right," he hissed, and it took Spike a second to remember the conversation they'd been having. "She was _right_. You're not a vampire, you're too _pathetic_."

He growled at the insult, struggling wildly as he tried to throw the other off, but Angelus was using all his weight and impossible strength. He leaned down and continued speaking right in his ear.

"You're nothing but an embarrassment. Always were. Should have known from the start you'd never be right. Always too human, too god damned _weak_ –"

Spike twisted to one side in a move he was sure did some kind of damage to his spine, but it was enough, just enough, for him to reach out and grab the object that hovered at the edge of his vision. His scrabbling fingers closed around the piece of loose pipe and he swung without hesitation.

It connected solidly with the side of Angelus's head and he sprawled gracelessly to the floor.

"Show you weak, you wanker." And then he was up and swinging again, again, again. After a while Angelus stopped trying to fend him off, just lay there unconscious, and Spike finished up with a kick for good measure. _Bastard. God damn __**bastard**__. _The pipe fell from his hand, the clatter deafening in the silence, and he just stood there for long moments, fingers clenched in his hair, eyes closed.

_Right then. There's one bridge well and truly burned to the sodding ground. _

He supposed he should be more worried about that, considering what a pivotal fucking bridge it had been, but it wasn't like it hadn't been long in coming. He'd told the truth about having already made his choice.

Angelus let out a groan at his feet, and Spike took that as his cue to be on his way.

xxx

The vampire emerged from the building just in time to nearly collide with the Slayer, who'd been marching back inside no doubt with the intention of interfering.

"What are you doing? I said get him the hell away from here!"

"Yeah, well, you took the keys to the– Man, you look like crap."

He grabbed her by the arm and propelled her back the way she'd come. "We gotta go."

"What about –"

"_Now_, Slayer!"

They ran towards the DeSotto, and Spike felt a flash of almost hysterical relief, quickly suppressed, at seeing Xander standing propped up against the bonnet.

"Spike!"

"S'alright pet. In the car, that's it." He bundled Xander into the passenger's seat while the Slayer got in the back, and then he was throwing himself in behind the wheel and flooring the acceleration.

All three were wordless as they sped away from the apartment block, a somewhat stunned quality to the silence. After a minute or so, Spike darted a glance over at the human next to him. He was staring straight ahead, shivering.

"Harris? Harris. _Xander_. You okay?"

"I thought I was dead," Xander blurted back instantly. He didn't sound scared, to give him his credit, just shocked. "I was waiting for him to kill me. He said he was going to turn me. Oh my god, he said –"

"Hey. _Hey_!"

Xander broke off, breathing hard through his nose.

"It's... It's okay. It's fine. Was never gonna let him turn you, alright?"

"You weren't there, you couldn't have stopped –"

"Yeah, but I _did_, didn't I?"

Xander blinked in surprise, finally turning to look at him. "I... Yeah."

Spike nodded once, jaw clenched. "Right then."

"So what happened back there?" the Slayer suddenly asked, startling them both.

The vampire glanced at her in the mirror. "Kicked his arse."

"He's still... alive?"

He grunted an affirmative and didn't offer any further detail.

Again all conversation lapsed, until Xander looked over at him hesitantly, eyes flickering down to where his fingers gripped the steering wheel far too tightly.

"Spike..."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No. I mean – not bad. Knocked out a tooth when he hit me, and – okay, yeah, I really need something to drink. Like _now_."

The vampire turned his head and just stared at him for long moments.

"Watch the road."

He didn't look away.

Shifting awkwardly, Xander made a vague gesture. "Spike, seriously, the road –"

And then the vampire was reaching across, grasping his shirt and hauling him closer. Xander didn't have the energy to protest even if he'd wanted to. Spike dragged him across the seat, snaked an arm around his neck, and roughly forced his head down to rest against one leather-clad shoulder.

Almost immediately Xander felt the inappropriate urge to giggle, because was Spike _seriously _trying to _cuddle _him? To... to _comfort _him? He shook as the hysteria bubbled away in his chest, trying to escape, but the vampire just made quiet little _shh, shh, shh _noises in his ear.

"Spike –"

"Shut up. Just..." The hand at the back of his head tugged convulsively on his hair, then petted in apology. "Shut up."

Xander did.

And, alright, maybe it _was _a little reassuring to take a shuddering breath and inhale the smell of leather and cigarettes. So he did it again, and let his spine relax slightly. Spike went on murmuring a steady stream of British nonsense, almost too low to hear, the sharp edge of his cheekbone digging into the top of Xander's head and probably getting blood all over him. The vaguely panicked laughter continued to build in the back of his throat, and he couldn't stop it, he really couldn't. His hand moved of its own volition to clutch at the vampire's T-shirt, trying to calm down, kind of trying to convince himself this was real.

Spike held on grimly, and ignored the Slayer's inquisitive eyes on the back of his head.


	34. Fessing Up

**Title**: Sympathy For The Devil

**Authoress**: Sakuri

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spander slash. Slight AU. In a Sunnydale without Buffy, Spike is being held captive by the Initiative. When a newly de-souled Angelus arrives in town, he may be the only one with knowledge enough to help stop him. Enter Xander, new Initiative recruit, and the only person able to hold the vampire's interest for more than five minutes.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no one

**Chapter Thirty Four**: 'Fessing Up

xxx

They went back to the witches' place, where Xander was immediately descended upon by anxious women. Spike growled at them until they backed off, then swept him away into the bathroom. He sat the dazed human on the edge of the bath and got him a glass of water to drink. When Xander gulped too much too fast and promptly vomited it back up, he rubbed his back and cleaned him off and got him another one to drink more carefully.

Then he turned on the shower and pushed him under the spray fully clothed. The human let out a gasp of surprise and stood blinking at him, water running from his hair into his eyes.

"Spike... What...? I don't need..."

The vampire didn't respond, except to stop him when he tried to escape the shower. Admittedly, the sensible thing would have been to get food and water into the human and then let him sleep before bothering with this, but Spike didn't think he could bear being able to smell Angelus all over him for even a minute more. He _needed _to get rid of any trace the other vampire had left on Xander, needed to get rid of the blood and the dirt and the evidence of his own failure. Eventually Xander submitted, swaying back to lean against the tiled wall, looking like he might drop at any moment. Spike moved awkwardly about the bathroom, feeling out of place.

After a while, there was a knock at the door, and he opened it to find Tara shyly bearing a stack of clean clothes. He took them with a nod, picking through them and guessing they'd been borrowed or pinched from a neighbour. They weren't something Xander would wear under normal circumstances – too fashionable, if he was honest – but they'd do.

He turned his back while the human got changed into them, closing his eyes against the temptation to watch in the mirrored cabinet.

"Spike."

Promptly, he turned back around, took him by the shoulders, and pressed him against the bathroom door, holding him in place. Xander didn't normally let him touch this freely, or manhandle in such a manner, but in these few dazed moments the human was pliant and tired and even seemed to take comfort in the contact.

Spike raised a hand and placed it carefully over the other's throat, thumb covering the faded bite mark on one side, index finger above the fluttering pulse on the other. Xander flinched from the faintly threatening touch, then relaxed again when nothing more came of it. He peered blurrily at the vampire, wanting to ask things, wanting to say something, but so tired he couldn't make the words work. Spike did nothing more than stare at him, one hand gently pressed against his throat, the other clenching and unclenching in his shirt. Neither said a word.

It was only afterwards, when they'd separated and were making their way wordlessly out of the bathroom, that Xander realised dimly that the vampire's eyes had been blazing vivid gold the entire time.

xxx

Spike was gone when he woke. He knew immediately because sunlight streamed through the window. Groggy and confused, he clambered out of a bed not his own and stumbled for the door. He _ached _all over, and was hungrier than he'd ever been in his life. Grabbing clumsily at the doorknob, he all but tripped out into the living room, to be met by three surprised gazes.

Willow was the first to recover. She jumped up from the sofa and went to his side. "Xander! You're awake! Come sit down, you shouldn't be up."

He gave a half-smile as she took him by the arm like an invalid. "Hey, Will. It's fine. Really." Gently, he extracted himself, but did as she advised and went to collapse into her vacated spot on the sofa with a pained groan. Various parts of his body were enthusiastically communicating their hatred for him.

There was a silence that became more and more conspicuous with each passing, prolonged second – the kind of silence that let him know immediately and without a doubt that they'd been talking about him before he'd interrupted. "...Well, this is awkward."

The redhead moved hesitantly to perch on the arm of the chair occupied by Buffy. The latter was staring at him with assessing eyes; eyes that held no small amount of suspicion. She wasted approximately no time in getting down to the matter at hand.

"So – vampire boyfriend, huh?"

Xander flinched. "He's not my boyfriend," he denied automatically.

They just continued to look at him with collective scepticism, until even he realised how lame he'd sounded. He fidgeted unhappily. "Well, he's not..."

Willow wrung her hands. "Clearly there are... there are some things we haven't told each other."

"Like the fact that your friend here is involved with _vampires_?" Buffy interjected pointedly.

Feeling defensive despite himself, Xander shot back, "Hey, you don't know anything about me." Then, with a surge of pettiness he hadn't thought himself capable of, added, "And from what I gather, you're not exactly in a position to judge. I know all about _Angelus_, you know."

"At least mine had a soul!"

"Yeah – _had_."

Willow abruptly stood up again, placing herself between them. "O-_kay_..." Her eyebrows had risen towards her hairline, and she was looking incredulously between the two of them. "Uhm, guys? Maybe we should just – just take a breath, try and calm down? Please?"

Xander wasn't sure where, exactly, the flash of hostility had come from, especially given that the young woman across from him had helped save his life last night, so he did his best to obey. Almost as soon as he let himself slump back into the cushions, however, the exhaustion hit him anew and his stomach gave an almighty, embarrassing rumble.

Tara, who was sat right next to him with a bowl of cereal, smiled resignedly and handed it over without a word. He could have married her, right then.

"Okay," Willow tried again, slower. "I think we should... fill in the blanks. Because – last night? Little out of left field. I mean... right? Am I the only one who... _did not _see that coming?"

They were all quiet, almost guiltily so.

She went on, getting into her stride now, clearly agitated. "Vampires being real I could deal with. Not such a big leap after the whole magic thing. But... but that stuff's to do with _Buffy_." She turned wildly on him. "You're not supposed to know about vampires! You're not supposed to be... to be _dating _one, or _getting taken hostage _by one! What the hell is going on, Xander?"

And really, there was no short answer to that.

So he gave her the long one.

He told her – them – everything, privately stunned at the rate at which it all came gushing out, like he'd been waiting for this. He told them about the possession incident with the soldier spirit that had started it all, told them about Riley recruiting him, about the Initiative and Director Walsh and the demons in the cages. Didn't care that he was breaking the hundred or so confidentiality contracts he'd signed, didn't care that telling this story was probably illegal in a dozen different ways. Hell, he'd committed worse crimes in the last little while. He told them how this was a world that had been open to him since leaving high school, nothing new, nothing shocking. He recounted tales of patrolling Sunnydale, of kills and capture, of the occupied cells down in The Basement. Told them _everything_.

And when he was done they looked at him like they'd never met before.

_This? This right here? Is why I kept my mouth shut. Should have known... _

"Xander..."

Even Tara was staring at him with something like astonishment, something like disbelief, shaking her head minutely. Willow sat down on the coffee table in front of him rather heavily.

Only Buffy looked mostly unmoved. She leaned forward, seeming more intrigued than anything. "So you're like... a secret agent?"

He scratched the back of his neck. "Kind of?"

"That's actually... kinda cool." Her face lit up in a bright grin. "Do you have any, yanno, 007 gadgets?"

He frowned, feeling a little bemused. "I have a tranquilizer and a stake."

"And you've actually used it? As in, dusted vamps and stuff?"

"Uh, yeah. Although I've pretty much lost count as to how many."

"Huh." She sat back, regarding him curiously and with a glimmer of new respect. Then, "Wait. What about Billy Idol?"

"Wh–? Oh, Spike."

"I think we're all wondering about that," Willow chipped in, eyeing him with a vaguely hurt expression. "You let him in our _house_, Xander."

He held up a defensive hand. "Hey, _I _didn't let him in anywhere. And I would have thought, since you're apparently involved with a _Slayer_, you'd know better than to invite strangers in!"

She flushed.

"Anyway, Spike... He was a Hostile locked up down in The Basement. I was supposed to interview him about Angelus and other stuff."

"What happened?"

And here was where Xander stalled in his explanation, because, really, who the fuck _knew_ what had happened? "He, uhm... There was a breakout. He escaped."

"And that leads to you and the big bad vampire being sweethearts _how_, exactly?"

He sighed and narrowed his eyes at Buffy, who'd spoken. "Look, whatever it looks like, he's _not _my... my boyfriend or whatever, okay? We have a truce, is all. He doesn't kill anyone, and I don't turn him in to the Initiative."

"Uh huh..." Three disbelieving glances were pointedly exchanged between the women.

He rolled his eyes and decided to skirt round _that _particular debate. "Okay. I think this little heart-to-heart is a little one-way so far, don't you? How about someone else does some 'fessing up, hm?" He leaned forward and glared meaningfully at the Slayer.

She looked about three seconds away from sticking her tongue out at him, but settled for folding her arms and slouching. "You seem to know all about me being the Slayer."

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess that the story's a little more interesting than that."

She was stubbornly silent.

Annoyed and impatient, he prompted, "Angelus...?"

"He was Angel when I knew him," she snapped back, an admission that seemed almost against her will. "And he had a soul and was _normal_."

"Oh yeah, normal as the undead ever get –"

"Xander," Willow cut him off with obvious irritation. "Do you want her to tell you or not?"

He relented and mumbled something that might have been an apology. Then, when no more information seemed forthcoming, he added, "So this was in LA, right?"

"I... Yeah. Known him for a few months. Almost a year, now, I think."

"And you knew he was a vampire?"

"Well, duh. Kind of hard to miss the bumpies and the fangs."

"And you still slept with him?"

"Xander!"

Buffy's eyes flared incredulously. "Uhm, hello Mister Pot, meet Miss Kettle."

Falling sullenly silent, he made an impatient 'go on' gesture.

"_Yes_, I slept with him, not that it's any of your business. I didn't know it would happen or I never... He didn't tell me. I didn't even realise what had gone wrong at first, and then..."

Even Xander knew to keep his mouth shut as she stared off into some space only she could see, looking like she'd just woken from a nightmare. Or was perhaps still in the grips of one.

Eventually, she shook herself. "Anyway. I tried to stop him, but he skipped town pretty fast."

"You followed him?"

She shrugged. "Well I wanted to, obviously – I mean, it was my fault. But hell if I knew where he'd gone. Besides, Wesley – he's my Watcher – wanted me to stay there in LA. Said I should forget about him, said I should 'count my blessings and learn something from it all'." She did a passable English accent, wrinkling up her nose and glancing skywards with exasperation.

"I take it you didn't listen to him."

She waved a dismissive hand. "No one listens to Wesley. So yeah. I started looking for someone who could help with the... yanno... tracking. I found the Sunnydale coven online and started talking to Will and Tara."

The redhead interrupted the narrative, looking excited and pleased with herself despite the situation. "We did the spell and he was right _here_, Xander, right in Sunnydale!"

Xander snorted. "Trust me, I know. We had a few encounters of the unfriendly kind. Your boyfriend's a real charmer."

She frowned, abruptly curious. "Yeah, what _is_ it with you and him? If you've met more than once, I'd expect you to be dead. No offence. And why the hell did he have you locked in a basement?"

"He's mad about Spike's... sort of... obsession with me. Ironically, I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm a bad influence."

They went quiet, each taking a moment to process the sudden influx of information. Xander set down the now empty cereal bowl on the low table before him, gazing at it wistfully and hoping there was more to be had when all the talking was done with. Willow, perched on the table nearby, met his eyes furtively. Her mouth twitched.

"So... you're really a secret agent?"

He fought down a grin of his own and shot back, "So you're in an _online coven_?"


	35. Scoring

**Title**: Sympathy For The Devil

**Authoress**: Sakuri

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spander slash. Slight AU. In a Sunnydale without Buffy, Spike is being held captive by the Initiative. When a newly de-souled Angelus arrives in town, he may be the only one with knowledge enough to help stop him. Enter Xander, new Initiative recruit, and the only person able to hold the vampire's interest for more than five minutes.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no one

**Chapter Thirty Five**: Scoring

xxx

Xander fell back heavily against the thin pillows, trying dazedly to catch his breath. This, he was pretty sure, had to be a low point in his life to date.

_Dear god, I just had sex in a crypt. This is getting depraved... _

The worn mattress springs creaked next to him as Spike arched his back like a contented cat, one arm folded behind his head. He was making that rumbling sound that was ridiculously like a purr – and not the least bit endearing – and without having to look, Xander knew the vampire would be wearing an expression of unbearable smugness. So instead of acknowledging it, he simply continued to blink unseeingly up at the damp ceiling while he tried to get himself under some semblance of control.

"So... Staying here now," he observed lamely, after a few minutes.

Spike snorted and rolled towards the edge of the rumpled bed, leaning down to root through the pockets of his discarded duster. Predictably, when he settled back, it was with smokes and lighter in hand. "Bit of a downgrade," he conceded, taking a slow drag until the embers shone in the gloom. "Not exactly the Ritz, but needs must and all that." He held the cigarette out in offering.

Xander eyed it thoughtfully for a moment, then shook his head. He glanced across at the vampire, trying not to be obvious as his gaze was inevitably drawn to the expanse of ice white skin on display for him. They'd actually managed to remove shirts this time, although patience hadn't endured much further than that and they both still wore unbuttoned jeans. Spike had a fresh set of cuts and bruises across one shoulder, and Xander could still feel the tingle of vampire blood on his tongue from where he'd kissed the spot with no small amount of enthusiasm. The memory caused heat to rise in his cheeks, not entirely out of embarrassment.

"Where'd you get them?" he asked abruptly, voice emerging slightly rougher than intended.

Spike looked blank for a moment, before following his gaze down to the small set of injuries. He grunted dismissively. "Got in a fight. S'nothing. Be gone in a day or two."

"Who'd you fight with?" A flash of strange and sudden alarm shot through him, because while he was pretty sure that the vampire had some weird, unacknowledged truce with Buffy – for now, anyway – that only left the Initiative soldiers or Angelus who'd have any vested interest in targeting Spike. He couldn't really decide which of those thoughts was worse, and winced as he tried to work it out.

But Spike didn't seem overly concerned, stretching out a little more comfortably and tapping ash over the edge of the bed. "Oh, some little upstart fledge down at Willie's. Wouldn't even have done _this _much damage if he hadn't taken me by surprise. Wanker..."

Xander frowned cluelessly. "Some random vampire attacked you? What, that how you guys say hello or something?"

Spike turned to look at him, dark brows drawn together with mild incredulity. "No, you tosser."

"Then, what...?"

The vampire shrugged with false casualness, regarding the ceiling. "Angelus put it around that I sided with the Slayer and a soldier. I'm not what you'd call well liked at the mo', pet."

Xander blinked. "Oh." _Huh. Well that's just... Huh. _"What happened to the vampire? Yanno, the one who..." He gestured vaguely at the half-healed cuts.

Spike smirked. "What you think? Dust." Slowly, his expression became a little more subdued. He shifted slightly, and moved the hand from behind his head to rest on his stomach. "Might have to stay clear of the bars a little while, mind. Don't fancy being lynched, if I can help it."

_He must have known this was going to happen. He __**must **__have known before he broke with Angelus. And he did it anyway. _

Xander blamed _that _unsettling revelation for what popped out of his mouth next.

"If you're going to be getting in fights with demons, you should make yourself useful and come with us on patrol."

Spike snorted with laughter and derision. "Oh yeah, wouldn't _that_ go over just peachy? I don't think your mates would take too kindly to Hostile 17 lending a helping hand –"

"Uh," Xander interrupted sheepishly. "I didn't exactly mean an Initiative patrol. I'm meeting Buffy later tonight. We're doing a sweep of the cemeteries."

That got the vampire's attention like nothing else. He sat up, glaring over his shoulder at the prone human. "You're what."

Xander lifted a shoulder, unrepentant and unimpressed. "Meeting Buffy. I kinda wanna see what's with the big fuss about Slayers." _And it'd be nice to prove I can actually do my job. It's not __**all **__about sleeping with/being kidnapped by vampires, despite what first impressions she may have been left with... _"It'll be cool. We'll swap notes."

"Christ..." Spike shook his head, looking tired and vaguely horrified.

Xander sat up as well, swinging his legs off the bed and turning away to hide the small grin that passed across his face. He reached for his T-shirt, tugging it on over his head and then standing up to fasten his jeans.

"Might point out you're s'posed to be on sick leave again," the vampire drawled, watching him.

He held up his hand in a mocking scout's honour. "I'll let Buffy kill all the really big demons, I promise." Then, turning back to look at the other properly, the awkwardness hit him again. He fidgeted. The whole scenario seemed suddenly far too casual and civil and... mutual. "Right. Well. I better be... yanno, on my way. Never keep a woman waiting and all..."

Spike snorted, looking amused despite himself. "What? No kiss goodbye?"

"I... I..."

"Oh, just _go_, Harris."

Xander went. Quickly.

Spike waited until he was out of earshot before laughing.

xxx

"Hey, you finally got one! So what's the score now?" Buffy asked a couple of hours later, all innocence. "One to you, three to me?"

Xander grimly wiped vamp-ash off his shirt and frowned down at the mud on his jeans, muttering, "Yeah, well _you _try being locked in a basement for days on end without food and water, see if it doesn't throw _your _game off a bit..."

She smacked him lightly in the stomach as she passed, ignoring his wince. "Oh, don't make excuses. It was a week ago and you're perfectly fine now."

Xander narrowed his eyes and trailed after her.

There was an... _odd_ working dynamic between them. If he had to guess, Xander would have said that the Slayer was enjoying the novelty of having company during a patrol. It was the most animated he could remember seeing her – hell, the _friendliest _he'd ever seen her. At first she'd been edgy, and he could tell she'd felt the need to look out for him, not trusting an average human such as himself to go up against vampires.

But he'd gradually convinced her he could take care of himself, even jokingly trading his military-issue stake for her hand-carved one. They'd hastily swapped back, though, not liking the change.

It had gotten competitive after that, and it had surprised him how quickly she'd gone from seeing him as a hindrance to seeing him as a partner – even if he couldn't quite live up to the standard she set.

_Doubt any normal human could. _She was... something else. As strong and fast as any demon he'd ever met, maybe more so. Vicious, too, though that particular character trait was in strange contrast to the lighthearted, easygoing, generally _blond _persona she otherwise exhibited.

"So tell me about the Initiative," she said currently, as they made their way along the cemetery footpath.

He shrugged. "I've told you already."

"Yeah, you told me why you joined, but what's it _like_? Must be pretty efficient. This is a Hellmouth, right? But I haven't seen one really powerful demon other than Angelus."

"They're... efficient alright." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "You should probably try and stay away from them whenever you go on patrol, by the way."

"Oh yeah? How come?"

"Because you're –" They both stopped walking and fell silent as a branch snapped somewhere nearby, but when nothing emerged from the shadows, Xander continued. "You're something we haven't seen before. You're... different. They're not exactly big fans of 'different'."

Her eyebrows arched. "Unlike you, huh?"

"Me?"

She grinned, gave him a knowing look. "Oh come on. You're out here with a Slayer, your best friends are witches, and your boyfriend's a –"

"Alright, alright!" he cut her off, somewhat desperately. "Point taken, okay?"

Buffy shook her head and they resumed walking. Xander idly fingered the stake at his belt, next to the tranquilizer gun he rarely used these days. "My boss would probably want me to recruit you," he blurted, apropos of nothing.

She gave him an amused, sceptical glance over her shoulder. "What? So I can spend my days locking drugged-up demons in underground cages? I'll pass, thanks."

"You sure?"

"Hey, I'd squish a spider but I wouldn't pull its legs off first, yanno?"

He stopped in surprise, staring at her, feeling his stomach turn over sickeningly at the unexpectedly ruthless image she'd so casually conjured. He remembered seeing the two vampires locked in together down in The Basement, to see if they'd fight. He remembered the holy water incident. Remembered everything else Spike had told him about what had been done to him. Suddenly couldn't get it out of his head.

"It's... not like that."

She gave him an almost sympathetic tilt of the head. "It kind of is."

They might have continued to argue the point except Buffy suddenly went tense and whirled around, stake held high. Xander looked past her, saw a flash of platinum blond. "Stop!" he ordered immediately, even as she surged forward.

Buffy managed to halt with the stake poised over the vampire's chest. Spike managed to halt with his hand around the Slayer's throat. They pushed away from each other, cursing, while Xander looked on with exasperation.

"Bloody hell, Slayer, take it easy will you?"

"Oh I'm _sorry_, what was I thinking? You being such an innocent bystander and all..."

"Come to offer my valuable services and this is the thanks I get? Nice, that is."

"Your _services_? What the hell do I want with your 'services'?"

"Ask _him_, it was his idea!"

They both turned on him and Xander flinched under glares that were remarkably similar for two people who despised each other.

"You invited the _vampire _on patrol with us?" Buffy asked, looking thoroughly nonplussed.

"He's killing demons anyway," Xander attempted to reason, feeling sheepish. "And... well, I didn't think he'd actually _listen_."

Spike sauntered closer, hands in his duster pockets. "Someone's gotta stop you getting yourself killed, pet."

"I could have done that on my own," Buffy snapped sullenly.

Xander frowned. "I'd like to remind you both that I've survived this long without either of you looking over my shoulder. Shocking, I know, but there you have it."

The vampire waved him off dismissively. "Look, I need to kill something. We going to go find a demon or should I just take a crack at the Slayer?"

Xander sighed and gestured for him to lead the way. Spike swaggered off into the night.

"This is _so _going to mess up the scores..." Buffy complained as they followed.


	36. Truths

**Title**: Sympathy For The Devil

**Authoress**: Sakuri

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spander slash. Slight AU. In a Sunnydale without Buffy, Spike is being held captive by the Initiative. When a newly de-souled Angelus arrives in town, he may be the only one with knowledge enough to help stop him. Enter Xander, new Initiative recruit, and the only person able to hold the vampire's interest for more than five minutes.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no one

**Chapter Thirty Six**: Truths

xxx

**Sakuri**: And finally, the beginning of the last plot-arc in this story. I estimate about 42 chapters, in all, including an epilogue.

xxx

They'd made up a vaguely credible story to tell the Initiative about what had happened to him during his four days of absence. Stuck to the truth, mostly, except for the vampire who'd snatched him being demoted to the average fledge (a blow to his ego, definitely, but less troublesome than involving Angelus in the tale) and his daring escape being achieved alone when he'd gotten his hands on a split plank of wood and managed to stake his captor. There were holes a mile wide in the story, if you looked for them, but Xander was using the blanket excuse that shock and exhaustion had blurred his memory, so he wasn't too clear on all the details.

They'd insisted on assigning him to a government shrink, this time, trying to determine whether or not he was suffering PTSD. Xander was pretty sure he wasn't, and really the sessions were only proving to be yet another source of stress as he was forced to navigate prying questions and constantly recall every detail of the false testimony he'd given, so it was with a feeling of intense relief that he left the last session and headed across the base to find Giles.

The Englishman ushered him into the office with a concerned expression. "Xander, I heard what happened. Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about it."

"Are you back on duty already?"

He shook his head. "Not yet, but I just finished my psych-exam, so hopefully I will be soon."

The older man made a noncommittal noise. "Is there something you needed?"

"No, no," Xander started to say, then hesitated. "Well kinda, yeah."

"Oh?"

"You ever heard of a Slayer?"

Giles, in the midst of rearranging the objects on his desk, froze. He looked up over the rim of his glasses in astonishment, before quickly trying to conceal the reaction. "Is there... Is there any particular reason you're asking?"

Xander raised an eyebrow. _Does he think he's being subtle? _"Uh, yeah actually..."

Haltingly, he began to tell the story of what had really happened. He described waking up with Angelus standing over him, the threat he'd made to turn him, the days spent in isolation, wondering what was going to happen. He told how Spike had at last enlisted the help of witches and the Slayer, how they'd gotten him out and taken him home to recover, how they'd even been patrolling together since.

Finished, he fell silent and glanced up at the other man hesitantly, unsure what to expect.

Giles sat down heavily behind his desk, his expression stunned. "A Slayer..."

"Uhm, yeah?"

"Well..." the older man murmured faintly. "I-I-I must say you're keeping better company these days..."

"I know, right?" He threw himself down into his usual chair. "So come on, G-Man, why's everyone so up in arms about her being here? Spike's explanation was a little biased."

"Yes, I can imagine..." Giles visibly cast about for where to start, before predictably choosing a history lesson. He began to talk about the First Slayer and how she'd been created, the line of 'descendants' who'd followed her.

_Okay, this isn't exactly what I had in mind... _

He sat forward, waving his hands to call for a halt. Giles blinked at him but fell silent. "Alright, stop. You know I'm not exactly student material. Look, my point is this: I... haven't told the Initiative about _her_, either, and I need to know if that's the right choice."

The ex-librarian nodded without preamble. "Oh yes. I can't imagine any Slayer seeing eye-to-eye with Director Walsh."

"That's what I thought. And I wasn't sure if they'd think she was... yanno... too not-human or something."

"Hm. Yes, well..." Visibly distracted, the Englishman toyed absently with the 'Kiss the Librarian' mug on his desk. "I don't think the Watchers' Council would want her affiliated with another organisation, either. No, I think you're quite right, Xander, to keep it quiet for the moment."

The younger man grinned slightly. "Well look at you, Giles, getting in on the rebellion."

Giles looked unimpressed. "I've been in on your 'rebellion' ever since I found out about Spike."

Xander blinked, like this was the first time he'd fully realised the fact. "Uhm, sorry?"

Rolling his eyes with exasperation, Giles waved him off and returned to the problem at hand. "I'm more concerned with what she's actually _doing _here. The current Slayer, as far as I'm aware, is assigned to Los Angeles..."

He continued to mutter beneath his breath, but Xander didn't hear it. He'd suddenly sat bolt upright in his chair, and was staring at Giles through narrowed eyes, the back of his neck prickling.

After a while, Giles seemed to notice the scrutiny. He looked back at Xander with mild surprise, asked, "What?"

"...How did you know she was supposed to be in LA?"

The ex-librarian opened his mouth, froze, and proceeded to flounder.

Incredulous, Xander stood up sharply. "Oh my god, I don't believe this! It's you, too, isn't it?"

"S-sorry?"

He flailed vaguely. "You're hiding things too! Oh my god!" _This is ridiculous! This can't be happening __**again**__! _"And who are _you _going to turn out to be?" There was a small possibility he was getting unflatteringly high pitched.

Giles held out a calming hand, rising slowly to meet him. "Xander, listen to me –"

"I should have known something was up. You were pretending to be a _librarian_, for god's sake, and then you just _happen _to be _here_...! I should have known it meant... That it... Okay, I don't know what that means. What the hell does that mean?"

The Englishman rubbed his forehead. "Xander, do shut up. If you would just calm down, I'd gladly _explain _–"

"How do you know so much about Buffy?"

Giles sighed irritably and snapped out, "Because I'm a Watcher!"

Xander frowned, trying to remember where he'd heard that word before. "Wait, isn't that like a Slayer's boss or something?"

"Well, I wouldn't phrase it quite like that. Perhaps 'advisor' is more –"

"But she has one already. Some guy called Wesley. Why does there need to be another Watcher?"

For the first time, a haughty sort of look passed over Giles's face and he drew himself up proudly. "There is a whole Council of Watchers, as it happens, and seeing as there is only ever one Slayer at a time, it would make sense that some of us have duties not directly relating to her, wouldn't it?" He sniffed, looking a little offended.

Xander narrowed his eyes. "Oh yeah? So what's your duty?"

Once again, Giles looked shifty. Finally, with a glance at the door as if to make sure it was still shut, he said, "I was sent to... investigate the Initiative."

"_What_?"

"Shh! You have to understand, the Council has existed and been aware of demons for far longer than any US organisation..."

It clicked, and Xander gaped at him. "Oh my god, you're checking up on us!"

"I –"

"You so are! You're looking over our shoulder to make sure we're doing it right!"

"Well..."

"But you _can't _be a... a secret agent for some Council!" Xander finally shouted, disbelieving and a little cheated. "_I'm _a secret agent!"

That seemed to stump the other man and they both spent a few moments staring at each other somewhat helplessly. At last Xander slumped, dropped back into the chair, and asked defeatedly, "So what do you make of us, then?"

Giles looked uncomfortable. "I'm not sure I should say."

"Oh come on! I think we've already established that I'm not exactly employee of the month. Who am I gonna tell?"

"Yes, very well. The biggest problem the Council has with the Initiative is the experimentation being conducted down in The Basement."

_Well there's a shock... _

"For one," Giles went on, "many of the demons being confined down there are actually quite harmless."

Xander winced. He'd been hoping Spike had been mistaken about that.

"Secondly, many of the so called experiments seem to be entirely without merit, as far as I can determine. Of course, with that hack Angleman in charge..." He trailed off in disgust, shaking his head.

Xander shrugged. "Okay. Unnecessary cruelty and waste of resources. Any other complaints?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. We don't trust Director Walsh."

"The Director? Why not?"

Giles hesitated, then sighed. "I believe she's hiding something, Xander. The small amount of credible research being done is secreted away, the results concealed. Funds disappear into some project there are no _records _of..." He waved a hand, then added, "Besides which, you said it yourself: the Director displays a marked intolerance for anyone who doesn't fit the human norm."

"And the Council doesn't like that...?"

"The Council understands that a being can be supernatural without being malevolent."

"Right..." Xander sat back, thoughtful and wary and tired. "Okay. That makes sense. I get that. But... yanno, what exactly are you saying, here?"

Giles blinked. "I... Nothing. I was simply answering your questions."

"Oh." He fidgeted a little. "So... Any thoughts on the whole Buffy thing?"

"Yes, actually," Giles admitted, before adding primly, "Keep the Slayer, lose the vampire."

Xander rolled his eyes.

xxx

"Director, are you _seeing _this? I told you, I _told _you...!"

She clenched her jaw and resisted the urge to tell Angleman to shut up. Now certainly wasn't the time for the words 'I told you so'.

The picture onscreen mocked her, infuriated her.

"How could this have happened...?" she muttered, shocked to feel a stirring of betrayal.

"It happened because Harris is a simple-minded little screw up! What did you _expect_?"

"Not _this_!" she shot back, gesturing furiously to the screen. "This... This is..."

"Unsurprising," the scientist insisted snottily. "He has the magnetism. Demons have got to be attracted to him for a _reason_. It's because he's _like _them, clearly."

She shook her head – not in disagreement but in disgust. "Yes, but _this_...!"

They gazed with shared incredulity at the surveillance photos displayed on the computer monitor. She hadn't believed it at first when one of her agents had reported his findings, but there it was, right in front of her, indisputable.

There was one photograph taken in one of the many Sunnydale cemeteries: Agent Harris, an unidentified blond girl, and Hostile 17. Then the next one: the same three taking down a demon together. Another one: Harris willingly entering a black vehicle with the Hostile. And finally: the pair pulling up outside Harris's home address, actually... actually...

"He's _kissing _it!" Angleman shrieked for possibly the fifth time. "He's actually _kissing _it!"

"I can _see _that!" she snapped back, feeling her stomach turn a little and her nerves fray.

"All this time we've been trying to get Hostile 17 back, and instead he's out –"

She held up a hand swiftly, not wanting a mental image she wouldn't be able to rid herself of. "It's... We just have to find a way to deal with this development."

"_Deal _with it? I'd like to think you arrest him as soon as he walks through the door!" Angleman flapped his hands wildly. "Wait, is he in the building? Quickly, put the word out before he leaves –"

But her mind was working along different lines. She was staring intently at the last photograph, Agent Harris leaning across the car towards the vampire, Hostile 17's fingers locked in the human's hair. It was both repulsive and fascinating to look at. _Demon Magnet indeed._..

Interrupting Angleman's rant, she asked softly, "And why were we looking for Hostile 17?"

He stalled, obviously not following her train of thought. "Because you wanted its blood. Although what good it'll do you when you insist it has to be _willing _I don't kno– oh." He blinked. "_Oh_. That's quite good..."

She smiled grimly, not looking away from the incriminating surveillance photos. Agent Harris would have one final role in the completion of Project 314, and then he could be dealt with.


	37. A Good Run

**Title**: Sympathy For The Devil

**Authoress**: Sakuri

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spander slash. Slight AU. In a Sunnydale without Buffy, Spike is being held captive by the Initiative. When a newly de-souled Angelus arrives in town, he may be the only one with knowledge enough to help stop him. Enter Xander, new Initiative recruit, and the only person able to hold the vampire's interest for more than five minutes.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no one

**Chapter Thirty Seven**: A Good Run

xxx

The light-hearted competition between Xander and Buffy over who could stake the most vamps had turned into an all out, no holds barred _war _between Buffy and Spike. It was actually pretty impressive how much damage they could do in a night when properly motivated. They were beginning to leave a serious dent in Angelus's Court.

Spike was winning the tally for tonight, solely because he'd shoved Buffy into a ditch as they'd raced to get that last fledge. He'd crowed obnoxiously and she'd shrieked indignantly and fun had been had by all. _Yeah right_, Xander thought, wondering morosely when the ringing in his ears would stop.

They dropped Buffy off at Willow's, who'd taken to greeting them with a proud smile and a happy, "There's my brave little crime fighters!"

Buffy would grin, Xander would snort, and Spike would mutter with embarrassment, "Give it a rest, luv."

Xander still hadn't gotten over the novelty of being able to share all this with people, with _friends_. He liked patrolling with Buffy – hell, he even liked patrolling with _Spike_, god help him – and he loved being able to be honest with Willow and Tara again, to tell them what he did, learn what they did, the _magic_. In the week or so since his escape he'd spent more time with them than ever, all awkwardness forgotten.

Angelus, however, had fallen off the radar after kicking Spike out. The town had gone relatively quiet, and it made everyone a little tense. Buffy insisted that his silence meant Angelus was up to something, and Spike hadn't contradicted her.

After Buffy was gone for the night, Spike drove him home, just as he had every night for a week. The vampire had grown ridiculously protective since the Angelus debacle, to the point that Xander found it both laughable and annoyingly endearing. Also just plain annoying, as he'd now acquired a bleach blond shadow wherever he went.

"You realise I have my own car, right? And that I'm perfectly capable of driving home myself?"

"Your car's bloody awful. And you need to get the window fixed."

"Hey, buddy, _you're _the one who broke the damn thing – _you _fix it."

"Got a much better car right here, pet. Stop bitching, yeah?"

Xander sighed and admitted defeat.

Accustomed to the vampire's heart-stopping driving skills by now, when they screeched to a haphazard halt outside his house, Xander just calmly unbuckled his seatbelt.

Spike turned to leer at him, grinning. "Gonna invite me in?"

After only a moment's hesitation, the human shrugged and said with as much casualness as he could muster, "Yeah, okay."

Spike actually looked surprised, like he hadn't been expecting the quick agreement. He soon rallied, though, darting out of the car as if afraid Xander would change his mind at any second. Amused, Xander followed.

Around the side of the house, Spike grabbed him and kissed him, pushed up against the brick wall. Xander slid his hands beneath the leather coat and red shirt, trying to reach the chill flesh he was just starting to let himself want. Spike hummed approval, biting at his jaw and throat and shoulder.

"C'mon, c'mon," the vampire muttered impatiently, already reaching for his belt.

Xander pushed him towards the basement door and they stumbled inside, groping and tugging at clothes. Xander half-laughed as Spike palmed his ass and they both nearly tripped over some pile of junk on the floor. The vampire caught him by the shirt and propelled them both towards the bed.

"–_Now_!"

That was all the warning he got.

Light suddenly blinded him and noise erupted on all sides. Before he could even react properly, something smacked him hard and fast across the back of the head – almost exactly where Angelus had got him too – and he was on the floor, reeling. Distantly, he could hear Spike snarling low in his throat, but he was drowned out by a riot of voices yelling instructions.

Someone dragged him upright, onto his knees, and something – _god, oh my god, that's a __**gun **_– was pressed to the side of his head, his hands yanked behind his back and held there.

For the first time he got a real look at the scene.

Soldiers filled his bedroom. _Initiative _soldiers. Three of them were surrounding him, their guns out and hands rough. The others had tranquilizers trained on Spike, who was looking thoroughly freaked out and – _fuck _– more than a little bit scared. They hadn't shot yet, though, and the vampire stood there with his hands raised defensively.

"What the hell is going on?" Xander started to demand, but was cuffed across the back of the neck before he got halfway through, and someone snapped, "Shut up!" in his ear.

Spike growled loudly and furiously, starting forward, but the soldiers immediately began screaming at him, waving the tranquilizers. The gun was pressed harder against Xander's temple, the ominous click of the safety being switched off, while someone ordered, "On your knees!" and Spike dropped helplessly, hands locked behind his head like he was about to be executed there and then.

_God_, Xander thought desperately. _They're taking us in. They found out about us and they're taking us in. I'm never going to see the light of day again and Spike... They'll dust him. Torture and dust him and god I think I'm going to be sick. _

He could see the same thoughts passing in fast succession over the vampire's face, kneeling right opposite him, and they stared at each other with the hopeless knowledge that this was it, it was over. Spike slid back into human facade, looking lost and a little bemused, like he couldn't believe it. Xander wanted to make a crack about how they'd had a good run, but for the life of him couldn't make his voice work – and anyway they _hadn't_, they'd had a _terrible _run, and it so wasn't fair that they'd blown the only chance they'd had.

"Hostile 17." One of the soldiers stepped away from the fray, coming to stand before Spike. Xander didn't recognise him. "You're hard to track down."

The vampire seemed to regain himself somewhat at that, putting on a sneer that was all bravado, Xander was pretty sure. "Only for a bunch of incompetent tossers like you lot."

Xander cringed at the defiance, knowing the soldiers wouldn't let it go unpunished and god he did not want to be watching this. He was, in fact, so busy attempting to avert his gaze that he didn't see the butt of the gun slamming towards his own head until it struck, and bright stars of pain were exploding behind his eyes.

Spike made some incoherent noise of outrage – or maybe it just seemed incoherent as Xander's senses scrambled to right themselves – but the vampire was held in place.

"What the bloody hell? He didn't do anything!"

The soldier just regarded them both coldly. "Maybe I should have warned you, Hostile 17. Every time you feel the need to back-chat me, Agent Harris over there will be reprimanded for your defiance. Understand?"

Spike gaped at him incredulously, then visibly choked on whatever retort had come to mind. He cast a glance at Xander, who was trying through sheer force of will to bring his vision back into focus, then nodded once.

"Good. Now, I have a proposition for you from Director Walsh."

"That so?" the vampire said cautiously, like he was sure there was a punch line coming but couldn't see it yet.

"We're taking Agent Harris into custody. Treason. Harbouring a fugitive. Fraternizing with the enemy. Accomplice to however many murders you're responsible for since your escape. And pretty much anything else we can make stick that'll make him disappear indefinitely."

Xander's stomach heaved unpleasantly, but Spike kept his expression carefully blank.

"Yeah, and? Doesn't seem to me there's much I can do about that, is there?"

"Well now that just depends," the soldier said almost pleasantly, crouching down in front of the vampire. "Director Walsh wants to offer you a deal, Hostile."

"A... deal," Spike repeated slowly, narrowing his eyes. "What deal?"

"We'll give you back your human – stripped of rank, of course, but unharmed – and all you have to do in return is hand over a little blood."

Dark brows shot up in surprise and bewilderment. "You want... _blood_?"

"_Your _blood, naturally," the soldier specified. "Given willingly."

"...Are you out of your sodding _mind_? I'm not bleeding myself dry for wankers like you and your precious Director. I'd rather –"

One of his captors kneed Xander in the back and he fell forward, groaning.

"I warned you about that mouth of yours, Hostile. Let me clarify: You'll bleed yourself, or Agent Harris is done with."

Spike's stubborn expression visibly wavered, but he recovered it a second later and raised his chin scornfully in what was so clearly a bluff, Xander thought hazily. "Oh please," the vampire muttered, doing his level best to look unimpressed. "You're not gonna kill one of your own, mate, don't gimme that."

The soldier leaned forward and said very quietly, "But he's not one of our own anymore, is he? Agent Harris is nothing but a traitor and a demon-sympathiser and a murderer by proxy. So don't get cocky on that account."

Spike opened his mouth and closed it again, apparently at a loss. He cast a vaguely panicked look in Xander's direction.

The soldier stood up briskly and said, "You have two nights to make a decision. Let me remind you that if you agree, you lose nothing but a few pints of stolen blood. If you decline, you may wish to say goodbye to the Agent now, and know that we will hunt you down before the week is out."

He turned sharply on his heel and made a gesture to where Xander was hunched over on the floor, addressing the other soldiers with the instruction, "Bring him."

Hands clamped onto him and hauled him upwards, aching all over. Spike loosed another growl and surged to his feet. Before he could do anything more than that, though, a tranquilizer dart had sprouted from his chest and the vampire had just enough time to blink down at it before he was collapsing bonelessly, dead to the world. Xander was hustled out of there, and they left Spike unconscious on his bedroom floor.

xxx

"Did you get it?"

Finn raised his head at the sound of his question, nodded almost imperceptibly.

Angelus clapped his hands together, pleased. Once again, he congratulated himself on the forethought of turning an Initiative soldier. Forget for the moment that the younger vampire spent his days looking damn near catatonic – who cared, when he continuously proved so useful?

They were ready now. This whole thing was about to draw to a close, and Angelus could finally extract himself from the ridiculous mess he'd become entangled in since arriving at Sunnydale. Screw Spike. Screw being Master of this backwards little town. He had better things to be doing, god damn it.

He'd finish the task he started, and he'd do it properly, but after that he was done.

Angelus inhaled deeply with something like relief, relishing the sweet almond tang of C4 explosives.


	38. Hostile 157

**Title**: Sympathy For The Devil

**Authoress**: Sakuri

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spander slash. Slight AU. In a Sunnydale without Buffy, Spike is being held captive by the Initiative. When a newly de-souled Angelus arrives in town, he may be the only one with knowledge enough to help stop him. Enter Xander, new Initiative recruit, and the only person able to hold the vampire's interest for more than five minutes.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no one

**Chapter Thirty Eight**: Hostile 157

xxx

"I can't believe this is happening again. How is this happening _again_? How did you _let _this happen ag–?"

"Would you shut up?" Spike growled at the panicking witch, far too busy panicking himself to be of much use reassurance-wise.

Willow gave him a reproachful look but continued to pace and dither, wringing her hands. They'd pulled all the curtains in the apartment in order for him to be here, and the thick blanket he'd taken from Xander's room and used to get about in daylight was still draped over the back of the couch. Spike sat nearby, and the Slayer sat opposite him like some bloody interrogator, leaning forward intently.

"They want to make a _deal _with you?" she asked for maybe the third time.

"Yes, Summers, a deal. My blood for his return. Got til tomorrow night to decide."

"How much blood, exactly?"

"Weren't specific."

"But why–?"

"I don't _know_, alright?" He shot to his feet, suddenly losing his temper. "It's a stupid sodding thing to ask for, anyway."

"How come?"

"Because vampires don't just go handing over their blood willy nilly," he shot back, sneering slightly. "You give it to childe, sire or consort, and that's _it_. Those are the rules."

"You have rules now?" the Slayer asked bemusedly.

Willow, though, turned on him like he'd kicked her puppy. "But it's for _Xander_!"

"I know, alright? But blood, vampire blood – it's powerful, luv. Use it in magic and it may as well be god damn nitrate. You really wanna give the Initiative more firepower?"

Her eyes briefly took on a shine of interest at mention of powerful magic, then dimmed again in disappointment. "But... But what are we gonna do?"

He'd been hoping she had ideas, actually. He himself was still reeling, stunned by the blitz attack that had taken place back at Xander's. God, he'd been so _sure _that that was it, that he was going back, and there'd been nothing he could do about it. The tranq dart had hit him and he'd just _known _that the next time he woke up it would be to the bright white glow of The Basement.

Only he hadn't.

He'd woken up exactly where he'd fallen, sunlight streaming through the open door and about to set fire to his hand.

He supposed it made sense, after he'd thought about it. Bastard soldiers were smart. They wanted a _willing _donation, didn't they? And they wouldn't get that if they put him in a cage. No, they'd been careful to ensure it was a _free _decision and Christ, he was so fucked...

"Well we have to get him back _somehow_!" Willow protested when he was silent for too long. "I mean, you guys went and got him before, can't you do it again? We could scry for him when Tara gets back from class..."

Spike shook his head. "I _know _where he is, Red, that's not the problem. I was _in _the place, remember?"

"Then what –?"

"It's a _secret government base_!" the vampire snapped pointedly. "Can't exactly walk in the front door, yanno?" The last time he'd successfully infiltrated the place, it had taken the full force of Angelus's Court bludgeoning their way inside, and he didn't see that happening again any time soon. "Anyway, he's not technically been _taken_, has he? Been bloody arrested! Gotta go bout this differently..."

Frustrated, he turned away from the humans and resisted the urge to break something. It was all going to hell. _This _is what he got for claiming a human. No, no, scratch that – _this _was what he got for claiming a soldier, a teenager, the _trouble _that was Xander L. Harris! Well, sod that.

"This is the last time," he muttered under his breath, aware of the Slayer and witch watching him with solemn eyes. "We get him back and that's _it_. I'm getting him out of here. Away from Sunnydale."

Willow looked stricken. "Spike, you can't..."

He snorted in disagreement, but waved off the argument for the moment. More important things to worry about. Turning back around, he looked at them expectantly

"So. Ideas?"

xxx

Xander was reaching previously unscaled heights of respect for Spike, if the vampire had endured this kind of imprisonment for months on end. Forget whatever else had been done to him for the moment, the sheer _confinement _was enough! And Xander had only been here a freaking _day_!

They'd actually put him in a cell down in The Basement, almost identical to the one Spike had been contained in, though thankfully not on the same long corridor of demons. In fact, he was so isolated from everything and everyone that the silence was starting to _grate_. At some hysterical point during the night he'd started humming under his breath just for the sake of some sound, singing Spike's crappy rock music because it'd been the last thing he'd listened to on the drive home.

The Director had come to see him just after he'd arrived, stood outside his cell – _oh god, __**his **__cell! _– with an eloquent expression of disappointment and anger and faint scorn. She'd shown him the photographs of himself and Spike, and he'd simply closed his eyes in defeat, unable to argue himself out of anything with the evidence right _there_, pressed against the glass. Questions came next. What the hell was he playing at? Had it been consensual? How long had he been in contact with Hostile 17? Who was the girl in the pictures? Was she a demon too?

Once he would have babbled endlessly in response, hoping to talk himself out of trouble – high school all over again, trying to explain why he was late handing in an assignment. But there was something to be said for military training – rank, name and serial number, all that. Answering her questions, no matter how tactfully, wouldn't get him anywhere except deeper into trouble. So he'd forced himself to sit unmoving and unspeaking at the back of the cell, staring intently at the floor, ignoring her increasing brittle fury, her slow disdain.

She'd left without getting anything out of him, though an endless stream of soldiers and scientists had come and gone ever since. Some of them asked questions, but most – the scientists in particular – just stood there and made notes, like he was the latest exhibit. It took him until the third white-coat had come and gone before he realised he _was _the new exhibit. Good god, they were keeping him for _study_. He could just imagine what the clipboard outside his cell would read.

_**Hostile 157 **_

_**AKA**__: Alexander LaVelle Harris. _

_**Species**__: Human. _

_**Abilities**__: Demonic Magnetism. Partial shared consciousness with unidentified deceased soldier. Trained in armed and non-armed combat._

_**Additional Notes**__: Demon sympathiser. _

He thought it was daytime now, wondered absently how many hours had passed since he'd been here. He hadn't slept. The only place he could possibly lie down was on the floor, and that made him feel vulnerable enough that sleep would never come. So he sat or paced, anxious and restless and scared.

At first he'd entertained ideas of getting out of here. Spike had been there, after all. He _knew _Xander was in trouble, so maybe getting rescued wouldn't have to take three days this time. He'd been inside the Initiative before, so he knew how to get here. He'd come last time, with Buffy even. He'd...

He'd...

He'd never, _never _let himself be put back into one of these cells.

Xander almost laughed as he realised the truth of that, but he was afraid it would come out a little too low and hurt and desperate, so he shut up fast.

Spike might like him... like him a lot, maybe... but _nothing _could bring the vampire back here. He remembered Spike from when they'd first met, how the vampire had looked locked up in that cell, fraying around the edges, unravelling. How Xander had more than once thought he was half-insane. The haunted, hunted look of loathing that had sometimes come into his eyes without warning.

He remembered the blood spilling across the floor as Xander had plunged a stake into the vampire's leg, the ragged voice begging him to just _do it do it do it _just end it!

Shuddering convulsively, he shoved the memory away, wishing he hadn't thought of it at all.

No. God no, Spike wouldn't be coming back here, not in a million years, and Xander couldn't even bring himself to be upset about it. He didn't _want _Spike coming back here, to be locked up again and slowly broken. Spike should stay away, as far away as possible.

Besides, it wasn't his job to keep dragging Xander out of trouble over and over again.

Even if this _was _the worst trouble he'd ever been in...

Sitting in the corner of the cell with his back against the wall, Xander buried his face in his hands and sighed. The 'deal' they'd offered Spike was worth shit. He knew it without having to be told. They'd double-cross him. Even if the vampire was _stupid _enough to hand over his blood, they'd take it, thank him, and bust his butt straight back into a cell. And if by some miracle they _didn't_, they still wouldn't let Xander go. He was suddenly a fascinating new Hostile to be examined and studied, a human gone native, a _Demon Magnet_. Even discounting exactly how illegal his actions had been, he was just too _interesting _a _specimen _to be released now.

So by afternoon – or what he thought was afternoon – Xander had realised the folly of expecting to get out of here. Instead he was free to sit back and quietly despair.

He thought of Willow, how they'd just begun to relearn each other, and wished he could have a last phone call or something, just to say bye.

He thought of Buffy, her disaster of a relationship with Angel, realised for the first time the source of the low-key hostility he sometimes felt towards her: she was everything that could have gone wrong with him and Spike, an unwanted reminder. He wanted vaguely to apologise.

He thought of Spike.

Hoped he got out of town without trouble.

A door opened somewhere beyond his cell, soft hurried footsteps coming closer. Xander blinked, came back to the present with an unpleasant sinking sensation. They were coming to study him again, or attempt questioning, or maybe they'd move onto something new this time. Maybe they were ready to start treating him like a demon in earnest, to poke and prod him with needles, steal samples of his blood or pump him full of chemicals just to see what would happen.

He ducked his head and stared very intently at the floor, refusing to look up when someone came to a stop outside the cell.

"_Xander_! Oh dear lord, are you...?"

He looked up sharply, astonished by the sound of a familiar voice. "_Giles_?"

The sight of the Englishman was positively heaven-sent right then, and Xander was on his feet and at the glass before he knew it. "What are you doing here?"

Giles fluttered a hand, looking nervous and distracted and slightly sick. "I've been trying to get clearance all day. I would have been here sooner except... except... Good _god_, are they out of their minds?"

Xander laughed, somewhat wildly.

"They can't treat a human like this! It's... it's absurd!"

"I'm pretty sure they can treat me any damn way they want to, G-Man."

"No, no they can't! There are _laws_ –"

"Yeah, that _they _make! They're the _government_, Giles!"

The other man blinked, shook his head anxiously. "Yes, of course. Well. I-I'm going to contact the Council. No one likes how things are done here. This will be the last straw, I assure you. Xander, don't worry, they'll get you out..."

But Xander was already shaking his head, pressing his palms against the glass. "I know how stuff like that works. It's all red tape and deals made behind people's backs and... and _stuff_! It takes forever."

"I'll convey the urgency –"

"No, you don't _get _it. Even if you get this Council to investigate, I'll have conveniently disappeared before they can do anything."

"Then... then what?" Giles took a small step back, gestured at the door to his cell. "There's no manual lock this time. Xander, I can't let you out."

He rubbed his eyes, ignoring the disappointment in his gut. _Of course he can't let me out. Stupid to think he could. _Gathering himself, he cast around for ideas. "Okay. Okay, look. You have to do something for me."

Giles nodded instantly, listening.

"You know where the college is, right? UC Sunnydale? The Slayer's staying at the dormitories there with women named Willow Rosenberg and Tara Maclay. They're witches."

Giles looked mildly surprised but took it in stride. "Witches. Naturally. What about... ah, Spike?"

Xander blinked, and then his expression closed off, carefully masking any reaction he might be inclined to have. "I'm not sure if he'll still be around. He can't risk being brought back here, and to be perfectly honest I don't blame him. Just go find Willow and Tara and Buffy and get me the hell out of here."

"Yes. Yes, of course..."

With a final worried look, Giles turned and hurried away.


	39. Off To The Rescue

**Title**: Sympathy For The Devil

**Authoress**: Sakuri

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spander slash. Slight AU. In a Sunnydale without Buffy, Spike is being held captive by the Initiative. When a newly de-souled Angelus arrives in town, he may be the only one with knowledge enough to help stop him. Enter Xander, new Initiative recruit, and the only person able to hold the vampire's interest for more than five minutes.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no one

**Chapter Thirty Nine**: Off To The Rescue

xxx

A red haired girl answered the door when Giles knocked. "Buffy Summers?"

She looked taken aback, glancing over her shoulder. "Uhm, no. Willow Rosenberg. Can I help you? You're not... not Wesley, are you?"

Giles frowned. "Wesley? No, I'm sorry. I –"

"Oh, it's just that Buffy said he was English, and now you're English, and I'm not saying all English people are –"

A voice called from somewhere in the apartment, "Who's at the door, Will?" and a moment later, a second girl appeared, blond.

"_You're _Buffy Summers," Giles tried again, almost pleadingly.

She arched an eyebrow. "Might be. Who's asking?"

"I'm Rupert Giles." He held out a hand to shake, making sure it crossed the threshold without the benefit of an invitation, silent demonstration of his humanity. "I'm from the Watcher's Council, you see –"

Buffy immediately went tense and snatched her hand back. "Look, I _know_ I'm supposed to be in LA right now, and that Wesley's probably throwing the biggest hissy fit known to man, but I'm kinda in the middle of something right now, so the Council's going to have to go ahead and wait."

She smiled prettily, cocked her head, and then the door was slammed in his face. Giles was left there somewhat at a loss. He knocked again, to no avail.

Annoyed now, he raised his voice. "Miss Summers, I am not here representing the Council. I am here on behalf of Xander Harris and I need you to –"

The door was nearly yanked off its hinges and the two women stared out at him in astonishment.

"_Xander_?" the redhead squeaked.

Meanwhile, the Slayer's hand shot out, fisted in his blazer, and hauled him inside. "What do you know about him?"

"I – The Initiative, I –"

Which was when Hostile 17 sauntered around the corner. "Oy, what's with the shouting? Bit busy, in case you didn't – Rupes?"

Giles's mouth opened in shock at the sight of the vampire, _here _of all places. He may even have taken half a step backwards, but Spike didn't make any sudden movements, just stared at him with equal confusion. "Hate to break it to you, mate, but if you're here to bring me in, you're gonna need a bit of backup..."

But the redhead – Willow, wasn't it? – shook her head and said to the vampire, "No, he said he was here because of Xander."

Spike's demeanour went from wary to urgent in a second, his pale eyes becoming so keen that Giles was viscerally reminded of the demon lurking beneath the surface.

"You saw him? Is he okay? Where is he?"

"He's... He's in The Basement."

"Those wankers locked him up with _demons_?"

"Well..."

His explanation was interrupted by Buffy. "Wait, wait, wait. Spike, who _is _this?"

It was surreal to realise that the _vampire _was the one who belonged here, the one they trusted, and _he _was the suspicious outsider – but Buffy's cautious glare brought the point home nicely.

"Works at the Initiative. Dunno what he's doing here, though."

They all looked at him expectantly.

"Oh. Yes, well. Xander gave me the address. He thought you might be able to, ah, help." He adjusted his glasses nervously, wondering if he had quite as much confidence in the strangely disparate group as Xander seemed to.

Spike squinted at him, disconcertingly intense. "Yeah? Think you can stomach working with a rogue Slayer and an escaped Hostile?"

When put like that, it did seem terribly illicit, but Giles nodded anyway. "I believe the ends may justify the means in this case."

The vampire grinned. "Good answer. Let him through, Slayer, he's harmless."

Buffy and Willow relaxed slightly, disappearing further into the apartment, and Giles attempted to follow. Spike, however, darted in close before he could pass, strong hand settling on his shoulder, smoothing down the blazer's lapel. Conversationally, he said, "Seemed a bit shocked to see me there, Rupes. Xander not warn you I'd be here?"

Giles hesitated, unaccustomed to being so close to any unrestrained demon. He wondered how Xander did it on a regular basis. "He... He seemed to think you'd have... left town."

"_Left town_?"

"He didn't think you'd want to risk capture by the Initiative again. If it helps, he said he doesn't blame you."

Spike jerked back, looking at him like he'd said something offensive. "Yeah, well, Harris isn't always the brightest bulb in the box. Good job he's pretty, really..."

And Giles couldn't keep the fascination off his face as he stared at the vampire in consideration. "So you actually intend to go after him?"

"Course," Spike answered, shrugging, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How very... selfless."

"I'm a man of many layers, Rupes." He finally stepped back and headed after the girls, leaving Giles to follow.

He found the three scattered around the living area, as well as a third girl who must be Tara Maclay. She gave him a shy look before ducking her head. Spike hovered near her (Giles would have said protectively, if the idea hadn't been so ludicrous).

The vampire looked at him. "Right. Think you can get me and the Slayer in?"

"Into the base? Yes, actually, that's why I'm here."

Willow perked up. "Yay. I mean, that's good right? You can go get Xander now?"

"That's the plan," Buffy answered, all business, before adding thoughtfully, "Yanno, I like Xander and all, but he seems kinda high maintenance. This is the second rescue mission we've had to launch in as many weeks."

"Always liked 'em high maintenance," Spike responded without missing a beat, unashamed. "Ready, Slayer?"

"Yup. Let's go."

They might have marched straight past Giles if he hadn't gathered himself enough to say, "Wait, wait, it's not that easy!"

As one, they sighed and turned back to look at him, annoyed. "Why not?"

"Xander's under high security. There's no manual locking mechanism like there was on your cell, Spike. We have to find a way of accessing the system."

The vampire cursed. "Tried hacking into that system for Angelus. It's bloody impossible."

But Buffy was looking past Giles, back to where the other two girls were. "Hang on a minute. Willow, you're pretty good with computers, aren't you?"

They all turned to look at her, to find her expression reminiscent of a deer in headlights. "Uhm?"

Buffy clicked her fingers. "You are! You told me all about it. If any of us here can hack in, it's you."

Spike nodded like it was settled. "Right. Red, you're with us. Let's go." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder, but no one moved.

Willow was shaking her head. "_Me_? N-no, no, no, no! I... I _can't_, Buffy!"

The vampire frowned. "You bloody well can! If you're what I need to get him out, you're coming with us whether you like it or not."

Giles privately thought they'd do well to remember that Spike was a _demon_, first and foremost, but wisely kept quiet.

"Spike, shut up," the Slayer snapped at him, but was ignored as the vampire stalked past her and towards the redhead.

"Okay, look. It's _Xander_. You want Xander back, right?"

"You _know _I do! B-but it's the _government_! And... and _demons_! I've never done anything like that! That's breaking the law! I don't even break school rules!"

In the background, Buffy looked indignant. "Oh, but it's okay for _me _to get arrested rescuing _your _friend?"

She was panicking, casting pleading looks over at Tara, but Spike advanced on her until she couldn't look anywhere but at him. He grasped her shoulders so she couldn't back away, and said low and clear and cajoling, "You gotta do this for me, Red."

Buffy snorted. "It's for Xander, not y–"

"No, she's gotta do this for _me_." The hands on her shoulders pressed harder, his eyes flashing gold. "Cause she's _like _me. Aren't you, Red?"

She shook her head, looking unnerved. "I... I'm not..."

"Yeah you are," Spike said, grinning sharp and slightly mean. "Think about it. Imagine it was your girl over there –" Willow looked wildly towards Tara, but Spike jerked her roughly back around to face him. "That's it, that's it. Imagine it's her locked up somewhere. Tell me what you wouldn't do."

Willow frowned, her eyes looking darker than a moment ago. The hair on the back of Giles's neck stood up, the air crackling with static, and he abruptly remembered this woman was a witch.

"Tell me you wouldn't kill for her," Spike hissed, making her wince. "Die for her. Bring the world to its fucking _knees _if it hurt her..."

Giles wanted to intervene, because he knew how the vampire could be practically hypnotic when he felt like – that odd power to beguile, as he'd once warned Xander of – but Willow was clear-eyed and grim when she looked over at Tara, then back at Spike.

"You're _like _me," Spike said again, growling it. "Hacking a computer system's the least of what you're capable of. You _owe _it."

Finally seeming to break from her momentary paralysis, she shrugged him off her, glaring up at him angrily. Giles breathed a silent sigh of relief, only to be confounded when she added, "Okay. Okay fine, I'll go with you. But you can just leave Tara out of this, mister."

Buffy made a disgruntled sound, pointing a warning finger at Spike. "And I'm going to pretend I didn't hear all that talk about killing."

He rolled his eyes. "Can we just get a _move _on, please?"

Giles coughed, catching their attention. "I brought spare Initiative uniforms with me. To, uhm, blend in."

The Slayer looked pleased. "Ooh. Never gone undercover before."

"Although, there may be a slight problem..."

"Jeez, now what?"

He glanced across at Tara, who was still looking a little stunned. "N-nothing serious. Exactly. Only that I was expecting... well, three women. It's just that the uniforms I took are in female sizes."

They all turned to look at Spike, who muttered, "Christ..." under his breath, while Buffy unsuccessfully tried not to laugh.

The vampire sighed, and in perfect deadpan said, "Well it's been a while, but I s'pose I still got the figure for it..."

xxx

The female uniforms weren't actually all that different to the male, so all in all it made little difference. The military issue jacket was maybe a bit tight around the shoulders, but he was using his own black T, so that was alright.

He and Buffy took soldier uniforms. The Slayer scraped her hair back and took off her make up in order to become 'in character', as she put it. Spike wore Xander's old dog tags around his neck. Willow was given a scientist's white lab coat, with an ID badge over her breast pocket that wouldn't bear up under scrutiny.

They waited until sunset so Spike could move unimpeded. Then the witch said goodbye to her girlfriend, who still didn't want her to go, and they made their way out to Giles's car, off to the rescue.


	40. Eight Minutes

**Title**: Sympathy For The Devil

**Authoress**: Sakuri

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spander slash. Slight AU. In a Sunnydale without Buffy, Spike is being held captive by the Initiative. When a newly de-souled Angelus arrives in town, he may be the only one with knowledge enough to help stop him. Enter Xander, new Initiative recruit, and the only person able to hold the vampire's interest for more than five minutes.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no one

**Chapter Forty**: Eight Minutes

xxx

They made it inside without a hitch. Giles and Willow walked ahead, side by side, while Buffy and Spike played the strong silent types behind them, guarding the rear. Every now and then, Willow broke into a quiet babble of, "Oh my god, oh my _god_, I can't believe we're doing this, we're actually doing this, we're _so _going to get caught...!" until one of them elbowed her into silence.

"Alright, first things first," Buffy announced, after it became apparent that no one had recognised them as imposters. Yet. "Will, what do you need?"

"Uhm, a computer? Preferably one with a little privacy? If anyone sees what I'm doing..."

"Giles?"

"There should be a computer lab somewhere around here."

They found it soon enough, and Willow peered inside, nodding "This should do, as long as you can keep people out." She darted inside, already booting up the nearest computer and settling in.

Giles nodded. "Good. You two stay here. Buffy, make sure Willow isn't disturbed."

With a messy salute and a mocking, "Sir, yes sir!" Buffy took up position outside the door to the lab, looking like she was thoroughly enjoying the whole strange adventure.

Giles gave her a vaguely distressed stare before turning to the vampire. "Spike, you come with me. We'll go to where Xander's being kept so we can collect him when Willow opens the cell." He glanced around pointedly at each of them. "This has to be done quickly, understand? I'm afraid there won't be a second chance."

Spike looked grim. "Let's just go," he muttered, and Giles relented with a last, "Good luck." The two disappeared off down the corridor.

Buffy was left listening to the rapid _click-click-click _of the keyboard behind her as Willow worked. She chanced a look over her shoulder and saw the witch frowning raptly at the computer screen, leaning so far forward she had to squint. Buffy really hoped her hacking skills were as good as she claimed, or this was all going to end in disaster.

Turning back around, she straightened her spine and rested her hand on the butt of the borrowed tranq gun at her belt as she'd seen Xander do, trying to look stern and stoic and soldier-y, only fidgeting a little bit. This wasn't the most active role she could hope to play in a rescue mission, and it felt _wrong _to stand around guarding a door while everyone else did something important.

That said, she would have preferred being bored over getting caught, which suddenly struck her as a distinct possibility when a door opened further along the corridor and another soldier stepped out, walking towards her. She bit the inside of her cheek and stared intently at the floor, her heart beginning to pound, fight or flight, convinced that he'd take one look at her and know she was a fake. Trying to remain impassive was more difficult than she could have imagined, but somehow she managed not to flinch as he drew nearer, although that was mostly because the guy didn't bother to glance at her once.

He drew level with her and she chanced a glimpse from beneath her lashes. Instantly, the back of her neck prickled, hackles rising, _and wait, something's wrong._ Her head snapped up to get a proper look at the soldier, but he'd already passed her by, and something was so not right here. That sixth sense she attributed to being the Slayer was going haywire, yammering in the back of her head until she had no choice but to listen.

_That guy's a vampire. _

She knew it with a certainty, _felt _it the same way she felt that warning little twinge whenever she looked directly at Spike. Why the hell was a _vampire _walking around dressed up as a soldier?

_Well... Yanno, __**another **__vampire. Other than Spike. But what are the chances of two do-gooder vampires hanging around this place...? _

Making a decision, she ducked her head briefly into the computer lab and said, "Hey Will? I'll be back in a minute, okay? Don't go anywhere." Willow didn't even look up from her frantic typing, so Buffy took it as permission to turn and set off after the fake soldier.

She moved on silent feet, trying not to draw his attention. While she was well practiced at this kind of hunting, it was usually done with the safe cover of darkness, and it felt weird in the bright white glow of the Initiative corridors. She felt far too obvious and vulnerable, perfectly visible to both the vampire and any other real soldier who crossed their path.

But it soon became obvious that she wasn't the only one who wished to avoid being seen. Ahead of them, a couple of scientists turned the corner and began approaching. The vampire promptly darted into a separate corridor, out of sight, and Buffy slipped after him.

This corridor was smaller and deserted, and the vampire took the opportunity to raise his hand to his ear, where there was a small black radio device. She froze, listening, and heard him say quietly into it, "It's done. I gave myself ten minutes to get out." There was a paused, and then he said, "Yes," before lowering his hand, turning around, and finally catching sight of her. A shocked expression flickered over his face, and then it settled back into perfect blankness.

She wondered fleetingly if he knew what she was, but didn't intend to give him the chance to figure it out if he hadn't already. Pulling the stake from her belt, she lunged forward.

He met her easily enough, bringing up his forearm to deflect the stake and driving a knee into her ribs. She grunted in surprise, dropped down to the floor and tried to sweep his feet out from under him. He stumbled and she took the opportunity to back off a little, wary now. That was the same kind of move she'd seen Xander use on patrol, the fighting style similar, and she wondered if this guy had really been a soldier before being turned. That made him dangerous, even if he was only a fledge.

As if to prove her point, the vampire suddenly went for the weapons on his own belt, which she'd completely forgotten about. She cursed as the first tranq dart zipped past, missing her by an inch, until she gathered herself enough to lash out with a kick that sent the gun clattering away. A roundhouse followed that up and he crashed sideways into the wall. The communications earpiece was dislodged and landed on the floor. She remembered him saying something about ten minutes and an odd rush of urgency went through her. This had to end, and fast.

She got in close with a flurry of blows that made him fall back with surprise, trying to fend her off. But he was young, this one, not quite as fast or strong as some of the vamps she'd faced, for all of his military training. It wasn't hard to drive him back along the corridor until he was reeling.

She drew back her stake again, even though it was a shot she was pretty sure he could block, just hoping to distract him a moment or two. In that split second of time she saw him move to do so, and then–

And then, inexplicably, he just... didn't.

As the point of her stake slammed through his chest and into his heart, he let his arms fall to his sides, defenceless, and his eyes go closed. She had just enough time to stare at him in perplexity, realising for the first time that he hadn't even bothered to change into game face, and then a shower of dust exploded in her face. She stepped back in disgust, trying to spit out the bits that had gotten into her mouth.

"What the fuck was that? Suicide by _Slayer_?"

Bemused, she turned around with the intention of hurrying back to the computer lab, but the sight of the little earpiece on the floor gave her pause. It was buzzing quietly, a tinny voice coming through. Curious, she picked it up and held it to her own ear, listening.

"Finn? _Finn_. What's happening? Answer me, damn it."

Her stomach lurched sickly as she recognised that voice. Sounding half strangled, she managed to choke out, "..._Angel_?"

He fell silent midsentence, and she imagined he was just as stunned as she was.

"Buffy?" His surprise momentarily softened his voice, and for a second he sounded so like the Angel she remembered that she had to close her eyes. Then, "That you, baby?" and the illusion was broken.

"What the hell are you doing?" she hissed furiously into the mini microphone. "Who was that? What was he doing here?"

"Who, Finn? Well I doubt he's doing much of anything anymore, except dusting up those clean military floors. Shame. Hard to find good help these days, yanno?"

"_Why _was he here?"

"Think the better question is why are _you _there? Never struck me as an army brat, Summers. Green's not your colour."

She let out a breath through gritted teeth, debating whether or not to just drop the radio and get back to Willow.

As if sensing her frustration, Angelus suddenly said, "You still working with my boy Spike? Ask him. Ask him, Slayer, what we said we'd do to this town before we left." He sounded gleeful.

She stared at the radio in her hand with foreboding, before bringing it back to her mouth. "Your guy said he had ten minutes."

On the other end, Angelus chuckled, almost giggled. "Probably only eight or nine now. Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock..." He sounded sing-song. "Whatever you're doing, I'd get myself out of there if I were you, Buff."

"Oh yeah? What happens in eight minutes?"

She heard him make a delighted little sound, and when he answered it was in a whisper, intimate in her ear, all the more chilling.

"..._Boom_!"


	41. Time's Up

**Title**: Sympathy For The Devil

**Authoress**: Sakuri

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spander slash. Slight AU. In a Sunnydale without Buffy, Spike is being held captive by the Initiative. When a newly de-souled Angelus arrives in town, he may be the only one with knowledge enough to help stop him. Enter Xander, new Initiative recruit, and the only person able to hold the vampire's interest for more than five minutes.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no one

**Chapter Forty One**: Time's Up

xxx

Spike had a dizzying moment of déjà vu as he stepped up to the cell. Here they were in The Basement yet again, separated by the familiar monster-proof glass, with Rupert in the background supervising. Only... it was all wrong, this time. _He _wasn't supposed to be on the outside, dressed in the green uniform of a soldier. _Xander _wasn't supposed to be the one behind glass, curled up in a corner looking younger than Spike had ever seen him.

"...Luv?"

Xander's head shot up from where it had been buried in his arms, surprise written all over his face. "Spike?"

The relief pounded through him so hard it hurt. He sagged, leaning forward against the glass, training a mock glare on the human. "What's this I hear bout you not thinking I'd stick around?"

Xander staggered to his feet, crossed the cell in two quick strides until he was right in front of the vampire. He looked stunned, but swiftly moving towards anger. "What are you... what are you _doing _here? God, Spike, you have to _go_!"

"You kidding me? Just went to no small effort getting _in _here! Be grateful."

He was looking frantic now, shaking his head. "No, no, no! Spike, if they _see_ you...!"

"Hey! _Hey_!" The vampire pressed his forearms against the glass, standing as close as possible. "Harris, shut up, alright? Christ. M'not going anywhere, so just... quiet down."

Xander stared at him, at a loss. He looked bemused, and tired, and Spike wanted to put his hands on his shoulders to hold him up. He settled for flattening his palm against the glass, and Xander, looking uncertain and a bit embarrassed, pressed his own against it.

Spike smirked. "Ponce."

The human rolled his eyes, but didn't move his hand away. "Shut up. What are you doing here?"

"Thought we'd come spring you, pet."

"We? Who's 'we'?"

Spike grinned, rather pleased with himself. "Got Red working on getting this thing open and the Slayer keeping an eye on her."

"Willow and Buffy? You brought _Willow and Buffy _here?"

"Oy, not like I dragged 'em. Practically had to race the Slayer out the bloody door." He leaned in even closer, adding confidentially, "Think she's enjoying playing dress-up a little too much, you ask me."

Xander looked down at him. "Yeah, about that. What are you _wearing_?"

Spike held his arms out, modelling the uniform. "You like? Wait, you don't have a military kink, do you?"

In the background, Giles made a pained noise, like that was more than he wanted to hear.

"_No_," Xander said incredulously. "If you must know, I'm having flashbacks to when you stole _my _uniform and locked me in _your_ cell. Not your shining moment, I feel the need to tell you."

The vampire waved a dismissive hand. "Beginning of a beautiful relationship, pet. And look: kept these." Proudly, he held up the dog tags around his neck. "Handy, eh?"

"Oh god, you're such a stalker," Xander muttered, sounding resigned to the fact. "So when exactly are you gonna make with the rescuing?"

"I told you, Red's working on it. Can't do much til she gets this thing open."

"Right. So we just... wait."

"Won't be long now, luv. Don't worry, yeah?"

All the same, Spike cast a surreptitious glance at Giles, who checked his watch worriedly.

Xander was quiet, resting his forehead against the glass. It was a little unnerving. Spike, despite himself, had become accustomed to a Xander who was also a soldier. That had been the very first impression he'd had of the human, after all. And ever since, even when Xander was pretending to his friends that he was hapless and clueless and clumsy, Spike had been the one to know what he really was. He'd seen him come home with the injuries, seen him handle weapons with a sort of careless competence he didn't seem to think about, seen him fight out on patrol. He was _used _to the soldier.

So sometimes he forgot that Xander was just a kid, and maybe was a bit in over his head here. _Bastards shouldn't be using him to get at me. Not fair. _

"Hey Spike?"

Softly, "Yeah, pet?"

"Why _did _you... yanno, come get me?"

He groaned and rolled his eyes. "Oh come on. Please tell me you're not gonna be a girl about this, Harris."

"It's not being a _girl_. I'm just... wondering, is all. I mean –"

"Christ, you _are_, aren't you? You wanna talk about sodding _feelings –_"

"I do not! I just wanna know why you risked it, is all! ...It's kind of a stupid thing to do, frankly."

Spike rubbed his eyes. _Can't believe I'm having this conversation. _"Right, look. That scar you got there." He gestured vaguely at his own throat in indication of the bite he'd left on Xander. "It's a mark. Like a... a signature. Means you're claimed. Means you're... consort."

The human's eyes bugged. "It _what_? _Consort_? It's... Spike... That's like really fucking _serious_!"

The vampire shrugged awkwardly, avoiding eye contact.

"Shouldn't I have been _consulted_, or something? I mean, can you even _do _that without asking?"

"Looks like..."

"_Spike_! That's all you can _say_? Oh my god. This is what people feel like when they wake up in Vegas wearing someone else's class ring, isn't it...?"

"Jesus, would you _stop_?" This conversation wasn't going nearly as well as he could have hoped, and he was intensely aware of Rupert standing there listening. "Anyway. Got me here didn't it?"

Xander fumed quietly, sulking and rubbing self-consciously at the scar. Spike watched him, wondering if he'd made a mistake answering truthfully. It wasn't something he'd thought of as a big deal – but then he'd always attached himself to individuals without thinking it a big deal. He'd forgotten humans took things so seriously.

Eventually, Xander let out a breath and his shoulders slumped from their defensive position. "Well... thanks. I guess."

He raised an eyebrow. "Just don't make a habit of it. Getting sick of playing the honorary White Hat."

"Yeah, you're a real hero, Spike..." Xander said dryly.

The vampire pointed a warning finger at him. "You watch your mouth. That's just insulting, that is." It earned him a grin, and he felt ridiculously self-satisfied.

Then, suddenly, the door to the cell slid open with a hiss.

And a split second later, alarms went off overhead, deafening.

"Oh my god, what the hell is that?" Xander shouted over the noise, his hands clamped over his ears.

"Who cares?" Spike yelled back, gesturing furiously at the door. "Move your arse, Harris!"

Xander finally scrambled into motion, tripping out into the corridor like he was afraid he'd be locked in again at any second. Spike grabbed him immediately, hauling him into a hug so tight it couldn't be anything but painful. He pressed his mouth hard against the bite mark, fighting the instinct to renew it right there and then. Xander shivered, like he knew what he was thinking.

"We really must hurry," Giles said from somewhere behind them, sounding uncomfortable.

"Yeah. C'mon then." Reluctantly, he released the human and stepped back. Giles was already walking away and they jogged to catch up. The alarms were still blaring angrily.

"Hey, was that supposed to happen?" Xander asked, raising his voice to be heard.

"Doubt it," Spike answered darkly. "And I'm really thinking we should be moving faster than this, Rupes." He gave the older man a little shove in the back, urging him into a run, and soon the three were hurrying along corridors back to where they'd left the witch and the Slayer.

Spike privately thought it a little strange that no one came to intercept them, but to mention it would be to jinx it, and he was fervently hoping that the streak of good fortune would last until they got out of this god forsaken place.

They found the girls out in the hallway, looking anxious. Willow saw them first. "_Xander_!"

Buffy turned and strode towards them, her expression strained. "We've got problems. Welcome back, by the way."

Catching up, Willow nodded. "Yeah. For one, _that _–" she pointed at the ceiling, apparently indicating the alarms "– wasn't supposed to happen. I did it wrong. In fact..." And here she trailed off, nervous and dithering.

"Spit it out, Red!"

"I don't think I opened just Xander's cell. I think... I think I opened them all."

The vampire stared at her incredulously. "You opened them _all_? As in you let the demons out?"

She nodded helplessly.

_**That's **__why there's been no one around to stop us. Must all be busy with the breakout. _Giving her an appraising look, he nodded. "Good on you, luv."

Buffy was urging them in the direction of the exit, ushering them along. "Yeah, _so _not our biggest problem right now. I spoke to Angelus."

"Angelus? What the hell is _Angelus _doing here –?"

"Look, I don't have time to explain, but he's... I think he's going to blow this place up."

"_What_?" They stared back at her in astonishment, until the vampire managed to gather himself somewhat.

"Angelus actually _told _you this?"

"Close enough!"

His mind reeled with shock, travelling from, _He __**said **__he'd leave this town a smoking crater, _all the way to, _He __**warned **__her? Sodding hell, why doesn't he just declare undying love and be __**done **__with? _before common sense kicked in.

"...Run."

And without waiting to see if they listened, he grasped Xander by the arm and hauled him forward. Xander got with the program quickly enough, and then they were sprinting along corridors for the exit, the Slayer and the witch and the Watcher hot on their heels.

Xander tried giving him directions but he didn't need them, already hauling the human round corners or up stairways before the words left his mouth. Spike thought a mental map of this place would be forever burned behind his eyes.

They were making good time, until the vampire checked over his shoulder and realised Rupes was slowing down, not exactly in good enough shape for this. Spike's first instinct was to keep going, to leave him be, survival of the fittest and all that. But humans and their bloody consciences meant the Slayer was falling back to help him, and shouting for _Spike _to help her, and why the fuck had he thought it was a good idea to bring along humans again?

Swearing fervently, the vampire reached back and grabbed the Watcher's arm, dragging him along without bothering to be gentle. The human tripped and stumbled, stuttering out a pained protest which Spike ignored. They didn't have time for this. Why the hell was he humouring this?

Ahead of him, Xander grabbed Red by the hand and pulled her along in a similar manner as the five of them careened through the Initiative hallways. They skidded around a corner, half of them sliding into the wall before regaining their footing, only to be met with the sight of soldiers. Lots of soldiers.

Spike didn't wait to see if any of them were recognised as imposters. He surged ahead, pulling the Watcher with him, and plunged heedlessly into the mass of army green. The soldiers were milling around in a state of confusion, anyway. Demonic escapees had already been this way, it seemed, judging by the odd corpse that littered the floor.

One of the soldiers was issuing orders, dispatching the others, and Spike didn't have the patience to slip past him. He elbowed him sharply in the throat as he barrelled past, grin feral, and the human hit the floor with a gurgling sound. He thought he heard Xander make an exasperated noise over the sudden hubbub of shocked soldiers, but then they'd already sprinted past and were speeding away.

Spike knew exactly where the exit was, and he led them unerringly to the right place. But with the mass breakout and the alarms still screaming overhead, it didn't come as a surprise to find they'd tried to shut down the building. Iron bars had been slammed down over the doorways, and for a second the vampire felt the crushing fear of being trapped in here yet again.

But it seemed the Initiative's last safeguard had failed as well. The bars had been wrenched apart by demons that had clearly already rampaged through here, leaving gaping holes that Spike sprang through without a second thought. He glanced back at the humans, waiting only to see that Xander was still keeping pace, easily squeezing through the gaps in the bars, and then he turned and resumed fleeing.

He could almost _hear _a countdown in his head, some nerve wracking _tick-tick-tick_ in the back of his mind, made worse by the fact that he had no idea when it would run out.

They all but tumbled gracelessly onto the grass outside the Initiative, churned to mud by the countless running feet that had passed this way ahead of them. There were howls and shrieks splitting the night air, and from the hill they were stood on, Spike could see demons swarming into Sunnydale. He quickly dismissed them, however, concentrating on getting himself and the humans as far away from the Initiative building as possible.

They slipped and slid down the grassy slope, not saying anything, not having the breath to say anything, until they reached the concrete parking lot below. Even then he didn't let them slow down, but raced recklessly through the maze of parked cars.

They'd almost made it to the other side when it hit.

As the first rush of disturbed air hit his back, Spike grabbed the Watcher and hurled him to the ground, collapsing heavily over him. Xander did the same for Red, the Slayer with him, and then all around them the world was exploding.


	42. Sympathy

**Title**: Sympathy For The Devil

**Authoress**: Sakuri

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Spander slash. Slight AU. In a Sunnydale without Buffy, Spike is being held captive by the Initiative. When a newly de-souled Angelus arrives in town, he may be the only one with knowledge enough to help stop him. Enter Xander, new Initiative recruit, and the only person able to hold the vampire's interest for more than five minutes.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no one

**Chapter Forty Two**: Sympathy

xxx

**Sakuri**: Last chapter! Hope you all enjoyed this story, and thanks to everyone who kept with me while I was writing.

Lyrics taken from, of course, 'Sympathy For The Devil', by the Rolling Stones.

xxx

The Initiative building was a spiderweb beneath Sunnydale, like a network of cracks across the Hellmouth. Fissures under the ground, that broke open when the Initiative exploded.

The air flooded with light and heat and deafening noise. Xander gasped into Willow's shoulder, his lungs immediately feeling seared. He pressed her head further down like he could protect her from the blast, even though it was coming from _every fucking direction _at once. The earth practically heaved underneath them, breaking and churning, and he hoped like hell they weren't about to fall straight back into the Initiative. He found himself holding onto the concrete like it could save him.

Then a hand clamped onto his wrist hard enough to hurt, and he squinted open his eyes to see Spike reaching for him, anchoring him, while half the town shook itself apart.

He barely noticed when the first wave of noise died down. His ears were ringing too badly. He thought one might even be bleeding. Besides, the dull roar of fires still filled the air and the ground was shuddering ominously beneath them, creaking and groaning. People were screaming, distantly, and about a thousand different kinds of siren added to the chaos.

Xander raised his head slowly, dreading whatever sight he'd be met with.

The first thing that occurred to him was that they were no longer on level ground. The parking lot they'd managed to reach was split down the middle, and great plates of concrete were tipping down towards the chasm that had opened up. Cars had collected down there, most of them alight with flames, and every now and then there'd be a white-blue flash of electricity. The occasional surviving demon was scrambling up out of the wreckage.

"Oh my god!" Xander rasped, meaning it to come out stronger but lacking the voice. He dug his toes into the concrete, instantly paranoid of slip-sliding down into the gaping crack.

Spike had yet to let go of him, though, and now the vampire levered himself up off of Giles and oh so carefully got to his feet. He tugged on Xander's wrist, insistent. "Slowly, pet."

Xander didn't particularly want to move ever again, but Willow was shivering against him and Buffy was already trying to find her balance. He groaned and got to his knees, peering blurrily at the rest of the disaster area. Buildings were sunken or on the point of collapse where the ground had given way beneath them. The flashing, blaring blue and red lights of emergency services were gathered some distance away, unable to get any closer across the fissures. Figures were stumbling through the smoke – most of them demons, Xander realised – fleeing like rats from a sinking ship.

He turned his head to where the main body of the Initiative had been. It was like a sink-hole, a great cavity in the earth. He looked away again quickly.

He got Willow to her feet and the five of them stood there somewhat stunned. Buffy had a gash across her forehead that was dripping blood down her cheek. She wiped at it with the back of her hand, smearing red through her hair. Xander watched, fascinated.

"Right," Spike muttered after a while. He had Giles by the elbow, having dragged him upright. "Come on, then."

The vampire started walking, heading up the slope of concrete they were on. Xander saw him pause at the edge, looking down, and then he'd disappeared over the precipice and out of sight.

Xander might have made a panicked noise as he scrambled after him.

Spike was standing below in the ruined parking lot, head tilted up to look at them. "Jump," he instructed, beckoning impatiently. It was a pretty high drop.

Before he could point out as much, Buffy sprang past him without hesitation and landed in an easy crouch next to the vampire. Then the two of them turned, waiting.

Between them, Xander and Giles helped Willow down first, lowering her towards Spike, who greeted her with a tight smile and a, "Make a pretty good crime fighter yourself, Red."

Giles's drop was a little more inelegant, and he sounded like he'd maybe hurt something, but he got to his feet under his own power so Xander assumed he was fine.

When it was his turn to jump, Xander felt the familiar surge of instincts not his own and automatically rolled when he hit the ground. It still hurt like hell.

"I have to get back to Tara," Willow was saying when he staggered upright again. "I have to see if she's okay." There was a low tone of urgency in her voice, and Xander realised vaguely how close to the college dormitories they were. He hoped that that wasn't one of the buildings under which the Initiative had spread.

"Yeah, okay." He nodded in what he hoped was a decisive manner. "Sounds like a plan."

Spike promptly set off in what was presumably the right direction. Clearly he was the least affected of all of them, and Xander wondered a little incredulously how often you had to live through large-scale destruction not to be phased by it. _To maybe even enjoy it_, he realised grimly, as he caught up to Spike and saw the small, cruel smirk that tugged at his mouth.

"You're actually _happy _that just happened?"

The vampire flicked a glance at him and shrugged, unrepentant. "Not gonna lie about it," was his only response.

Xander just shook his head. Of course Spike wasn't going to lie about it. He _never _lied, whether Xander wanted him to or not. And this, like the explanation for the bite mark, was a forcible reminder that Spike was a _vampire_.

That he'd _chosen _a vampire.

Tired and hurting, Xander didn't say anything else, but trudged after Spike as they began weaving through clusters of displaced cars. Buffy, Giles and Willow were close behind them, and he had to roll disbelieving eyes as he listened to Giles ask Willow if she'd ever heard of the Watchers' Council. _He could have picked a better time to try recruiting her_, he thought cynically.

He glanced over his shoulder to say as much when Spike suddenly threw an arm out across his chest, stopping him in his tracks. The vampire was staring dead ahead into the smoke and darkness, his eyes golden. Xander instantly froze as well, wondering what the danger was, if it was a demon that had clawed its way out of The Basement or if the ground was about to give way again.

Then the sound of clapping reached his ringing ears. Slow, mocking clapping.

The smoke swirled and there Angelus was, lounging back against a car. He was grinning, looking thoroughly entertained.

"_That_!" he enthused. "That was like an episode of _Survivor_!"

Buffy immediately shoved past him. Xander could hear her breathing hard. He expected her to scream in anger at the other vampire, but when she spoke it was low and quiet and absolutely _furious_.

"What the hell did you _do_?"

Angelus surveyed the widespread damage proudly. "Pretty thorough, eh?" His accent had gone lilting and cheerful, like he was some typical mischievous Irishman and not the creature responsible for the state of ruin surrounding them. "It's good to be back," he added with a sated sigh of satisfaction.

Both Buffy and Spike reached for the stakes they wore, but Angelus was already opening the car door and sliding inside. From the open window, he pointed at Spike. "Kept my promise, you ungrateful little bastard. Next time I see you I'll snap your neck." It was said with eerie good humour and a cheeky wink, before his eyes slid towards Buffy and something in his expression shifted. "Come get me, Slayer." Then he stamped on the accelerator, and the car was speeding away.

Buffy surged forward, after him. She only managed to get close enough to deliver a spiteful kick to the back bumper, however, and then Angelus was gone.

The Slayer let out a wordless scream of frustration. Xander winced and Giles made a distressed noise at his shoulder. She turned back around, looked frantic as she practically spun on the spot. "I have to go after him. I need a _car_!" She was eying the scattered cars in the parking lot with obvious intent, and Xander had a moment of hysteria in which he imagined her having gone rogue on the Council, infiltrated the government, escaped a vampire's pyromania – only to be arrested for grand theft auto. He snorted nervous laughter.

But then Spike was digging into the pocket of his camos, pulling something out and tossing it towards the Slayer. She caught it automatically, blinking down at the key in her palm.

"Take Harris's," Spike offered easily, smirking.

"Hey!"

They both ignored him.

"It's outside the witches'," the vampire added helpfully. When the fuck was he ever helpful? _When he's screwing me over_, Xander answered himself, unimpressed.

Buffy looked between them and nodded once. "Thanks." And then she took off running.

They were quiet, listening to her go, until Giles sighed with mild annoyance. "I had hoped to return her to the Council." He looked around despairingly. "A peace offering, of sorts, when I try to explain all this..."

Xander smiled without humour. "Yeah, good luck with that, G-Man."

"I should go with her," Willow interrupted anxiously. "Tara..."

Next to him, Spike nodded. "You go on, Red. Hope your girl's okay."

Xander glanced askance at him, wondering why the vampire wasn't intending to go with them, but Spike's face gave away nothing.

Willow, though, seemed to realise something, as she let out a quiet, "Oh." Biting her lip, she tugged at Xander's arm until she could pull him into a hug. "I'm really glad you're okay," she said over his shoulder before stepping back slightly. She had dirt across her face and a bruise under her eye where he'd pressed her down to the ground. Her expression was weird, worried and fond and resolved all at once. Her hands pointlessly straightened his ruined shirt. "Have fun, Xander. And don't forget to send us postcards."

He frowned at her, perplexed. "Huh–?"

She'd already turned away to point sternly at Spike and mutter, of all things, "Shovel." Then, with a final warning glare at the vampire, she hurried off in the direction Buffy had disappeared.

"I better keep an eye on her," Giles said, edging past. "Stay in touch, Xander."

Feeling completely lost, Xander squinted suspiciously at the vampire. "Why do I feel like I'm missing something...?"

Spike quirked an eyebrow, light-hearted for the first time since Xander's arrest. He reached out and grasped the human's collar, tugging him forward.

"Come on, Harris."

xxx

Spike's DeSotto, as always, was somewhere nearby. They clambered out of the last of the rubble and collapsed tiredly into it. Spike started the ignition and drove. Xander didn't ask where. He rested his forehead against the cold glass of the window and closed his eyes, breathing in the familiar smells of the car. Over the quiet growl of the engine, he could still hear the not so distant chaos outside. Light flashed behind his eyelids, the orange of fires and the bright blue-red of sirens.

Spike switched on the CD player and turned it up, drowning out everything but his stupid classic rock. Xander eased up somewhat, grateful.

"How many do you think got out?" he asked abruptly, forcing himself to sit up straighter.

"Who?"

"I don't know. Soldiers, demons. Whoever."

The vampire tapped his fingers thoughtfully on the wheel. He was steering them steadily away from the Initiative wreckage. At last he said, "Not sure. Demons would of started running soon as the cells opened. Dunno bout the soldiers."

_Least half of them would still have been in the building, _Xander thought privately. _Maybe more. Not to mention the scientists. _

"...What about the Director?"

A muscle twitched in the vampire's jaw. "If she's not dead, she _should _be. Bitch."

He wasn't entirely sure what his reaction to that was. It was too... big to properly contemplate. He felt numb to it, although he suspected that even when he did get around to comprehending exactly what had happened, his opinion would be somewhat coloured by the sense of betrayal that had been festering for some time now. He'd been _locked up _in that building. He might still have been locked in there when the entire place had blown sky-high, trapped in a cage like an animal, like a lab experiment, by people he'd fought alongside and worked with for years. No, he really couldn't help feeling more than a little bitter towards them all.

And it didn't help that next to him Spike was radiating the intense satisfaction of a job well done.

Lost in such thoughts, he didn't notice where the hell they were going until Spike suddenly pulled over at the side of the road, cutting off the engine completely and slouching down in his seat. Xander blinked at the cheery yellow road sign in front of them that proclaimed, '_You Are Now Leaving Sunnydale_!'

"We are?" he asked dumbly, still a little dazed.

The vampire snorted. "You're sort of a fugitive, pet."

Xander stared at him in shock. _Fugitive? God, he was a fugitive. _"...Oh."

"There'll be government types swarming this place soon enough. Thought it might be best to get you out of here 'fore they show up."

_That... makes sense. _Of course the government would investigate when one of their agencies was destroyed without warning. He supposed he should be glad that at least one of them was thinking straight.

He nodded slowly. "Yeah. Yeah, okay."

Spike was watching him like he was waiting for something else, but Xander had no idea what so he kept quiet. Even the urge to babble seemed to have been shocked out of him.

Eventually the vampire let out a slightly annoyed sight and faced forward again, absently turning down the radio a little. "Look. I can drop you off in LA or somewhere, if you want."

Xander looked over at him incredulously. "You're _ditching _me?" _I've been arrested, blown up and __**dumped**__ in the same damn day? Seriously – no, __**seriously**__? _

But Spike was narrowing his eyes at him. "_No_, I'm not ditching you. Jesus, Harris, give me a bit of credit. I just..." He ducked his head, angry and embarrassed at himself. "Was planning on grabbing you and driving off into the proverbial sunset, actually. But you didn't seem real happy bout the whole... the consort thing." He shrugged like it didn't matter, turning to look through the driver's side window. "You want out, now's the time to say so."

Xander stared at the back of the vampire's head, opening and closing his mouth in surprise. Spike's shoulders were tense in his borrowed army jacket – the sight of which, by the way, was still just plain weird. A glance at the back seat told him the leather duster hadn't been entirely written off, though.

Xander recognised when his own thoughts were looking for an escape route, so with force of will he dragged them back to the matter at hand. After a fashion.

"Are we seriously having the Talk?"

"_No_," Spike protested immediately, whipping around to glare at him.

"We so are! You want to have the Talk about whether or not we have a Thing!"

"Christ, I can _hear _you capitalising..."

Xander just snorted, managing to make it sound as obnoxious as possible. "You pick _now _to get all insecure, after you've already – I don't know – _married _us or something?" He pointed to the bite mark on his neck.

For a moment the vampire looked truly, genuinely horrified. "Sodding _hell_, we are not _married_, Harris!" Then, hissing out an indignant afterthought, "And I am not insecure!"

He didn't get halfway through the first sentence before Xander was laughing – real, unstoppable, vaguely hysterical laughter. The kind that made his stomach ache and his head hurt and his breath catch.

Spike rolled his eyes and waited irritably for him to calm down.

"Okay, okay," Xander managed to gasp out as he was finally winding down. "Sorry, couldn't resist. Alright, where to?"

The vampire stared at him pointedly, and Xander knew it hadn't escaped his notice that they hadn't really had any kind of Talk, capitalised or otherwise. But then again, nor had Xander asked to be dropped off at the first populated town they came to, so he figured Spike could just live with the compromise.

Still, Spike might have pressed him on it, but Buffy chose that moment to careen past them in what had once been Xander's car. They broke off to stare after her, sharing a wince. She must have been doing at least 90 in the wrong gear, judging by the unnatural sound the car made as it streaked past. Xander hadn't known it could do 90 in the _right _gear. They were still watching, wearing mingled expressions of bemusement and mild horror, when she somehow managed to skid hazardously on a perfectly straight and level stretch of road, before dwindling away into the distance.

There was silence in the DeSotto for a minute or so.

Then Xander muttered, "I can't believe you gave her my car, you jerk..."

"Yeah. Sorry bout that, pet."

"Liar." But despite himself, he was kind of amused.

Spike suddenly leaned across the car towards him, and Xander fully expected to be kissed. Couldn't even say he minded, really. Might go so far as to say he'd been waiting for it.

Instead, though, the vampire grasped his chin, angled his face slightly to the side, and licked a cold stripe across his cheek, lapping away blood he hadn't even been aware of until now.

A brief scuffle followed as Xander flailed indignantly and struggled to extract himself.

"Oh my _god_, you are such a _freak_! Why do I keep forgetting that?"

Spike looked thoroughly not-sorry, still invading his personal space with his forearm braced against the headrest behind Xander. "Didn't want it going to waste," he explained, in a voice far too reasonable to be genuine.

Only _then _did he duck his head to kiss the other properly, a quick hard press that tasted of copper and left Xander marvelling that he'd willingly _elected_ to be subjected to this kind of treatment.

Spike just huffed a knowing laugh under his breath and retreated to his side of the car, humming along to whatever song was currently playing. Xander watched as he got into it, tapping out the rhythm on his knee, seemingly oblivious to and unconcerned by the fact that he was totally out of tune. "...Have some _courtesy_... Have some sympathy, and some–"

"You think she'll catch him?" Xander interrupted, asking the first thing that popped into his head before the vampire _really _hit his stride and couldn't be stopped. "Angelus, I mean."

Spike stopped singing and nodded absentmindedly, distracted in tugging the dog tags from around his neck. "Course she will. He'll _let _her catch him." He reached up and, fiddling with the chain for a few seconds, hung them from the rear view mirror.

Xander frowned, both at the gesture and what had been said. "Why would he do that?"

"Loves the bint, doesn't he?" The vampire glanced over at him and raised a cynical eyebrow. "Hates her, too, don't get me wrong. But this is Angelus. Biggest hypocrite I ever met. He's obsessed with the Slayer and either can't or won't live without her."

"Poor Buffy."

Spike bounced his palm off the steering wheel. "Well I'd have more sympathy if she wasn't the exact bloody same. Reason she'll chase him clear across the country, innit?"

"If you say so..."

He shrugged, looking unconcerned by Xander's obvious scepticism. "He'll probably turn her. He was thinking bout it, last time I checked –"

"_What_?"

Startled, the vampire gave him a wide eyed look like he couldn't possibly imagine what he'd said to merit such a reaction.

"He wants to _turn _her into a _vampire _and you see nothing _wrong _with this?" Clearly, though, he was addressing the wrong audience here, so Xander added in a tone that invited no arguments, "Okay, we have to go after her. We are not letting this happen."

"Oh bloody hell, why not?" Spike grumbled in protest, even as he turned the key in the ignition. "They're perfect for each other. Match made in sodding heaven, you ask me. Only two people in the world who can bitch as much as each other..."

Xander remained nonplussed. "Just drive, Spike."

The vampire obediently steered the DeSotto back onto the road, his movements lazy and relaxed for all his complaining. His mouth was curled upwards at the corner, one arm slung across the back of Xander's seat. "Never know," he said as they sped past the '_Leaving Sunnydale_' road sign. "Might have time for that roadtrip of yours on the way, eh?"

Xander fought to keep his expression stern, rather than loose the excited, jittery smile that wanted to break out. "_After _we catch up to Buffy," he insisted, because he was pretty sure that was the sensible response.

Spike just grinned even wider and floored it.


End file.
